Into the Rush
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: AU To save the life of her father Kimiko must risk everything and depend on a stranger, Raimundo Pedrosa. Rai, an FBI with a dark past must also trust Kimiko as they play a ‘game’ against mystery enemies who are always watching but there is so much more..
1. Chapter 1

New story! Yeah! So already this is turning out differently then I planned. I'd originally wanted to make each chapter an hour to copy the concept from the show '24' but I've decided on something else and I'll be using that '24' idea somewhere else. This story is loosely inspired by '24' as well as the great books of Julie Kenner. You may have heard of them, they are called The Givenchy Code, The Manolo Matrix, and The Prada Paradox. I can't lie, silly chick lit is my guilty pleasure.

So here is an extra big disclaimer that applies to this chapter and all those to come:  
Not only do I not own Xiaolin Showdown I also do not own '24', The Givenchy Code, The Manolo Matrix, or The Prada Paradox. They are respectively owned by Christy Hui, Fox Broadcasting, and Julie Kenner. I have already admitted that this story is inspired that so no one go around saying that I copied these ideas or did not give credit for them because I clearly have!

Another who has read Kenner's books will immediately see the similarities but I did try to add my own twist and to deviate from her plot at least some.

So anyway here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy. I look forward to writing this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was going to kill Jermaine. Where the hell did he get off setting her alarm for her? With a groan Kimiko pushed herself out of her bed and struck at her clock that was normally on her bedside table but her hand landed on the tabletop with a loud and painful slap. Cursing loudly Kimiko looked blurry eyed around the room and noticed that her alarm clock had been relocated far from her reach so that she'd be forced to get out of bed to stop the annoying beep that blurted from it. Grumbling at the injustice of it all Kimiko made her way out of bed and smacked the clock into silence. The noise faded into a low hum before disappearing completely along with the neon numbers that told her the time. Kimiko groaned again. That was the sixth clock this year that she had killed and it was only September. She was on the way to beating her record.

Stretching Kimiko walked out of her room to start the tea pot before climbing into the shower and thought about her college years as she went. It was hard to believe that just over four years ago she'd come to New York City to attend NYU as an undergraduate and now here she was twenty one and getting ready to start her first year as a graduate student. Too bad she didn't know exactly what she wanted to study just yet but luckily a favorite professor of hers agreed to keep her on until she figured it out. Switching on the tea pot Kimiko caught sight of a paper out of the corner of her eye and noticed the neat printing of her roommate and friend Jermaine, also a grad student but unlike her he had direction. Kimiko picked up the note and studied it.

_Kimiko-_

_Now don't be angry at me for waking you up. You need to get your butt in gear and I mean that in the nicest way possible. If you can meet me for lunch at __12:30__ at Simon's on campus, I've got something to talk to you about. Otherwise I'll be in the library all day working on my thesis- you know that thing you should have decided on back in May._

_Again, I mean that in the nicest way possible._

_-Jermaine_

_P.S- we're out of orange juice so please be productive and get some_

Kimiko pursed her lips at the note, not mad but slightly annoyed. She knew that Jermaine was concerned about her never deciding on the direction of her graduate program but Kimiko felt that this was something she couldn't rush to decide on. Jermaine had always known that he'd wanted to study modern American History but Kimiko couldn't decide that so easily. She was pretty sure she wanted to study modern British Women's Fiction but at the same time the classics were so appealing, and there could always be something to say about Realism. Kimiko physically shook her head to rid her mind of these kinds of thoughts. It was too early to have thoughts like these and they never went anywhere productive. Kimiko glanced at the clock, just slightly after seven; she was doing good on time.

'Not that I have anywhere to be,' Kimiko thought as she walked toward the shower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Morning Clay," someone called as the blonde Texan moved into the office. Clay returned to the greeting with a wave and headed toward his desk, eager to check his messages. He was expecting a call from someone he knew in the New York office and was eager to hear from them. Upon arriving at his desk though he found no messages waiting on his phone or his email. Sighing Clay sank into his chair and massaged his forehead with his fingers. He might not be so anxious if Raimundo would just return his messages. It had been nearly three days since he'd last heard from his former college roommate and best friend and he was worried. He knew that Raimundo could take care of himself and was probably just ignoring him. Unfortunately that was a best case scenario.

Letting out another sigh Clay tried to get his mind off of Raimundo and focus on the case he'd been assigned. Normally Clay didn't just sit behind a desk, researching and pushing papers; he was a field agent and a damn good one at that. He liked being in the field and was liked in the field because he was also able to keep a level head. That was probably the only reason why he was at a desk and not in a coffin. Clay tried to rid his head of those kinds of thoughts and ignore the dull throb in his left leg. Casting a glance at his phone Clay considered calling Raimundo but decided to wait until his lunch break. From the way that everyone was scurrying around something big was up and he was out of the loop.

"Hey Frankie," Clay called as a lower ranking agent ran by. The razzed looking newcomer paused as he ran past Clay's desk looking completely scatterbrained and clutching papers to his chest. "Tell me what's going on here."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I love tea," Kimiko hummed to herself as she drank from her mug. It was her favorite time of the morning when she got to walk around in her bathrobe and enjoy her favorite beverage. Jermaine always left earlier then when she'd wake up so the apartment was hers and hers alone in the mornings and Kimiko could prepare for the day slowly like she preferred to do. She was just thinking about breakfast when she noticed the large manila envelope on the floor near her door.

'Odd,' Kimiko thought as her eyes locked on it, 'I don't remember seeing that earlier.' For some reason seeing the envelope sent a chill down her spine. It was odd and out of place but for all she knew it was just something Jermaine accidentally dropped on the way out. But at the same time she _knew _that wasn't the case. Jermaine was so totally focused on his dissertation that he'd never leave something behind that might be of importance. The city bustled outside her windows as Kimiko stood still, her eyes turned on the envelope. Kimiko wasn't sure why but her mind suddenly shifted to her father. Four years ago Kimiko had left her home in Tokyo to come to New York and attend school, on her own. Her father had been insistent about paying tuition but Kimiko had refused all other help, she even stopped using Tohomiko as her last name and had started going by Tomney. Not even Jermaine knew her real last name and she considered him her best friend in the city. She wanted to make a name for herself without the help or stigma of the Tohomiko name.

'Why am I thinking about this now?' Kimiko questioned herself still not removing her eyes from the ominous envelope, though she had no idea why it was ominous. 'Because you haven't heard from him in a while,' her mind answered. Blinking Kimiko wiped these seemingly random thoughts from her head and set her tea mug down with a defiant 'thunk'. Walking over to the door Kimiko stooped and picked up the envelope, feeling the weight of it and convinced herself that it was a packet of notes that Jermaine had left by mistake. Flipping it over though she was corrected and saw her name printed out on the other side. Her last name stuck out to her because it said Tohomiko. Whoever sent this to her knew her real last name. She had a PO box at the post office where things sent to Kimiko Tohomiko and the mailboxes downstairs were for Kimiko Tomney. Sometimes when mail got switched up neighbors would slide letters under the door but this had no address on it, just her name, her real name.

Grabbing a letter opener from the side table Kimiko quickly opened the envelop and saw various papers stapled together inside. Walking back to her tea mug Kimiko gently fingered through the papers deciding that they weren't as menacing as they originally seemed. Pulling the whole bunch out Kimiko set the empty envelope on the table and picked up her mug again as her eyes scanned the front page. The mug never made it to her lips just fell to the floor with a crash that never registered in Kimiko's suddenly pounding ears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A knock on the door caught the two occupants' attention.

"Yes?" the male answered as he and his female companion watched the door. It opened slowly, almost hesitantly and a head came through. "Yes?" the man pressed again his patients already being tried. The knocker seemed to understand this and cleared his throat quickly.

"I was sent to tell you sir that the package has been delivered."

"Has the tracker been activated yet?" the woman asked.

"Not yet," the lackey answered in a shaky voice.

"Then I do not want to be disturbed until then," the male snapped. Muttering apologizes the messenger disappeared.

"Annoyances," the woman muttered, "but a necessary evil." Her companion didn't answer, his eyes were instead focused on one of the many screens mounted into the wall. The woman's eyes flickered there as well but she didn't have as much interest as the man did. "Nervous?" she asked in a mocking voice. Hard eyes flickered in her direction immediately silencing her.

"Don't worry," she assured him after a minute of silence.

"I don't worry," he said in an even voice.

"All is going according to plan."

"The plan hasn't even been set into motion yet," the man countered.

"All in good time," the woman shrugged. "All of the players have yet to meet."

"You have complicated this far too much," the man said his voice still as even as ever.

"I enjoy the hunt," the woman replied without any emotion, her eyes flickering back to the screen. "And why are you complaining?" she went on. "Without me none of this would have happened." The man didn't respond and in the low light of the room it was hard to read his expression, though he hardly gave anything away.

'That's what you think,' the man thought silently. He allowed the slightest smirk. 'You've been nothing but my pawn all along.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A half an hour later Kimiko was still in her bathrobe sitting on her bed and staring off into space. Her eyes wandered to the packet of papers she dropped onto her desk. Sighing Kimiko ran her hand through her still slightly damp hair and scratched her scalp. Picking up her phone Kimiko hit the first speed dial again and listened to dead air. Ending the call Kimiko dropped the phone onto her mattress and gave another sigh. She didn't need to call the office to know that her father wasn't there. She'd called his private phone, the number that only Kimiko knew. It was never off, it never went dead. Her father saw to that and the fact that she was only getting dead air now gave confirmation to an awful truth.

"God damn it!" Kimiko suddenly yelled and jumped up. She wanted to throw something but caught herself before she did something too destructive. Taking a deep breath Kimiko sank back down to the bed with her head in her head. "Damn it all to hell," she muttered. She fought back tears, knowing they were useless, and straightened. Standing again, more calmly this time, Kimiko looked around her room and began to catalog the things she would need in her mind as she moved to dress. She was on the clock so she couldn't afford to dawdle. For probably the fist time in her life Kimiko dressed quickly, grapping a favorite red tank top out of a drawer and her most comfortable jeans. She didn't have time to style her hair so she pulled it into two pigtails, one of her favorite hairstyles even now as a college graduate, and then grabbed her sneakers from her closet.

Not the most fashionable outfit in the world but she was choosing practicality over style today and God only knew what the day would bring. Kimiko then grabbed a plain black carpenter bag and began to shove things into. Again, it wasn't the most fashionable accessory in the world but it was durable and Kimiko didn't need to worry about throwing it around. Kimiko ticked off the things she needed in her mind as she stowed them away. After a moment's hesitation Kimiko reached under her desk and unplugged and packed up her laptop. She wasn't positive that she'd need it but she'd feel more secure with it. Lastly Kimiko double checking the papers she'd pulled out of the envelope and then shoved them back inside after pulling one specific sheet free. Grabbing her sunglasses off her dresser Kimiko headed for the door and considered leaving a note for Jermaine but then decided against it, not wanting to risk getting him involved.

Kimiko paused at the door and grabbed at black jean jacket from a hook and slipped it on. She then decided to check her bag one more time to make sure she had everything, worried that she may not be able to return to the apartment anytime soon. She then looked to the sheet in her hand and then wondered if maybe she should check the location on the internet, just to be sure. 'Stop it,' she chided in her mind knowing that she was just stalling, 'you've got to face this.' Putting on a determined face Kimiko gripped the handle of the door, swung it open, and stepped out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure that you would not like to join me in a morning work out Raimundo?" There was no response. "Raimundo?" Still nothing. "Raimundo!"

"What!" an annoyed voice snapped back.

"You were not answering my question," Omi whined slightly. Quirking a thick eyebrow in the direction of his childhood friend, Raimundo Pedrosa looked as annoyed as he sounded.

"How many times do I have to say no for you to get the message?" he asked his smaller friend.

"But I only asked you once today." Raimundo shook his head and cupped his chin in his hand as he leaned against the low wooden wall that divided different areas of Omi's tiny dojo. It wasn't much of a dojo really, more like a gym that held aspects of an old fashion martial arts school. Rai knew Omi would like to construct a real dojo but there didn't seem to be enough room in the city for such a pipe dream.

"Your skills will become rusted if you do not start practicing again," Omi told Raimundo in a commanding voice. Raimundo rolled his eyes again.

"Not interested Omi," came his tired reply. Since returning to New York a little over a month ago Omi had constantly asked Raimundo every morning to join him in his own daily exercise routine. "And it's rusty, not rusted," he added wondering if Omi still mixed up sayings just to annoy him.

"Aw just lay off of him Omi," a new voice added. Rai's green eyes shifted to one of the other trainers at the gym, a cocky hotshot named Danny that Rai couldn't tell if he liked or hated. Raimundo knew that half of the trainers in the gym wanted to spar against him and the other half were smart enough not to try. He was the only person that had bested Omi in a martial arts match but Rai contributed that to having known Omi since he was twelve so he could read him moves like a book. Raimundo's eyes went beyond Danny and out the large window that looked onto the street that was steadily growing busier. He'd grown up in this neighborhood and knew that it wasn't exactly a tourist prone spot. That's why the girl stood out to him.

Initially her ponytails had caught her attention but what held it was the look on her face. Her mask wasn't holding up too well and there was a bit of desperation hidden in her eyes. Very blue eyes, he realized, surprised that he could see them so far away. His eyes wandered up and down her form, sizing her up as he'd been trained to do with everyone, and noticed a piece of paper gripped tightly in her hand.

'Tourist,' he decided. 'Must be lost.'

"Like what you see?" a voice interrupted his thoughts and Raimundo's eyes snapped from the girl and back to Danny. The younger boy looked smug and Rai decided that for at least this moment he hated Danny.

"She looks lost," Rai commented to no one really looking back to the girl. Omi followed his gaze.

"Perhaps we should offer assistance," Omi suggested.

"Certainly!" Danny said with a tone that said he was going to offer more then just directions. Before anyone could act the girl surprised them all by turning and walking into the gym. The three were toward the back of the gym but in plain sight of the door and the girl spotted them after a moment of scanning the wide room quickly.

"I'll take care of this," Danny said with a smile. He then winked at them. "Time for the patented 'You need self defense lessons' plan to be put into action." Rai shot a look at Omi and had to suppress a groan of annoyance. He hadn't been back in New York for very long but he'd already heard about Danny's pick up line for girls. He'd pretend to attack them and then offer them free self dense lessons. So far, as Raimundo knew, it hadn't worked out. Before he could protest Danny was already sauntering toward the girl who was making her way toward the three.

"Why did you hire this guy?" Rai asked Omi glancing at his smaller friend. Omi sighed.

"He needed a job and is a good enough instructor," he paused, "when he puts his mind to it."

"You see too much good in people," Rai lamented. It was an old argument that the two often had but truthfully Raimundo would never want to change that about Omi. His attention was brought back to Danny and the girl when he heard a yelp and turned his head around in time to see the girl flipping Danny easily over her shoulder and Raimundo realized that the yelp came from Danny and not the girl. Raimundo was impressed, and he wasn't impressed easily, that this tiny girl was able to throw a man about twice her size. A glance at Omi told Raimundo that he felt the same way. The two continued to watch, enthralled, as the girl bent down toward Danny's head and said something inaudible to him. She then stood and glanced over her shoulder at Raimundo and Omi who both instinctively stiffened under her glance. It softened but still looked determined as she straightened the bag strap that stretched across her chest.

Rai continued to watch as the mystery woman walked over to where he and Omi waited and felt her eyes baring especially hard into him. They looked over at Omi as well but stayed locked on Raimundo longer than was necessary.

"Excuse me," she said when she stopped in front of them. Raimundo gave her a curious look as her eyes traveled between him and Omi. "I'm sorry about that," she said looking back over her shoulder where Danny was sitting up slowly.

"Do not be sorry," Omi assured her, "that was a most impressive flip." The girl smiled and Raimundo made a note that he liked her smile, not that it mattered since he'd probably never see her again. "Can I help you with anything?" Omi continued on.

'Here it comes,' Raimundo thought wondering which landmark the girl was on her way to.

"I was told I could find a Mr. Raimundo Pedrosa here," she replied surprising both Raimundo and Omi.

"I'm Raimundo Pedrosa," Rai answered straightening from where he was slumped against the wall. The girl's eyes immediately shot to him and Rai thought he could see a bit of relief in her eyes. She stuck her hand out to him.

"Kimiko Tomney," she said confidently.

"Raimundo Pedrosa," Rai repeated accepting her hand. They shared a strong hand shake as they sized one another up. Kimiko nodded, dropping his hand, and continued to look hard into his eyes.

"Is there anyway," she asked, "that I could speak to you." Her eyes fell to Omi. "Privately," she added.

"Um," Rai answered unsure, "may I ask why?"

"That something we can discuss if we are alone," Kimiko insisted. Rai sighed and looked over at Omi wondering what he thought. His friend shrugged and looked indifferent as if to say 'what could it hurt.'

"You could use my office," Omi offered motioning behind him. Rai gave a nod of thanks and then gestured toward the room. Kimiko nodded and walked past him toward the office. Rai followed sending Omi a questioning look. Omi responded by raising his palms to the air in the universal 'I don't know' gesture. When he was in the office Kimiko had already lifted the bag off her shoulder and settled it on the desk and opened it up. Rai watched her for a moment, stuffing his hands into his pockets and wondering what the heck this was about.

"Can you close the door?" she asked looking over at him and then went back to rifling through her things. Rai wanted to but he didn't question her, just shut the door soundlessly behind him. He continued to watch her as she pulled out whatever she'd been looking for and placed it on the best. She stared at it hard as if considering something, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her lower lip in between her teeth.

"Ms. Tomney?" Rai prodded when she seemed no closer to making a move or speaking. Her head shot up at that.

"Ms. Tomney?" she questioned. "I'm only twenty one. Ms. Tomeny is a bit odd don't you think? Just call me Kimiko."

"Sorry Ms," Rai apologized with a tiny grin. "I didn't mean to offend you. Its just the way I was raised." He watched her wave it off and then go back to considering the envelope she'd pulled out. "Can I help you with something?" Rai asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully as she folded her arms over her chest. She looked back to him. "I don't want to chance it by not coming to you."

"Meaning?" Rai pressed and she began to pace the short expanse of the room. "Ms, I mean," he caught himself, "Kimiko, are you ok?"

"I've had better days," she admitted.

"It's barely past eight," Raimundo laughed softly.

"I know," she stopped and looked at him, "how bad is that?" Rai was caught again by that smile and he smiled in response, surprised when her smile fell and she resumed pacing.

"You aren't going to be smiling when I tell you," she trailed off.

"Tell me what?" Raimundo answered suddenly apprehensive.

"I know it'll sound crazy, and you probably won't believe me but,"

"But…" Kimiko trailed off. Of course he was going to think she was crazy. Hell, she barely believed herself. He was going to hate her once she told him. Why did she care if he hated her? Sure he was good looking and he had a great smile but she didn't even know the man at all. But she could admit that she was so relieved when it turned out that he was Raimundo Pedrosa, the man that she'd been instructed to involve in the game. She'd been so worried that it was the idiot she'd flipped or the shorter guy. She cast a glance at Raimundo who looked strong and confident and knew how to take care of himself. That was good because she didn't need to have to baby sit anyone today.

Raimundo watched her study him with analyzing eyes and wondered what could be going on in this girl's head.

"Who knows if I won't believe you," Raimundo ventured trying to ease her obvious worry.

"I wouldn't believe me," Kimiko told him and then gave a heavy sigh. "But I don't have time to waste on this."

"Oh?" was all Raimundo could manage out.

"Mr. Pedrosa," Kimko started to say but he interrupted her.

"Raimundo, call me Raimundo," he told her, "or Rai." She nodded in response and then looked grim.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news," she told him raising her eyes up to meet his and Rai felt his stomach bottom out, wondering if it was the impending bad news or her eyes that had such an effect on him. She looked away again. "I received a message this morning," she continued on, "and unfortunately I have to believe it. As much as I wish I didn't, I have to."

"Please explain," Rai pressed when she paused again. Kimiko motioned to the envelope she'd pulled from her bag.

"That was slipped under my door this morning sometime between when I turned on the tea pot and I took my shower," she explained and Raimundo had to banish the sudden image of her in the shower. "That was some time before seven thirty," she went on apparently not aware of his mind's little detour. "Inside was, a lot," she conceded. "Rules, instructions, the first clue, and," she paused, "the threat."

"You're being threatened?" Raimundo interrupted.

"Not so much me," Kimiko explained, "someone close to me. So I guess it is a threat against me." She looked at him in the eyes trying to see something there and then looked away. "Damn this is so unfair," she said more to herself though he could hear. "I don't anything about you. How the hell am I supposed to trust you?"

"I'm going to need some more information here," Raimundo said slightly concerned now.

"They're asking me to bring you in," she shook her head, "though I have no idea why."

"Into what? What are you talking about?"

"They have my father," Kimiko told him.

"They who?" was his automatic question when he should be asking her what the hell any of this had to do with him. Did she somehow know he used to be in the FBI and was sent to torment him?

"I don't know who," Kimiko admitted.

"Why are you telling me this?" Raimundo wondered.

"They told me to," she answered and held up a hand when he made a move to interrupt her again. "I don't know who they are but they have my father and," she paused, "apparently they have your sister." The air in the office was heavy after Kimiko finished talking. She didn't say anything, wanted him digest and hopefully accept.

"This is a pretty sick joke," he managed out. "Who sent you?"

"This is no joke," Kimiko said shaking her head, "I don't know who but I know they have my father. He isn't answering his phone and he always answers, without exception."

"There are a million reasons why your father wouldn't answer his phone," Rai told her and was about to list them off but Kimiko shook her head defiantly.

"You don't know my father, and something isn't right here. The note said," she handed the top sheet over to him, "that they had you sister too. That I should come find you and tell you that." Rai studied the printed note with steady eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" Raimundo questioned.

"I wish it wasn't true," Kimiko told him sincerely, "and maybe it isn't. Maybe it is just some sick joke but I'm not willing to take that chance."

"But again," Rai told her handing the sheet back over, "why should I believe you." Ok, the girl was intriguing but this was just going over the line. Her eyes looked sad, almost like she pitied him. She reached back into the envelope and pulled out a smaller envelope.

"I didn't open it because it had your name on it," she said handing it over. "In my instructions about finding you it said to give it to you. It would convince you." She seemed nervous as she spoke and he felt bad that she was going through whatever she was going through. But really it had nothing to do with him, right? Her eyes shifted from his face to the envelope in his hand. Rai finally paid attention to it. It was a regular postage envelope but it obviously held something other then a normal letter because it bulged awkwardly. Rai looked from the envelope and back to the strange woman that had walked into his life just minutes ago. She looked back earnestly and seemed to urge him on. Rai decided to humor her and ripped open the letter. He wasn't prepared for what he saw inside.

Kimiko watched his face turn white and for a moment she thought he might faint.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned, stepping around the desk. He suddenly grabbed at her and caught her upper arm in a tight grip.

"You have some serious explaining to do," he told her in a dangerous hiss.

"I've already told you," Kimiko hissed back and tried to rip her arm from his grasp but he only tightened it.

"Where did you get this?" he snapped at her.

"What is it?" she asked and then added, "could you let go of my arm, you're kind of hurting me." Rai blinked and released her, muttering an apology. He stepped back and rubbed his hand over his face. Kimiko waited, wanting to give him time to process whatever was going through his head and tried not to rub the sore spot on her arm.

"Are you serious about this?" he asked her finally.

"Unfortunately," she said crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes raked her body and Kimiko let him, knowing he was sizing her up somehow, seeing if he could actually trust her.

"And you have no idea why this is happening?"

"Theories," she admitted looking grim. "My dad is," she paused as if trying to find the right words, "pretty well off."

"But if it was a simple kidnapping then why am I being drawn into it," Raimundo asked, "and why isn't their some sort of ransom note?"

"There sort of is," she told him.

"Details," he insisted.

"I'll tell you what I know," she told him. "Basically I was told that I my father was being held along with your sister. This was incentive to get me involved with this game that is apparently set up. If I want my father to live, and if I want to live too, then I have to solve the clues and play this game. And I have to do it within a certain amount of time. Any contact with the police or other authority figures will result in mine," she swallowed, "and my father's termination." Rai listened to everything that she said and wondered if maybe he was being pulled into some sort of reality TV show. But if that was the case then Kimiko Tomney was the best actor he'd ever laid eyes on. He was trained to tell if people were lying and was pretty damn good at judging it.

"I don't know who these people are," Kimiko continued on, "or why it's happening now, or even at all. But my father, he's pretty much all I have left." She looked back at him and he could see how earnest she was. "These people don't just want money, they want to torment me. I have no idea why you're being pulled into this and I understand if you don't want anything to do with this. I'll do it myself. I've done my duty in telling you and delivering that envelope, it's up to you now."

Raimundo leaned up against the door and took in everything she'd said. His eyes fell back to the envelope in his hands and ran him thumb over the outside of it. He looked up suddenly catching Kimiko by surprise.

"I need to make a phone call," he told her. Kimiko nodded mutely not sure why he was sharing that with her. She watched him fish a phone out of his pocket and punch a few numbers into the keypad. Wondering if she should give him privacy Kimiko went to move but Raimundo was already talking, very rapidly in a language she didn't understand. It sounded Spanish to her but she couldn't be sure. Rai was completely consumed with his phone call and didn't notice her as she watched him. Kimiko waited, nervous as to what he was saying, who he was talking to and felt like the heat in the room had gone up ten degrees as her tension mounted.

Sighing she slipped off her jacket and didn't noticed that Raimundo had ended his phone conversation and was looking over at her. For some reason seeing her without a jacket took him by surprise and he found himself admiring slim but strong looking arms. Kimiko looked up, feeling his eyes on her and for a moment their eyes locked. Kimiko fought down a blush.

"What was the call about?" she asked nervously not sure if it was an invasion of privacy or not. Raimundo realized he'd been caught so he swallowed and then answered.

"Calling home," he told her looking back at his phone, "seems like you were right." He looked so grim that Kimiko felt a huge amount of guilt settle into her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Raimundo," she told him and her sincerity touched him. Instead of answering her he opened the envelope she'd given him again.

"This is something I gave my sister the last it I was home," Rai told her pulling a silver pendant out. "It's a replica of the one I wear. My youngest sister was really upset that I was leaving again so I had this made for her. She never takes it off." Kimiko's eyes studied the small silver disk he held up and noticed the simple swirl carved into it. Her eyes darted to his neck and saw a chain that she guessed must hold is own necklace.

"So what does this mean?" Kimiko asked him. Rai locked her eyes with his own.

"I'm in."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So let me know what you guys think. Should I continued cause I already have the next two chapters done. Is it too confusing? Any questions? Any huge mistakes anywhere?

Please review and let me know!!


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to wait to put this chapter out till maybe next week but I couldn't resist, I really wanted to put this out. So I'm having fun with this story and I hope that you guys are too. Questions will get answered in time but there is supposed to be a certain amount of mystery involved. If anyone is still really confused let me know and I will work on answering your questions. I can't think of much to say expect thank you to everyone who reviewed so far!! I'm really excited for this story, I can't say that enough so I really want you guys to enjoy it as well. The rating may change at some point in time but unless I get complaints about I probably won't change it.  
Anyway….On to the story!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'What the hell am I doing?' Raimundo wondered as he navigated the streets of New York City, Kimiko following closely behind him. Here he was, trusting a girl who had walked into his life less then a half an hour before with not only his life but the life of his youngest sister in her hands. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Had he known Kimiko was thinking the exact same thing he might have found some humor in the situation.

'What am I doing?' Kimiko wondered as she followed a man she barely knew through the streets of New York City. All she knew about this man was that his name was Raimundo and he had a sister, and apparently he was a New Yorker since he never stopped to look at street signs or paused on the journey back to his apartment. 'Not his apartment,' Kimiko amended, 'the apartment of his friend Omi whom he was staying with. Then that means he's not from New York?' Kimiko shoot her head and focused on following Raimundo. They were heading to Omi's apartment so that Raimundo could grab a few things and they could have a quiet place to analyze and study the clue that Kimiko had been given. 'I'm following a strange man back to his apartment,' Kimiko repeated again. 'Wasn't that one of the first things we covered in "what not to do 101"?' But she had no choice at the moment though because her father's life was on the line apparently along with Raimundo's youngest sister. She was curious what Raimundo had to do with any of this, why he'd been dragged into this mess but she kept it to herself. They didn't need anymore questions at this point in time, not with the massive amount they already had to process.

Kimiko watched Raimundo's back as they moved through the crowd and thought, not for the first time, that he really was attractive. He was at least a head taller then she was and had broad shoulders and a well toned body. Well, she guessed it was well toned, judging not only by his grip but by how nicely his two layer shirt hugged his body. He wasn't trying to show off, Kimiko decided, but he certainly wasn't hiding the fact that he was fit, very fit. Suddenly he stopped and Kimiko nearly slammed into his back. He turned to her and noticed how close she was. 'Focus,' Kimiko scolded herself.

"We're here," Rai told her as he keyed in. Kimiko nodded mostly to herself and followed him when the door unlocked.

"Nice," Kimiko admired as they entered the marbled lobby. Rai smiled at her.

"I'll have to tell Omi you think so," Rai said leading them to the elevator.

"Is he a good friend?" Kimiko asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Omi? Yeah, we're close," Rai told her.

"Close?" Kimiko questioned.

"He's my best friend," Raimundo said watching the numbers change as they rose. "Well one of them. I've known him since I was a kid."

"That's nice," Kimiko replied thinking of Jermaine and her best friend back in Tokyo. She hadn't seen Keiko in a long time, hell they hadn't even talked in a long time. Rai seemed to notice her expression change because he put a comforting hand on her shoulder making Kimiko look up at him with a start. She opened her mouth to say something but the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Rai guided her out and led her to another door. Unlocking it he held it open and motioned her in. Despite the niceness of the lobby they'd walked into Omi's apartment was close to Spartan, not having much more then the necessities. Rai noticed her study the room and smiled as he passed her.

"Omi lives a pretty simple life," he explained. "We used to joke that he lived more like a monk then a New Yorker." Kimiko didn't respond, just watched as Raimundo disappeared into another room. She hesitated and then moved in and sat on the couch, pulling out the large envelope again. She searched through it until she found what she wanted and pulled a specific piece of stapled papers with a cover sheet that had 'start' printed across the front. She was about to flip it open but then hesitated, thinking that maybe she should wait for Raimundo, after all he was apart of this all too.

Inside the guest room Raimundo worked swiftly, opening up a bag he hadn't touched since he came to the city over a month ago. He pulled out his badge along with his gun, mace, and a few other goodies that would deter a bad guy if they got too close. He was planning on giving Kimiko the mace but paused, remembering how she'd flipped Danny. Shaking his head Raimundo decided that it was better to be safe then sorry and resolved to slip it into the bag she was carrying. He considered the bullet proof vest he'd also brought with him but decided against its bulk but wondered if he could persuade Kimiko to wear it. He smirked guessing that would probably be a lost battle. Truthfully he didn't even know why he was taking all of these precautions, he didn't even know if the enemy, whoever they were, posed enough danger to warrant all of his preparations.

He glanced around the doorjamb and spotted Kimiko sitting on the couch, her brow wrinkled as she considered something. Damned if she wasn't cute. 'Stop that,' he commanded himself. It was natural to be attracted to a girl, no woman, such as Kimiko Tomney. He wanted to know more about her then her age and name but that was all he had so far. But, at the same time he knew that he didn't need to know any personal details about the girl one room over. Raimundo let out a breath and straightened so he could concentrate on concealing his weapons, hooking one gun into the back of his waistband, making sure his shirt would cover it, and another into an ankle holster. He considered the two throwing knives he liked to carry and hid them as well and shoved a swiss army knife into his pocket for good measure. His mind went back to Kimiko and he wondered if she had any sort of protection. Only one way to find out.

"Hey Kimiko?" he asked walking back into the living room.

"Let's get started on this," Kimko said not even looking up as he entered.

"I just want to know if you have any sort of protection on you?" he asked. Kimiko sat up straight like a shot had gone off. She looked at him, face inflamed before morphing into one of indignity.

"Excuse me?" she blinked at him. Rai wondered what he'd done to offend her and his eyebrows shot up when he realized what he'd asked.

"God no!" he exclaimed. "I just wanted to know if you had anything to defend yourself. You know, like a stun gun or mace or something." Kimiko's face glowed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she apologized uncomfortably. What the hell was going on in her mind if the first thing she thought when he asked if she had protection meant sexual protection? Rai seemed as uncomfortable as her.

"Just forget about it," he assured her and then cleared his throat. "So do you?" Kimiko shook her head, still not able to look at him.

"No," she said, "I hate stuff like that."

"Maybe you should," Rai told her.

"Maybe we should get to work on this clue," she said finally looking at him, her eyes scrutinizing him. "And why do you think I need protection?"

"I'm just preparing for anything," Rai told her sitting next to her. "I probably couldn't convince you to wear a bulletproof vest?" Kimiko's eyes widened at his suggestion.

"No you couldn't," she told him. "Do you think we're up against something that requires a bulletproof vest?" Raimundo shrugged.

"We're dealing with people that have no problem kidnapping your father and a little girl, as well as threaten your and their lives. What do you think we're dealing with?" Kimiko conceded.

"Ok, you're right," she admitted. "It's just hard to get my head around something like that." Rai watched her thinking that it would be good if she could get her head wrapped around that as soon as possible. He didn't want to scare her but he couldn't have her taking this lightly either.

"I'm not trying to scare you here Kimiko," he assured her, "but I need you to be prepared for anything and everything." Kimiko looked at him and for the first time since they'd met he saw her confidence waver slightly.

"I'm not used to dealing with stuff like this," her eyes narrowed slightly, "but you seem to be." Rai shifted uncomfortably.

"I was in law enforcement," he admitted.

"Was?"

"I'm thinking about a career shift," he told her. It wasn't a lie but it certainly wasn't the truth. Kimiko seemed to accept that and nodded her head, motioning back to the stapled paper.

"First clue," she told him. Rai took a breath and reached for it, plucking it from her hands.

"Shall we?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't think things like this come out of thin air," Clay was telling his immediate superior who looked annoyed. Clay had only been under the middle aged man's command for about a month and the two kept bumping heads.

"What makes you think that?" Staller, Clay's boss asked.

"Because its common sense," Clay lamented. "Ask anyone that's watched a mob movie. A crime syndicates like the Heylin doesn't open itself up over night and not over something so petty as an arms deal. This has been going on for a long time and there is something bigger here then just the transfer of some guns."

"And what do you think is going on?"

"I haven't got the faintest clue but its common sense. The Heylin Organization would not put their heads on the chopping block for something so small as a gun deal. It's a cover, there is something bigger going on here. Trust me on this," Clay insisted.

"You need to get me some proof before I call off this strike," Staller told Clay with a shake of his head.

"If I wasn't chained to a desk maybe I could," Clay growled.

"You're benched until you get medical clearance, you know that," Staller said annoyed over the same old conversation.

"Please think," Clay practically pleaded, "if you have your focus on this gun deal that means that something else can be going on right under your noses."

"Again Agent Bailey," Staller told him, "get me some proof that this gun deal isn't the main event and then we can talk." With that Staller turned and stalked off leaving an annoyed and frustrated Clay behind. Clay stifled a groan and shuffled back to his desk. He checked his message and found them still devoid of any life. He knew, just _knew_, that the gun deal was practically being advertised to keep the division that focused on the Heylin Crime Organization, normal just called the Heylin, away from what was really going on. 'Must be something big,' Clay mused logging onto his computer again. Before the incident that bound him to a desk, Clay and Raimundo had been neck deep in the pursuit to take down the Heylin. Smaller levels of the organization popped up often and were usually taken out eventually but it was the mysterious head, or heads, of the Heylin that were the main focus. Raimundo had been deeply involved in the take out of a high up member of the Heylin. She could have even been a second in command, but had gotten away on a technicality, but not before Raimundo did his fair share of damage to the woman's reputation. It was a risk but at the same time the woman never knew his real identity. Clay sighed and started to get to work looking for some sort of hit that would prove his hunch thinking it would be a lot easier if Raimundo were there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm no good at this kind of stuff," Kimiko told Raimundo as she leaned back on the couch. When Raimundo didn't answer Kimiko looked back at him and caught his profile as he studied the paper in his hand.

"Can I see the other stuff?" he asked suddenly as if sensing her eyes on him.

"What stuff?" Kimiko asked.

"The rest of the stuff in the envelope," Rai told her looking in her direction. He watched her hesitate and then reach out and grab the envelope, dumping the contents in her lap before tucking the empty envelope away. Rai didn't question her but noted her behavior as he accepted the papers from her. He shuffled through the paperwork and they were basically what Kimiko had told him earlier; rules and instructions, the ultimatum, as well as instructions on how to find him and what to do to get him involved. "And this was it?" Rai asked her after studying the contents again and again.

"Yeah," Kimiko said suddenly depressed. At first it had seemed like so much but now Kimiko realized they had very little to go on.

"So basically," Raimundo said, "your father and my sister have been kidnapped." He glanced over to make sure she was following him and continued on when she nodded. "And to ensure their safety, and yours, we need to solve these clues like a scavenger hunt."

"Sounds like it."

"And in the meantime we have to figure out who is behind this." Kimiko raised an eyebrow to his last comment.

"It doesn't say anything about finding the bad guys," Kimiko replied wondering if she missed something.

"I'm adding that to our check list," Rai answered.

"Right now I just want to find my father and make sure he's ok," Kimiko sighed. Rai felt sorry for her. He remembered her mentioning that her father was all the family she had left. He came from a huge family but that didn't make his sister any less important, but still it seemed that Kimiko had even more on the line then he did. Also her life had been threatened, though, for some odd reason his hadn't. The only ultimatium he had was his sister's life. Had whoever done all this known that would be all it would take? But that didn't make sense because Kimiko didn't seem like the kind who wouldn't act unless her life was particularly at risk. Then why? Raimundo wasn't sure so he chased it from his mind and decided to focus on something he was suppose to be able to solve- the first clue.

"Well then we should get started on this first clue," Rai told her and she sat back up, sliding even closer to him.

"I've never been good at riddles," Kimiko said crinkling her nose.

"Reading it aloud sometimes helps with these things," Raimundo suggested and Kimiko silently urged him forward. "Here goes," he said.

_Welcome to the start of our little game_

_ Ready to put in all On the Line?_

_ Find the thirteenth floor_

_ Though its far from home_

_ There you'll get your first command_

"Well I've still got nothing," Kimiko mumbled when he finished.

"We need to take this apart piece by piece," Raimundo said softly, more to himself then to her.

"There are no parameters to this search! We have no idea where even to start. Nothing to go on," Kimiko lamented.

"That's not true," Rai said after a moment of silence.

"You know something I don't?" Kimiko asked.

"This is familiar for some reason," Raimundo said staring off into space.

"The clue?" Kimiko pressed but Rai only shook his head, obviously thinking so Kimiko let him be.

"I can't put my finger on it," Raimundo told her a little while later, "but the whole format of this game is familiar. Like I've heard of it before."

"You said it before," Kimiko told him, "you called it a scavenger hunt. Except the prize at the end are people's lives." Rai couldn't help a small grin that grew on his face.

"Extreme scavenger hunt," he said pleased when she too smiled.

"The ultimate game," Kimiko replied and then blinked in surprise. "I've heard of something like this too."

"Where?" Raimundo asked eagerly.

"It was a short story I read in some lit class," she struggled for a name and came up empty. "Basically a guy rescued people who got shipwrecked near his island, he rigged it somehow, and after they were fed and healed he'd set him loose on his private island and," she swallowed hard looking at him, "he'd hunt them."

"Do you think we're being hunted?" Raimundo asked her quietly.

"It would certainly add something more to the mix," Kimiko said grimly. The two looked away from one another, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I don't think this is the first clue," Raimundo said out of thin air.

"Why not?" Kimiko wondered.

"Well it says 'start' on it for one thing," he started.

"Well don't you usually start at the first clue?" Kimiko questioned.

"Yeah but I think this is the starter. Think about it," Rai turned toward her. "There was no way to tell when you got this packet, or when you got to me."

"Unless they were watching," Kimiko said with a shudder.

"Yeah but these guys are playing serious, and," he added standing up and looking around but came up empty. "Damn, I forgot Omi doesn't have a computer."

"You need a computer?" Kimiko perked up.

"I wanted to look something up," he explained sitting back down, this time on the floor near the coffee table. "Not that important though I guess. I could just call somebody."

"I've got a computer," Kimiko told him as she pulled the machine out.

"I'm pretty positive that if Omi doesn't have a computer he doesn't have the internet," Rai told her with a grin.

"Never heard of Wifi?" Kimiko questioned with her own grin. She saw him open his mouth to argue but Kimiko beat him to it. "It's called an air card. I've got internet access anywhere and everywhere."

"Impressive," Rai admitted as the computer booted up and sure enough Kimiko was easily able to log onto the internet. She passed the computer over to him and watched him punch in the address for google.

"Google?" Kimiko asked as he punched in a search.

"There was some news article I read a while back," he told her as he started to filter through the results, "something that happened over in Hong Kong." He paused and clicked on one link that seemed to have caught his attention. "And here we are," he told her and placed the computer on the table so they could both could see. Rai couldn't help but inhale her scent as she leaned closer to him to get a better look at the screen. 'Casablancas,' he recognized the scent of a flower his grandmother enjoyed.

"Two years ago," Kimiko said as her eyes scanned the article and Raimundo brought his attention back to the screen, "two people were killed sniper style. Police couldn't find a link between the two. Only that they had met the previous day and several witnesses said they were on some sort of," she swallowed hard, "scavenger hunt." Rai let out a heavy breath.

"Seems like we do have a hunter." Kimiko also let out a heavy breath.

"Then we should get to work on the first clue," she said in a determined tone.

"Starter clue," Raimundo corrected her. "I still believe that this is a starter clue that will lead us to the first clue and that will signal the start of the game." Kimiko pursed her lips.

"This thing started the moment they went after my father," as she spoke her eyes narrowed.

"Agreed," Raimundo said with a nod. "Either way," he tapped the paper that was on the table, "we need to get going on this." Kimiko nodded but didn't do anything else. "So?" Raimundo prodded.

"So what?" Kimiko snapped back irritably. Rai held his hands up in defense.

"Just wanted to know what you thought about the clue," he explained.

"I already told you that I'm no good with stuff like this," Kimiko lamented.

"Think it through," Raimundo prodded.

"You think it through," she said sarcastically.

"I'm working on it," he grinned smugly, "let's just take it apart piece by piece."

"Ok then," Kimiko said, "first line. A pleasant greeting."

"Obviously," Raimundo agreed though there was some sarcasm in his voice.

"That second line though," Kimiko narrowed her eyes. "It's written oddly."

"How so?" Rai asked.

"Look here," she pointed at two words, "On and Line are capitalized in odd spots."

"Good eyes," Rai told her and the got a grin out of her.

"One of my jobs all through college was editing peoples' papers. I got good at seeing stuff like that."

"Are you still in college?" he asked surprising her.

"First year grad student," Kimiko replied. "Why?"

"Just curious," Rai shrugged, "but we're getting off topic. I think you're right about those two words. It really draws the focus onto them."

"Like the word in between doesn't matter," Kimiko said smiling. "And combined those two words make online! Like the internet!"

"That wasn't so hard now was it," Rai teased her and Kimiko rolled her eyes as she slid onto the floor next to him so she could operate the laptop.

"I feel like that one was pretty easy," Kimiko told him as she punched in an address.

"Where are you going?" Rai asked curious.

"The thirteenth floor," she told him and Raimundo nodded in understanding.

"I should have seen that one coming," he chided himself, "makes sense since there are no thirteenth floors in buildings." Kimiko grinned wickedly as she waited for the page to load.

"Don't worry if you're a little slow," she teased, "I'm sure you would have caught on eventually." Rai was about to respond but Kimiko cursing caught his attention instead. "The page didn't load."

"Could it be the connection?" Rai asked and got a glare that clearly asked how dare he doubt her computer. "Try something else," he suggested, "like dot net or dot org." Kimiko nodded and punched the keys on her computer, swearing as both came up with nothing.

"What else could we try?" she asked suddenly discouraged. Maybe she was wrong about the clue. Raimundo seemed to ready her thoughts and shook his head.

"You're right about this," he assured her, "we're just missing something. What about the other line of the clue?"

"Far from home?" Kimiko's eyes narrowed. "I've got nothing."

"Home," Rai mused. "Where is your home?"

"Here in New York I guess," she shrugged.

"We need details here Kimiko," he pressed her. She sighed and conceded.

"I'm originally from Tokyo but moved here for school."

"Really?" Rai asked surprised, her English was flawless.

"What about you?" she turned the tables.

"Moved to New York from Rio when I was twelve," he told her but didn't elaborate. "I've been in DC the past couple of years though."

"Outside of New York there isn't a lot in common there," Kimiko sighed.

"Stay with what we know," Rai encouraged her. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Homepage!" she gasped so suddenly that it took Rai by surprise. "Far from home," she told him eagerly, "homepage."

"Way to go girl!" he said and both paused slightly having no idea where the endearment had come from. "Um," he cleared his throat, "so what's your homepage?" Kimiko pulled up a fresh page that showed off the NYU homepage. "So what's far from the NYU homepage?"

"And has to do with the thirteenth floor?" Kimiko added and then groaned. "I'm even more confused then before."

"I'm not sure, but," Rai trailed off and pulled the computer toward him as Kimiko watched curiously. He punched an address into the address bar on the top of the screen and hesitated before hitting enter. If this didn't work he was out of ideas. Kimiko seemed to sense this and placed her hand over his in a sign of encouragement. Rai couldn't help but smile at the gesture and hit the enter key. Both waited with baited breath to see if the page would load or not. A moment later both gasped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The tracker has gone active," a winded lackey told his two leaders.

"Good," the male said and then turned away. It was sign of dismissal that the lackey jumped at and disappeared.

"Took them long enough," the woman complained.

"You're the one who set up this game," the man told her, "you have no right to complain about it now." The woman stretched luxuriously in her seat before standing and walking toward the man. She wrapped long slim arms around him.

"You can't admit this isn't fun Chase," she whispered to him.

"If any harm comes to her then my part in this is worthless," Chase Young practically growled out. "If your personal vengeance gets in the way of my plans Wuya," he warned her.

"This goes beyond vengeance," Wuya hissed. "That Raimundo Pedrosa made a fool of me. He needs to pay the price and this game is the perfect way. I'm playing with him emotionally, physically, and mentally. And Kimiko gets delivered straight to you." Chase didn't respond and Wuya pulled back, walking into his eyesight.

"You try my patients," he snapped when she blocked his view of the computer screen. Wuya raised an eyebrow and made no move to get out his way.

"And you scold me for making this personal," she challenged.

"This is business," Chase told her looking annoyed. He was beginning to regret ever having some sort of alliance with Wuya. In the months that she'd been gone Chase had staged a hostile takeover of the Heylin Organization, not that it had been hard. It had been easy to take over; Chase had always had a commanding presence that demanded respect and the ability to back it up. But this wasn't the life he wanted. His time with the Heylin was merely another stage in his ultimate plan. But since Wuya's return things had been complicated. The woman did have power, Chase had to admit that, and he'd decided to use it to his advantage. Having Wuya under this thumb had its advantages but now he'd been sucked into her wants for revenge. Chase wanted his own revenge, but not like this, not so hasty. His plan required time and finesse but other things had come into play. He did need to keep the Organization running and that cost a certain amount.

"What worries you Chase?" Wuya practically cooed. He sent a cold smirk in her direction.

"Nothing that concerns you," he told her.

"I can see it in your eyes," she told him, "you're keeping something from me."

"Why would think that Wuya?"

"Because you don't trust me."

"That is true," he admitted. "But we need one another at the moment. Isn't that trust enough?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"A clock?" Kimiko questioned after the page loaded. Raimundo had typed in the thirteenth floor website but instead of US address he'd used a Chinese, deciding to take a chance on Hong Kong having something to do with this. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It's our timer," Raimundo swallowed hard. Kimiko turned her head to him quickly.

"Twenty four hours? That's all we have to figure this all? One day?" she asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Starting the moment we got on this webpage," Rai said tapping the screen. "But where do we go from here?"

"I can't do this Raimundo," Kimiko suddenly said catching Raimundo by surprise. She was cradling her head in her hands and looking completely defeated.

"Hey," he told her in a strong voice. "I don't want to hear that." When she didn't respond he got up and moved so he could crouch in front of her. "Kimiko Tomney," he said catching her chin in his hand and lifting it so their eyes met. "You can't think like that. You've got to think positively through this or else we won't be able to get this done and I know that we are capable of getting this done." Kimiko sniffed, fighting back uncharacteristic tears.

"How can you say that?" she asked. "You don't know me at all and you make these assumptions that I'm some strong person. For all you know I could be the weakest person in the whole world and you're saddled with me for some unknown reason. Why are you so confident?"

"Because you came and you found me and flipped a complete stranger when they tried to hit on you." That got a laugh out of her and made Raimundo smile. "Walking out the door this morning and facing this head on takes more guts then most people have. You're strong I can tell." Kimiko stared at him wondering how he could sound so sure and so confident, but whatever the reason, it was contagious and Kimiko felt confidence rising up in her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I don't know what came over me." Rai gave her another winning smile.

"You were due," he told her. Kimiko frowned at that.

"I'm not some weak female that needs to break down or cry on a schedule to feel good," she told him, surprised when he smiled back at her as he stood, releasing her chin.

"Well I'm due for one too if that makes you feel any better." Kimiko cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"It kinda does."

"Good," Raimundo said happy to see her smiling again in spite of everything. "Now let's get back to work. There is no way that this clue lead us to this website just to show us a clock. There is something else going on here."

"Maybe there is a link somewhere on the page," Kimiko suggested.

"Good idea," Raimundo agreed but frowned when he looked back at the screen which was blank expect for the green and yellow clock.

"Sometimes they're hidden," Kimiko told him and began to sweep the mouse methodically across the expanse of the page. Raimundo was beginning to think that maybe she was wrong when the mouse lit something up in the bottom right hand corner. Kimiko eagerly clicked on it and a new window popped up on the screen. "Another clue," Kimiko said grimly.

_Congratulations, you've made it to the start_

_ Here begins the fun part_

_ To save your loved ones you'll have to search_

_ Through all the history and all the dirt_

_ Activate the key there_

_ And a new window will appear._

"Whoever came up with these rhymes needs some serious help," Kimiko moaned.

"Agreed," Raimundo said and then surprised her by saying, "come on. We have to move."

"What? Why?" Kimiko questioned.

"I'm not saying we need to rush or anything but I want to get going," Raimundo told her standing up. He walked to the kitchen and Kimiko followed.

"Can you answer me why?" she asked and watched him pull two bottles of water from the refrigerator before searching through the cabinets. Rai looked back her, slightly annoyed.

"Come on, turn off your laptop and pack up your stuff."

"Explanation first," Kimiko said folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to be in one place for too long," Raimundo explained, "not if we have some sort of 'hunter' on our tails." Kimiko looked sheepish after he explained and then hurried to do what he said. Rai followed her a minute later with the food and water he'd collected. "Can I put these in your bag?" he asked. Kimiko nodded and then hesitated.

"I'm worried about turning off the computer," she told him, "I don't want to loose these web pages." Raimundo didn't think they needed to worry about that but decided that it was better safe then sorry.

"Write the riddle and the web addresses down," he suggested and began to collect the paper work that had been pulled out. He was sliding them back into the original manila envelope when something caught his eye. He had noticed the printing on the envelope earlier but hadn't paid it any mind but now he noticed that the name under Kimiko's clearly wasn't Tomney.

"You ready to go?" Kimiko asked snatching the envelope from his hand and adding the sheet she'd just written on.

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly scooping up her laptop and depositing it in her bag. Kimiko noticed he'd wrapped the water bottles in a plastic bag to prevent them from accidentally spilling on the papers inside.

"You're good," she told him but thought to herself 'he's too good. Who the heck is this guy?' He offered to take her bag but Kimiko slung it over her shoulder and looked indifferent. Raimundo shrugged.

"You're going to get tired of lugging that laptop around all day," Raimundo warned her and Kimiko shot him a look.

"Good thing I've got a big strong man to help me," Kimiko said sarcastically as she headed toward the door. Raimundo shook his head as he followed her out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where are we going?" Kimiko asked once they were on the street. Raimundo shrugged.

"You've got just as much a clue as I do," he told her and watched the frustration grow on her face.

"You are extremely aggravating," she said in a controlled voice and Rai could tell she was trying to keep her temper in check. For some reason he found it extremely amusing to push her buttons. 'No reason not to try and lighten the mood,' he thought.

"I think that a big breakfast might be in order," he said looking sincere. He hadn't been expecting her to haul off and hit him, or for it to hurt so much. He gave a yelp of pain and surprise that turned a few heads as they past. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder where Kimiko had struck him. He watched her take a big calming breath, hand still fisted.

"Breakfast sounds good," she surprisingly agreed as she turned on her heel. Raimundo watched her go in shock. "Come on," she said calling over her shoulder as she went, "I know a good place a few blocks over."

"And you say I'm aggravating," he told her as when he caught up.

"I've been called worse," Kimiko told him with a roll of the eyes, never breaking stride. Raimundo found himself wanting to find and seriously hurt whoever had called her worse then aggravating. "Now think," she commanded snapping him out of his stupor, "what does this next clue mean?"

"Food and sitting down," Raimundo told her, "then thinking."

"Typical male," Kimiko answered in a sing song voice.

"You are far from the typical female," he informed her.

"Should I be insulted?" Kimiko asked sending him a sharp glance when they stopped at a crosswalk. Raimundo looked at her sincerely.

"No, you shouldn't," he told her seriously. Kimiko fought down a blush, thinking she was doing that a lot, as she turned her attention back to the traffic.

"You pass a lot of judgments for barely even knowing me."

"I've always been a good judge of character," he told her when they started walking again, "and I've been trained to quickly analyze a situation. And I do know about you. You're name is Kimiko Tomney, you're from Tokyo, you're a graduate student-I'm assuming at NYU due to your homepage."

"Good job Sherlock," she grinned and then stopped. "We're here," she told him pointing toward a tiny hole in the wall restaurant. Kimiko didn't wait for him to response but instead pushed her way past him and inside and Raimundo followed her automatically. A waitress told them to seat themselves and Kimiko went to but Raimundo directed her towards the back.

"We can see the whole restaurant here," he told her as they sat and Kimiko nodded in understanding. "Also," he advised, "wherever we go from now on be observant. Take note of who is around and remember them. Find distinctive features and remember them. Don't think it is a coincidence if you see the same person more then once. Be on guard."

"You're going cop on me," Kimiko warned as she scanned over the menu. Raimundo stiffened considerably.

"What makes you think I'm a cop?" The question seemed to catch Kimiko by surprise.

"You said you were in law enforcement and I just assumed," she trailed off.

"Sorry," Raimundo apologized, "I just didn't remember mentioning it." Kimiko seemed to accept that answer and started out the window next to their booth.

"I feel guilty sitting here about to order breakfast. Who knows where my father is, and your sister, and what condition they are in."

"We can't do them any good if we don't take care of ourselves as well," he assured her. "We'll eat something while we work out this clue. We're still working here." Kimiko nodded and looked like she wanted to say something but the waitress appeared at that moment. Raimundo was about to order for both of them but Kimiko beat him to it.

"Two of Jimmy's Omelets," she told the waitress, "and I'll have an orange juice and a tea. You want coffee Rai?"

"Sounds good," Rai agreed, "I'll have a juice too." The waitress nodded and walked off.

"Sorry," Kimiko apologized but she was smiling, "but Jimmy's omelets are the best." Her face suddenly fell. "You don't mind do you? Do you even like omelets?"

"Love them," he assured her. "You like tea?"

"Yeah, never really got into coffee," she shrugged, "but you seem like a coffee kind of guy."

"I didn't know coffee guys had a look."

"I worked in a coffee house for four years," she smiled, "I can read that in people."

"Oh really?" he asked. "So what kind of coffee person am I?" Her eyes narrowed as she studied him.

"You'll settle for just plain black," she told him, "for the everyday thing. But I bet in the morning you take something stronger, richer. Maybe something like a French roast."

"Impressive," Raimundo admitted.

"And you like sugar," she continued on, "no milk or cream." That caught Raimundo's attention.

"Now I'm really impressed," he told her surprised when her face fell slightly.

"That's how my father likes it," she said softly. Raimundo didn't know how to respond to that so he didn't. The waitress came with their drinks and then left, leaving them with more silence.

"What's her name?" Kimiko asked suddenly.

"Who's?" Raimundo asked back.

"Your sister's. The one who you gave the necklace to." Raimundo sighed but didn't see any harm in telling her.

"Amelia."

"Pretty name," Kimiko whispered. "You said she was your youngest sister, how young?"

"Just nine," Rai said grimly. Kimiko's eyes widened slightly at that.

"That's a big age gap."

"How old do you think I am?" Rai asked her.

"Not much older then me a think," she looked thoughtful. "Twenty six, maybe twenty seven."

"Twenty five," Rai answered. Kimiko shrugged.

"Close enough. But now we need to focus," she told him and pulled the clue back out. Raimundo reread it and furrowed his brow.

"Search through the history and the dirt," he repeated. Kimko wrinkled her nose.

"Sounds appealing," she said dryly and then looked thoughtful. "History and the dirt," she mused before sighing. "Who knows?"

"You did pretty damn well on the first clue," Rai told her, "we'll get this one." The waitress reappeared with their food and gave Rai a bit more of a smile then was necessary. Rai glanced at his plate and noticed hash browns had been added. Looking at the check that had also been delivered with the food and Raimundo grinned. "Hash browns seem to be free of charge," he told her. Kimiko rolled her eyes and speared a potato on her fork.

"Good to know you're good for something," she told him.

"I knew my good looks would come in hand someday," Rai grinned and dug into his omelet.

"Focus Pedrosa," Kimiko told him resisting the urge to knock him upside the head and wondering how she'd managed to get so familiar with a man she had just met less then two hours before.

"Ok," he conceded and then added with a smile, "You were right. These omelets are the best."

"It talks about activating a key and another window will appear. I'm going out on a limb here but if we are keeping with a computer theme then they probably mean a new window on a computer."

"I agree," Raimundo told her as he took a sip of coffee.

"So maybe the searching through history and dirt also has something to do with computes and the internet," Kimiko wondered but Raimundo was already shaking his head in disagreement.

"I highly doubt that this, this game isn't solely something that happens on a computer. There has to be some physical aspect to it as well."

"You sound sure," Kimiko said with a frown.

"We're pretty sure we've got a hunter on our tails and you're convinced that this whole scheme is set up to torment you, and I agree with you," he added before going on. "It wouldn't be much amusement to anyone if we were hold up in some room trying to figure these things out."

"You think like the criminal mind," Kimiko commented trying to get the foreboding feeling out of her chest. Raimundo seemed to be too good at predicting each move. Raimundo shrugged.

"It's what I've been trained to do and have been doing since college," he told her. He could see some doubt growing in his eyes and wondered what the source was. "I think," Raimundo pressed on, "that we need to start looking for patterns. The first line of the first clue didn't have anything to do with the actual clue. You said it yourself. It was a pleasant greeting. So maybe we can think the same thing on this clue."

"You're right," Kimiko agreed, "it doesn't seem to mean much. So onto the second line, here begins the fun part. That's not cryptic at all."

"What are you studying at school," Raimundo asked so suddenly and eagerly that it took Kimiko a moment to process.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked slightly annoyed by his sudden change in focus.

"One, I'm curious," he told her, "and two I'm trying to understand the way your mind works."

"I graduated in May, a double major in American Lit and British Lit, and a minor in general world history."

"You don't think much like the lit majors I know," Rai commented and Kimiko wondered what experience he had with Lit students.

"Meaning?" she questioned.

"Well most people who sit around and analyze other peoples writing are so analytical that they can see what's on the surface. But you don't seem to function like that."

"Critical analysis is ok to an extent," Kimiko shrugged, "but it was never my thing. One professor really got me into criticism and theory when I was a freshman but I began to think that it was all the same after a while and I got sick of having to over analyze things to death. I started trying to take things at face value as well as read between the lines. That's the problem with most people in my major. They quickly dive into nothing but analysis and don't try to read a piece for the enjoyment of a piece which, I'll argue this forever, is the main point of writing and reading fiction." She paused and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I got going on a rant."

"It's interesting," Raimundo assured her.

"But totally irrelevant," Kimiko said with a shake of her head. Raimundo would have liked to keep talking about this but knew she was right. "You talk about taking things literally," Kimiko continued on, "so let's take the clue literally."

"So we have to find some place that we can search through history and dirt," Raimundo processed. "That's easy then all we have to do is find an archeological dig." Kimiko's eyes widened at that suggestion.

"You might be onto something there," she told him eagerly.

"I was being sarcastic," Raimundo admitted but suddenly thought that it wasn't that far fetched. Kimiko pulled out her laptop and booted it up, waiting eagerly for it to finish loading. Rai glanced at her plate and noticed it almost completely untouched. He reached across the table and plucked the laptop from her hands ignoring her protests. "I'll do the search and you get some food in you," he told her. Kimiko looked doubtful so he went on to assure her. "I know how to work the internet Kimiko and I promise that if I can't get anything I'll turn the computer back over to you. Now eat." She pouted and Raimundo added another item to his list of things that are cute about Kimiko Tomney. He fought to hide a frown as he wondered if that was her real name, remembering what he saw printed on the outside the envelope he now realized she was trying to keep him from seeing.

"Anything?" Kimiko asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Doing a search on archeological digs in New York City and most of it is pretty random and outdated. But I've got something else to try real quick," he told her. Raimundo punched another search in adding the word 'fun' to his previous searches. "Bingo."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Half way edited, I usually just reread what I've written and look for glaring mistakes but I was pretty sleepy when I edited this. So yeah, things starting to make a bit more sense now? It will become more and more clear as time goes by. This chapter is still generally slow but things will really pick up next chapter. I'm trying to stay at least one chapter ahead on this story so I need to finish chapter four before I put out chapter three. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks to all that have reviewed so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go with chapter three! Hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, the reviews are great and keep me going! Makes me smile a lot!

Chapter Four will be out soon but first I'll be putting out a one shot for father's day so keep your eyes open for that.

Now, on with the story!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you have no idea where he went?" Clay asked into the phone again. He'd finally broken down and stopped calling Raimundo's cell phone and instead had searched for Omi's home phone number as well as the number to his business. When the call to the apartment had gone unanswered he'd called the gym he knew Raimundo frequented on his visits to New York. Clay had accompanied him once or twice so he knew Omi enough to not feel guilty calling him.

"I'm sorry Clay," Omi apologized again. "I wish I could be of more service but Raimundo did not tell me anything, just disappeared with that strange woman. The name does not strike a bell for you?"

"No," Clay answered not bothering to correct Omi's incorrect saying. "If you see or hear from him please tell him I need to talk to him."

"I promise Clay," Omi replied and the two said their goodbyes. Clay sank back into his desk chair wondering just what in the hell was going on. Omi had told him that Raimundo had simply left with some random woman he'd just met, saying he had some things to take care of and telling him not to wait up. It wasn't that Raimundo wasn't prone to follow a pretty face or even to have the occasional one night stands but in the early morning hours? And just who was this woman who was seeking Raimundo out?

'Kimiko Tomney,' Clay pondered, 'just who are?' He was tempted to type in a search for her but decided against it. Instead he punched Raimundo's cell number into his desk phone and waited. There was no reply, as usual, and Clay was too disheartened to leave another voicemail pleading with him to call.

"Hey Bailey," someone called and Clay turned in his chair. An attractive woman with red hair styled in a no-nonsense straight cut at her shoulders stood in front of him. He knew Cynthia Sommers from his time in college when they'd attended many classes together under the same major. Cynthia was an associate of Raimundo's as well but she and Clay were closer because they'd both gone to American University in DC after graduating from high school in Texas.

"What are you doing here Cynthia?" he asked slightly surprised to see her. Cynthia worked in missing persons, an entirely different division so the two barely crossed paths anymore.

" 'Fraid I got some bad news," she said grimly holding up a sheet of paper. "This just came across the wire. There's a new Amber Alert in Orlando." Clay accepted it from her and his eyes widened.

"Amelia Pedrosa! That's Raimundo's youngest sister!" Clay almost shouted. Cynthia nodded grimly.

"I checked and then double checked. Seems she got plucked out of her bed while visiting her grandparents in Orlando."

"I wonder if Raimundo knows?" Clay murmured wondering if this had anything to do with Raimundo's odd exit from Omi's gym this morning and also wondering what Kimiko Tomney had to do with any of this.

"Last update was that all immediate family members had yet to be identified," Cynthia answered. She looked around the office.

"Guess he's still on sabbatical." Clay rubbed a hand across his face.

"This is no good. Too much of coincidence that she's related to Raimundo."

"That's being considered in the search," Cynthia told him. "I just thought you should know."

"Thanks," he said offering her a weak smile.

"Keep you hopes up," she told him. "The first twenty four hours are crucial and we've got a good team in that area." Clay made a noise of agreement but didn't look anymore convinced.

"Hey," Cynthia scolded, "I wouldn't have come all this way to tell you in person if I knew you were going to go and break down on me. You need to keep up hope."

"I appreciate it," Clay assured her, "really I do. It's just that there is a lot of stuff going on right now and I'm feeling pretty uneasy about it." Cynthia nodded sympathetically.

"I'll keep you updated," she promised knowing news would come faster to her then to him. "Just keep checking your messages."

"I already am," he told her not entirely sure if he should be letting his piece of information go, "I've been trying to get a hold of Raimundo for the past three days." Cynthia looked a bit alarmed.

"Is he missing?" she asked in a low hiss. Clay shook his head.

"No," he told her, "Omi, the guy he's been visiting in New York City was with him up until a little after eight this morning. He's out on his own now though and isn't answering his cell." Clay decided to leave the part about the mystery woman out of it. Cynthia sighed.

"I don't know Raimundo as well as you do but this is pretty unusual behavior for him, right?" Clay hesitated before answering, not wanting to implicate Raimundo in anyway.

"He's always been prone to just run off sometimes and end up in Vegas or something with no clear explanation but he's always been pretty good about answering his phone or returning calls at least. He knows how to have fun but he's responsible. He's been a bit," he paused to choose his words carefully, "odd with me since the incident." Clay glanced at this leg. "I think he feels guilty."

"Hasn't he been having to go see a shrink?"

"He's been in mandatory therapy, even when he's been on leave in New York," Clay told her and he could tell the wheels were turning in Cynthia's head. "What are you thinking?"

"That I should tell my bosses about this but I'm not going to. They'll find out soon enough. Probably already know. And since he's got an alibi there's no real worry there."

"You think Raimundo could be involved?" Clay asked surprised but Cynthia was already shaking her head.

"I don't, I know Rai well enough to know he wouldn't do something like that but the family usually gets looked at pretty closely in cases like this." Clay made an indistinguishable noise in his throat and Cynthia gave him a sympathetic look as well as a pat on the shoulder. "Keep you chin up," she told him before walking away. Clay made sure that she was out of sight before snatching up his phone and pressing Raimundo's number in.

"Enough of this bullshit," he told the voicemail, "call me as soon as you get this."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raimundo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but ignored it as he and Kimiko read the online article he'd found.

"This is really freaky," Kimiko said with a shake of her head.

"What is?" Raimundo asked wondering what from the list of the day she'd choose.

"This thing," she gestured toward the screen, "has only been open for a month and you said something like this takes time to plan. How did they know about it then?"

"Probably set it up," Rai said grimly. "Made a donation to the museum to have the project going on while we're running around Manhattan trying to figure out their clues." He saw her physically shudder before shaking her head.

"Who the hell is behind this?" she wondered aloud not expecting him to answer.

"You said you said your dad is pretty well off right? Could it have to do with that?" he asked and studied her reaction hard but she gave very little away.

"Maybe, but if that is the case why drag you and me into this?" she answered. "Why go through all this?"

"Something to continue to think about but for right now we need to think about this."

"Kinda sick to use a kids exhibit as part of all this," Kimiko sighed. Raimundo's search had found an advertisement for a kids' exhibit being sponsored by the Museum of Natural History that let children dig through a plot of earth looking for artifacts. The tag line for the summer long event that was closing the coming weekend was 'finding fun and history in the earth.' Raimundo nodded in agreement and then checked his watch.

"It opens at nine," he told her standing and pulling out his wallet, "we can catch a cab and get there right when it opens so hopefully it won't be crowded." Kimiko nodded, already packing up her things, and noticed Raimundo throw some bills onto the table.

"Let me pay for this," she protested.

"I've got it," Rai assured her.

"But," she started to protest again but silenced under a look from Raimundo.

"Are you really going to argue with me about this?" he asked. Kimiko sighed and decided that Raimundo Pedrosa was a man that you needed to pick your battles with.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It seemed that Raimundo had been wrong about the exhibit not being crowded. They'd caught a cab from the diner and made fairly good time to Central Park where the mock dig was set up.

"Well crap," Raimundo muttered observing the numerous kids running around in the dirt before letting out an 'umph'. "What was that for?" he asked wondering why Kimiko had just elbowed him in the stomach.

"There are kids around," she scolded, "don't swear."

"Crap is a swear word?" Raimundo asked and was answered with another elbow to the gut.

"Yes it is," Kimiko told him, "at least with all these kids around it is." Raimundo considered arguing but decided against it. "Now where to?" Kimiko asked looking around.

"No clue," Raimundo breathed out heavily scanning in the area looking for anyone that he might have remembered seeing earlier.

"Well I guess we should start by getting in there," Kimiko reasoned and the two headed to a table at the enterance that an older woman sat at. "How much to get in?" Kimiko asked when they reached the volunteer. The woman eyed the two suspiciously.

"We ask for a five dollar donation," the older woman answered and Kimiko beat Raimundo to her wallet, handing over a ten dollar bill. She was surprised when the woman didn't take it. "Where are your kids?" she asked softly.

"Kids?" Kimiko questioned wondering if she looked old enough to have kids.

"We're meeting my girlfriend's niece and nephew inside. We think they're in there but can't be sure with all this confusion," Raimundo stepped in to answer and placed an arm around Kimiko's waist. Kimiko fought down the flurry the simple touch set off in her stomach and nodded in agreement.

"My sister said to meet at nine," Kimiko added, "we're taking them off her hands for the day." The volunteer didn't look entirely convinced but took Kimiko's money anyway and stamped their hands. Raimundo moved his hand from Kimiko's waist to the small of her back and pushed her forward into the chaos of the mock dig. As he passed he caught a look from the volunteer that clearly said she'd have her eyes on them.

"Good cover," Kimiko told Raimundo when they were out of ear shot.

"Thanks but we should hurry up in here," Raimundo said looking around noticing that they were already attracting a few looks. They were the only ones without children running around nearby.

"But where do we even begin to look?" Kimiko asked looking around at the piles of dirt children were happily digging through.

"Will it go completely against your morals if I paid some kids twenty bucks to pretend to be with us?" He caught her glare. "Ok, that's a no, but what do you suggest?"

"There must be something logical to this," Kimiko murmured as she began to walk edge of the roped off area. She looked over her shoulder at him and continued on, "But I am worried about one thing. What if what we are looking for has already been found?" Raimundo glanced around and motioned her to another table set up in a corner, far from the dirt and dirty children that looked like an information booth. The two walked over and Raimundo scooped up a brochure while Kimiko looked at a crude bulletin board that hosted pictures of various kids and with whatever they'd found. "Looks like nothing but fossils," Kimiko told Rai when he joined her, studying the pamphlet in his hand.

"Yeah," he agreed looking up.

"I'm at a loss here Rai," she said looking back at him and Raimundo was caught by the fact that she'd finally used his nickname.

"I hate to admit it but I'm slightly stumped as well," he answered looking back at the mock dig and noticed the hard eyes of the volunteer on him again.

"Only slightly?" Kimiko questioned with a small laugh.

"I've got a few ideas rolling around in my head," he told her as his eyes continued to scan the area, looking for anyone or anything suspicious but so far the most threatening thing seemed to be the old volunteer.

"Care to share?" Raimundo hesitated at her request, wondering if his far fetched thoughts were even worth mentioning.

"Well," he decided to give her at least something, "going on what you said about being worried that someone else had found what we are looking. I don't think that the people behind that would inhibit us that much, there's no fun in it for them if we fail so early on."

"So great," Kimiko lamented, "these are the easy clues and we're already stump."

"We were able to break down the first clue so why not do that again?" Raimundo suggested and was pleased when Kimiko fished into her bag and pulled out the tiny notebook she'd written the first two clues in and opened to the second. Her eyes were moving across the page and so was taken by surprise when Raimundo physically steered her toward the opposite end of the long dig.

"May I ask what you are doing?" she asked in a low voice.

"That old volunteer lady is getting suspicious of us so we are walking to nice quiet bench over there so I can call your sister and ask where she is," Raimundo explained quickly and Kimiko had to take a moment to process.

"Oh, ok," she finally managed and sat down on the bench they'd arrived at.

"Give me your phone," he told her sitting down also.

"Why?"

"Because why would I have your sister's number on my phone?"

"Fine," Kimiko snapped and gave her phone to him, "but another question?"

"Shoot," Raimundo told her.

"Arm?" she asked.

"What?"

"Your arm, around my shoulders, why?" Kimiko said slowly and was rewarded with another winning smile.

"Seems like something a boyfriend would do," he teased and Kimiko had to fight down an eye roll. Instead she looked back at her notebook again, missing Raimundo's lingering smile. After another moment of smiling at her Raimundo pressed a random button on her phone to light up her darkened screen. He saw she had a new text and wondered if he should tell her but curiosity won over and he pulled the message up.

_Hey Kimiko, can't make lunch sorry. See you at dinner though_

The message was from someone named Jermaine and Rai wondered just who Jermaine was.

"Here might be something," Kimiko said bringing his attention back to the task on hand. "We have to activate a key," she told him, "but this place is all about fossils. Maybe we are looking for a literal key." Raimundo thumbed open the pamphlet he'd grabbed and looked it over again.

"Yup," he told her, "you're right about that. This is focused solely on fossils. And here, read this disclaimer."

"All fossils are property of the Natural History Museum and have been previously placed in the sight. Children have no claims to found artifacts." Kimiko snorted. "Could they make the print much smaller?"

"Probably didn't want the kids to notice. I've seen stuff like this before," he motioned to the set up, "everything is preset for the kids to find."

"I've heard about stuff like this in some state park in the south I think," Kimiko mused. "You get to look for diamonds in the river or something and get to keep everything you find."

"I've heard something along those lines too," Raimundo agreed. He took the pamphlet back and flipped it over. "It says here that the kids 'donate' the fossils found to the museum and get there name in a newsletter or something."

"All well and good Rai but what does that have to do with us and what we are looking for?"

"Things were _placed_ here Kimiko," he told her. "no one is going to notice if something else gets dropped in."

"But again," Kimiko sighed, "how do we even know how to start looking? In case you haven't noticed there is a lot of dirt here and we're going to attract a little attention if we start digging through ourselves." She noticed that Raimundo wasn't completely paying attention to her. "Rai?" she questioned.

"That area is roped off with different colored rope," he said to out nowhere and Kimiko's attention was brought to where he was looking. He was right; there was a plot of dirt toward the end of the whole area that was completely devoid of any children.

"It's almost a quarter of the area," Kimiko realized.

"Come on," Raimundo said standing up, "I've got an idea." His eyes scanned the area and found what he was looking for, tugging Kimiko along behind him. Kimiko narrowed her eyes slightly and gently, but noticeable, removed her hand from his grip and met his stride. Rai noticed all of this, as well as the determined look on her face and couldn't help but smile. Kimiko didn't notice the smile and almost completely missed it when Raimundo stopped suddenly and tapped a woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," Rai asked and Kimiko noticed that she wore the same volunteer shirt the woman at the front had on.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked with a smile that seemed unnaturally white and a thick New Jersey accident.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Raimundo went on holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Raimundo by the way," he flashed another killer smile Kimiko could sympathize when the older woman blushed slight.

"Maryanne," she said taking his hand, "I'm a volunteer here." She glanced down at her shirt and noticed the word printed there and gave a nervous little giggle. "But I guess you already knew that."

"This is my friend Kimiko," Raimundo motioned her forward. "She was here with her niece and nephew a little while back and thinks she lost something in the dirt."

"Oh my," Maryanne said with real sympathy, "that's no good."

"Do you have a lost and found?" Raimundo asked knowing full well they did not since he saw nothing to indicate that at the information booth he'd stopped at.

"I'm afraid we don't. We usually advise everyone to empty their pockets before going into the dirt. But I do suppose accidents do happen," she told them with an understanding shake of the head. Kimiko opened her mouth to say something but Raimundo beat her to it.

"That's too bad," he said and Kimiko was impressed by his acting, "I was hoping that if it did fall into the dirt and someone found it, it would get noticed since it wasn't a fossil."

"I'm afraid that hasn't happened so far," Maryann told him, "and most of the plots are empty now."

"Empty?" Kimiko couldn't help but question.

"Yes, there are a certain number of fossils in each individual plot so we are able to keep a record of what has been found and what is still buried."

"How do you keep track of that?" Kimiko continued on her mind burning with possibilities. "All of the dirt starts to look the same to me after a while and I've only been here for a few minutes."

"Well," Maryanne continued on noticing their eager faces, "there is a system in place. See the different colored poles? That marks off each section of the fossil beds. We only let the kids into certain ones at certain times. We started at the top of the line there and have been working down since the exhibit opened. All the ones kids aren't in now are empty."

"Really?" Kimiko said surprised. "So you started" she emphasized, "up there at the end of the line?"

"Sure did," Maryanne said with a smile. "Sorry I couldn't be more of a help."

"You've been a big help Maryanne," Raimundo assured her, "but I was wondering if there wasn't one more thing you could do for me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

New York City was good for everything, except for work. It hadn't always been that way. Before the attacks on September eleventh a person could literally get away with murder. Now everyone was too paranoid for their own good and that made everything in the blonde woman's line of work hard to accomplish and it didn't help that she was on the most wanted list of more then a few countries. That was laughable though since none of them had any accurate information on who she actually was. But that was just proof that she was good at what she did. The fact that she could go to parties with her political parents and have conversations with those so eager to lock her up forever sent such a rush through her system. It was the only reason that she kept her old identity and even still spoke with her parents. The feeling mutual though, her parents only kept her around to maintain their image as the ideal American family. It wasn't as if she needed their money, though she never objected to it. She made plenty in her line of work.

But this job she was back in New York City for was purely for fun, for the thrill of the hunt. Licking her lips in a predatory way the woman pulled out her blackberry, an advanced model that wouldn't be on the market for months, and checked the screen. The GPS had gone active less then an hour before, a signal that her targets had become active in the game and were now open to the hunt. She only had twenty four hours to make the kill or else they got to walk free. Grinning like a cat she thought to herself that there was no way that that would happen.

Following the tracker on the map, black heels clicking on the pavement she went the tall thin woman turned into Central Park. Her targets hadn't moved in a while but she still needed a visual to pinpoint their location. The tracker was only so accurate but she didn't want it anyway. What kind of a hunter would she be if she relied on nothing but electronics to do the work for her? Turning down the path she saw a crowd gathered and almost passed it by but she remembered the first clue she'd been forwarded and so she paused. She received each clue that her prey did but didn't need to rely on them, but in this instance it did help her. Bringing up a new screen on her hand held she opened a file that held the photos of Kimiko (Tomney) Tohomiko and Raimundo Pedrosa.

Dark eyes scanned the area and settled on two individuals heading toward the end of a roped off area.

'Purrrfect,' she thought to herself and moved forward to blend easily into the crowd.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You are one good sweet talker," Kimiko said as she and Raimundo stepped over a colored rope.

"Nothing to it," he told her. "And I wasn't sweet talking," he corrected, "I was just being nice and polite to a perfectly nice and polite woman."

"Unhun," Kimiko said shooting him a teasing look. "And those free hash browns had nothing to do with the smiles you gave the waitress."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Raimundo said suddenly uncomfortable. "Now better get to work." Kimiko dug the toe of her sneaker into the dirt and looked torn.

"It's not that deep but it's still a pretty big area," she said looking around. "Are we supposed to just start digging around? We don't even have shovels or anything." Maryanne, the volunteer, had led to two to the first plot of land in the mock dig and told them that they could look through the dirt for Kimiko's missing item.

"Opposed to playing in the dirt Kimiko?" Raimundo teased looking over at her and enjoying the way her nose wrinkled.

"It's not that," she argued, "its just we have a time limit here. We can't waist time digging through the dirt. There has to be something logical here."

"Well the clue said 'start' and this area is the start of the exhibit. But maybe we should take that a step further and apply that to the start of this," Raimundo suggested looking toward the top of the roped off area. Kimiko nodded.

"You take the left corner and I'll take the right and we will meet in the middle," Kimiko told him. "What are we looking for again?" Kimiko asked when she reached her corner, planting her hands on her hips.

"Your guess is as good as mine. This place is supposed to be all cleaned out so anything at this point in time I guess anything."

"Guess we need to get dirty then," Kimiko gave a somewhat defeated sigh and for a moment Raimundo was worried that she was going to make a fuss about it. He was pleasantly surprised however when she stooped to her knees and began to rake her fingers through the dirt. Raimundo watched her for a minute and then started his own search. The two started moving toward one another, meeting in the middle as their fingers brushed one another. Raimundo sucked in his breath and glance over at her but her eyes were locked on the ground.

"There's something here," she said almost breathlessly and began to dig into the dirty more intently. Rai watched her pull out a small sealed box and brush the dirt from the top. She looked back at him. "You think this is it?"

"Only one way to find out," Rai said standing straight and helping her up. Kimiko nodded in agreement and went to try and open it but was stopped by Raimundo.

"What?" she asked looking back at him.

"Maybe we should do this somewhere private," he suggested and began to look around. The volunteer from the entrance had her eyes on them again but there was a prickling on the back of his neck that told him there was something else. He hadn't forgotten about the hunter that could be on their trail and he realized how incredibly out in the open they were.

"But what if we need to do something else while we are here?" Kimiko said worried.

"We won't go far," he said looking around, "just not out here."

"But," she started to protest again but seemed to realize what he was thinking. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted still looking around them. His eyes settled on a tall blonde woman with short hair and dark glasses on. Her form fitting black jeans clung to her body along with a long sleeved black shirt. She was turned toward them but Raimundo couldn't tell if her eyes were on them. There was something off about her that Raimundo didn't like but he didn't want to alarm Kimiko. "Let's just go and find a bench to sit on or something," Raimundo suggested. Kimiko nodded in agreement, her eyes falling on the woman that had caught Raimundo's attention.

They stepped over the rope and Kimiko bent to knock the worst of the dirt off her sneakers. An unfamiliar sensation sailed over her back and for a moment she thought she'd gone deaf as the noise of a gun shot echoed through the park. People were screaming, running, and ducking and Kimiko realized that she'd just saved her own life by bending down at the right moment. All of this happened in a millisecond but to Kimiko it felt like an eternity.

Her instincts caught up with her and Kimiko screamed, falling to the ground completely. Strong hands wrapped around her arm and tugged her up. For a moment Kimiko fought it, wanting to stay as low as possible but the owner of the hands were insistent and soon Kimiko was up on her feet.

"Stay low and run," Rai hissed loudly at her, already running and dragging her along. Another shot rang out from behind them and Kimiko heard more screams, sending out a silent prayer that no one had been hurt because of them. Glancing quickly over her shoulder Kimiko saw chaos but no one appeared to be down. She also caught sight of the blond woman standing calmly amongst the crowd and Kimiko caught sight of a gun in her hand.

"Shit," she whispered. Rai weaved suddenly, pulling them down another path and then off the trail to an outcrop of rocks.

"Are you ok?" he asked as his eyes scanned her body for injury. Kimiko gave a numb nod, not being able to form words. "We need to keep moving," Raimundo told her. Kimiko shook her head no.

"What if we need to do something here?" she asked.

"Do you still have the box?" he asked and when she nodded he continued on. "We need to get away, somewhere quiet and we'll look at what you found."

"But," she started to protest again but Raimundo interrupted her.

"We'll come back if we need to," he assured her and took her hand again, "now come on." Kimiko didn't fight him, just followed him since he seemed to be so calm and collected despite the fact that they'd just been shot at. His hand in hers was firm and comforting, it seemed so steady and assuring so Kimiko clung to it. But at the same time it was a bit disconcerting. How was it possible that this man was so calm and collected when he was thrown into a situation like this that included some nut with a gun and be totally fine about it? There was something about Raimundo Pedrosa that went beyond being in law enforcement, and until she knew, Kimiko wasn't sure she could trust him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raimundo needed to think, some place quiet to think for a minute, and some place safe. He glanced at the woman trailing behind him and grimaced. This girl, he had to keep her safe, that was a given. 'Think Pedrosa, think,' he commanded himself.

"Hey," he said catching her attention. They'd exited the park and reached the street. There was some color back in Kimiko's cheeks and the slight trembling he felt through their joined hands had disappeared. Kimiko looked at him and Rai saw a bit of fear in those eyes but it was mostly masked by the raw determination he'd seen there since she'd walked into Omi's gym. "We need to go somewhere," he told her.

"You've mentioned that more then once," she said with a weak smile that he returned.

"I'm going to get us to a hotel so we can think in peace," he told her.

"Why a hotel?" she asked.

"Some security and plus it's easy to get lost in."

"So is a mall," Kimiko argued but signaled for a taxi anyway. "Before we go there I need to stop at a bank," she said her voice wavering slightly as a taxi pulled up. Rai studied her as they climbed in.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. Kimiko nodded yes and had a look on her face that clearly said she didn't want to talk about it. Rai sighed heavily and changed the subject as Kimiko stowed the box in her bad. "Why do you need a bank?"

"Because I'm low on cash and I'm certain that there will be places that won't accept cards that we'll have to get into today." Rai didn't argue while she gave the driver the address of the bank she wanted. It really wasn't that bad of an idea since credit and debit cards could be traced. They were silent as the taxi weaved in an out of traffic. Kimiko was clutching to her bag, fighting nerves and the anxiousness that came from wanting to open the box and get at whatever was inside. She didn't have time to waist on Raimundo's paranoia, even if he did have a perfectly good reason for taking them away from the park. The taxi came to a stop and Kimiko fumbled with her wallet, slightly grateful when Raimundo managed his and paid the driver.

The two slid out of the cab and made their way toward the bank. Raimundo was slightly surprised when Kimiko bypassed the ATM and entered the actual bank. They were greeted as they entered by a doorman as well as a blast of cold air conditioned air that was a relief to both. Raimundo opened his mouth to speak but Kimiko continued on, walking to a particular window with determined strides. Raimundo hung back a few feet, out of coherent earshot, and watched her as she talked to the attendant. A moment later the uniformed teller disappeared and reappeared with another, more senior looking banker. Kimiko and the man talked for a minute and Kimiko pulled out her wallet, removing two cards and presenting them to the man who inspected them closely. Raimundo moved closer as this took place, extremely curious as to what exactly was going on, knowing that this wasn't the normal series of events for with drawls.

The man was returning the cards when Raimundo approached and he managed to catch a glimpse of the names and noticed immediately that they did not say Kimiko Tomney.

"Right this way Ms To," the man managed out before Kimiko interrupted looking over her shoulder at Raimundo.

"Do you mind staying out here Raimundo?" she asked effectively cutting off the banker in front of her. The man seemed to get the hint and remained silent while Raimundo nodded his consent. Kimiko nodded back at him and followed the banker as he led her toward the back. Moving to sit down in one of the chairs Raimundo kept his eyes on Kimiko's back as she moved further and further from sight. He didn't like being separated from her, concerned for safety as well as curious about her. She had two last names and was doing a poor job of hiding it. He might have believed she did just have two last names, resulting from a parents divorce or even a marriage, though he didn't like the possibility of that. The fact that she was obviously trying to hide it set off warning bells in his head. Just who was Kimiko Tomney, or even more importantly who was Kimiko Tohomiko?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You ready?" Kimiko asked, barely pausing as she breezed past him. Raimundo immediately followed and tried his best not to let it show that anything had changed in his thinking about her.

"I should get some cash out too," he suggested turning toward the ATM.

"I've go us covered," Kimiko told him waving for a cab. She looked back and saw him about to protest. Her eyes narrowed. "Believe me," she said in a slightly harder tone, "I've got us covered." Raimundo saw the challenge in her eyes but looked away not liking anything that was occurring between them. A car pulled up and Kimiko climbed in the back, followed by Raimundo.

"Where to?" the driver asked when they were settled. Kimiko looked at Raimundo.

"Where to?" she repeated at him.

"Times Square," he told the driver, "a nice hotel near there. You pick."

"You got it," the driver told them as he pulled into traffic. Kimiko wanted to ask Raimundo why time square but she bit her tongue, feeling the heavy air between them. She hated that she had to take him into the bank with her but asking him to wait outside hadn't been an option. She suppressed a stomach ache, something that was often the result of times of stress in her life, and sent a look at Raimundo. He was obviously lost in his own thoughts and Kimiko noted the way his strong jaw clenched. The taxi pulled to the side of the road and Kimiko pulled out some cash, noticing that Raimundo didn't even pull his wallet out, the first time that morning. They slid out of the cab and Kimiko led the way into the hotel, stopping at the front desk and requesting a room for the next two days.

"I'm sorry Miss," the desk worker told her, "but you can't check in until two o'clock." Kimiko felt a headache develop and her stomach gave another dull jolt of pain. 'I need some pepto and some Tylenol,' Kimiko thought trying to keep her temper in check. She looked back at Raimundo whom she was surprised to see was hanging back, watching her interaction with interest. Kimiko turned back to the receptionist and leaned a little closer to him.

"Fine then," she said softer, "I need to get into the Tohomiko suite then please." The man looked surprised.

"I wasn't told that suite was being used today," he said checking the computer.

"There was a last minute change of plans and I need the suite," Kimiko told him.

"I'm sorry Miss," he apologized again, "but I'm going to need to see some ID as well as your gold card." Kimiko groaned in frustration and dug into her bag, wondering if she'd even brought the stupid thing with her. Her father's company kept permanent suites in multiple major cities in multiple hotels all over the globe and although she never used them her father insisted she had her own gold cards so she could get into each. Kimiko held down a cry of success as she found the gold card for this particular hotel chain, stuck behind her old student ID. Kimiko slid that and the ID that held her real name toward the worker. He scrutinized both carefully, before handing them back to her.

"Very good Ms. Tohomiko," he told her before she could stop him. He slid the electronic key cards toward her. "Will you be needing anything else as the moment?" Kimiko snatched the cards away.

"No, not at the moment," Kimiko snapped at him. The man seemed unfazed by her anger.

"Well if you need anything at all feel free to phone down," he assured her with a well practiced smile. Kimiko didn't respond just turned back on her heel to Raimundo and tried to act as if nothing were wrong because for all she knew he hadn't heard anything.

"Ready?" she asked stopping next to him.

"Got us a room?" he asked nonchalantly as he followed her.

"Took a little bit but I managed," Kimiko told him punching the up button on the elevator. They waited in silence as the bell dinged and the doors slid open.

"Which floor?" Raimundo asked when they were inside Kimiko hesitated before answering.

"Top," she said as if it were no big deal and Raimundo complied like it were no big deal. Kimiko allowed herself a tiny, silent sigh of relief.

"Are you ok Kimiko?" Raimundo asked breaking the silence.

"Dandy," Kimiko said blowing a loose piece of paper out of her face. "I'll be better once we can open this up," she said pulling out the dirty box. When she first pulled it from the earth she'd cleaned it off as best she could but she could guess that her bag and its contents were dusty at the very least. The doors dinged open and Kimiko stepped through followed closely by Raimundo and walked into a tiny anteroom that held the only door on the floor. Kimiko slid the card into the key slot and waited impatiently for the little light to turn green and let her know the door was unlocked. When it finally did she entered the dimly lit but cool and clean smelling suite. She heard the door click shut behind her and then another unfamiliar click that wouldn't have caught her attention if Raimundo's voice hadn't filled her ears.

"Drop the box on the table and get your hands up in the air," she heard him command softly. She looked back at him, slightly frozen in fear and at his tone. "Head forward," Raimundo snapped at her and Kimiko's head snapped to face front again. She felt her stomach pitch with nausea and the blood pounded in her ears. In her life she'd had a gun pulled on her twice and both within the last hour. "Box Kimiko," Raimundo's voice reminded her. Kimiko set the box down and put her hands back in the air. "Good," he told her, "now slip off the bag." Kimiko complied as she fought down tremors of fear. "Now," he continued on and Kimiko felt him shift closer, "do exactly what I say and you won't get hurt."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sorry this took so long to get out! I wanted to get a good chunk of chapter five done before I got this out. Chapter four will be out soon but I'm trying to finish up my one shot father's day fic before I concentrate on that. Ok, anyway, did you guys enjoy this chapter? Let me know and please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko tried to control her breathing and wasn't very successful.

"Move forward," Raimundo commanded and for a moment Kimiko didn't respond. "Kimiko," came Raimundo's warning tone. Still Kimiko didn't move so Raimundo stepped forward and pressed the gun lightly between her shoulder blades. That got Kimiko moving quickly but Raimundo move with her into the first room of the suite, a very spread out living room. "On the couch," Rai said as he scanned the room. Kimiko immediately sat on the couch and stared at him with hard eyes. Raimundo moved close to her and stared down hard at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked loudly. Raimundo didn't answer her immediately and that angered her even more. "Well?" she challenged standing up. Raimundo dropped the gun onto the coffee table surprising her, and surprised her further by grabbing her and slamming into the wall next to the couch. The action didn't hurt so much as surprise and his grip on her was solid but not painful.

"You've got some explaining to do," he told her.

"If you don't let me go right now I'm going to scream my lungs out," she warned. Raimundo released her after a moment, looking conflicted. Kimiko didn't move an inch, just watched him and his tense body.

"I know we're the only ones on this floor Kimiko," he spoke finally in a tight, controlled voice. "And I know you aren't who you say you are so you have got some explaining to do."

"I, I have no idea what you are talking about," Kimiko managed out. An open palm slammed on the wall next to her head and Kimiko fought hard not to flinch too noticeably.

"Yes you do," he hissed, "it was on the envelope and it was on the card you gave the banker and the kid at the front desk. Your name isn't Tomney, its Tohomiko. I want to know why you are lying to me and I want the full truth, right now." Her blue eyes met his and burned with an inner fire that impressed Raimundo in spite of the situation.

"What about you?" she yelled at him surprising him when she brought both hands up to shove him away. Raimundo allowed her and let her storm past him. He kept his eyes on her and the gun he'd discarded but she never made a move for it. Instead she turned to face him, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him hard. Had it been a different situation he might have found her amusing, impressive, or even attractive but at the moment he could only think of her as a possible threat.

"What about me?" he asked raising a thick eyebrow.

"You get thrown into an absurd situation with a complete stranger and get shot at you take it all in like it is a normal day! I don't care if you are a retired cop or whatever! Normal people don't react to things like that! And I find it hard to believe that you have no idea why you are involved with this. So you need to explain a few things as well before you go pulling a gun on me!" Raimundo took this all in with a stunned silence, not expecting her to turn the tables on him. She took a breath, closing her eyes, opening them again when she spoke. "We have to be honest with one another here," she paused, "if not for us then for our loved ones. We have to be able to trust one another or else we and our families are screwed."

Raimundo watched her through all this, studying her intently and knowing that she was completely right. They had to be honest with one another or else there was no way they could save his sister and her father. But how in the hell could he tell her what had been going on in his life the past few months, let alone his life story? She'd said it herself she was a complete stranger and for all he knew, anything that she might tell him now could be a complete lie. Trust was not something that could be achieved easily with him and here was this woman, barely a woman, asking him to trust her completely. And the truth was he had no real choice in the matter. Without her he had no hope of rescuing Amelia, he was completely dependent on her.

"You're right," Kimiko said surprising him out of his musings. "My name isn't Kimiko Tomeny, my real name is Kimiko Tohomiko. My father, and this could mean absolutely nothing to you, is Toshiro Tohomiko."

"Should I know him?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko sighed and fiddled with the watch on her wrist.

"He isn't as well known in America, that's half the reason I came here, but as soon as I explain it I'll bet you'll know." She took another deep breath and started up once more. "My father is Toshiro Tohomiko, the owner and CEO of Tohomiko Electronics."

"That Toshio Tohomiko?" Raimundo asked surprised. "If he's your father then you're the heiress to the whole Tohomiko Electronics fortune!" Kimiko gave him a look that bordered on sour.

"Now you see why I go by Tomney," she told him looking away. "My whole life I lived in Japan, just trying to go to school and hang out with my friends, maybe have a boyfriend or two, I don't know. Normal stuff." She was looking away so she didn't see the flare of jealously across his face at the mention of boyfriends. He didn't know where it was coming from, just that it seemed to be a natural reaction around this girl. Kimiko continued on not noticing his odd reaction. "I begged my father to let me go through school like a normal kid, not be bought into the best schools because of my father's name and money. And he did, for the most part. I was privileged but I always had to work for what I wanted, he tried hard not to spoil me. Maybe that's why I wasn't expecting him to have me followed. I didn't notice it until I was in junior high that I had bodyguards following me everywhere. I never told my father that I knew but I think he knew that I knew. I only had one person I considered a completely true friend. Keiko was the daughter of my mom's best friend and we were like twins growing up. Other than that, I couldn't honestly say that anyone was really my friend because they like me, or because of my money.

I was known in Japan, well known mostly because of my father's charity work and inventions and because of the scandal that hit the company a few years back. My father found out that his Vice President was stealing money, lots of money, and cheating a lot of hard working people out of what was rightfully theirs. It was a huge disgrace for the family who was close to mine but my father took a stand for what was right. He tried to keep me out of the social scene and even though I liked following all the trends and was a J-pop girl I had no desire to live my life in the spotlight. That's why after high school ended I begged my father to let me come to America for college, without his help and without his name. I knew I wasn't as well known in America but there are fanatics everywhere. If I went by a different last name others might never know. So I convinced him to let me come to NYU. There are company ties here so if I ever needed help someone would be there in a minute. So for the past four years I've been known as Kimiko Tomney, in everything and anything I've done. That's part of the reason I was so freaked out by the envelope under my door. It was written to me, my real name, and slipped under my door. Someone was right outside the door; someone has known where I've been for a while."

She looked back at him finally. There was no hint of lying in her eyes and Raimundo knew that she was telling the truth. That put a whole new spin on everything. Someone had discretely kidnapped one of the wealthiest men in the world and the media had said nothing about this. 'What does the bureau know, if anything, about this?' Raimundo wondered as he continued to hold Kimiko's gaze. She'd been honest with him, or at least as much as he could tell, and she only deserved the same.

"I'm originally from Rio," he started to say as he sank onto the room's couch. "Most of my family is still down there but when I was very young my grandparents moved to the states which was a real lucky break for me. I started to get into things, bad things, at a pretty young age. I was on my way to living and dying in a gang and I'd been busted by the cops more then a few times. When I was twelve I got into some real trouble but got off easy cause I was so young. The judge told my parents that that was my last chance though and my parents got scared. None of their kids had done anything like I had before and I can't still concretely say why I did what I did. I was a part of a big family, maybe I just wanted attention, I don't know. Either way my parents took drastic steps and sent me to live in New York City with my grandparents. I was totally objected to it at first and started to get into trouble again, nothing major but my grandparents were on the verge of locking me in my bedroom. All I wanted to do was get back to Rio. And then I met Omi and things started to change.

My grandparents signed me up for martial arts lessons and Omi was practically obsessed with it. He really bugged me at first, he was two years younger then me and was so full of himself I was determined to knock him down a peg or two. I became consumed with that and slowly, instead of being rivals we became friends and I realized how much of a stupid kid I'd been, I continued my friendship with Omi and studied hard at school and at martial arts. I went to college in DC and was offered a job in the FBI even before I graduated, something I'd wanted for a long time. I wanted to give back and make up for things I did in my past, make my family proud of me. I started out as the lowest of the low field agents but I rose through the ranks very fast. I'd made a good friend in college, a kid from Texas named Clay Bailey and he and I were a great team. But then the FBI needed something from me and I had to lie to Clay for a while. I got in deep as an undercover agent in an organization called The Heylin. Mafia ties, arms deals, smuggling, you name it there people were either a big chunk of it or running it. I got close enough to put one of the top ranking officials away but around that time my cover got blown.

I was welcomed back to the FBI as a hero and had the world at my fingertips. But I just wanted my life back again and luckily, or so I thought, I got it back. I had a mentor, a guy by the name of Charlie Owens, who had also been involved in undercover stuff when he was younger. He was helping me get back to life in the real world and I was grateful for everything. But then I found he'd gone dirty, really dirty, and had been for years."

"Dirty?" Kimiko interrupted. Raimundo looked at her grimly.

"In laymen's terms he was a bad guy pretending to be a good guy and had been making a lot of money off of it. He'd warn his buddies in multiple drug rings he was involved with whenever a sting or a bust was about to happen and ratted out a few undercover agents who paid with their lives. I couldn't believe it and was convinced it must be a mistake. I did a stupid thing and approached him about it. He tried to convince me to join him and after I refused things escalated from there. Clay, my buddy from college, had had an inkling that something was up with me and Charlie and had been following me. He came to my help and ended up getting shot," Raimundo paused heavily, "by me. It was a complete accident but I had shot my best friend I couldn't deal with that. And to make matters worse, I ended up killing Charlie as well. It was just too much for me to deal with. Everything I thought that I'd wanted was going to hell and I had to get out. The FBI wanted to promote me and congratulate me but all I wanted was out. I was cleared of everything but that didn't matter to me. I'd killed a man that I considered a mentor and shot my best friend as well." Raimundo closed his eyes and took a moment before continuing as if it were painful to do. Kimiko watched him through this, fighting the urge to reach out hold him tight and somehow reassure him that he had done right and that everything would be ok.

"I've been on leave for over a month now," he continued on. "I've been given so much leave cause the bureau is desperate to have me back, calling me a hero or something like that but I just can't believe that. I came back to New York to visit Omi and was going to head to Orlando next week. My grandparents moved down there and Amelia was visiting at the time, as you obviously know." He looked back at her and Kimiko could see the hurt he'd brought up by just talking about his past. She wanted to hug him, hold him close and assure him that everything was ok but couldn't seem to manage it.

"I'm so sorry Rai. That's pretty awful. I guess I understand now why you weren't very open about your past," she admitted.

"And I guess that I can understand why you didn't want to give me your real name," he told her. "But everything makes a whole lot more sense now."

"It does?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"I think so," Raimundo nodded, "now we just need to figure out how this all connects us together."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not," Chase murmured looking as impassive as ever. He looked out off the balcony he was on and took in the site of the city below as Wuya shrugged indifferently next to him.

"So she got a little over excited," the woman shrugged and joined him as he gazed on the landscape.

"People in her line of work aren't supposed to make such mistakes," Chase corrected.

"I can't blame her," Wuya said still looking indifferent, "if I had Pedrosa in my sights I would not hesitate to cut his throat."

"Had Kimiko been hurt," Chase growled out lowly and Wuya raised an eyebrow wondering just how important that girl was to him and his plans.

"Katnappe knows that the Tohomiko girl isn't to be hurt," she then paused and added softly, "fatally."

"More and more you prove your incompetence Wuya," Chase answered still looking out at the city. Wuya frowned at that, silently planning ways to have Chase killed but knowing that doing so would be fatal to her as well. Her reputation and power had been too cut up by Agent Raimundo Pedrosa's meddling and she needed Chase right now to keep her power in the Heylin Organization. And she knew that Chase needed her as well. With her back his take over was no longer valid so he needed her by his side as a partner to maintain the hold he had. They were openly using one another but Wuya knew that it couldn't last forever. She needed Chase right now to enact her revenge but after that he was expendable. He was too preoccupied with the Tohomiko's to see her plans.

'And by the time he does figure it out,' Wuya thought hiding her smirk, 'it will be far too late.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amelia Pedrosa didn't want to cry. She didn't want to show whoever these people were fear. Her brother was brave so she could be too. She was trying so hard but she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer. She'd been traveling in this car with tinted windows since she'd woken open. How long she'd been asleep she wasn't sure but she felt drowsy and disoriented like when he mother would give her cold medicine and she'd been drifting in and out of consciousness since she'd first woken up, unable to keep her eyes open for very long. The men who rode in the car with her didn't seem to notice she was awake which was to her advantage. Though only nine Amelia was a smart girl who had been taught well not only by her parents and siblings but also her oldest brother whom she idolized and aspired to be like. Training for that goal had helped her in the past and it was helping her now.

She'd been working on the knot that bound her hands in front of her since she was coherent enough to do so. The men in white and black suits didn't seem to notice the change in the ropes but still Amelia kept her movements to a minimum. The road had changed from smooth to bumpy and Amelia's body was slowly inching toward the edge of the seat and if she didn't move herself soon she'd fall onto the floor of the car. She nearly did when the car finally came to a stop

"Grab the girl," one of the men said in a rough voice. Amelia tried to make her body as limp as possible though she knew fear was making her body tight. The man who grabbed her, none too gently, didn't seem to notice and carried her out of the car. Amelia cracked an eye open and realized that she certainly wasn't in Orlando anymore. 'Is that pine?' she wondered and closed her eyes again, stealing her courage.

'Now or never,' she concluded completely undoing the knot and leaping from the man's weak hold on her. Surprise helped her escape and as soon as her feet were hit dirt she was off running. She had no idea where to go but she knew that anywhere was safer as long as she was away from these two men who had taken her from her grandparents the night before. Amelia could hear shouts behind her but didn't bother to look back. She hit the tree line and began navigating through a thick growth of trees, leaping over fallen branches and protruding roots. To fall now would certainly mean recapture and the possibility of never having an opportunity such as this again.

Keeping low Amelia could hear people pursuing behind her, crashing through the underbrush and dared a look back, paying for her troubles by slamming into and bouncing off a chain link fence. Scrambling to her feet Amelia lunged at the fence and began to climb up as swiftly as possible. But Amelia knew it was already too late, her mistake of looking back had cost her. Her fingers had just brushed the very top poll of the fence when she felt hands grab roughly on her waist. Amelia let out a scream and tried to maintain a hold on the fence while kicking out at the man who had grabbed her. Another set of hands grabbed her and ripped her from the fence.

"No! Let go of me!" Amelia screamed, tears finally breaking the barrier of her eyes and pouring down her cheeks.

"Just calm down," one of the goons said in a rough voice.

"No! Let go of me!" Amelia screamed again and continued to thrash about, trying to break their hold. "Help! Somebody help me!" Amelia yelled as the two men held onto her hands and legs and carried her back the way she'd come.

"No one can hear you," the man in white told Amelia but that didn't stop the girl from screaming with all her might.

"That's what all the bad guys say!" Amelia yelled back at the man as they broke out of the woods. Amelia continued her thrashing and saw the car she'd been driven in parked next to a warehouse she hadn't noticed before.

"We're out in the middle of Upstate, no one around for miles," the man in white told her again and was immediately hushed his partner in black.

"Don't tell her that," he yelled never breaking stride as they continued on toward the large grey building.

"Who's she gonna tell?" the man joked poorly and kicked opened the door they'd come to. Amelia just kept screaming and fighting through all of this.

"Did you two run into some trouble?" a new voice asked and even Amelia stopped to look at the man. In front of her, paw like hands fisted at his sides, was a stout almost bearish looking man. Amelia's eyes widened at him and the spectacle he made. Was this man behind her kidnapping? Fear and dread crashed over her system, making her feel nauseous and eyes sting with renewed tears.

"Let me go!" Amelia screamed again breaking the silence, her voice loud as it bounced off the walls of the warehouse. There were a few others in the obviously nonproductive factory. It looked more like a storage facility then anything else, packed randomly with wooden crates and various other items.

"That screaming will end this instance," the bear like man snapped at her and Amelia found it hard to take him seriously.

"Who the hell are you! What do you want with me!" Amelia yelled even louder. The man holding her feet dropped them but the hold on her arms tightened so even with her feet underneath her Amelia couldn't free herself.

"That is none of your concern," the short man told her. Amelia could guess that he was the one in charge so she kept her attention on him.

"None of my concern?" she repeated in a normal tone before screaming out. "I've been kidnapped! How is that none of my concern? I think that's my only concern at the moment!" The man smirked coldly and Amelia felt her stomach bottom out again.

"You are very much like your brother." The simple sentence stopped Amelia cold.

"Wha, what?" she barely managed out her eyes wide and scared. The man smiled wickedly again, seeming to enjoy her terror.

"Put her in with the other," he finally said turning and walking away. Amelia, still fairly horror struck at the mention of her brother, let herself be dragged away and didn't become aware of where she was being taken until they stopped dragging her. Amelia looked up and saw the ominous door in front of her.

"Don't put me in there!" she yelled. She had no idea what was on the other side and didn't want to find out. The two men ignored her and she was shoved into the hold of the man in black while the one in white pulled out a gun. Amelia froze at the sight of that, wide green eyes watching his every movement. Luckily the man didn't act as if he was about to use it on her. Instead he withdrew a key and unlocked the door, shoving the gun in first.

"Stay back," he ordered and then motioned his partner forward. The man holding Amelia dragged her forward and then shoved her into the dark room, resulting in her tumbling onto the floor.

"Enjoy your stay," came another horrible pun as the door shut and most of the light disappeared. Amelia didn't move, shock finally overcoming her body, causing her to curl up tightly and sob almost uncontrollably. A voice suddenly spoke in a language she didn't understand. Amelia gasped and shot up, trying to control her sobs.

"Who's there?" she asked lapsing into her native tongue. She'd been speaking English since she'd been captured, guessing that she was still in America and that English would attract more attention then Portuguese.

"Do you speak English?" the voice asked again, moving and suddenly a weak light illuminated the room. Amelia's eyes immediately turned there and to the man standing beside the beat up lamp. He was even shorter then the man she'd encountered in the factory but struck no fear in her. Amelia blinked at him, still afraid to answer, but relaxed slightly when she took in his kind and concerned face. Amelia nodded weakly to his answer and stood, wiping tears from her cheeks as she went.

"Who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice. She was surprised to see an adult in this room. She remembered now the goons talking to someone before she'd been thrust in but it hadn't really registered until now.

"My name is Toshiro Tohomiko," he told her offering a smile. "What is your name?" his voice seemed so kind and soft but at the same time made her feel a little bit safer. He reminded her of her father.

"Amelia, my name is Amelia Pedrosa."

"Are you hurt at all Amelia?" he asked stepping a little closer.

"No," she answered, "at least I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"They knocked me out," she told him. "But I feel ok."

"That is good."

"Do you know what's going on? Why we're here?" Amelia asked desperate for answers. "They mentioned my brother. I wanna know if he's ok."

"I'm sorry Amelia," Toshiro said stooping slightly so he was at her level, "but I do not know why you are here."

"Do you know why you are?" Amelia immediately asked.

"I have a few people that are not happy with the way I run my business," he told her. "I believe that that is why I am here."

"But then why am I here?" Amelia repeated desperately and started to cry again. Toshiro's heart went out to the young girl. The father in him immediately wanted to hug her and promise that everything would be alright even though he had no way of assuring that. Hesitantly he reached out for her, slightly surprised when the mysterious little girl practically dove into his arms. Amelia knew that she was mature for her age but that didn't mean that was completely grown up either and crying seemed to be the only thing she could manage at the moment. And this man, he seemed like someone she could trust and she needed that comfort at the moment more then anything. After a few minutes of crying her eyes out Amelia drew back and the man let her.

"Are you sure you are ok little one?" he asked again when her tears started to subside. Amelia nodded and rubbed at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Toshiro assured her. "Now come," he motioned toward a cot in the corner, "and tell me your story."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko couldn't look him in the eye. It was no use; she just couldn't be comfortable around him at the moment. She'd just told him things she hadn't told people she'd known and trusted for four years. Kimiko dared a glance at him as he worked the edge of a pocket knife into the lid of the box. It had been sealed shut somehow and now Raimundo was working to pry the top off. When it became clear that neither seemed very inclined to talk more about their pasts Raimundo had suggested that they should get to work on the next clue that was supposedly hidden in the box they'd dug up. Kimiko knew she should be concentrating on the clue and working together with Raimundo but she just couldn't bring herself to be within arms reach of him at the moment. Her eyes wandered to the gun he'd pulled out of nowhere that was still lying on the table and wondered what else he had hidden.

"I'm going to go freshen up," Kimiko announced suddenly standing up. That brought Raimundo's attention to her. He opened his mouth to protest but Kimiko was already walking toward the bedroom, stopping briefly to grab her discarded bag and then shut the door deftly behind her. Rai held back a curse as he watched the door close behind her. He'd taken a chance on confronting her about her real identity and granted he hadn't really handled it as well as he could have but he didn't think it would end like this. He had predicted that she would either correct him and merely confirm that she had a name change or something logical or else she would be an enemy- an option Raimundo didn't like. He didn't expect her to be some Japanese heiress hiding out in the US in hopes of having a normal life. And now he'd gone and ruined any chances of being able to work with her and solve this clue.

'I can't let this sit,' he concluded putting down the box he'd just about opened and stood up. He took a breath and walked to the door Kimiko had disappeared behind and knocked firmly but softly.

"Kimiko?" he called to get her attention. When he didn't get an answer he tried again but still got no reply. Raimundo tested the handle and found it unlocked so he cautiously pushed it open and glanced around. "Kimiko?" he asked again stepping in and finding what was obviously the master bedroom empty. He heard running water and looked to his left and noticed another door closed in the back corner of the room. When he approached he realized that it wasn't completely closed and he could see Kimiko's head bent over the sink, splashing water onto her face. He knocked and pushed the door open as he spoke.

"Kimiko we need," he started to say but didn't manage. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open at the sight of her. No coherent thoughts came to mind as he took in Kimiko dressed only in her jeans and bra. Kimiko however reacted instantly, covering herself with a towel on the counter.

"What are you doing!" she screamed and grabbed the first thing she could, a sizable bottle of lotion, from off the sink and threw it at him with all her might while try to cover herself as best she could. Raimundo, still in his state of shock at the sight of her, didn't even try to avoid the bottle and was pegged squarely in the head. That woke him up enough to jumped back and avoid loosing a limb as Kimiko slammed the door closed. Raimundo heard the lock click into place and he couldn't say that he blamed her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he heard Kimiko yell through the door. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I did knock," Raimundo said weakly but loud enough that she could hear him.

"Apparently not very well," Kimiko snapped back.

"I'm sorry?" Rai tried and could hear a heavy sigh issued from Kimiko. He could hear her moving around on the other side and waited expectantly.

"Well?" Kimiko pressed after a moment. "What do you need?"

"Um," Rai tried to remember why he'd followed her into the bedroom. "I think we need to talk."

"It couldn't wait?" Kimiko snapped.

"I thought you were avoiding me," Raimundo confessed. In the bathroom Kimiko paused as she pulled her shirt back over her head. That was partial true she had to admit.

"I was freshening up," Kimiko finally answered. Raimundo sensed her hesitation in answering.

"And avoiding me," he added. He was surprised when the bathroom door was suddenly wrenched open and Kimiko's face reappeared.

"Can you blame me?" she asked seriously and then shut the door again. Raimundo was a taken aback and then sobered and stepped closer to the door to speak again but again Kimiko beat him to it.

"You pulled a gun on me," she said softly and Raimundo could imagine her pressed to the door as well and he wished the piece of wood away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. He was also secretly relieved that she wasn't focusing on what he'd told her about the past few months. "I know it probably won't make you feel any better but there were no bullets in the gun." The door suddenly was opened again but Raimundo made no move to step back. Kimiko's head peeked out meekly and seemed a bit surprised to have him so close to the door.

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Took them out in the elevator," he told her and Kimiko suddenly remembered his distracted air.

"Did you really not trust me that much?" Kimiko asked him.

"Trust isn't something that comes easy with me," Raimundo admitted, "and with Amelia's life on the line I had to be sure."

"I guess I can understand that," Kimiko admitted begrudgingly leaning against the doorjamb and looking at the floor. Raimundo knew she would understand, after all she could easily relate given the current situation. Kimiko opened the door fully. "Trust doesn't come easy to me either," Kimiko told him looking up into his eyes. "But given the circumstances I have to trust you," she paused, "I do trust you." Raimundo was softened by her admission and wanted desperately to return one but he didn't want to lie to this girl.

"Kimiko," he started to say but Kimiko sensed what was coming and cut him off.

"I understand Raimundo, its ok. All that I'm asking is that you don't distrust me."

"I think I can manage that," Raimundo told her with a weak smile that Kimiko returned.

"Good, now get out of here so I can finish freshening up."

"You were serious about that?" Rai asked surprised. Kimiko sent him a look.

"Girls aren't like guys who just walk around randomly with their shirts off," she said dryly, a slight blush betraying her. Raimundo tried to think of a response to that but Kimiko had already shut the door and he heard water running again. Sighing Raimundo did as he was told and returned to the living room and continued to work the top off the box. It slid off easily after a little more prodding and Raimundo peered inside, drawing out the tiny object inside. It looked like a metallic golf tee, larger and thicker though and obviously more complex. He looked up when he heard Kimiko enter, digging into her bag in a distracted manner.

"Here," she said tossing him something but Raimundo's hands were busy with the strange object from the box so he was unable to catch what Kimiko had thrown. Raimundo watched it fall to the floor between his feet and looked down, his eyes widening at the sight. Quickly but carefully Raimundo replaced the item in the box and scooped up the wad of money that Kimiko had casually tossed at him. He quickly thumbed through it and looked back at Kimiko who had pulled up a chair and was looking at him curiously.

"There's gotta be five thousand dollars here," he blinked a few times in disbelief. Kimiko tilted her head to the side and watched him questioningly.

"Not enough? Do you want some more?" she asked completely deadpan. Raimundo realized that she was completely serious and shook his head.

"I figured you were getting some cash out when we were at the bank but I didn't guess this much," he ran a hand through his hair and have a tiny laugh. "I'm not used to being around people who can throw around cash like this." Raimundo broke the paper wrapped around the money, divided it down the middle, and then handed half of it across the table to her. Kimiko shook her head and pushed it away

"I've got my own on me," she told him and then pointed back at his money. "I suggest you keep at least some of it in your shoe or something, in case you lose your wallet." Raimundo snorted out a laugh.

"Some? Most of it I think, my wallet would explode if I tried to put that much cash in there." Kimiko shrugged and looked away, uncomfortable suddenly. She hadn't been Kimiko Tohomiko, a girl that didn't need to worry about money, for four years now and it would take a little getting used to. "Are you sure you don't want some more?" Rai broke into her thoughts and Kimiko turned back in time to see him slip some money into his shoe, catching a glimpse of the smaller gun strapped near his ankle. Kimiko's eyes shifted to the coffee table and saw the gun from earlier still there. Suddenly Kimiko felt as if she had something large and solid lodged in her throat. Rai must have noticed her expression because he cleared his throat suggestively. Kimiko brought her attention back to his face.

"Two guns?" she asked. "Isn't that a little over kill?" She paused as if realizing something, "no pun intended."

"I don't intend to use them unless absolutely necessary," Raimundo assured her making sure he held her gaze. "They're both for your, our protection." Kimiko looked away as if considering something.

"They won't do you any good if they aren't loaded," she told him softly and Raimundo's eyebrows went up at that. He had just pulled a gun on her less then a quarter of an hour ago and there were no real guarantees, at least that Kimiko knew of, that he wouldn't do it again. And yet she was telling him to load his guns.

"I guess you're right about that," he tried to give her a smile but failed miserably, the air too heavy between them so he tried another tactic. "Are you sure you don't want to carry this money?" Kimiko shook her head no.

"I've got my own five thousand on me; I think that should be enough. What?" she asked when she saw him shake his head.

"That's just unreal to me that you just walked out of a bank with ten thousand dollars in cash, in your messenger bag."

"It's a special account," Kimiko explained, "that my father set up in case of an emergency."

"Ten thousand seems a little much. I can't imagine you needing that much money unless you need to buy a boat or something."

"Better safe than sorry. It's obviously coming in handy now," she said narrowing her eyes at him. "If you're planning on poking fun at me now for being 'daddy's little rich girl' then you need to get that idea out of your head right away." Raimundo held his hands up defensively.

"Thought never crossed my mind," he assured her and then changed topics, "take a look at this." He slid the box across the table at her and Kimiko looked inside, frowning when she pulled the mystery object out.

"What is it?" she asked turning it over in her hands to inspect it at every angle.

"Not sure," Rai admitted watching Kimiko set the metallic peg on the table and then pulled out her laptop and booted it up.

"I wasn't really thinking," she said with a sigh, "I should have just brought my PDA but the laptop has a lot more on it and more reliable internet access."

"What are you looking for?" Raimundo asked her as he stood to come around the table and stand behind her to look at the screen.

"Well, we found this thing," she reasoned as the internet connected, "we're supposes to get a new window." Kimiko pulled up the original page, with the clock and mentally grimaced as she watched the seconds tick away, and then went to the second page but nothing had changed.

"No new link?" Raimundo asked as her mouse dragged across the white space of the page.

"No," she frowned. "Damn, I was sure about that."

"What's that in the corner?" Raimundo asked and Kimiko brightened but realized he was pointing at an icon in the lower right hand corner of the screen, not the webpage.

"Just a new email," Kimiko waved it off.

"Why don't you check it?" Rai suggested someone eagerly.

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"A hunch," Rai said placing his hands on either side of the chair. "Give it a shot," he urged. Kimiko sighed and clicked on the icon to activate her email and punched in her password. There were a few unread messages but all that Kimiko reasoned could wait to read later. The newest email's subject caught her attention though.

"Strike one?" she questioned with a tilt of the head.

"Who is it from?" Rai asked leaned slighter closer so their faces were nearly parallel.

"Don't recognize the sender," Kimiko whispered as she opened the email and inhaled sharply at the message.

**_Three strikes you get, three mistakes to make_**

**_But if more you choose to take_**

**_Then lives will go to waste_**

**__**

**_STRIKE ONE_**

**_Return to where you've came_**

**_Hurry! Its time you waste_**

**_Go back to resume the game!_**

****

"What, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kimiko almost yelled.

"It means you were right and I was wrong," Rai told her his expression dark.

"I don't get it," Kimiko confessed. Rai stood and walked past her, pacing a bit before stopping and taking a deep breath.

"You were right," he repeated, "We shouldn't have left the park."

"But what does this three strikes thing mean?"

"We get to make three mistakes in the game, three wrong turns, wrong guesses, something like that. More then three," he ran his hand through his hair as he paused, "then Amelia and your father are dead by default."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A call to the front desk before they left the suite had a taxi waiting for the two before they even stepped off the elevator. The driver moved skillfully through the traffic but not nearly fast enough for Kimiko's liking and she couldn't help but grip the bag in her lap nervously. She snuck a look at Raimundo whose eyes were hard and staring unblinkingly straight ahead. She was guessing that he was blaming himself and she didn't want him to carry that guilt. Tentatively Kimiko took a hand from her bag and laid it over one of Raimundos's that gripped his knee. She felt him flinch under her touch and he turned to immediately look at her. Kimiko tried to give him a reassuring smile and lightly squeezed his hand, fingers automatically slipping between his.

"Don't blame yourself," she told him and Raimundo wondered if she could read minds. "You got us both out of a dangerous situation before, you did what was right and I never really thanked you for getting me out of there. So thank you." Raimundo looked at her disbelievingly but smiled a moment later.

"Thank you," he told her in a soft voice and Kimiko found she couldn't look away from his eyes, "that really does mean a lot to me." He generally didn't get too many 'thank yous' in his line of work despite the nature of it. Hearing it from her made his heart ache in a good way. He was surprised when her cheeks lightened with a blush and was it just his imagination or was she leaning closer? Or was he leaning closer? Before he could figure it out though the taxi came to a stop.

"Here we are folks," the driver said in a rough voice. Raimundo paid the driver and slid out of the car, helping Kimiko out as well.

"Should we head back to the dig?" Kimiko asked and looked at Raimundo who nodded.

"But keep a low profile," he cautioned and Kimiko nodded. They moved quickly back toward the mock dig. "Walk by," he said quickly as they approached the site. Kimiko didn't question just followed him as they walked by. "That hawk of volunteer lady is still there and looks like she's yelling at the police." Kimiko shot a glance over at mock dig and saw what Raimundo was talking about. "Here," Raimundo directed her down another path and sat them down on a bench. "Do you have internet here?" he asked once they sat. Kimiko started up her laptop and logged onto the internet.

"Check the website again," Raimundo suggested when she looked at him for directions. Kimiko did so silently and pulled open the page that had the first clue and was surprised by the change.

"Look a link," she said sliding her mouse over to it and clicked on it. The page redirected and Kimiko frowned. "I thought a new window was supposed to show up."

"Let's just wait a second," Rai suggested. "It's not a clue," he whispered in surprise.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked looking at a collection of numbers on one line and then directly underneath were two words 'bury it'.

"They're coordinates," Raimundo said immediately.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked confused and looked over at Rai who had pulled out his phone.

"Damn messages," Rai said as he navigated his phone.

"Should you listen to them?" Kimiko asked.

"Later," Raimundo told her distracted.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko said curiously looking over at his screen.

"Punching those coordinates into my GPS," Rai explained leaning a bit closer to Kimiko so she could see better. "Its probably close by since we got that warning to head back here."

"I'm lost," Kimiko confessed.

"That thing we found," Rai went on as the GPS was locating the coordinates, "I bet we're supposed to bury it."

"But why?" Kimiko asked with narrowed eyes.

"I have no idea and that worries me," Rai admitted. "I was right though," he said standing up, "the spot is just over this way." Kimiko followed him as they cut across a few paths and grassy patches and stopped in a totally inconspicuous spot next to a trash can that was chained to a tree. "You have a camera on your phone?" Rai asked her when they stopped.

"Who doesn't these days?" Kimiko scoffed.

"Here take a picture of this," Rai said reaching into her bag and pulling out the box they'd found and fishing the mystery object out of it. Kimiko flipped open her phone and started clicking picture of every angle.

"Happy?"

"Yes," Rai told her with a smile and then sighed. "I guess nothing left to do but bury this thing."

"I guess," Kimiko agreed reluctantly. "Does this feel right?"

"Not really," Rai said looking at the ground and then back up at here, "but do we have a choice?"

"Not if we want to save our families," Kimiko said and they locked eyes and Rai nodded before stooping down and digging into the earth with a stick near his feet.

"How deep should we go?" Rai asked and Kimiko chewed her lower lip nervously.

"Umm," Kimiko struggled for an answer. "I have no idea." Rai decided to make an executive decision.

"I'll keep it shallow," Rai said digging the hole a little deeper and a little wider, "but still buried deep enough so that it won't get disturbed."

"Sounds like a plan," Kimiko said watching him closely as he worked and stepped back once he'd finished. Rai dusted his hands off and looked over at her.

"Should we check the website?" he asked. Kimiko nodded and pulled the laptop out, starting it up as they made their way to another bench.

"This is getting annoying," she said with a sigh.

"Necessary evil," Rai watching the screen. Kimiko sighed again but didn't say anything more as she went to the website.

"We've got a new link," Kimiko grinned and then sobered. "It's kinda bad that I'm excited about that, isn't it?"

"Given the current situation," Rai considered and then blew at some hair on his forehead, "no. What's it say?" Kimiko read aloud. 

_In a hidden world, away from the sun_

_You'll find a place where only people run_

_You're crossing the wrong side of the track_

_A new society, new rules, so watch your back_

_Go beneath where the bell tolls_

_From there you'll know where to go_

"Well," Kimiko said after she finished reading the riddle, "we're screwed." Raimundo made a neutral noise in his throat and cupped his chin in his hand. He was rolling the words of the newest riddle in his head when Kimiko caught his attention again. "Rai?" she asked softly.

"What's up?" he asked glancing over at her.

"It's my turn to be paranoid," she said her eyes darting around. "I don't like sitting in the open in a place that we were recently shot at."

"Ok," Rai told her standing up. He didn't 'want to tell her that this was actually probably a pretty safe place since it was crawling with cops and the chances of the shooter hitting the same place twice so early was slim. Instead he wanted that analytical mind of hers thinking on the riddle, not her safety. "Anywhere specific you want to go?" he asked as they started moving.

"Actually, yeah, there is."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hmm," Rai mused, "back to your place and on the fist date." Rai grinned wolfishly at her as she fumbled with her keys. "You easy or something?" Kimiko's face grew dark.

"You may die," she warned and pushed into her apartment. Rai watched her take her shoes off and followed suit. Kimiko noticed it and smiled back at him. "You don't have to do that, it's just a force of habit for me."

"No problem really," he told her with a shrug. "Force of habit?"

"Did it all my life in Japan, five years in America isn't going to change that." Raimundo nodded in agreement thinking of the many habits he had from Brazil that his friends sometimes found odd. "Make yourself at home," Kimiko told him moving into the apartment and out of sight down the small hall off of the living room. Raimundo glanced around noticing how neat and homey the place seemed. One picture hanging on the wall caught his attention and he moved in for closer inspection. He recognized Kimiko immediately despite the fact that her hair was died an outrageous shade of pink and styled in what Raimundo could best describe as spiked pony tails. She was clinging to the arm of an African American boy who looked about her age. He was blushing like a fool as Kimiko planted a kiss on his cheek, the photographer capturing just the right moment. Directly below that was another picture of the two looking younger, this time Kimiko's hair was blonde and long, pulled back in a slim ponytail and both were posing with the peace sign and smiling in front of a dorm on the NYU campus. Another glance around the living room showed off similar pictures but usually shots with family and friends. Rai noticed one of Kimiko with who Raimundo guessed must be her father but the man with her in the photo was conveniently wearing sunglasses.

Curious as to what Kimiko was up to Raimundo abandon his photo hunt and followed where Kimiko was. He found her easily just by sticking his head in the first door he came to and saw her leaning over her desk, blocking his view of what she was doing. She'd stripped herself of her jacket again so Raimundo got a view of her natural curves and his mind went back to the taxi when they'd started leaning unconsciously toward one another. Raimundo could admit easily that there was an attraction between them, or at least there was on his end. As much as he'd like to inspect it more closely now was not the time.

"Nice place you got here," Raimundo told her as he stepped fully into the room. Kimiko jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around.

"Shit Rai, you scared me."

"At least you're on your toes," Rai shrugged sticking his hands into his pockets and looking around the room. Kimiko looked around as well to make sure there was nothing embarrassing laying out in the one and she thanked every god that was listening that she'd spent her yesterday cleaning the apartment thoroughly. "What are you doing?" Rai asked coming closer to her and looking at what she was doing.

"Transferring everything that I'll need from my laptop onto my PDA. It'll be easier then lugging the laptop everywhere. And," she motioned to a printer on the corner of the desk, "making copies of everything we have so far."

"Smart girl," Rai said with a nod that caused Kimiko to blush slightly. Rai missed it though because he'd gone back to exploring her room. He glanced at her queen bed and chanced a tricky question he was itching to ask. "So you live alone?"

"No," Kimiko shook her head from where she continued copying, "Jermaine lives here too. He's the one that actually found the place. Thank God for rent control." She then paused as if considering something. "I should probably call him," she mused mostly to herself, "tell him I can't make lunch." Rai was so wrapped up with inspecting the many books on her shelf that he answered automatically.

"He can't make lunch," Rai told her and immediately froze at what he said.

"Um what?" Kimiko said too sweetly and looked back in his direction.

"I ah, meant to tell you that there was a message on your phone."

"And you just decided that it was ok to read my messages and then not to tell me about them?" Kimiko asked in her same controlled sweet voice and Rai decided that he was extremely frightened by this side of her.

"Umm," Raimundo struggled for an answer. He was saved, for the moment at least, by the binging of Kimiko's PDA.

"Everything is uploaded," Kimiko said disconnecting the two machines. Raimundo let out a breath, thinking she might be letting the message thing slide, but another second later he realized he was wrong. Despite the fact that Kimiko had only hurled a pillow at him it was still enough to send Raimundo teetering over. He looked at her, more irritated at himself then her, thinking that despite the fact that he was a highly trained FBI agent this girl always seemed to get the jump on him.

'It's because you let your guard down around her,' a voice in his head reasoned, surprising him. It was completely true and that was enough to send a mixture of chills and thrills up and down his spine.

"Come on," Kimiko said with a wave of her hand as she crossed the room toward him, "we need to try to figure out this clue." When he made no move to get up and planted her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "We are not doing it in my room."

"Why not?" Rai asked standing up and settling on her bed. "It's nice and comfy in here."

"Its private," Kimiko muttered looking annoyed. When Raimundo still made no move to get up Kimiko rolled her eyes and reached out, grabbing his upper arm and hauled him up, impressing Raimundo with her strength again. "Come on," Kimiko dragged him out, PDA in her free hand, "I'll make you coffee."

"I thought you didn't like coffee," Rai observed grabbing the strap her bag to bring with them as they left her room.

"I don't," Kimiko said releasing him once they were back in the kitchen/living room area of the apartment, "but Jermaine drinks the stuff like its water." Raimundo made an indistinguishable noise in his throat and wandered into the living room. "What?" Kimiko asked looking over her shoulder at the noise he made.

"Nothing," Rai said under his breath. He then changed subjects. "Is this your Dad?" Kimiko looked over at where he was looking.

"Yup," she said with a sad smile and then changed topics again. "The picture next to it is me and Jermaine during Senior Week."

"You two close?"

"Joined at the hips since Freshman Year," Kimiko smiled at the memories. "He dated my freshman roommate for like a week. It didn't work out but we stayed really close."

"Close?" Rai dared to ask.

"The closest," Kimiko answered automatically not thinking anything of it and missed Raimundo's slightly crestfallen face. "Can you read me back that clue again?" Kimiko asked as she busied herself with the coffee. Raimundo picked out her notebook and read the clue again.

"Any ideas?" he asked once he finished.

"Many, each one more unlikely then the last," Kimiko sighed.

"Keep trying," Rai encouraged, "in the meantime can I send those pictures you sent to a friend?"

"Go for it," Kimiko told him. She watched him scoop up her phone from the coffee table. "Just don't hide any more messages from me," she added with a grin. Raimundo looked up, saw her grin and returned it.

"Wouldn't think of it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack Spicer liked to keep busy. Despite his pale complexion and scrawny body he was hardly inactive, constantly moving about his various labs doing things with electronics and technologies that most people couldn't even fathom let alone do. He was also a very in demand man which is why he'd developed a unique messaging system along time ago. It filtered through his phone and email messages and pulled out things that he considered important. Very few people and things were set on his immediate alert list so he wasn't very accustomed to hearing the siren that went off across the lab he was currently working. Jumping up in surprise and giving a little screech Jack looked frantically around for the source of the noise. It took him a solid minute to figure it out.

"Computer on," he said voice activating the monitor he had mounted on floating robotic disk that followed him around.

"Good morning Jack," a computerized voice that sounded vaguely like Marilyn Monroe greeted him back.

"Messages," Jack commanded next watching a new screen appear that listed his many waiting messages and not for the first time Jack weighted benefits of some sort of human secretary. There was only one message highlighted in green but he didn't recognize the sender.

"So why'd it get marked as urgent in the system?" Jack asked himself. He then noticed the subject line and became slightly intrigued. Jack tapped the screen to pull the message up wondering what the sender wanted with him now. The message was short: take a look at these and get back to me. Jack rolled his eyes and opened the file attached to the message. The pictures loaded quickly but Jack's eyes were widening before they even finished.

"Shit."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kinda long for a chapter huh? Maybe I need to cut these things down some…this one was seventeen pages long and I think that might be pushing the boundaries a bit. Its just I get writing a chapter and I can't stop myself! And this story is still only really getting going! Its going to be a long one but I'm hoping to have it done by the end of the summer. And guess what!?!?!?! I'm heading back to Japan for a whole year in September!! I'm beyond, beyond excited!

Alright, back to story stuff. Thanks to those who read my Father's Day fic. So glad you liked it! I've started the sequel to "Ever the Same" but I'm trying to get ahead on this story before I start publishing that. This story is going to start getting very good soon with some cute RaiKim moments coming up. The sparks are going to fly!

That's all for now, love you guys for loving this story. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I screwed up royally in the last chapter. I thought that I published the changed chapter but looking at it now (6/30/07) I realize that I haven't. And when I looked for it on my computer I couldn't find. The only thing I can think is that when I went to save it, I didn't actually save the updated version. So, damn me. It's pretty much a minor change but adds a little more fun to the story.

I debated with putting up an updated chapter four but have decided against it mainly because I figured out how to make it work. What I'm talking about will make more sense in coming chapters.

With that said enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I do not like where your mind is going," Kimiko told Raimundo.

"Neither do I but unfortunately it makes sense," Rai agreed sighing and looking down at the notes he'd written down on a pad of paper. All of them were his thoughts on their latest clue and it had led him to an uncomfortable answer.

"There is no way that you're right," Kimiko said shifting uncomfortably on the couch knowing that what she'd just said was a lie. It was the only plausible explanation for the riddle that they'd come up with and they'd been at it for almost an hour.

"I don't like it anymore then you do," Rai said rubbing his eyes. He wasn't thrilled at all with the prospect of having to go into the underground of New York City, specifically into the abandon subway tunnels that many homeless people had turned into a community that was more like a refugee camp then an actual society. They'd been working on hard on the clue and up until only a few minutes ago they'd had nothing to go on. Then Raimundo had had a moment of clarity and realized that the note was pertaining to New York's almost tragic excuse for a subway system.

"And the bell tolls?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm thinking it'll be under the clock at Grand Central Station."

"And by under you mean underground, as in deep underground," Kimiko sighed.

"Yup."

"I've always heard rumors about mole people," Kimiko lamented.

"Well they say all rumors are based in fact," Raimundo said leaning back on the loveseat and stretching his arms over his head. Kimiko glanced at him and found she couldn't look away when given a tantalizing peek of Raimundo's welled developed six pack of abs.

'What else he's got hiding under there?' Kimiko couldn't help but wonder. Realizing what she'd just thought Kimiko blushed hard and buried her face into her hands. Raimundo looked over at her and misinterpreted the act.

"You ok?" he asked. Kimiko mumbled incoherently into her hands. "What was that?" Rai asked again leaning forward. Kimiko only mumbled again and shook her head, sending her pigtails swaying. "What?" Rai tried to suppress a laugh unsuccessfully. Kimiko didn't respond that time and Raimundo stood up and moved toward her. "What's going on with you?" Rai asked again slightly concerned now. He touched her shoulder and she turned her body away. "Kimiko?" Rai pressed as his hand closed gently around her wrist and almost automatically Kimiko tried to tug her hand away while keeping her face covered.

"Kimiko," Raimundo said tugging a little harder but Kimiko fought back trying hard to keep her face covered. They began to struggle with one another, in an almost playful manner, before Kimiko lost her balance and fell off the couch bringing Raimundo down on top of her. Kimiko was still only for a moment, face to the carpet with Raimundo awkwardly across her, before she tired to push herself up.

"Get off of me," she said blushing again and trying to get his weight off of her with limited success. "Raimundo!" she snapped irritably when he didn't move.

"What would you do," Raimundo suddenly asked, "if someone had you pinned like this?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Kimiko snapped back feeling the heat continue to rise on her face.

"A perfectly logical one," Rai told her and got up. "Do you know how to defend yourself?" Kimiko stood moodily.

"I can take care of myself," Kimiko told him irritably. Suddenly his arms were back around her, pinning her arms to her side. "This is no longer funny," Kimiko said as she struggled against him.

"What would you do?" Rai pressed.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kimiko told him.

"Then show me slowly and softly," Rai whispered into her ear and Kimiko felt the hair rise on the back of her neck.

"Oook," Kimiko struggled with the simple word and Raimundo fought down a smirk. He felt her shift slightly. "I'd kick at your shins since that is one of the most sensitive places to go at. And then I'd go limp to loosen your hold, or go at your kidney," she explained, "Or try to pinch you. Anything to get your grip loosened up."

"And then?"

"I'd take a page out of Sandra Bullock's book," Kimiko smiled.

"Meaning?" Rai asked curiously.

"Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin," Kimiko said in a sing song voice.

"Effective," Raimundo agreed, "though running is probably the best option." Rai let her go and noticed Kimiko didn't immediately turn to face him. "The, ah," Raimundo coughed uncomfortably, "groin is a good spot to go but don't always rely on it. Its good to keep in mind that most guys will try to protect themselves," he paused again, "there." Kimiko nodded and laughed slightly turning back to him.

"One of my RA's called it the 'ultimate move'," Kimiko grinned.

"Just glad you know how to defend yourself," Rai told her seriously.

"Every girl should, at least in this city," Kimiko shrugged and then sighed. "I guess we need to get going. Just cause I don't like it doesn't mean that we can avoid it." She bent back over the table and scooped up everything they'd pulled out.

"Your right," Rai agreed and handed her her bag, "lets go."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My thoughts are with you and your family Mrs. Pedrosa," Omi told the woman over the phone. "Yes, I promise that as soon as I hear from I'll make sure Raimundo calls you. Take care," Omi said goodbye.

"Is everything ok?" one of the regulars and sometimes worker in Omi's gym asked looking over at him. The tiny man sighed hard.

"Trouble in Raimundo's family and it seems as if Raimundo is out of communication."

"If he's smart he's warming up to that cutie that came in this morning," Danny said stretching and freezing under Omi's glare. "What?" Danny asked loudly.

"What are you talking about?" the third trainer asked. Omi opened his mouth to respond but Danny beat him to it.

"This total hottie came in looking for Raimundo his morning and he left with her," Danny broke in with a lecherous grin.

"After she performed a most impressive flip on you," Omi added.

"And I'm still head over heels in love," Danny replied while Omi scoffed.

"She flipped you to avoid you!"

"What can I say? I like them feisty," Danny grinned.

"You are hopeless," Omi said with a shake of his head.

"What about this girl?" the forgotten third member of the conversation asked.

"I believe her name was Kimiko, but it is nothing important," Omi assured him.

"Hmm."

"Is something wrong?" Omi asked.

"No nothing, just some things on my mind." Omi didn't press more so he decided to take a chance. "Say Omi, would it be possible to get the rest of the day off?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on," Raimundo urged.

"Another minute," Kimiko shot back.

"Kimiko," Raimundo groaned out.

"Check that tone."

"But," Rai tried to protest but Kimiko cut him off again.

"Shut up," Kimiko told him and continued her pacing. Raimundo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in an annoyed manner.

"I promise you this is safe, it's a service walkway. Even if the trains were still running in this tunnel you'd be safe."

"Famous last words Pedrosa, famous last words." Raimundo rolled his eyes again and continued to watch her pacing on the platform from where he already waited on the walkway below. He began to mutter in Portuguese, a habit for when he became annoyed or frustrated with something. "What are you saying about me?" Kimiko asked pausing to watch him.

"Nothing," Raimundo lied.

"Yeah right," it was Kimiko's turn to roll her eyes. "You're calling me a bitch or something."

"I would not call you a bitch in any language," Raimundo promised. He held up two fingers and placed a hand over his heart. "Scouts' honor." Kimiko gave an extremely unladylike snort but Raimundo added it to his ever growing list of 'cute Kimiko moments'.

"There is no way anyone would let you in the boy scouts," Kimiko scoffed and resumed her pacing while Raimundo suppressed another groan. He was just about to climb back up on the platform when Kimiko suddenly stopped and turned. "Ok," she said squaring her shoulders, "I'm ready." She walked over to the edge, looked down and then looked at him. "Little help?" Raimundo wasn't sure if he should groan or laugh so he settled on a smile and shake of his head, before crossing the tracks and standing beneath where she stood.

"Come on," he assured her extending a hand, "I've got you." Kimiko nodded, coming to the very edge of the platform and half slid, half jumped, using Raimundo's hand for balance and support. He wasn't expecting her to loose her footing as soon as her feet hit the floor and suddenly found himself with Kimiko leaning heavily against him, his arms automatically going around her. "You ok?" he asked after a breathless second.

"Fine," she said with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks as she stood on her own. She glared at Raimundo who was clearly enjoying himself. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Rai told her. There was an awkward pause and then Raimundo asked, "So, is your nickname grace?" He avoided a punch as Kimiko fumed.

"So I have some issues with vertigo," she seethed, "sue me."

"Vertigo?" Rai repeated and then shook his head. "Kim, that's not vertigo, that's like five feet."

"Kim?" Kimiko repeated.

"Sorry, you don't like being called Kim?" Rai asked with a tiny tilt of his head.

"No, just kinda caught me off guard is all." The truth was her name was often shortened to Kim, especially in the States but for some reason the way it rolled off of Raimundo's tongue seemed much more natural and pleasing to the ears. She didn't mind being called Kim but avoided it when possible. Raimundo gave little head shake and turned back to the walk way, keeping an eye on Kimiko to make sure she didn't trip over the tracks. He suspected that it wasn't vertigo but the fear of being underground that had her a bit off balance. It was a perfectly rational fear that Raimundo could admit to sharing but he was a lot better than most at controlling things like his fears in high stress situations. He helped her step up onto the service walkway and Kimiko looked down either end of the tunnel. After a bit of searching Kimiko was able to get into city records, apparently she was a bit of a hacker though Kimiko assured him it was all legal and public knowledge, they'd found an abandon tunnel that ran beneath Grand Central. It was going to be a bit of a hike once they got to the tunnel and Kimiko wasn't looking forward to it by any means.

"Which way?" Kimiko asked looking back at Raimundo.

"GPS says this way," he pointed to his left.

"Are we going to be able to keep the signal once we get deeper into the tunnel?" Kimiko asked with a worried crease in her forehead.

"Not sure," he admitted.

"Better transfer it to my PDA," Kimiko suggested, "I think I have a better chance of keeping a signal then you do."

"And why's that?" Rai asked. His phone was pretty high end and he didn't think a PDA could do much better. Kimiko pulled the PDA out of her bag.

"One of the nice this of being the Tohomiko Electronics' heiress, as you so eloquently put it earlier, is access to pretty much anything and everything that runs on electricity. This thing has got a super battery and amazing reception abilities. Its," she blushed slightly, "is hooked up to a private satellite that only a couple other people have access to."

"That's," Rai struggled for the right words, "impressive."

"That's one way to put it," Kimiko muttered. "So send me the coordinates." Rai did as she requested and headed off in the set direction, Kimiko following immediately after him.

"So you're sure that this tunnel isn't an active sub line?" Kimiko asked again.

"Completely positive."

"So we don't have to be worried about getting run over or electrocuted?"

"We are safe," he paused and frowned, "from those things at least."

"And the homeless people?"

"Just do like we talked about before and don't get confrontational or anything. Picture yourself as a cop; they're pretty much the only ones that come down here besides the people living here so they'll avoid you," Rai told her. "Just make sure you keep your bag in front of you, don't get separated from me, and don't give money out."

"The homeless in America are so different then the ones in Japan," Kimiko shook her head. "Its taken a little getting used to. I feel so bad for them."

"Just keep yourself focused on the task ahead," Rai suggested. He was shinning the light they'd brought in front of him, every so often making a wide sweep to check the area but so far so good.

"And rats? What about rats?" Kimiko asked after a minute or so of silence.

"That you probably will have to watch out for," Rai answered her honestly. Almost immediately Kimiko was closer to him, her hands bunching in the back of his shirt. "Didn't really have you pegged as the type that freaks out over rodents," he told her glancing back at her over his shoulder.

"I'm not going to pass out or scream at the sight of them but I certainly don't feel the need to interact with them," she shuddered, "at least not in the wild."

"The wild?" Raimundo repeated not really sure how to take it.

"They're ok in pet shops and stuff like that but the once running around the city are mean little bastards and I'm not in the mood to be bit."

"Then I suggest you don't look down on the tracks," Rai said in a serious voice.

"Haha, very funny Raimundo," Kimiko said slightly annoyed.

"I'm serious," Rai told her. The prankster of his youth of desperate to get out, wanted to pretend that there was one on her shoulder or something of that nature but he suppressed it. He was also serious about not looking at the tracks. Kimiko gave a squeak and nearly knocked him over a moment later. "What?" he asked surprised.

"I looked at the tracks," Kimiko admitted in a small voice.

"Come on, keep moving," Rai suggested and felt Kimiko nod against his back. They continued on for a few more minutes, Kimiko parting from Raimundo but only slightly.

"I don't want to sound like a snob or anything," Kimiko broke the silence a little while later, "but this place reeks."

"You're not a snob, it reeks," Rai agreed.

"Rai," Kimiko said in a softer voice this time.

"Yeah?"

"I think someone is following us." Raimundo fought his first instinct to face whatever Kimiko sensed head on but he still wasn't completely sure about her ability to defend himself if he wasn't there. He didn't want to put her in harms way but he also needed to protect her and he was at a slight catch 22. He reached behind and pulled her a little closer, keeping them moving the whole time and considered his options, kicking himself for not asking earlier what her actual self defense training was. Raimundo could now hear the feet that had tipped Kimiko off and he wondered how he hadn't heard them before. Whoever was behind them certainly wasn't trying to hide their foot fall and that made Raimundo think that it might just be some 'locals' and not the hunter like he'd originally worried.

"Trust me Kim," Kimiko barely heard Raimundo whisper as he pulled her even closer. Kimiko nodded against Raimundo's shoulder and felt him tense momentarily before his hand tightened on hers. It took Kimiko a second to realize what had happened and she almost didn't believe it until her feet were firmly back on the ground. Raimundo had grabbed her hand and swung her with enough strength and force that she'd briefly been flying over the tracks, landing so that Raimundo was between her and whoever was behind them, his back to her. She turned to Raimundo who had somehow pulled his gun and had it trained in front of him along with the flashlight.

"Stop right where you are," he yelled his voice echoed off the walls of the tunnel. Two people froze in the flashlight's beam and Kimiko could see the light bounce off of knives they carried almost casually. Kimiko glanced around for anyone else that might be around but the light was so limited that she was worried that more people could be hiding anywhere. Hearing movement nearby Kimiko turned and kicked out, catching a man in the stomach. He went down with a tumble and Kimiko heard the clatter of a knife near her feet. She grabbed it quickly but it felt so awkward in her hands that she wasn't sure that it would do her any good.

"Are you ok?" Rai asked her when he felt her back pressed against his.

"Fine," she assured him but was wishing she had a flashlight of her own. They'd brought the one from her apartment and hadn't thought to buy another one along the way.

"You two cops?" one of the men in front of Raimundo asked and Kimiko let him answer.

"Yes but we aren't here to disrupt you. We're just looking for something, maybe some information."

"What the hell is going on here?" a new voice asked and Kimiko was momentarily blinded by a new light.

"Linda!" the second man in front of Rai called. "These two are cops!"

"All right, what's going on? Who's in trouble now?" a healthy sized Hispanic woman came into sight. Her accent was heavy from a person who'd been born and probably still lived in the Bronx's.

"Who knows?" the first man shrugged.

"We aren't here for anyone," Rai called still keeping his eyes on the two in front of him.

"Then why the hell you here?" Linda asked. A tiny groan answered her and the beam of her flashlight went off of Kimiko and down to the man that she'd kicked down. "Shit Tom you drunk again?" Kimiko blinked at the woman as she stooped to look at the collapsed man near her feet and noticed the for the first time the sizeable crucifix around her neck.

"I didn't think I'd kicked him that hard," Kimiko said and the woman waved her off.

"You could have blown on him and he'd go over just as hard," the woman stood and peered around Raimundo and Kimiko. "Is that what you two were doing out here? Looking for Tom?"

"Yeah and we caught sight of these two," the first man jerked his head at Raimundo who still hadn't lowered his gun. Linda looked over at Kimiko.

"You can tell your partner to put his gun down. These two don't want any more trouble than the rest of 'em."

"Ah, you hear that," she tried to keep a straight face as she spoke, "partner. You can put your gun down." Rai didn't move an inch.

"Who's your friend?" Rai asked.

"Linda?" Kimiko ventured.

"Sister Linda Mendoza," Linda told them, "and honestly you can put your gun down. These two won't hurt you." At her back she felt Raimundo lower his arms but his body stayed tight and Kimiko knew that he'd be ready at a moment's notice. "Ronnie, Mel can you get Tom back?"

"Sure thing," one of the two said and, to Kimiko's horror they jumped confidently onto the tracks and then scrambled back up. The two easily picked up the passed out man and walked off.

"So," Linda said when the two were gone, "you got any ID on you?" Rai had turned and faced them both by now and passed the flashlight to Kimiko while he pulled out his ID and handed it over.

"I'm not exactly a cop," Rai admitted when Linda's eyes widened a bit.

"I'll say! Can't say if we've ever had an FBI agent out this way," she handed back the badge to Raimundo. "What about you?" she said jerking her head at Kimiko who turned her head at Raimundo for an answer.

"It's a bit of a story," Rai told her, "and I can't really tell you everything. But she's here with me because she's very important to the case."

"Kinda like protective custody or something like that?" Linda asked.

"Something like that," Rai agreed.

"Well anyway as long as you ain't here to cause trouble or stir things up then you ain't gonna have any troubles." She looked back over her shoulder. "You'll have to forgive those two. We've been having a lot of assholes coming down lately trying to get people involved in shit like bum fights."

"That's awful," Kimiko said sincerely.

"I gotta say that I knew a fair amount of nuns growing up and they didn't talk like you," Rai mused. That wasn't completely true. A couple of the nuns that ran his school had a mouth on them that would make sailors blush.

"Yeah well," Linda shrugged.

"Can I ask what you're doing down here?" Kimiko asked suddenly. "I can't say I expected to see a nun down here."

"Doing God's work," Linda answered automatically. "I'm not preaching or anything like that. Just trying to help my fellow man, making sure everyone has at least a little something in their stomachs."

"Wow," Kimiko said truly impressed.

"Someone's gotta do it," Linda replied and then straightened. "Now what are you two doing down here?"

"The next clue in the case said to come down here," Kimiko told her and Linda cocked her head to the side.

"Clue?"

"Yeah," Rai immediately jumped in, "like I said it's complicated."

"Whatever, I'm not gonna press you on it," Linda said holding up her hands.

"We're trying to get a certain GPS point," Rai went on, "and I'm thinking it's going to be smack in the middle of the community."

"Huh," Linda said looking a bit skeptical.

"I know it's farfetched but it's the truth," Kimiko said in an almost desperate tone.

"I believe you two, don't worry I just have a feeling that this isn't something that I want to be involved with and it would probably be better if the folks down here didn't get involved either."

"Probably better for everyone in the long run," Kimiko agreed. Linda nodded and turned on her heel.

"Come on you two," she said leading the way, "let's go see if we can't find what you're looking for."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is unreal," Kimiko whispered to Raimundo. Raimundo had to agree with her but tried not to let it show, keeping his face serious and his body radiating confidence. They'd been led to a wider area of the tunnel that used to be a crossroads of sorts where various tracks met. Spread out around them were dozens, if not hundreds of tiny "houses" crudely constructed out of random material including a lot of cardboard. Many of homes' owners that had been out in the open when Kimiko and Raimundo arrived with Linda had scurried into the cover of their houses while others continued to watch curiously but didn't interact. Feeling themselves being watched by the hidden eyes of the homeless community they'd followed Linda to, Raimundo was grateful for the woman's help, thinking how difficult it would be without her as a guide.

"You come down here everyday?" Kimiko asked Linda when Raimundo didn't respond.

"Try to," Linda nodded as she walked on. "Now where are we heading?" Raimundo open his phone and glanced at the screen.

"I've got nothing," he said looking over at Kimiko, "is your PDA still getting a signal?" Kimiko nodded as she pulled the hand held out of her bag. She touched the screen and frowned.

"I can't get an active map but the signal will go off like crazy once we're near it."

"Pretty fancy piece of equipment you've got there," Linda observed and Kimiko face went a little flush.

"A gift from my father." Linda didn't respond just looked at her expectantly.

"Well," she said after a moment, "don't you think that it's better if you lead the way?"

"Oh!" Kimiko almost exclaimed. "You're right, sorry." Kimiko glanced at her screen and pointed it in a few directions before finding the direction she wanted. Rai placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder as they walked on. Kimiko stopped after only a minute or two of walking and bit her lower lip. "This is it but," she glanced around, "there's nothing here."

"You sure this is the right place?" Rai asked.

"As long as the GPS isn't malfunctioning but I don't think it is." Kimiko looked back at him desperately. "Rai what are we going to do?"

"What exactly you two looking for?" Linda asked from behind the two. Kimiko shook her head and but didn't even look up.

"I have no idea," she said in a soft voice.

"So what's the story Linda?" a new, slightly familiar voice asked. Kimiko and Raimundo looked over at the two men they'd met in the tunnel only a few minutes ago.

"Not much," Linda answered. "You two got Tom squared away?"

"All set," the one Kimiko thought was named Mel answered.

"Oh!" Kimiko suddenly said bringing everyone's attention to her. "I almost forgot," she said digging into one of the outer pockets of her bag. "This belongs to your friend," she said handing over the knife she'd picked up earlier, "I wanted to make sure it got back to him." Raimundo only smiled at her while Mel, Ronnie, and Linda gave her studied looks. Kimiko glanced back at Raimundo. "What?"

"You picked this up for Tom?" Mel asked.

"Is that ok?" she asked as the knife was taken out of her hands. Neither man responded and Kimiko looked back over at Rai. "We still don't have any idea what to do."

"Just what is the problem?" the other man, Ronnie asked.

"These two are looking for something only thing is they don't know what," Linda answered.

"Well that's stupid," Mel laughed. Rai didn't answer, just plucked the PDA out of Kimiko's hands and changed the screen to look at the clue.

"Maybe we were wrong," he admitted with a sigh.

"But we can't be," Kimiko argued, "it all makes sense."

"I'm not convinced about the Grand Central Station Clock part," Rai glanced at her.

"But you're the one that suggested it," Kimiko almost moaned.

"But why would the clue say 'bell tolls' when it could say something like 'clock chimes'?"

"You two looking for a bell?" Ronnie broke in and Kimiko turned toward him.

"You have one?"

Linda smiled. "Right this way."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm going to New York," Clay said completely deadpan.

"Sure you are," Cynthia answered back skeptically not looking up from the paperwork she was pouring over.

"I'm serious. Something is up with Raimundo and I need to go find him," Clay said trying not to lean too noticeably on the desk.

"What are you going to do? Go door to door and ask people if they've seen him? Also there is the little matter of getting there and the fact that your benched cause your leg. By the way sit down before you pass out," Cynthia motioned at the chair beside her desk. Clay sat down reluctantly. He'd be fine if some insane intern had run into as he stepped off the elevator. "And what about work?" Cynthia went on once he'd sat. "Just because you don't think there is any glory in office work doesn't mean that it isn't important." Clay chose not to respond to that but cupped his chin in hand and leaned thoughtfully on her desk.

"I didn't come here to get chewed out by you, I came to ask for a favor," Clay finally told her. Cynthia turned her full attention to him and looked interested.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Clay nodded sitting up again. "Just meet me for lunch at the sandwich shop on Hamilton and we'll talk."

"Hamilton is a bit of a haul," Cynthia frowned.

"Yeah but I'm buying so it'll be worth the trip," Clay smiled and Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Fine when do you want to meet?"

"Eleven thirty ok for you?"

"It might be hard to take an early lunch today."

"Just try to be there as soon as you can," Clay said standing.

"And what are you up to till then?" Cynthia asked.

"Got some things to check into," Clay said walking away. "See you later." Cynthia watched him go and couldn't keep the worried frown from her face.

"What are you up to Bailey?" she asked herself softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's an actual bell," Raimundo said slowly.

"Yup," Mel said with a slow nod. "Showed up here few weeks back."

"Showed up?" Raimundo questioned.

"Yup."

"Folks down here drag stuff down here all the time. No one really takes a second glance," Linda said with a shrug and then looked over at Kimiko and Raimundo. "You two didn't tell me you were looking for a bell."

"We thought it was a metaphor," Kimiko said softly, her eyes trained on the bell hanging above their heads. She stepped forward, until she was directly beneath it and shined her light up into it. "Rai! There's something in there," Kimiko said an excited voice. Raimundo was by her side in a heartbeat, looking to where she'd pointed. Sure enough there was something attached to the inside of the bell that clearly didn't belong. Their three companions were crowding around a second later.

"Huh, never noticed that before," Ronnie said with a tilt of the head.

"Never thought to look," Mel added. Raimundo barely heard them as he glanced around for anyway to get up to the bell.

"Just how the hell did that thing get up there anyway?" he muttered more to himself then anyone else.

"We could try knocking it down?" Kimiko suggested looking for something to knock at the bell with. "What are you doing Rai?" she asked when she noticed him move away from her. He didn't respond, instead tested the wall of a make shift hut that looked like it had been constructed out of cardboard. Apparently he didn't like what he found because he moved over to the next house and repeated the test.

"You break one of those things you're toast buddy, I don't care if you are a cop!"

"Ronnie!" Linda scolded.

"What?"

"Rai you better not be doing what I think you're doing," Kimiko said finally catching on. Rai didn't respond again and Kimiko frowned in annoyance. She was about to yell at him again but Raimundo was already in motion, finding a suitable house a few feet down that he could use to hoist himself up.

"Pedrosa get your butt back on the ground!" Kimiko yell moving to where he was starting to scale the wall thanks for to the various metal covered wiring attached to the wall. By the time Kimiko reached where he'd crawled up Rai had already reached the curve of the tunnel roof and was getting a handhold on the piping that ran overhead. Once he had a solid handhold Raimundo began to make his way, hand over hand toward where the bell hung. Once again Kimiko was impressed by him and wondered if she'd even be able to hang from the piping for very long. "If you get electrocuted and fall and break yourself in two you are getting no sympathy from me!" Kimiko shouted after him as she followed his progress back to the bell. Raimundo couldn't help but grin and snuck a look at her as she stalked underneath him.

"Glad to know you care," Rai called back down to her.

"Seriously," Linda said when Kimiko rejoined them, "you two have a very interesting relationship."

"If he does get out of this ok I'm going to strangle him," Kimiko shook her head in an annoyed manner though her eyes were trained on Raimundo who'd reached the bell. Kimiko couldn't help but hold her breath as she watched Raimundo hang by one hand and reached with the other into the bell.

"It's stuck in there pretty good," Raimundo said with a tiny grunt as he tried to work out whatever was inside free.

"Careful," Kimiko said softly without thinking as she watched Raimundo dangle above her head.

"Got it!" Raimundo called down with one last tug. He looked down at Kimiko. "Catch!" Kimiko opened her hands and moved when Raimundo let go of the mystery object. Another box, similar to the one they'd found earlier landed in Kimiko's hands, coated with a fine layer of dust that showed it had been stuck in the bell for sometime. Kimiko looked back up expecting Raimundo to be heading back the way he'd come but in the split second it had taken to look up Raimundo had already dropped and landed beside her no worse for the wear. Kimiko blinked slowly as she watched him stand straight from where he'd landed in a crouched position. He turned to look at her and grinned at her expression.

"Show off," Kimiko muttered looking back at the box in her hands.

"It looks like the last one," Raimundo observed taking the box from her hands and turning it over in his own.

"This is what all the fuss is about?" Linda asked walking over to the two.

"Apparently," Raimundo replied. Before anyone could say anything else a cry broke through the air causing everyone to whip around. A small thin girl, younger then Kimiko by a few years practically barreled into Linda who managed to stay standing and held the girl as she spoke rapidly in a language Kimiko didn't understand.

"Is she ok?" Kimiko asked.

"She showed up here a couple of weeks back, but no one understands her," Linda explained. "She speaks some English but very little. We think she escaped from one of the illegal sex slave trade houses." Kimiko swallowed hard at that. She'd read about things like that but it was hard to believe that such things could exist in America, let alone the world. "I try to get her out of here but she's so petrified of everything."

"Yeah but she's been getting better," Mel said with concern filled eyes. "Something must have really set her off." Kimiko glanced at Raimundo as he stepped closer to Linda and the girl and surprised everyone by speaking softly in Russian. The girl immediately brought her attention to Raimundo and spoke rapidly to answer him. Raimundo held up his hands and signaled at her to slow down. The girl struggled to do so, apparently very happy to have someone to speak to. Raimundo nodded as she spoke and then laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Can you tell her," Linda interrupted, "that I want to take her somewhere that she'll be protected and taken care of?"

"Sure," Rai said and then spoke to the girl who immediately shook her head. Rai replied and made the sign of the cross and pointed back at Linda. The girl still didn't seem entirely convinced but nodded anyway.

"She'll go but we've got a problem," Rai said standing. "There's someone coming down here that Larissa says is Russian. He's got her really freaked, obviously."

"Her name is Larissa?" Ronnie asked. "Huh, I've just been calling her Russian girl."

"That's her name and she isn't Russian, she's from Belarus," Rai told them standing tall. "Stay here," Rai told the group and took off in the direction Larissa had come from.

"Like hell," Kimiko spat taking off after him. She didn't hear any feet following behind her and was slight grateful for that. She caught up with Raimundo when he stopped to peer around the corner of the end of a line of homes.

"I told you to stay," he spat when she reached him.

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?" she asked. "Now be quiet, someone is coming." Rai shook his head at her but went quiet anyway and continued to watch. Someone did come into sight and Raimundo swore under his breath and started pushing Kimiko back slowly.

"What?" Kimiko asked as she complied and backed up. Rai simply grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

"Is there another way out of here?" Rai asked when they made their way back to where they'd left the others.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked concerned.

"Hopefully nothing," Rai said with a shake of his head. "The guy who's down here isn't looking for Larissa, he's looking for me and Kimiko. And it would be better for everyone if we didn't run into one another." Ronnie, Mel, and Linda looked amongst themselves. Finally Ronnie stepped up.

"Come here," Ronnie motioned down the row and started walking ahead of them.

"Wait we can't leave yet," Kimiko protested. She looked over at Raimundo. "Remember the last clue? We can't leave until we know there isn't anything else to do."

"She's right," Rai agreed and then looked over at Linda. "I'm really sorry for all of this but is there anyplace that we could hide out for a minute while we figure this thing out?"

"I don't like all this trouble," Linda mumbled.

"We'll stick 'em in with Tom," Mel cut in. "Not like he'll even notice."

"Thank you," Kimiko said sincerely as she and Raimundo followed Mel and Ronnie.

"Just keep your mouths shut and hopefully this guy will leave us be," Ronnie snapped back.

"Don't be rude," Mel snapped at Ronnie and Kimiko held her breath hoping it didn't escalate any further. Fortunately it didn't and they stopped in front of one of the makeshift houses and Mel motioned then inside as he lifted back the blanket that acted as the door. Kimiko was about to duck inside when shouting caught everyone's attention.

"I'm gonna make sure Linda is ok," Ronnie said running off. Kimiko hesitated going inside, worried for Linda and the other girl, Larissa's safety but gentle prodding from both Mel and Rai had her inside with a passed out Tom.

"Who was that Rai?" Kimiko asked when he was next to her. "You obviously know him."

"Someone I knew when I was under with the Heylin. But I have no idea what he is doing here," Rai said with obvious frustration. "It does not bode well for our situation if the Heylin are involved. I thought that I got out with enough cover, so did the Bureau, but if they're involved with all of this then evidently not."

"What are you two going on about?" Mel asked looking between the two.

"Something that I'm interesting in hearing about but can't right now," Kimiko shook her head and then easily slipped open the top of the box. Mel stepped forward curious and Kimiko immediately covered the box. "Please, I'm not trying to be rude," she said looking the man in the eyes, "but we're dealing with something bad here and if you see this you could be involved and I don't want you at risk. You and your friends have been so nice and helpful that I don't want to chance you getting hurt but getting involved." Kimiko kept her unwavering eyes locked with the older man's who finally sighed and stepped back. Kimiko sent him a thankful look and then turned to Rai and opened the box for both to see.

Raimundo couldn't help the surprise that shown on his face when he saw what was in the box and a glance at Kimiko showed she felt the same way.

"Better check the website," Rai suggested taking the box from her. Kimiko nodded and pulled out her PDA quickly went to the webpage that held the second clue.

"New link," Kimiko told him as she selected it with a tap of her PDA 'pen'. "Not a new window, just redirecting," she spoke aloud as the new page loaded.

"What have we got?" Rai asked stepping closer and looking at the screen.

"Seems like you were right about one thing at least. This is the address for Grand Central," Kimiko answered, "but I don't know what the other numbers are."

"I guess we need to head out of here then," Kimiko said pocketing the PDA and then taking the box and putting it in her bag.

"You two heading out of here?" Mel asked.

"Seems that way. Is there a back way out of here?" Rai asked.

"Follow me," Mel said ducking his head out to check the way before motioning at the two to follow him.

"I don't know how we can thank you for everything," Raimundo told Mel as we followed him.

"Don't think about it," Mel said a shake of his head not looking back. Kimiko caught Raimundo's eye but he shook his head, silently asking her not to press anything at the moment. "This is a service ladder," Mel told them as they stopped at the solid tunnel wall where a ladder was built into the wall. "Should take you right up," he added stepping back.

"Should?" Raimundo questioned as he tested the first metal rung.

"Don't generally go this way but it's what I'm told."

"Ok then," Raimundo sighed hoping back down to the ground. He extended a hand to Mel who took it after a reluctant moment. "Thank you for everything."

"I feel like we should stay and make sure that guy doesn't cause trouble," Kimiko said with a worried sigh.

"We can take care of ourselves down here," Mel told her.

"But," Kimiko started to protest but Raimundo cut her off.

"He's right Kimiko, and I don't like the idea of going out the same way Vlad came in." Kimiko's eyes moved between Raimundo and Mel.

"Ok," she finally conceded and then turned to Mel and surprised the two men by giving him a hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Um, you're welcome?" Mel replied obviously a little flabbergasted.

"Come on Kim," Rai encouraged motioning for her to climb up ahead of him. Kimiko nodded and said one last goodbye to Mel before starting to climb up. Rai let her get a little ways ahead of him before starting to climb himself. He didn't get very far before a hand on his pant leg stopped him. His initial reaction was to kick out to free himself but Rai managed to stop and instead looked back down at Mel.

"You two keep safe now," he told Raimundo with serious eyes. "And take extra care of her, keep her safe. She's something special." Rai nodded after a moment and smiled.

"I'm realizing that more and more," he told the other man.

"Hey," came an urgent whisper from above making Raimundo look up. "You coming or what?"

"Coming," he assured her and began quickly climbing up after Kimiko. She let him catch and then started climbing the short distance that was left.

"Where do you think this leads?" Kimiko asked when she reached a metal door above her head.

"Only one way to find out," Rai answered. "Do you need," he started to ask but paused when Kimiko grabbed the metal handle of the door and began to slide it open, "any help?"

"Hang on a sec," Kimiko said once the door was about a quarter of the way open, "it's stuck." She gave another shove but it didn't budge so Kimiko took her other hand up to help shove the door open. Rai saw her start to loose her balance almost immediately and raised an arm to balance her. However, even before his hand had reached her Kimiko succeeded in pushing the door open and Rai's hand settled on her bottom instead of her lower back. Both were motionless for a moment before Kimiko shot through the open door, not seeming to care what was on the other side. Rai leaned motionless against the ladder and grimaced when he realized that he'd have to follow her through eventually. Suppressing a groan Raimundo half expected to be hit the moment he made his way through the opening. Kimiko was already standing, pointedly brushing dirt from her clothes in an effort not to look at him. There was a furious blush on her cheeks and Raimundo could tell that she was trying to contain herself.

"Um," Rai started to stay but Kimiko cut him off.

"Don't even go there Rai," she told him still not looking him in the face. "I'm _hoping_ that was an accident and I'm just going to leave it at that."

"Yes, good," Rai mumbled a reply as slid the door shut behind him. "Where are we?" he asked as he stood. It appeared that they had come up from the subway and into an alleyway. "I didn't even know that they had service entrances in areas like this."

"Makes sense I guess, if there were an emergency or something," Kimiko shrugged. "I'm guessing we're somewhere near Grand Central." Rai nodded in agreement.

"Come on then," he said walking toward the street. He did a quick look around and started walking in the direction of Grand Central.

"You know your stuff," Kimiko said as he walked confidently along. She'd lived in New York for nearly five years but still wasn't always confident in her sense of direction around the city.

"Like I said before I've lived here the majority of my life," Rai said indifferently.

"Rai?"

"Hm?"

"That guy that was in the tunnel, how'd you know him? You called him Vlad," Kimiko asked softly. Raimundo sent a glance her way, not still entirely sure he was comfortable with telling her about his time in the Heylin.

"Well," he sighed, "he was one of the people I met and interacted with a lot while I was in with the Heylin. When I got out, went back to the FBI, it was very abrupt and earlier then planned. I had to fake my death so that people in the organization wouldn't come looking for me. I thought it worked but with Vlad showing up it makes me think that the Heylin knows who I am and where I am." He gave another huge sigh, stopping with the crowd on the corner. "It makes me think that the Heylin are defiantly involved, and that they're probably the ones who have Amelia." Kimiko watched the fear and worry grow in his eyes as he spoke and she was so over come that before she even realized it she'd wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. When she pulled back Rai stared at her blankly before managing a smile.

"Thanks."

"We'll get her back, I'm sure of it," Kimiko said confidently as they crossed the street, Grand Central now in sight.

"You know you can't tell anyone anything that I've told you about being in with the Heylin Organization," Rai reminded her.

"Under lock and key," Kimiko said with her hand over her heart. She suddenly stopped, eyes widening in understanding, and then smiled at him.

"What?" Rai asked looking back at her.

"I know where to go in Grand Central!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So _a lot_ of Raimundo and Kimiko this chapter huh? I'm thinking I'll publish a smaller chapter next that focuses more on the minor characters, that way I'll be able to get it out faster. Just a thought though…

This chapter was loosely edited as usual so any huge mistakes please let me know. I'm playing around with an Independence Day one shot, I'm not promising anything but I may put something out later tomorrow (Tuesday) or maybe Wednesday.

Anyway as usually please read and review! Also thank you sooooo much for all you wonderful loyal reviewers that have left comments on each chapter! It makes me so happy that people are enjoying this story (so many favorites and alerts- makes my head spin!) You guys make writing this fic all worthwhile! Thanks again!!


	6. Chapter 6

I meant to say this at the beginning of the first chapter that my knowledge of New York City is limited. I've only been there a few times and I'm trying to keep things at least somewhat accurate. I'd read an article about the homeless communities some time ago but when I went back to double check I couldn't find it so I've had to work off of memory. Also if anything is horribly glaringly wrong I would really like for someone to tell me so I don't make a complete ass of myself. Minor stuff I hope you guys will let slide. When I tell most people that I've lived in New York most of my life they automatically think New York City. Truthfully I've lived in Central New York but since people that don't live in New York don't seem to get that. Most people think anything outside of the City is Upstate but that's not true!! I shouldn't get into that now though. So yeah, that's about it. This is a shorter chapter but hopefully you'll guys will enjoy.

I can' think of much else to say, look for "Fleeting Like Fireworks" to be finished soon and then I'll start trying to get the sequel to "Ever the Same" out as well as finishing this story.

That's it! Please enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cynthia realized as she took a cab to Hamilton why Clay had wanted to meet at this particular sandwich shop and felt slightly foolish for not figuring it out earlier. 'I guess that's why you're better behind a computer then you are in the field,' Cynthia reasoned as she watched the cab pull away almost mournfully. The sky had grown overcast during the morning hours Cynthia had spent inside processing information for the Pedrosa case. Those in her department knew that she knew Raimundo and so they'd been surprised that she was leaving the office, let alone her desk, in the middle of everything. The shop was beginning to get crowded with the early lunch hour rush but Clay had managed a table toward the back corner and he waved her over as he saw her enter.

"Alright spill," Cynthia said moodily as she sat with a huff at the chair opposite Clay.

"I got you a turkey wrap with everything on it," Clay said ignoring what she'd said. "I remembered you liked that from the last time we had lunch together."

"What do you want Clay," Cynthia pressed as her foot tapped angrily on the tile floor. "Its pretty convenient that you want us to meet all the way out here on Hamilton when there is a perfectly good shop much closer to the office. You don't want to be seen."

"Half right," Clay answered.

"What part?"

"The part about not wanting to be seen, but I guess that's also only about half true," Clay answered with a shrug and a smile.

"I'm lost," Cynthia said shaking her head.

"This deli is much better then the one near the office, that's the main reason I came here."

"Now you're just annoying," Cynthia bit out.

"I've got nothing to hide but I do enjoy privacy which is another plus for heading out this way," Clay went on.

"And why are you valuing your privacy all of the sudden?" Cynthia asked cupping her chin in her hands as she propped her elbows on the table in front of her.

"Because I need a favor," Clay answered after a pause.

"Obviously. You told me that before back in the office," Cynthia reminded him.

"Yeah," Clay sighed. "It's a pretty big one."

"Now you have me nervous," Cynthia grinned and then sobered. "Actually you really do now."

"Are you still seeing that guy Tom?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Cynthia grimaced knowing exactly where this was going and wasn't pleased.

"I can tell you know what I'm about to ask," Clay smiled.

"Yeah, and it would get all three of us into very real trouble," Cynthia said closing her eyes tightly and then sighed. "I don't know if I could even get him to do it, even if it were possible."  
"I trust you can use some of that southern charm on him," Clay said seriously and Cynthia laughed.

"Oh man this is no good," Cynthia shook her head.

"Does that mean you're going to at least try?" Clay asked hopefully.

"You are going to owe me more then lunch when this is all over."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you feeling well?" Toshiro asked Amelia. The young girl looked up from where she was sitting on the cot, knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs.

"I've been better," she answered in a muffled voice.

"Have you eaten?" Toshiro asked.

"Not since a snack last night," Amelia shook her head. She'd shared everything that had happened to her with Toshiro but after her story ended Toshiro had simply sat in the room's lone chair looking thoughtful.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Toshiro asked and Amelia perked up.

"You can?" she asked and Toshiro smiled.

"Yes, fortunately for us it seems they need us in good condition. I've been here for what I can guess is three days and I have been fed sufficiently since arriving." Amelia blew at hair that had fallen into her face.

"Well I guess that's something," she said sarcastically. "I mean if we're being held captive the least they can do is feed us well." Amelia hadn't been expecting Toshiro to laugh.

"Forgive me Amelia-chan, but you are very mature for your age," he smiled and then looked slightly saddened. "You remind me of my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, my only child, named Kimiko. But she is nearly grown now." As he spoke he stood and walked toward the door. Once he'd finished speaking though he began to pound on the door and Amelia watched on curiously. After a few long seconds on heavy pounded the door cracked open and a gun appeared but Toshiro barely flinched.

"Enough of that now," a voice from the other side of the door commanded and Amelia recognized it as belonging to one of the goons that had brought her in.

"The girl needs something to eat and water," Toshiro said commandingly and Amelia suddenly believed that he was capable of running a company as he'd stated earlier. The man on the other side of the door grunted before closing and locking the door again. "Hopefully they will bring something you like," Toshiro said as he returned to his chair. Amelia only nodded and went to fiddle with her ever present necklace, letting out a small gasp when she realized it was gone.

"What is wrong?" Toshiro asked immediately.

"My necklace is gone," she said looking tearful. "I wear it all the time. Raimundo gave it to me. I can't believe it is gone." Toshiro didn't respond. "I'm sorry for making a big deal," Amelia apologized a minute later causing Toshiro to look up.

"No need to apologize," He assured her.

"It just, it means a lot to me is all. It makes me feel braver," she said her voice softening as she spoke.

"I cannot imagine you being much braver then you already are Amelia," Toshiro said sincerely making Amelia blush slightly.

"Thank you," she whispered. Toshiro only smiled again and resumed his study of the floor. "Your daughter," Amelia went on after a minute of silence, "Kimiko. What's she like?"

"She is quite the young woman," Toshiro smiled at the thought. "Strong, independent, and certainly beautiful. She is living in New York City to finish her college and graduate studies."

"That's where my brother lives!" Amelia said excitedly. "Well not anymore," she amended, "but it's where he grew up. He lives in Washington DC now."

"Really?" Toshiro asked interested. "What does he do in Washington?"

"He works for the FBI," Amelia said proudly.

"But I thought you said you and your family lived in Rio de Janeiro?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes but Raimundo went to live with Grandma and Grandpa when he was younger and became a US citizen to join the FBI," Amelia said with an excited flush on her cheeks.

"I see," Toshiro took this all in as Amelia came to a realization.

"That's why," she said quickly. "Its cause Raimundo's in the FBI?" Amelia pressed. "Do you think that's why I am here?"

"A distinct possibility," Toshiro agreed. 'But it doesn't explain why the two of us are here together now,' Toshiro thought to himself.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from outside the door. "Stand back against the wall." Toshiro sighed at the command and signaled for Amelia to remain where she was. The door opened and the two men that had kidnapped Amelia were in the doorway, one holding a gun, the other a tray of food. When the noticed that neither Toshiro nor Amelia had moved both looked perturbed from behind their sunglasses but didn't say anything else. The man in black carried the food in and set it on the card table in the corner closest to the door and then stepped back out.

"Hey!" Amelia shouted after them as the door went to close. "What? Nothing to drink?" Both men sneered again and one disappeared for a moment then reappeared and threw two bottles of water into the room carelessly. The door then shut and locked and Toshiro smiled over at Amelia.

"Good girl," he told her glad that she was managing to keep her spirits up. Amelia smiled back and got off the cot and headed for the food.

"What do you want?" she asked examining the various prepackage food that had been thrown together, most likely out of a vending machine.

"Please, eat as much as you like," Toshiro encouraged. "I am not hungry at the moment."

"Ok," Amelia didn't hesitate and began to tear open a package of chips. Toshiro tried to keep the smile on her face as he watched her eat with vigor. He needed to keep up a confident outward appearance for the sake of this girl. He needed her not to loose hope or any of the grit she obvious had inside of her. She was going to need it to get through all of this. He was worried for why the girl was here, worried for her safety and well being. She was so young.

'If nothing else,' Toshiro promised himself, 'I will do everything to assure this girl's safety.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The tracker had not moved for sometime which made Katnappe think one of two things. Either it had been discovered and dismantled somehow or else her targets really were staying in one space for such a long amount of time. But Katnappe knew enough about her prey to know that this Raimundo Pedrosa would not be foolish enough to stay in one place for such a long time, not if he knew a hunter was on his trail. But she also knew that Kimiko Tohomiko was supposed to be some sort of computer/electronics protégé and if she had the means probably would have found the tracker already.

'Only one way to find out,' Katnappe thought as she slipped easily through the basement window of Kimiko's apartment building. Taking the elevator from the basement laundry room Katnappe moved inconspicuously up to her prey's floor and manipulated the lock easily. The apartment she entered into was neat, tidy, and empty much to Katnappe's disappointment. That meant that the tracker had indeed been disabled. As she scanned the girl's room she noticed something however that caught her interest- Kimiko's laptop sitting innocently on the desk.

"So they abandon it all together," Katnappe mused out loud as she traced the computer with an almost claw like finger. Her phone ringing caught her attention and Katnappe answered it quickly. "Yes?"

"I would just like to warn you," a familiar voice on the other end of the line spoke without greeting, "that our Mr. Young is not as trusting as one may like."

"And?"

"He has sent out his own trackers." Katnappe gave a hiss.

"I do not like others getting in my way. I will take them out if necessary," Katnappe promised.

"I will not argue otherwise," the older woman told her, "just a reminder though that Tohomiko is to be taken in alive and relatively unharmed."

"An annoyance but I will comply," the blond girl practically sneered. "Is that all?"

"Just a reminder to enjoy yourself," the caller said cruelly. The line then disconnected and Katnappe smiled.

"I think I'll do just that."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on, come on," Kimiko encouraged as she pulled Raimundo through the crowds at Grand Central Station.

"You seem pretty confident," Rai couldn't help but smile somewhat at her sudden enthusiasm.

"I know I'm right," Kimiko said firmly not looking back and not balking when he tightened the grip she had on his hand. "The first numbers are the locker number and the others are a combination."

"But," Rai started to protest upset that he had to burst her bubble. "Don't most of the lockers in the station have keys you have to pay for?" Raimundo nearly barreled into Kimiko when she came to a sudden stop.

"But," she said slowly obviously processing what he'd said, "I know that I've seen lockers with combinations somewhere in the station."

"Hey," Rai said coming around from behind her to stand at her side. "Maybe you're right and I'm wrong," Rai told her.

"Nice try," Kimiko said pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes. "Damn I was so sure I was right."

"Well the address was for Grand Central," Rai said pulling them out of the way off all the human traffic. "So at least we know we're on the right track. Now, let's see that box again." Kimiko sighed and handed it over to him once she'd pulled it out of her bag. "I don't really get it," Raimundo said pulling the item out of the box and examining it.

"It looks like an overly large fifty piece yen," Kimiko snorted, "with the hole in the middle and everything." She glanced over at the red and yellow coin and wondered what significance it might have in all of this. "There were more instructions on the new page. Under the numbers it said 'leave it'. What do you suppose that means?"

"Um, leave it?" Rai guessed and Kimiko scowled.

"Thank you captain obvious," she said in a sing song voice. "The more important question is where do we leave it?" Rai was flipping the coin over in his hands.

"Well, let's go with your locker idea. It seems to fit well enough." Kimiko nodded and the two stood and started walking the rows of lockers in the station but they didn't need to go along very far to realize Raimundo was correct about paying for a key.

"Well?" Kimiko asked Raimundo at the end of one of the rows of lockers.

"Well what?" Rai asked back.

"Do you have any ideas?" Kimiko asked curiously.

"Not really," Rai answered watching Kimiko who wasn't paying attention to him. Instead her eyes had locked on a pair of station attendants who'd just walked by. "See something you like?" Raimundo asked slightly annoyed and was surprised when Kimiko suddenly jumped up excitedly.

"I know where I've seen lockers with combinations!" she said turning to face him.

"And here I thought you were getting excited over a pair of cute boys," Rai said under his breath. Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"You think they're cute?" she asked gesturing in the attendants' direction.

"What?" Rai chocked on the simple word.

"Didn't think you played like that," Kimiko said locking her eyes on the attendants again.

"Wait what!" Raimundo protested.

"Hm?" Kimiko asked looking back at him.

"I do not play like that," Raimundo said firmly.

"Sure you don't," Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Rai asked completely deadpan and Kimiko sent him an appraising look.

"Whatever," Kimiko said with a distracted air as Raimundo debated on whether he was satisfied with that answer, "we both have more important things to focus on than cute boys."

"So you did think they were cute."

"Way off topic," Kimiko said in a warning tone.

"Do you think I'm cute?" Raimundo asked half teasingly and half serious.

"Now we are way off topic," Kimiko said dryly. "Now come on," she urged leading them on. "A few years back I was dating a guy who worked here part time at the help desk. He had a locker in back, with a combination lock!"

"You dated an info desk worker?" Rai asked barely able to contain a smile as he followed her.

"He was also a student," Kimiko snapped back growing redder, "and this certainly isn't he time to be discussing my past relationships."

"Ok then," Rai agreed. The truth was he was feeling slightly disgruntled when it came to Kimiko that Raimundo couldn't seem to get much of a fix on. One moment he thought he had her figured out on at least some level and then in the next moment he'd be twice as confused as before. No woman had ever done that to him before. Normally it was the same routine: a girl would approach him or vice versa, he'd put on the charms, and she'd be a pile of simpering female flesh in a matter of minutes. Now, he wasn't exactly putting the charms on Kimiko like he would a normal girl because they were hardly in a normal situation. But still, he could admit he was expecting something more from her.

"You awake in there?" Kimiko asked looking back over her shoulder when she stopped.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Rai answered and then looked around. "So where are those lockers you were talking about?" Kimiko smiled and pointed her ahead of her.

"Now, we just need to figure out to get back there," Kimiko mused as she studied the door that led to a workers only area. Rai shook his head and walked on past her. "Hey where are you going?"

"In?" Rai answered.

"But you can't just," Kimiko tried to protest but Raimundo just kept walking and slipped past the door as if he owned the place. Kimiko hesitated for a second before following him in. "So much for increased security," Kimiko said sarcastically as she joined him.

"It's a locker room," Rai told her, "I think we can let it slide." Kimiko didn't say anything but walked to the first locker and checked the number on it and then the one next to it.

"This way," she motioned forward and Raimundo followed her. The walked up one isle and then turned to walk slightly down another one before stopping at one locker.

"What's the combination?" Rai asked stepping forward. Kimiko read off the numbers as Raimundo spun the dial. Both held their breath while Raimundo gave the lock a little tug and to their immense joy it fell open. "So we just leave it?" Rai asked when Kimiko handed over the overly large coin

"I guess," Kimiko agreed looking the empty locker up and down. There was no where to hide anything but just to be safe Kimiko ran her hands up and down the insides of the metal locker but found nothing.

"Well, the last time we had to bury it and then a new window came up the next time we checked the website there was a new link."

"Better do as they say then," Rai sighed. He hated being order and controlled by a person he couldn't see. He placed the large coin on the lone shelf in the locker and then shut and relocked it. Kimiko went to pull out her PDA but both she and Raimundo stopped.

"Come on," Rai urged pulling her along at the sound of a heavily accented voice. Kimiko didn't protest as Rai led them around toward the back rows of lockers. Raimundo swore softly when they hit a back wall, the voices growing louder by the moment. Kimiko joined him in looking around realizing they were trapped.

"Here," Rai said pulling them both toward the wall where, Kimiko finally noticed, was a small space between two sets of lockers. There was barely enough room for one person in the tiny space and Kimiko was about to protest but Raimundo practically shoved her into the space and followed quickly in beside her. Despite the fact that they were being followed by someone apparently very dangerous Kimiko was more aware of the physical situation than anything else. There wasn't enough space for any part of their bodies not to be touching. Kimiko, shorter then Raimundo by a few inches was neatly tucked under his chin. She'd had enough sense to turn her head so that only her cheek, not her whole face was pressed into his shoulder, her hands splayed across a chest that was starting to become familiar.

Raimundo had had the good sense to place his hands on either side of her body so that they weren't touching anywhere that would earn a well deserved smack from Kimiko. Rai was staring hard at the wall above Kimiko's head and trying to focus on their possible danger and not the fact that she fit so nicely against him.

"Shh," Rai commanded trying hard to fight his instincts to press even tighter to her, if that was at all possible. He felt Kimiko nod against his shoulder and Raimundo shut his eyes tight against the simple sensation wondering when the hell he'd had the time to fall so hard.

"I do not believe that they are in here," a voice with an Asian accent Kimiko couldn't place spoke.

"But this is where the new clue was suppose to lead them," came a second heavy accent that Kimiko guessed belonged to Vlad from in the subway tunnels.

"Well they obviously aren't here," the first voice snapped and Kimiko felt Raimundo stiffen, she guessed in recognition of the voice. The voices got softer and less easy to hear so Kimiko relaxed and moved to leave the tiny confides but Raimundo's arms on either side of her tighten and stopped her.

"Wait another second," Rai commanded softly and Kimiko nodded against his shoulder again, noticing that his grip didn't loosen on her any. "Ok," Raimundo said after another moment and felt Kimiko move away from him, almost reluctantly. Rai followed her out and worked hard not to grab her back to him.

"Do you want me to check the website now or after we get out of here?" Kimiko asked softly not looking over at him.

"Let's get out of here," Rai suggested watching out of the corner of his eye and Kimiko nodded in agreement. The moved to leave the row and had just made it around the corner when Kimiko, in front of Raimundo, let out a scream and threw a punch sending a very large man with most of his face covered stumbling backwards.

"Run!" Raimundo yelled as he threw his shoulder into the second man's chest, sending him flying out of the way. Raimundo's hand wrapped around Kimiko's elbow but she didn't need to encouragement as she leapt over the man she'd knocked down and sprinted off with Raimundo. They burst out of the locker room, nearly knocking over a worker as he tried to enter but they didn't slow at all. "Toward the trains," Rai urged and the two ran on, catching a few glances as they dashed through the station. Neither hesitated as they both vaulted the turnstiles, electing a few yells but they were gone in a flash just catching a train as it started to pull out. Kimiko panted hard, slightly relieved that Raimundo was also breathing a bit hard and immediately joined him in looking back at the platform and the two men they'd left behind.

"Thank God," Kimiko breathed, still slightly hunched as Raimundo straightened and looked around but no one was really giving them a second glance. "I'm guessing that one guy was Vlad," she went on a little softer, "but who was the other one?"

"The one you punched?" Rai grinned.

"It amazes me that you can laugh about these kinds of things," Kimiko shook her head.

"I'm not laughing, grinning hard maybe but laughing," he paused, "at least not on the outside." Kimiko shook her head again.

"That was Tubbimura," Rai went on to answer her question. "Another one from the Heylin."

"Ok then I think we've established that the Heylin Organization is involved with this," Kimiko said grimly finally straightening. The train was already pulling to a stop and Raimundo nodded to the door. The two excited and hopped a second turnstile and then jogged off as they were yelled at for a second time.

"Let's head somewhere so we can sit down for a little," Rai suggested, "and catch our breath." Kimiko agreed and they found their way to a tiny restaurant and grabbed a table toward the back so that they could see the door.

"I didn't realize I was hungry till I smelled food," Kimiko confessed as she looked over the menu and Raimundo pulled up the opening website on her PDA.

"Hey check this out," he showing her the tiny screen, "It's changed." He was right about that. The clock still remained in the middle, Kimiko grimaced as it ticked away before her eyes, but all of the links they'd uncovered thus far were lined neatly on the left hand side under two categories; Clues and Instructions. There was also a third category, Warnings, with three boxes lined underneath and the first box x-ed out.

"Wow," Kimiko breathed, "that's kind of impressive considering it changed so quickly."

"And look," Rai tapped the screen with its electronic pen to pull up a link that opened a new window, "a new clue." Both waited eagerly for the page to load as the waitress approached.

"And what can I get you two?"

"Cokes, burgers, and fries good for you Kimiko?" Rai asked looking at the girl across the table.

"Perfect," Kimiko said not looking up. The waitress wandered off and Kimiko pulled out her notebook to make a hardcopy of the clue. "Read it off," she asked him.

_Where the blood still runs by light of day_

_It's a favorite place at night to play_

_Blue collared mixes with blue blood_

_Though royalty may not reside there_

_You can still shop under her name_

_Maybe there you'll find Fame_

"My head hurts," Kimiko said once Raimundo finished.

"Mine too," Raimundo sighed.

"These things seem to be getting harder," Kimiko said taking a sip of the drink the waitress had left.

"Let's forget about the clues for a minute," Raimundo suggested surprising Kimiko whose mind was already winding aimlessly over the words in the clue.

"And do what?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, eat for one thing," Rai said leaning back in his chair. "And also try to figure out why the Heylin is involved with all of this."

"You're the expert in that," Kimiko replied pushing her straw around in her glass with her index finger. "You said before that you had to fake you're death to get out right?"

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing because my cover was about to get blown," Rai answered, "so I guess there is a possibility that they found out about everything. There was this one woman, I thought she was the head, or at least close to the top, and she got off on a technicality. I'm thinking that if anyone found out and got me involved with this it was her."

"Ok, so someone is out for revenge on you from the Heylin Organization and kidnapped your sister. That makes sense, I'll give you that, but it doesn't explain my father's role in all of this." Kimiko looked over at Raimundo through slanted eyes. "Does the Heylin need money?"

"No, that was never an issue with them. What about technology? Your dad have anything big on the books?" Kimiko chewed her bottom lip and folded her arms on the table as she considered it. Finally she let out a sigh.

"I suppose that a possibility," she admitted. "But Tohomiko Electronics is in the gaming industry. What could that kind of stuff have to do with an international crime organization? I haven't really been involved with the company for the past four years like I was when I was younger. I mean my father has kept me up to date on everything but something that big would have stuck out in my mind."

"Well Tohomiko Electronics is known to be on the cutting edge of technology. I've heard rumors that they've got people working for them that NASA would love to get their hand on. You're sure that there is no chance that the company could be dabbling in other areas?" Kimiko sent him a sour look but then frowned.

"I highly doubt it but I won't rule out that possibility. But can't you say the same thing about some private firms in the US? I mean look at Microsoft for god's sake. Why go to all the trouble of kidnapping a Japanese tycoon when there are plenty to choose from in the US?"

"Unfortunately that's a very good point," Rai told her, "and that makes me think that it may be personal." Kimiko locked eyes with him the moment the words were out of his mouth. He could see the fear in her eyes but knew that it was something that she'd obviously considered. Raimundo's phone beeped and broke their moment of eye contact.

"More messages?" Kimiko asked as he pulled the phone from his pocket.

"Yup, my voice mail is full."

"Impressive," Kimiko mused and looked down at her notebook and tried to concentrate on the clue as Rai sorted through his messages but her mind kept wandering back to her father and wondering who was after him. 'Or maybe me?' Kimiko thought. But that was impossible, she didn't have any enemies…did she?

"About a dozen calls from my family about Amelia, no surprise there, the rest were from Clay and Omi. Clay sounded pretty pissed," Rai said breaking into her thoughts.

"Who's Clay?" Kimiko asked coming out of her daze.

"Best friend from college, we work together too. Remember I told you about him back in the hotel?" Rai asked slightly concerned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. My mind is somewhere else," Kimiko explained with a distracted air. She was brought back to earth when she felt one of Rai's hands cover hers. She looked at him and he smiled so kindly that it sent her stomach turning.

"It'll be ok," he assured her. Kimiko sighed and looked away. It wasn't that she didn't believe, it was just that everything seemed to be leading to nowhere.

"I just feel like we're being lead in circles. I mean what the hell are we doing? Running around New York and leaving little trinkets here in there. What's the point of all this?"

"A very important question that needs answers," Rai agreed as he released her hand after another reassuring squeeze. "And as soon as we finish lunch I think I know someone who can help us out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So tell me about this friend of yours again," Kimiko said after finishing a big bite of her hamburger, deciding to make note that this place made a good burger.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a friend," Raimundo mused applying more ketchup to his own burger. "I'm sure you know about him without actually knowing about him."

"How so?" Kimiko asked intrigued.

"Well, do you remember that blackout that hit most of the northeast a few summers back?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well," Raimundo grinned, "he'd be the one to blame for that." Kimiko blinked in surprise and then shook her head.

"No way," Kimiko argued. "Wasn't that caused by surge protector not flicking on after a lightning strike or something?"

"Something like that, a nice believable cover up story," Raimundo answered.

"I can't believe that," Kimiko said picking up a few fries. "I mean everyone was freaked out that it was a terrorist attack at first. I think people would know if human error caused that."  
"Well it wasn't human error," Rai told her, "just Jack flexing his muscles."

"Ok, let's say that one person did do that, and on purpose," Kimiko challenged, "why isn't he sitting in jail?"

"Because Jack is the son of a _very_ predominate and rich senator," Raimundo explained, "and luckily the right people figured out it was Jack before others did and were able to cover his tracks."

"But still," Kimiko said still finding everything he was saying hard to believe, "I can't believe that he didn't get punished at all."

"Oh he did," Rai said leaning back and smiling. "Jack's an idiot and a genius at the same time. He gets an idea in his head and runs with it until someone knocks and then holds him down. But at the same time he really doesn't have a whole lot of direction or common sense, so to keep him out of jail the FBI offered to give him direction and his father accepted for him."

"So this Jack works for the government?"

"Not officially and not all of the time," Raimundo frowned. "He refers to himself as an 'evil genius'." Kimiko let out a laugh.

"You're kidding," she asked and then laughed again when Raimundo shook his head. "Ok so he's a self proclaimed evil genius. Is he a threat?"

"He's too much of an idiot to be a threat," Raimundo waved it off. "But at the same time if he ever got his shit together he could cause some real damage," Kimiko sensed he was serious and so remained quiet. "That's why the government keeps an eye on him. Well, at least as much of an eye as they can."

"What do you mean?"

"He's pretty good at covering his tracks," Rai explained.

"But you can find him?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"It's a long story," Rai sighed.

"So make it short," Kimiko shrugged.

"Well, ok, in a nut shell," Rai struggled. "Alright, Jack got assigned to me and Clay for this one sting we were doing shortly after we both joined up. We're around the same age so the higher ups thought me and Clay could get him to actually do what he was suppose to do. Well, they were wrong and Clay and I were about half a breath from beating the tar out of him." Kimiko giggled slightly at that and Raimundo smiled. "Anyway, we were getting nowhere and fast and somehow we ended up at a bar with Jack."

"Random," Kimiko commented and Raimundo nodded in agreement.

"But turns out that was the best move to make," Rai grinned. "Seems Jack's social skills weren't exactly up to par. And he noticed that Clay and I," he struggled with the next words, "weren't having a hard time socializing with members of the opposite sex."

"Basically you were good at picking up girls," Kimiko translated and smiled. "It's ok to say stuff like that Rai. I won't smack you upside the head for something like that."

"Thanks, I think," Rai looked confused.

"So you and your friend Clay taught Jack how to pick up girls and now he's in your debt or something," Kimiko went on.

"Something like that," Rai agreed looking slightly uncomfortable. Kimiko could tell there was more but decided not to press him.

"Ok, and he can help us how?" Kimiko asked.

"I told you he's a genius. He might be able to pick up on something we aren't."

"But Rai," Kimiko said looking worried, "we can't have outside help. It's against the rules."

"Well these assholes broke the rules too," Rai said with a hard look in his eyes. "I mean we've got that blonde trigger happy woman after us as well as Vlad and Tubbimura. I think that's got to be against the rules. Too many players or something."

"Is there, is there any possibility," Kimiko said slowly, "that it is just a coincidence that you are seeing Vlad and Tubbimura today."

"I guess," Raimundo said after a silent moment, "that it isn't completely impossible but highly improbable." He sent Kimiko a look. "Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"No," Kimiko admitted, "though it would be nice if it were."

"Probably make things even more complicated," Rai said thoughtfully.

"Ok then," Kimiko said pushing what was left of her food away, "we need a game plan."

"I'm going to try and get in contact with Jack again since he didn't reply to my earlier message."

"He's the one you sent the pictures to?" Kimiko questioned.

"Yup," Rai nodded. "If it has anything to do with electronics then he would know more then us probably."

"Ok, you do that and I'll play around with this clue," Kimiko said pulling the notebook toward her. Rai silently agreed and began to dial Jack's number into this phone wondering if he should tell Kimiko the rest of the story about why he and Jack were on good working terms.

'Probably the less she knows the better,' Rai reasoned as he brought the phone to his ear and waited for an answer on the other end.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chase Young sighed heavily as he watched the screens lined neatly on the wall in front of him. Most of them were either devoid of activity or filled with things and people that didn't matter. Wuya was gone, annoyed of watching him watch the monitors incessantly. Truthfully he was starting to get sick of watching the monitors as well but it was an almost sick fascination. Toshiro Tohomiko, who'd been like another father to him, a better father really was sitting helpless under his control.

'If only Wuya hadn't come back,' Chase thought feeling frustration rise in him. It would have been so much simpler and clean had Wuya not brought in Pedrosa and her own wants for revenge. True, his motives were also vengeance driven but his at least had some merit. He'd been robbed of everything he'd been promised and worked for since birth. He was only working to get back what was rightfully his.

And Kimiko Tohomiko was the key to all of that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ok then that's it for now! Just a quick note about Amelia and the fact that it seems like she speaks perfect English. I decided that her English would be good because of Raimundo and her grandparents though I know it wouldn't be as good as it is in the story. There is also the idea that like Raimundo she attends a catholic school (reference to Rai knowing nuns in his youth) and is probably learning English. I did look up some Portuguese phrases but wasn't confident enough in them. I'm one of the few people I know that didn't take Spanish in school (Latin and Japanese for me) so I really have no idea about much of anything like that.

That's a long winded answer for something that I bet people really didn't even give much thought too. I also played around with a purely Portuguese name for Amelia but in my earliest notes that was her name and it kind of just stuck. Ok, well please review and I'll see you guys soon!


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry this took forever to get out. I had a serious set back on this story because of a serious case of writings block. Also, something extremely upsetting happened!! I lost a very important notebook (sobs)!!!!! It had a very detailed outline of this story in it and now I'm all confused about a few things and I was hesitant to write in case I screwed things up! I still haven't found the notebook (my sister claims she has no idea where it is but she was the last one seen with it…grr)

In other news the squeal to "Ever the Same is officially in motion but not published (obviously). I want to get another couple of chapters of this story done before I publish another chapter story. I also want to get a few chapters of the new story done before I start publishing.

Alright, I'm rambling- enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Risky, very risky, Kimiko decided as she tapped a pencil against the pad of paper the hotel provided with the room. She'd handed her personal notebook to Raimundo with a bit of reservation, such things she was private about but luckily that notebook was fresh with none of her notes and doodles in the margins. Currently Raimundo was pouring over the various notes she'd made on their latest clue back in the restaurant while he'd been outside on the phone. When he came back he'd been insistent on getting them moving and they'd made their way to another hotel and rented a room. It wasn't nearly as nice as the suite in their previous hotel but Raimundo had thought that they shouldn't play the Tohomiko card again unless necessary. So they had paid cash, much to the surprise of the front desk worker, and managed an early check in.

'Risky,' Kimiko repeated in her mind as she dared a glance at Raimundo lounging almost casually on the bed. He'd initially made room for her on the bed, apparently wanting to go over her notes together but Kimiko had excused herself into the bathroom and then went directly to the desk and although Raimundo had glanced up when she'd walked back into the room he hadn't said anything about her moving to the desk instead of the bed.

"Anything?" Kimiko managed to ask. Raimundo looked up from his reading and glanced at her.

"Nothing so far," he answered as his eyes fell back to the paper and he shifted to become more comfortable on the bed and Kimiko looked back at her own blank paper, fighting a rush of heat. Of course she'd noticed that Raimundo was handsome, she'd also noticed that nearly every female they came across noticed this as well. But did the clerk at the front desk have to mention the fact that she agreed while Raimundo was within hearing range? If he had actually heard Raimundo didn't mention it at all, much to Kimiko's relief. But now Kimiko's mind was reeling with thoughts about the sudden new addition in her life that was Raimundo Pedrosa. Before when Raimundo had teasingly made comments about being attractive she'd batted them off now that someone had voiced them out loud Kimiko was consumed with the fact that he was a highly attractive man and worst of all it was getting to her. She'd always prided herself on the fact that she wasn't the kind of girl that lost her nerve around a guy she liked or thought was cute-until now.

Now she couldn't so much as look at him without blushing and it was becoming a bit unnerving.

"You ok over there Kimiko?" Raimundo's voice broke into her musing.

"Hm? Oh yeah," Kimiko answered quickly when she realized he was talking to her. "Just getting a bit frustrated on this clue." Raimundo nodded but continued to watch her as she stared down at the desk, wondering what was wrong with her. Maybe she was just concerned about her father? Worried by their seemingly random and possibly endless list of clues laid out in front of them? That had to be it. Silently he slid off the bed and walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, surprised when she nearly jumped straight out of the chair. Rai jumped back slightly at the motion and stared at her as Kimiko turned to stare at him.

"Sorry, you startled me," Kimiko recovered first.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Rai apologized. There was an awkward pause before Rai reached out for her again. Kimiko's eyes followed his hand and then moved back to his concerned and comforting face. "We'll figure this clue out don't worry," he told her giving her shoulder a squeeze. Kimiko couldn't help but give a tiny shiver at the action and the touch. Rai seemed to notice this and, almost daringly, placed his other hand on the opposite shoulder. Their eyes locked again and neither breathed. Kimiko thought that maybe it was her turn to make a motion but she really had not idea what to do, but knew she wanted to do something. The image of her father suddenly flashed in Kimiko's mind and she pulled back sharply, shaking her head.

"Sorry," she muttered though she wasn't really sure what she was apologizing to him for. Guilt was heavy in her heart at the thought that she was entertaining thoughts about Raimundo when her father was being held captive somewhere.

"No problem," Raimundo whispered back. He guessed that maybe he'd pushed to hard, his flirting not as subtle as it should be. He just couldn't seem to help it when he was close to her. It wasn't the normal course his flirting usually took, it was more subtle and sincere then he realized he was capable when it came to women.

'She's taken,' Rai's head reminded him sharply and he thought bitterly of Jermaine, who he'd never even met but had an instant dislike of. Before anymore awkwardness could spread between the two a knock at the door surprised both. Their eyes locked again and when Raimundo saw a hint fear in Kimiko's blue depths he felt the protective instinct in him flare doubly. Automatically Rai freed his gun from where it was concealed beneath his shirt and strode purposefully to the door.

"Who's there," Rai asked keeping his distance from the thin wood barrier.

"Room service sir," an overly perky male voice that certainly didn't belong to Vlad or Tubbimaru.

"We didn't order any," Rai answered automatically.

"Are you sure?" the man behind the door asked sounding confused. "A rare stake, baked potato, garden salad?"

"Sorry can't help you," Rai called back. There was bit of shuffling behind the door and both Kimiko and Rai tensed momentarily before someone swore softly about being on the wrong floor.

"Sorry to disturb you folks," the hotel worker called as he walked away. When there was silence Rai moved to check the peephole and found it empty.

"Too bad," Rai said replacing his gun, "I could have done with a stake."

"You just ate a hamburger," Kimiko said surprised. Rai just shrugged. "And he said it was rare," Kimiko added making a face, "I can't eat anything that isn't at least medium."

"Don't like your meat still mooing?" Rai asked almost crudely though he grinned and Kimiko gave a small shudder.

"My father used to say it was juice," Kimiko said shaking her head. "I nearly freaked when I found out it was…" she trailed off with her last word and looked over at Raimundo, "blood." Rai's eyes widened when he realized what she meant.

"The meat packing district!" he exclaimed excitedly and before he could help himself he gave her a congratulatory hug. Rai stepped back almost as quickly as he grabbed her and immediately busied himself with collecting up Kimiko's bag. "Here," he barely managed to get out handing her the bag without looking at her directly. Before she could help herself Kimiko accepted the bang and leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek. As she leaned back and slipped the bag across her shoulders she stole a glance at Raimundo who was still looking away but blushing deep.

"Thanks for reassuring me about my dad," Kimiko explained, "it means a lot that you can stay so positive."

"Um yeah," Rai mumbled and then found his voice as she walked past him to grab the two key cards on the dresser. "So do you have any idea where we're going once we get there?" Rai asked trying to set his mind straight again since Kimiko had sent it reeling with her simple kiss on the cheek.

"That is a very good question," Kimiko answered after freezing from the question. She walked past him again, handing off a card as she went. Sitting on the sole bed in the room Kimiko picked up her notebook and turned it over rereading the clue. "Maybe," she started to say looking up to find Rai only to have the space he'd been standing in empty. Startled she looked around and found him next to her on the bed, looking as if he'd been sitting there all along leaving Kimiko to wonder how he'd been able to sit beside her without her feeling the bed shift. He had a smug expression on as he raised a curious eyebrow, as if sensing the questions in her mind. With an annoyed huff Kimiko turned back to the clue.

"Here," she said pointing to the first three lines, "I think this all refers to the area."

"So then the last couple of lines are more specific?" Rai ventured.

"_Though royalty may not reside there,_" Kimiko recited, "_you can still shop under her name. Maybe there you'll find Fame._"

"The last word," Rai pointed out, "fame is capitalized. Must be important."

"I think it's pretty obvious what it's referring to," Kimiko told him and Raimundo nodded.

"Shopping," he grimaced somewhat. "So any stores down there named Fame or something like that?"

"And why would I know?" Kimiko asked sharply.

"Because you're a girl?" Raimundo said slightly nervous for her reaction.

"And just because I'm a girl you assume that I like shopping?" she asked testily and Rai cringed.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, "bad generalization."

"Awful," Kimiko said glumly, "but I do enjoy shopping." Rai grinned victoriously. "But wipe that smug look off your face," Kimiko told him, "I have no idea if there is a store with the word Fame in it."

"Well that's a bust," Rai said exhaling loudly. "What about the night clubs and stuff down there? The restaurants?"

"Maybe," Kimiko shook her head, "but I don't go down there often. It's too expensive." Rai was about to make a comment but Kimiko distracted him by pulling out her PDA and pulling up a search engine. When nothing productive came from searching 'meatpacking district', 'Gansevoort Market (the official name of the district), and 'fame' Kimiko looked over at Raimundo for suggestions.

"Try changing out fame for royalty," he told her. Kimiko did so and still nothing conclusive came up. "Come on," Rai said when he noticed Kimiko looking somewhat discouraged, "are you confident about the next clue being somewhere in the Meat Packing District?" Kimiko nodded. "Ok then," Rai stood up and extended a hand to her, "we'll head down there and see what we can't figure out." Kimiko looked hard at his hand and then accepted it, letting him pull her up.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled neither letting go of the others hands for many long moments.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One of the nice things about living in a city like DC was that the presence of helicopters never caused a second glance. However, since the terror attacks in 2001 things had become somewhat strict regarding airspaces and schedules. If one plane or helicopter wasn't where it was suppose to be at a certain time people would take notice. That's why it was nice to have a friend who was dating the head of a local transportation company that catered to many celebrities and politicians that traveled in and out of DC and the surrounding areas on a regular basis.

"Have I mentioned that you owe me so much," Cynthia told Clay for what had to be the tenth time in the past fifteen minutes.

"I know," Clay told her patiently.

"I'm serious," Cynthia went on, "you should just sign over your first born child to me because that's the only way you'll ever begin to pay me back." Clay grinned over at her.

"I believe you."  
"But still," Cynthia said seriously, "I'm worried that Tom won't be able to help you at all."

"It's worth a shot," Clay shrugged as he turned down another street heading toward the tiny airfield situated on the edge of metro and suburbia near Dulles Airport. Cynthia sighed miserably again wondering how she'd ever let Clay talk her into this. They rode in silence until they reached the gate into the tiny air strip and were waved through after Cynthia told the guard they were to see Tom, who was expecting them.

"Do you want me to ask or you?" Cynthia asked as they pulled up to the tiny office building that was tucked in next to one of the hangers.

"Let's play it by ear," Clay said throwing his truck into park and cutting the engine. Cynthia gave a nervous short of nod and slip of the truck as Clay did the same. The two were greeted at the door by the smiling Tom.

"Nice to see you again Clay," Tom greeted after giving Cynthia a quick kiss on the cheek. The two shook hands and Tom beckoned them inside out of the light drizzle that was growing steadily stronger. "Can I get you two anything? Coffee? Water?" Tom offered cheerily and both politely refused. "Alright," Tom went on as he sat behind the desk and the two sat across from him, "Cynthia said you needed to talk. So what can I do for you?" Clay started to reply but the phone ringing interrupted. "Excuse me," Tom apologized and answered.

"He's not really the kind of person I imagined you'd be with," Clay whispered lightly leaning closer to Cynthia.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia practically hissed back embarrassed.

"He's awfully," Clay paused to find the right word, "bubbly."

"Well," Cynthia said slowly, "he's never boring."

"Sorry for that you two," Tom said hanging up the phone.

"No problem," Clay assured him.

"So," Tom went on, "what can I do for you?"

"Well Tom," Clay started but Cynthia cut him off.

"Clay needs to get to New York City Tom," Cynthia said in a level quick voice. Tom seemed unsurprised.

"Ok, that's no problem," he replied pulling out what looked to be an overly larger date book and flipped it open. "When are you heading up?"

"Hopefully within the hour," Clay answered and that caught Tom's attention.

"You're kidding?" he asked surprised.

"I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important," Clay assured him.

"But," Tom shook his head and Cynthia broke in.

"Tom," she pleaded, "this is serious. Please? There must be something you can do."

"Can I ask why?" Tom questioned.

"A friend is in trouble," Clay answered, "and I think he's in some worst stuff than he realizes." Tom looked between the two, studying both hard.

"You have to understand that I just can't randomly send a helicopter or plane out. There needs to be a flight plan, a schedule. If you're in airspace you're not suppose to be then you've got trouble."

"I understand that," Clay told him, "believe me I understand that." Tom was quiet again, studying both intently before staring at the book he'd pulled out.

"Let me make some calls," he finally said, "see what I can do."

"Thank you Tom," Clay said sincerely dipping his head down in a sign of thanks. Cynthia looked close to tears.

"Tom you're the greatest." She didn't know why she was so emotional about this or when she became so invested but suddenly getting Clay to New York was the most important thing at that moment. Tom seemed to notice this but didn't say anything, just pulled out another book and started leafing through it silently. Wordless he picked up the phone and punched a few numbers in. Both Clay and Cynthia watched on expectantly but were unable to hear as Tom turned in his chair, his back to the two. Clay shot Cynthia an odd look but she didn't seem to notice, just continued to watch Tom as he spoke, her hands curled tightly in her lap.

They were able to understand Tom saying his goodbyes as he turned back to hang the phone back up. "No luck there," he told them. "I've got a few more people to talk to." Clay's phone suddenly broke in, beeping almost angrily and urgently and filling the room with the annoying noise.

"Someone probably noticed I wasn't strapped to my desk," Clay muttered checking the phone's screen, his eyes widening slightly as he took in the name. "I've got to take this," Clay told them in a distracted manner as he hurried, slightly limping, as he left the office.

"I'm going to check on him," Cynthia told Tom standing as well but stayed behind long enough to give Tom a kiss on the cheek as thanks. "Thanks again," Cynthia told him before leaving the room as well. Tom watched her go and frowned when she was out of sight. He then immediately picked up the phone and dialed quickly.

"Bailey's moving," was al he said when he felt someone on the other end pick up. He didn't hear an answer, just the phone disconnecting he was left with static.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After leaving Omi's gym, the part time instructor immediately moved to look for some sort of privacy. Settling for a clean enough looking alleyway the older man pulled out a phone from a pocket on the inside of his coat and dialed a number into the key pad. He waited, three rings, and then punched in another number. This time five beeps and yet another number. Finally he came to a voice recording and the man spoke into the phone for voice verification. There was a pause and then an automated voice spoke to him.

"Code Red"

That's was all he needed to know. Closing the phone the man placed it back in his inner coat pocket and set off in search of Kimiko Tohomiko.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raimundo and Kimiko opted for the subway instead of chancing a cab knowing that getting across the city in a car would be horribly time consuming and frustrating. Kimiko was after all very aware that time was steadily disappearing and there was no end in sight.

"You have an admirer," Raimundo broke into Kimiko's thoughts as she wondered on the clue. Glancing up Kimiko could see an older man across the length of the subway staring at her almost greedily. Kimiko scowled at both him and Raimundo.

"Focus," she instructed.

"I am," Rai told her casually laying an arm over her shoulders that seemed to deter the man staring from across the way. He felt Kimiko shift slightly but she didn't protest. "Have you had any brilliant ideas?" he asked.

"Not yet," Kimiko sighed and crossed her legs, fighting the urge to lean against Raimundo. "I keep going over the shops and stuff I know are down there but I can't think of anything definitive."

"Don't stress," Rai advised her unconsciously rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. "We've figured out the others, we'll get this one."

"How do you stay so optimistic?" Kimiko sighed.

"Its part of the job," Rai answered honestly. "You've got to think there is some hope in everything. I mean, there are so pretty shitty situations out there and we're often in the thick of it. If you let the negative over take you, you get into bad places not only as an agent but in your civilian life as well." Kimiko glanced at him.

"I don't mean to pry but you seem to speak from experience," she said softly. Rai looked over at her briefly but looked away and focused on the floor.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do," he admitted. "There were times when I was under, with the Heylin that I seriously considered doing what Charlie, my mentor, did. Even before I knew he'd done it. It was tempting; they offered what seemed like a much better, much easier life than what I was going to get in the FBI. And then when I found out Charlie had…" he trailed off looking somewhat upset. Kimiko gave him a sympathetic look.

"But you didn't," Kimiko told him and Rai looked at her.

"But I thought about it, a lot," Rai told her glumly.

"And you're human," Kimiko assured him. "But most importantly you choose not to and that makes you better than most." Rai watched her in surprise as she spoke.

"You make it sound so simple," he laughed slightly. Kimiko wrinkled her nose.

"It's the English major in me," she told him in a lofty tone. "Not only was analysis shoved down my throat but I was also taught that at the root of everything was some sort of basic human nature. Yours was the classic struggle between the good and evil in man. And thanks to the miracle of free will you came out on top." Rai laughed when she finished.

"Do you hear yourself?" he asked.

"Crazy, I know," Kimiko said flatly, "but strangely it makes sense."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rai told her as the train slowed. "This is our stop." The two stood and made their way to the doors as the train came to a stop, Rai grabbing her hand without a second thought as they navigated toward the stairs and back up to the street. Kimiko tried to write it off as Raimundo merely assuring that they weren't separated and removed her hand from his as soon as possible, missing the somewhat disappointed look flair across Rai's features. Kimiko had resolved as they left the hotel that the fact that Raimundo made her stomach twist in a good way was something that she needed to push to the back of her mind. Her father was the most important thing at the moment and she needed all her focus on that.

"This way," Kimiko pointed down the street, heading towards where she knew a few high end stores were tucked in together. Rai followed, making a slight show of shoving his hands into his pockets. He was also, glancing for the familiar faces of Vlad or Tubbi as well as the unknown assassin that was wandering the streets. With nothing else to do the two began to window shop, scanning the insides of shops for some clue though they really had no idea what they were looking for. Every so often Kimiko would say something about something she'd see inside that caught her eye and wished she could afford. Rai snorted at her after the third time she said it.

"Incase you forgot you're probably one of the richest people under the age of twenty-five," Rai told her, "you could probably buy these stores."

"Kimiko Tohomiko could, Kimiko Tomney is on a very tight budget."

"Huh," was all Rai answered.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Kimiko asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Rai said looking away at nothing and Kimiko made a disapproving noise in her throat.

"Come on," she told him and sighed heavily. "I love this store."

"Why?" Rai asked.

"Who knows?" Kimiko shrugged. "Alexander McQueen just has great taste." Both froze, and stared at one another before practically bursting through the doors. "Why didn't I think of this before? I mean, I practically live on his website."

"Queen, it works perfectly," Rai said under his breath just so relieved that they'd found the spot. "Ok," he said, "now we just need to find something called fame. You know anything?" Kimiko shook her head no.

"Nothing comes to mind," she answered, "but let's ask." They made their way to the front counter where an immaculately dressed woman probably twice Kimiko's age smiled a flawless smile at the two.

"What can I do for you two?" she asked in the perfect saleswoman's voice.

"Well, we're looking for something called Fame," Kimiko said sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"Something called Fame," the woman repeated looking thoughtful and then smiled sweetly again. "Oh yes! Of course the special order," she shuffled toward the back and returned with a carefully wrapped box that was hidden under the counter. "I'll need to see some identification of course." Kimiko and Raimundo exchanged uneasy looks.

"Um, what name is it under?" Kimiko dared to ask trying not to sound or look nervous but Rai could sense it coming from her.

"Pardon?" the woman asked her politeness never fading but seeming less believable now.

"Um well, you see I was divorced recently and," Kimiko trailed off and the woman shook her head.

"I highly doubt it is under your name," she told the two and her eyes glanced at Raimundo but didn't settle. Kimiko seemed to guess that it must be a man's name that was holding the box and whatever was in it. Raimundo though seemed uninterested.

"Could it be under your ex's name honey?" he asked nonchalantly but the endearment still threw Kimiko off.

"Um," Kimiko managed through gritted teeth, "I doubt that."

"Well I wasn't sure if you were giving my name or his out as your significant other at the time," Rai explained to Kimiko and then turned to the sales clerk, leaning against the counter separating them. "These things are so complicated now a days," he lamented, "what with who's with who and such." Kimiko bristled slightly next to Raimundo but kept her mouth shut tight. "Do you remember," Rai asked the woman, "who placed the order?"

"I'm sorry but it doesn't say here," the woman went from overly cheerful salesperson to what seemed like a lovesick teen and Kimiko had to begrudgingly admit he was good at what he was doing and at the same moment vowed that she wouldn't let him do that to her.

"What I'm guessing happened here," Rai went on seamlessly, "is that my unfortunate fiancé here ordered this a little while back and forgot what name she put it under. Divorces can be such messy things that I'm guessing she reserved it under my name so her ex-husband wouldn't know she was still spending his money."

"And," the woman seemed to sober under the admission that Raimundo and Kimiko were 'together, "what would your name be?"

"Raimundo Barros," he answered easily surprising Kimiko who didn't object but watched eagerly as their clerk gave a small smile.

"May I see some ID?" she asked as her polite voice returned.

"Of course," Raimundo said pulling out his wallet and selecting a card from within. To Kimiko it looked like a completely legitimate District of Columbia driver's license but instead of Pedrosa it clearly said 'Barros'. Kimiko waited in silent anticipation as the woman inspected it and returned it.

"Very good Mr. Barros," she nodded and handed over, first his ID and then the package. "Have a very good day and please shop again with us here at Andrew McQueen's." Rai smiled, said his thanks and steered Kimiko out of the shop and it wasn't until she was on the street that she realized she'd been holding her breath. When she finally let it out Raimundo seemed to follow suit.

"That was," he breathed, "possibly even more intense than some of the other shit we've gone through today." Kimiko laughed at that and Raimundo went on. "If I hadn't given her the right name I think she might have refused to give it to us."

"How did you know? And what name did you give her?" Kimiko asked curious.

"Lucky guess and," he grimaced, "that's the name I used when I was with the Heylin." Kimiko grimaced as well.

"Very lucky guess than," Kimiko agreed. "Thank God you're smart like that."

"We make a good team," Rai told her, pleased when she sent him a sincere smile of thanks. "Come on," he said changing subjects, "let's find a nice and quiet place to open this."

"Sounds like a plan," Kimiko agreed turning to follow him and then froze.

"What?" Rai asked noticing Kimiko's suddenly pale face.

"Come on," she hissed grabbing his arm and dragging the two of them back into the store they'd just exited. Rai followed without protest, knowing that something had seriously spooked her. "It's that woman," Kimiko whispered hurriedly pulling him along with her out of the sight of the large store front window.

"The blonde from the park?" Rai asked grabbing Kimiko instinctively closer.

"Is anything wrong?" the familiar voice of the saleswoman from before asked. Rai turned to her thinking fast.

"Is there a back exit?" he asked quickly.

"Yes but," the woman started to protest but Rai cut in.

"I would really appreciate it if we could use it," he said urgently, "I have a very jealous ex heading this way. She's threatened my fiancé before. We even have a restraining order that she is very clearly ignoring." The sale's woman looked at the shaken Kimiko and seemed to buy the story.

"Oh my," she breathed, "should I call the police?"

"No," Rai shook his head firmly. "It would be best if we could just exit without notice." The woman still looked hesitant.  
"If it helps," Rai pressed, "please feel free to open an account under my name here. I promise we'll be back to shop and give you enough commission to make it worth your wild." That seemed to impress the woman and she lead them around the back, through a door marked employees only and then into a back alley way.

"Thanks so much," Kimiko called as she jogged along behind Raimundo. Raimundo reached back and grabbed her hand, increasing their pace until he was a comfortable distance away. "As soon as we're done with this I am downing a pint of Ben and Jerry's." Rai laughed at her, expecting her to name off a random beer.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed looking around. "Come on," he tugged her along, "there's a Starbucks over there. We should be able to catch our breath and check the website in there." Kimiko nodded and followed, trying to nonchalantly remove her hand from his but Raimundo held firm so Kimiko stopped fighting it.

"Do you want anything?" Raimundo asked when they entered the air-conditioned store and he finally let go of her hand.

"Just water," Kimiko answered and scooped out an empty table. Rai nodded and stood in line while Kimiko moved to a table, away from a window but in a good position to watch most of the store. Kimiko was just pulling up their website when Raimundo returned, two drinks and a few assorted baked goods in hand. Kimiko sent him a questioning look before caving and selecting a cookie.

"New link," Kimiko said moving so they could both see the screen. "An address and what appear to be nonsensical numbers."

"And letters this time," Rai corrected and after a second look Kimiko saw he was right. "This address is near Penn Station."

"Here let me see," Kimiko said taking back the PDA and checked something as Rai watched on curiously while chewing on a muffin. "We've got a match on the address and it is… drum roll please. Madison Square Garden."

"Hm," Rai mused. "So I'm guessing that that maybe those numbers and letters could be section, row, and seat." Kimiko smiled and pulled up a map of the inside of the arena.

"Looks like you're probably right," Kimiko answered, "but we won't know until we get there." Neither made a move to stand however and Kimiko thoughtfully chewed on her cookie and took a sip of her drink, surprised to find it was iced green tea. She looked up and saw him watching her over the edge of his own drink, as if expecting her to be watching. Kimiko didn't say anything, instead she looked away obviously a bit uncomfortable so Rai decided to change the subject.

"If we're heading toward Madison Square Garden then I think we might as well pay my friend Jack a visit."

"Oh?" Kimiko looked back curious.

"Yeah, he never answered back from the email I sent him before with those pictures I sent," Rai's eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm curious as to why."

"You don't think he'd have anything to do with this?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"With Jack you never really know anything," Rai shook his head. "Like I said before he's…interesting." Raimundo stood up and looked down at her. "You ready to go?" Kimiko nodded and made to follow him out, both checking outside before they ventured onwards. "Let's move fast," Rai told her as they hurried toward the subway and Kimiko didn't object, only feeling safe once they were off the street. After a quick double check of the map the two climbed onto a train and managed to claim two empty seats. Kimiko then pulled out the box they gotten and after a glance at Raimundo, carefully undid the wrapping around it.

"These things just keep getting more and more random," Raimundo said taking the item out of the box.

"Is it a lantern?" Kimiko asked confused.

"Kinda looks like one," Rai agreed inspecting it closely. Kimiko took it from his hands and inspected it herself.

"I think it's supposed to be a perfume bottle," she realized. "I didn't know that Alexander McQueen had a perfume line." Kimiko screwed open the top and looked inside. "Made to look like a perfume bottle, but not one. Its empty"

"A good cover if anyone decided to look in the box," Rai reasoned and took the lantern back.

"I don't get this Rai," Kimiko said resting her elbows on her knees and cupping her hand in her hands. "We're placing seemingly random items all over the city. It doesn't feel right you know?"

"Not at all," Rai said in a quieter voice and Kimiko got the hint that she probably shouldn't be speaking about it too loudly. They rode in silence for the rest of the way, both lost in their own thoughts until their stop came and the two moved together towards the doors and out of the station.

"So how are you planning on getting us in?" Kimiko asked as they entered the ticketing center.

"Why do you ask me?" Rai asked back.

"Because you seem to have most of the bright ideas today," Kimiko explained with a wave of her hand.

"While, yes I am brilliant, I've mostly been flying by the seat of my pants today." Kimiko blinked at him disbelievingly after he'd said this.

"That's comforting," Kimiko said dryly. "Let's just try saying we think we left something at the seats and want to check."

"See, you're smart too," Rai teased and Kimiko gave a heavy sigh before moving forward. At the single open ticket booth the girl seemed disinterested and simply called in one of the security guards over. When he arrived both Kimiko and Raimundo's eyes widened slightly. He looked to be the quintessential Italian, at least two heads taller than Raimundo with wavy black hair pulled back into a neat pony tail on the back of his neck and nearly black eyes settled purposefully on Kimiko.

"I'm Tony," he introduced himself and Rai muttered 'of course you are' under his breath receiving a glare from both Kimiko and Tony. "What can I do for you two?"

"Well Tony," Kimiko smiled, "I was wondering if there was anyway we could get into the stadium, I think I might have left something there."

"Have you checked the lost and found yet?" Tony asked returning Kimiko's flirting smile.

"Yes," Raimundo lied flatly, "and it wasn't there."

"Than I'm sorry to say that the chances it's at your seat are pretty slim," Tony answered actually sounding regretful.

"Oh," Kimiko said sounding equally disappointed and if Rai wasn't mistaken he was certain even her ponytails dropped slightly.

"But," Tony said quickly, "I wouldn't mind showing you to where you were sitting before just to double check."

"Really?" Kimiko asked brightening and clasping her hands in front of her. "That would be so amazing. I'm truly in your debt." Tony grinned at that and from slightly behind Kimiko Raimundo fought the urge to physically remove the smile from the security guard's face. For good measure he moved to wrap an arm around protectively around Kimiko but she stepped out of his reach and closer to Tony, telling him the section they'd been sitting in and started walking ahead. Raimundo trailed behind moodily and Tony sent a glance in his direction.

"You're friend doesn't have to come along," Tony told Kimiko, speaking as if Raimundo wasn't even there. Kimiko also glanced behind her shoulder and gave Raimundo a little smirk.

"I think he'd rather come," Kimiko said in a soft voice, "he's got the protective big brother thing going on."

"Hm," Tony responded. "He's a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, we were just out shopping together, killing time before coming here."

"Shopping?" Tony asked.

"Oh yes," Kimiko nodded and then whispered, "he's gay as the day is long."

"Really?" Tony asked and gave a calculated look at Kimiko's left hand that swung near his side. Kimiko noticed but didn't say anything, fully aware that Raimundo could hear everything and she was enjoying the bit of fun she was having at his expense. "Here we are," Tony said stopping before a pair of locked doors and then stepping forward to unlock them using a key from a very full key ring. As he pulled out the correct key Kimiko sent Rai a loaded look glancing at the package in his hands and than back into his eyes. Rai read her message but wasn't sure he liked it. He didn't have the option to protest though because a moment later Tony opened the doors and ushered Kimiko and, visibly reluctant, Raimundo forward. Raimundo continued to follow wordlessly as the two flirted blatantly in front of him and he fought rising jealously that was making his chest suddenly feel overcrowded.

Almost without realizing it they arrived at where the clue commanded them to leave their latest find. Kimiko stopped and searched under the chair and after a moment stood straight with her lips pouting.

"Shoot," she in a tone akin to Betty Boop, "its not there."

"I'm sorry but the chances weren't that good to begin with," Tony said and much to Raimundo's disgust he placed a hand on her shoulder to both comfort and guide Kimiko further forward. Raimundo lingered behind and as quickly and inconspicuously as possible set the tiny model of a lantern onto the ground beneath the designated seat. He then followed behind Kimiko and Tony who was leading her back around to the door and by the time he caught up Kimiko was giving him her information. Rai was barely aware of what the two were saying to one another; instead as soon as he caught up he caught Kimiko by the hand and tugged her away, saying a tight thank you to Tony before heading towards the nearest exit. When they hit the outside Kimiko turned to Raimundo.

"Were you able to leave it under the seat?" she asked immediately.

"Yes," Raimundo answered gruffly surprising Kimiko.

"What's got you so wound up, besides the obvious situation of course?"

"Do you make a habit of going around and flirting whenever you need something?" Raimundo asked bitterly and Kimiko stiffened.

"Pardon?" she asked slowly.

"Just curious is all," Raimundo shrugged.

"Oh so it's ok for you to flirt with any female in a ten foot radius but the second that I do it to help our cause I get criticized for it?" Kimiko snapped. "That's not right at all and you know it."

"I do not flirt with everything that walks by," Raimundo shot back and Kimiko raised a speculative eyebrow. "Well I don't," Rai added glumly. "Did you have to make up that I was gay?" he finally asked and Kimiko couldn't contain her laugh.

"It worked didn't it?" she asked. "I was able to flirt that walking ad for steroids into enough distraction that he didn't notice you leaving the perfume bottle and we got out of there with no problems."

"And you got a date from it as well," Rai added looking around at nothing in particular.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked confused.

"You were giving him your information weren't you?" Rai asked turning his attention to her. Kimiko smiled and shook her head.

"My junk email and my old cell number," Kimiko told him. "Believe me," she assured him, "guys like Tony- not really my thing."

"And what is your thing?" Rai asked.

"Brazilian FBI agents," Kimiko said lamely with a roll of her eyes. "Is that what you want to hear?" she asked folding her arms over her chest and looking at him squarely in the eye.

"It's a start," Raimundo said flashing her a flirtatious smile and Kimiko groaned.

"Focus," she commanded but was also fighting down a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. "You said your friend Jack lives nearby?" Kimiko said changing tactics and looking away.

"Sure does," Rai nodded as he hailed a cab, "do you mind stopping by his place?"

"I don't see why not," Kimiko shrugged. "But how do you know he'll be home?" A cab pulled up and Raimundo opened the door for Kimiko so she could climb in first.

"I can almost guarantee it." Rai told her sliding in after. He gave the driver the address and then turned to Kimiko. "I guess you could say that Jack is a bit of a homebody," Rai explained and Kimiko sighed crossing her legs to look out the window.

"I'm still worried that this is going to break a rule and we've only got two strikes left," Kimiko muttered.

"I think we're ok," Rai told her leaning back against the seat and Kimiko glanced back at him.

"Confident much?" she asked and Rai only smiled. "May I ask why you think we're ok?"

"Just a feeling, trust me on this," Rai told her closing his eyes and Kimiko studied him in silence for a moment before turning back to look out the window, not catching Raimundo cracking an eye to watch her before smiling and closing his eyes again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rai wasted no time walking to the town house they were dropped off in front of and confidently turning the handle to be let in. Much to Kimiko's surprise it opened easily. "Hang on a second," Rai told her and stepped through the threshold, leaving Kimiko on the tiny front porch. Kimiko was about to protest but Raimundo was speaking again but it was too muffled for Kimiko to understand. Daring a peek inside she saw him speaking into a speaker mounted into the wall. As if sensing her was being watched Rai turned and motioned her in, the door closing without help behind her.

"As long as the pass code is the same," Rai told her as she stepped closer, "than all of the security traps should be disabled.

"And if you didn't say the right password?" Kimiko asked and Rai grinned.

"Well, you're agile enough aren't you? We should be fine," Rai stepped forward as he finished speaking and Kimiko followed after a stunned second.

"Should be ok?" Kimiko repeated catching up with him easily. Rai lead her down a hall way and pulled open another door revealing a set of stairs leading down into darkness. "He's not dangerous is he?" Kimiko asked following Rai down the first few steps.

"No more than any other evil boy genius," Rai answered deadpan. Kimiko debated the merits of questioning him further but decided to stay silent as they stepped off the last step. The moment Kimiko's feet settled on the concrete floor, lights and buzzers began to go off wildly making Kimiko jump closer to Raimundo who only look annoyed and shouted over the noise "knock it off Jack!"

The light show came to a sudden and complete stop and the individual noises each tapered off.

"Security systems don't work if a person isn't scared by them," a somewhat whiney voice came out of the shadows. Kimiko turned and saw a man stepping into the light of one of the over hanging lights. He was around Raimundo's height but that was where the similarities ended. The first thing Kimiko noticed was the vibrant blood red hair and Kimiko wondered if there was any possibility that it was natural. She next noticed his eyes, a similar shade stood out almost violently against skin that was so pale Kimiko thought that maybe this person, presumably Jack Spicer, was an albino. There seemed to be no added muscle than what came naturally to a human anywhere on his body and lanky was the best way Kimiko could think to describe him. Finally Kimiko took in the 'goth' apparel that hung at least one size too large all over his body and was enhanced by black lines drawn beneath both eyes. All in all Kimiko's barest reaction could be described as 'whoa'.

"You're predictable Jack," Raimundo answered breaking Kimiko out of her analysis. "Plus can I help it if I have nerves of steel?" Both Kimiko and Jack scoffed aloud at this and Jack finally seemed to be aware of her.

"Hold on, hold on," he almost yelped. "You coming is bad enough. Who is this?" Kimiko looked annoyed, first at Jack and then glanced at Raimundo with the same expression.

"I thought he was your friend," Kimiko muttered.

"I said it was complicated," Raimundo shrugged and then made with introduction. "Jack Spicer, this is a friend of mine Kimiko Tomney." Kimiko was about to say hello but Jack interrupted.

"No she isn't," he accused and Rai and Kimiko exchanged looks. "You're Kimiko Tohomiko," Jack went on. "I'd recognize you from a mile away."

"I'm afraid you must have me confused with someone else," Kimiko answered steadily.

"Jack Spicer is never wrong," Jack answered and Rai snorted in response, earning a glare from Jack. "I'll prove it," Jack said stalking over to a particular cabinet and thrust the doors open for viewing. Rai let out a whistle and Kimiko's eyes widened somewhat.

"Jack, that's kinda sick," Rai gestured at the dozens of pictures, magazine clip outs, and computer print offs all of Kimiko and her father.

"Tohomiko Electronics is the big time when it comes to cutting edge shit," Jack explained. "Of course I'd take noticed if the owner's daughter was hot. It was an added bonus to keeping up to date on the company and its workings." Kimiko's face was now equal to the shade of Jack's hair.

"Raimundo's right," she spat, "it is sick. What are you some sort of stalker or something?"

"No!" Jack protested. "Nothing like that! I'm just a big fan of your company! I can't help it that there is a cute face involved in it." Kimiko resisted the urge to smack him as he finished speaking. Rai seemed to notice this and intervened.

"Why don't you put the creepiness away?" Rai suggested. Jack just shrugged indifferently and closed the doors with a clatter before making his was to an open desk chair.

"Now what do you want? I'm very busy." Kimiko looked around the 'lab' speculatively.

"I can tell," she said sarcastically and noticed a video game paused on a TV screen in the corner. Jack noticed her eyeing it.

"Hey! Can I help it if my genius needs to take a break every so often?" Jack whined.

"Huh," was all Kimiko answered with and Jack looked slightly crestfallen.

"This is not at all how I imagined how our first meeting would be," Jack mumbled mostly to himself but all three in the room heard it.

"Creepy beyond words," Kimiko shuddered and steeped instinctively closer to Rai who was not liking the way the Jack and Kimiko were getting along.

"So Jack," Rai said choosing to ignore what was said between Kimiko and Jack, "get a chance to take a look at those pictures I sent you?"  
"Ah, what pictures?" Jack asked covering up lamely.

"Jack I don't have the time or patients to fuck around right now," Rai snapped annoyed. When Jack gave a defiant look that came out as more of a pout, Kimiko and Raimundo exchanged looks and Kimiko took her cue. As much as she didn't want to leave Kimiko guessed that Jack might be filling to give up more information if it was just Raimundo.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kimiko spoke up, "but can I use your restroom?" Kimiko asked politely.

"Sure," Jack answered soundly slightly surprised. "Up the stairs and down the hall to the right," Jack told her and Kimiko excused herself. As soon as the door to the top of the stair closed Jack let out a low whistle. "Damn, she's even prettier in person." Rai took his eyes off the door he guessed Kimiko was listening behind and glared at Jack.

"Back off man, she's taken. And even if she wasn't treat her with a little respect," Rai commanded.

"Sorry," Jack said holding his hands up defensively and looking disappointed, "didn't know you two were like that."

"We aren't," Rai admitted begrudgingly, "she's got a boyfriend."

"Oh, tough break," Jack told him and Rai tried to shrug it off.

"What about those pictures I sent you," Rai changed topics.

"What pictures?" Jack asked again and Rai kicked the chair so Jack spun to face him.

"Once again, I don't have time for bullshit right now Jack so tell me what you think," Rai said in a tone that left no room for Jack's refusal. Jack seemed to sense this and sighed, turning back to his computer. Quickly he pulled up the email that Rai had sent out on Kimiko's phone earlier in the morning.

"It could be something," Jack admitted once the pictures had been pulled up, "but at the same time it could be nothing."

"You're smarter than that Jack," Rai said leaning against the desk. "Tell me what you really think."

"What I really think," Jack repeated, "is that if you want a really good analysis than you're going to have to give me a little time to study it more. Do you have it?"

"No," Rai breathed out. "We had to leave it somewhere." Jack looked curios.

"Alright, I'll bite," Jack said, "what are you up to."

"Can't really say," Rai told him. "I would if I could Jack cause I feel like I need your help on this, but I just can't right now."

"At first I thought you were back with the FBI but then I remembered you're still taking time off. Plus you're running around with Kimiko Tohomiko. So what's up?"

"I can't say Jack," Rai insisted and tapped on desk. "Now really, you've got no idea what this thing," he motioned toward the screen, "is all about?"

"Sorry Raimundo," Jack apologized. "I'll look more into it but I've really got no idea."

"I don't believe that you know nothing," Rai said skeptically.

"Looks like a see through golf tee to me," Jack mused, "but I really could be anything."

"Any information you can give me Jack I'd really appreciate it," Rai told him. The door opened at the top of the stairs and Kimiko descended back into the basement. She didn't say anything, just stayed silent and watched the two expectantly.

"The best I can tell you now is that it is something electronic," Jack went on. "What it is exactly? I'm not sure but I'll look it over some more and see what I can tell you." Kimiko nodded and then spoke.

"Thank you Jack," Kimiko said, "it really will be a big help. But I'm sorry we have to go." Rai looked at Kimiko who didn't even glance back at him. "It was very nice to meet you Jack. Thank you for everything. Come on Rai." Kimiko turned and walked towards the stairs, not looking back once.

"Guess we're going," Rai shrugged and made to follow Kimiko, Jack following after Rai up the stairs. Kimiko was waiting for them in the hallway, looking slightly anxious. "Mind if I use the bathroom before we go?" Rai asked Kimiko who looked indifferent but didn't say anything. Rai shook his head and walked away, wondering about the mood swings that girls were capable of. As soon as the door clicked behind Rai both Jack and Kimiko turned toward each other, Kimiko's eyes narrowing and Jack's mouth opening, speaking before Kimiko could get a chance to.

"Don't trust Raimundo," Jack spat in a whisper.

"What?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"I can guess the story he told you- he was under with the FBI but being the great guy that he is he wasn't swayed by the Heylin, right?" Kimiko nodded numbly. "Well, that's partially true. He was working for the FBI, and was under for them but he did go to the Heylin. He's working for them. They're the ones that have your dad."

"How do you know about my father?" Kimiko whispered quickly.

"Not enough time to explain," Jack said as the door at the end of the hall swung open. His voice lowered as he added. "Don't trust him." Kimiko nodded numbly but when she looked back at Raimundo again her face was normal.

"Ready to go?" Kimiko asked when Raimundo joined them.

"Sure," he said glancing back and forth between the two before following Kimiko to the door. Jack waited in the threshold until them were out of sight and then went back to his basement/lab and picked up his cell phone. The ringing ended and although no voice answered him Jack knew that didn't mean that no one was there.

"I did what you said," Jack said into the phone. "I warned her."

"Good."

"But I wanted to know what the hell they're doing with my prototype," Jack said with some confidence that wavered as he added, "please?"

"Well, it's no longer a prototype, now is it?" Before Jack could respond the line went dead leaving Jack more confused, and worried, than before.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I trust you," Kimiko said out of the blue surprising Raimundo as he shut the door behind them. He looked at Kimiko who was sitting on the room's lone bed and looking dejected. They'd returned to the second hotel they'd rented to work out the next clue Kimiko said she'd received and was their reason for leaving Jack's.

"Kimiko?" Rai asked nervously while walking over to her. He stood in front of her but when she didn't look up he kneeled down in front of her. "Kimiko what's going on?" he asked settling his hands over her knees. Kimiko, who was clutching her bag to her like a life line lifted her head enough to see him and Rai could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Today is crazy," Kimiko told him, "and I have no reason in the world to trust you, but I do."

"Um, thanks, really," Rai replied still confused.

"Tell me the truth Raimundo," Kimiko practically pleaded. "Who are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Rai asked her. Kimiko suddenly dropped her bag to the side and leaned forward, catching Raimundo by surprise. Kimiko dropped to her knees off the bed so they were on the floor together, Rai's hands floating near Kimiko's sides unsure of what she was doing. Kimiko's hands ghosted around Raimundo as she leaned closer and lightly pressed her lips to his. Rai was so shocked that he could respond at first but wished hard that he could. His mind was finally catching up with him but before he could respond as he wanted to Kimiko moved again pulling back from him and to Raimundo's immense surprise he found his own gun pressed into his chest. Frozen he looked down at the gun and back at Kimiko who was staring him square in the eye.

"I'm sorry Raimundo, but my father comes first."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So….what do you guys think? Please review and let me know, I promise that the next chapter will be out quicker than this one!! That's a promise I will keep!! Ok, till next time hope life is good!!


	8. Chapter 8

Long, involved chapter. It took me longer than I intended because I couldn't think of a clue though I knew where I wanted the two of them to go and that hung me up for a while. And I still can't find my long lost notebook and I don't think I ever will (cry)!!

In other news I finally started to load things onto my deviant art account. I'm known as CommonKnowledge25 there (someone actually already had CommonKnowledge-grrrr)

It basically going to be my stories from but sometimes, like now, I'm going to post something only there. I've posted a one shot that I wasn't sure if I wanted to put on this website because its got a bit of lime in it and I wasn't sure how appropriate that would be. If people want me to post that story here, I probably will.

Any way I hope you guys like this chapter! As usual this chapter contains my half assed editing style so sorry. Please read and review!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chase Young was pleased, something that rarely happened. Things seemed to actually be going well in Wuya's insane plan for revenge. He'd had his doubts in the beginning but maybe, just maybe this might actually work out. Wuya would be too occupied and satisfied with her revenge on Pedrosa to realize that Chase was cheating her out of millions. And by the time she did realize it he'd be back in the spotlight as a model citizen with the Tohomiko Empire at his fingertips. And as an added bonus he'd have Kimiko back by his side and that was enough to cause a small smile.

Jack Spicer, though a worthless worm in the grand scheme of things, had served his purpose well. Not only had he provided Chase with the technology he needed but now he'd even gone a step further and helped to divide Kimiko and Raimundo who, in Chase's opinion, were becoming much too close.

'Raimundo Pedrosa,' Chase thought as his small smile turned to a frown. He'd never met the man before but from what his informants and the surveillance tapes showed him he obviously had a liking for Kimiko Tohomiko. And who wouldn't? She'd grown into an impressive young woman since he'd last seen her in person. He'd never considered himself a jealous man, especially not when it came to woman, but his recent observations of Kimiko had something stirring inside that was new and unusual to him. Kimiko had, at first, only been an important part of his plan but now she was also to be part of his reward. And Chase was getting impatient to claim his prize.

He'd never been a patient man, and now was no exception. Chase was sick of the life he was living. While is did come with the power and respect he deserved it wasn't in the world he wanted to be in. Glancing at one of the screens placed in the wall before him Chase's eyes settled on Toshiro who was watching a sleeping girl, Chase assumed to be Pedrosa's sister and was reminded of Toshiro's protective streak when it came to his own daughter. It was always well known that Toshiro was never going to force the company he'd built from the ground up onto his daughter. He'd always told anyone who asked that she was free to choose her own future and he'd be happy as long as she was.

How ironic that Chase wanted the company, badly, only to have it ripped from underneath him.

'But soon that will change,' Chase thought to himself, 'and I'll be back in my rightful place and Toshiro will have learned his.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had taken a little effort but Tom had managed to get Clay on a helicopter flying from DC to New York within the hour. All Clay had to do was managed to make it to the helicopter in time for the flight. After thanking Tom profusely Clay and Cynthia had climbed back into his truck and made their was back toward the office where Clay said he wanted to pick up a few things and then make the excuse that his leg was giving him trouble so he could be excused from work. All the way back to the office Clay had profusely thanked Cynthia who was very quiet from some reason. Finally, Clay couldn't take the silence any longer and made a show of locking the doors as he pulled into a handicap spot near the front of the building.

"Alright," Clay say looking over at her, "what's going on with you?"

"I don't like you going to New York," Cynthia told him truthfully and Clay sighed while shaking his head.

"If it's because of my leg, I don't know how many time I have to tell you I'm alright."

"I wish it was just because of that," Cynthia said staring at the dash as if it had done something terrible to her.

"Then what is it?" Clay asked surprised and curious.

"I know you can take care of yourself, you're more than capable of that," Cynthia told him. "But," she trailed off and then looked him square in the eye. "You need to be careful in that helicopter. I swear to God if you crash and die I'll never forgive you."

"Where is this coming from?" Clay asked confused.

"I overheard Tom when I left the office to follow you outside," Cynthia told him. "I don't know who he was talking to but he just said 'Bailey's moving' and that was it. I have no idea why or who he was talking to but that can't be good."

"No not at all," Clay agreed looking troubled. He needed this flight to New York badly but there were obvious risked involved. He looked at Cynthia who was watching him with worried eyes. "What would you do?" he asked her and Cynthia blinked, surprised that Clay would ask her opinion in the matter. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and spoke.

"You know I can't say, I'm a desk jockey."

"But you've got good judgment and I trust your opinion," Clay told her surprising her again. Opening her eyes Cynthia smiled.

"Then I'd go, be damn careful, and figure out what the hell is going on with Raimundo. While I stay here and figure out what the hell is going out with Tom."

"Alright then," Clay said popping the locks on the truck and smiling, "let's get to work."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For a moment Raimundo considered trying to tackle or overpower her. He did after all have a height and weight advantage and the gun still had its safety locked on so the chances of it actually going off were slim. But just as he was thinking this Kimiko somehow managed to click off the safety without having to avert her eyes.

"Stand and keep your hands by your head," she commanded in a hard tone that matched her unwavering eyes. Mouth drawing in a thin line Rai rose and Kimiko moved seamlessly with him, the gun never moving an inch.

"Going to shoot me Kimiko?" Rai growled making note that she was backed up to the bed and if he got an opportunity to act he could use that to his advantage. But as he was calculating Kimiko did something that immensely surprised him. Flawlessly, with what seemed to be a simple flick of her wrist the gun flipped position and was now facing straight at her. Both were frozen, Rai's faced etched with shock while Kimiko's gave nothing away.

"Go ahead," Kimiko said in a level strong voice, "take it." Before she even finished speaking Rai had snapped the gun away from her and found no resistance. He jumped back to give them both some distance and watched expectantly with the gun still trained on Kimiko. "This is your opportunity Raimundo," Kimiko told him narrowing her eyes somewhat. "I won't fight and I've handed over your gun." She'd slipped off her jacket earlier so when she raised her arms up Rai could see she was hiding nothing. "So come on Rai, stop fucking with me and just take me to my father."

"What?" Rai questioned feeling as if this whole thing was surreal.

"You heard me," she snapped back quickly. "Stop wasting my time and energy if everything is going to lead to this in the end- just take me to wherever this all leads or kill me."

"What are you going on about?" Rai asked lowering his gun and clicking the safety back into place. Kimiko's eyes seemed interest as she watched him place the gun behind him on the dresser he'd backed up to. Her eyes then grew stormy again.

"JUST STOP IT RAI!" Kimiko shouted not caring who heard.

"Stop what?" Rai yelled back.

"You are the most frustrating human being I've ever met in my life!" Kimiko half groaned half yelled.

"Well your personality isn't the greatest either," Rai snapped at her. "You're damn lucky you're cute," he added in a mumble that Kimiko didn't seem to hear. "Do you mind explaining why you thought it necessary to pull my gun on me?"

"I was testing you," Kimiko said finally lowering her arms and folding them tightly under her chest.

"Come again?" Rai asked dumbfounded.

"I didn't feel like sitting around and waiting for it so I set up the opportunity for you to attack," Kimiko explained in a slow voice as if she were talking to some sort of child.

"I'm thoroughly confused," Rai admitted.

"Please stop playing dumb," Kimiko said fisting her hands at her side and stomping her foot for good measure. "I have neither the time nor the patients to deal with this right now. So fess up, take me to my father, or get out!"

"What the seven circles of hell are you talking about!" Rai exclaimed. "I thought we were doing pretty well here and then you go and pull this crap. Can you not talking circles for once?"

"I am speaking perfectly clearly right now," Kimiko practically growled. "Jack told me not to trust you."

"And you trusted him?" Rai said in an exasperated tone. "I'm going to kill him," he added for good measure.

"Of course I didn't trust him," Kimiko shook her head. "I just met him and he's got stalker written all over him."

"I thought you said you trusted me," Rai asked her remembering back in the first hotel and being so touched by when she'd admitted it.

"I do," Kimiko said in an annoyed tone, "that's why I was testing you."

"That makes no sense you crazy woman," Rai told her.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Kimiko snapped and Rai blinked at her confused.

"What in the hell," he sputtered. "This is insanity!"

"You didn't attack me and you didn't shoot me," Kimiko said out of the blue in a level voice.

"Please tell me that's a good thing," Rai practically moaned. "Cause if it isn't then I really have no idea what's going on."

"Of course that's a good thing," Kimiko shook her head. "How could it be anything but?"

"Because I honestly have no idea what is going on right now," Rai told her shrugging his shoulders. "One minute you're going on about how you trust me, and then you kiss me," he stuttered and blushed before continuing on, "and then you pull my gun on me. How the hell am I supposed to understand anything that's going on right now?" Kimiko stared at him blankly and then couldn't help a laugh though she tried to stifle it. "And now you're laughing," Rai shook his head in a mix of shock and surprise as Kimiko continued to laugh, sinking to the bed and seemed to double over, her body shaking with suppressed laugher. But suddenly, Raimundo realized that she was no longer laughing but crying silently. He hesitated momentarily from going to see if she was ok, thinking that this was just like a few minutes before when he'd gone to comfort her and ended up with a gun trained at his heart.

But Raimundo couldn't keep from coming closer to her, his natural protective instinct urging him forward to comfort her. But at the same time he knew that it wasn't just his protective streak, but that he was beginning to truly care for this girl. It was only a few steps to reach the bed's edge where Kimiko sat but it seemed to take an eternity to reach her. He was just hesitantly reaching for her when Kimiko suddenly launched herself at him. For a moment Rai thought about fighting back but quickly realized that she was seeking comfort, not to attack. Even though he hadn't known Kimiko for very long Raimundo somehow knew that this was not a normal behavior for the girl that was now trembling and sobbing in his arms, wrapping her own arms around the surprised Raimundo.

After allowing himself a few seconds to compose himself Raimundo responded by wrapping his arms securely around Kimiko who only seemed to burrow deeper into him. Her cries were muffled against him and was the only noise in the room as Raimundo navigated so they were both sitting on the bed. When it seemed that her cries had subsided some Rai dared a question as his hand stroked comforting circles on her back.

"So I don't have to worry that you're going to pull a knife on me do I?" Rai asked sheepish and to his relief he heard and felt Kimiko laugh as she started to pull away from her some. Raimundo only let her go a short ways as she replied with a shaky 'no' while bringing her hand up to wipe away a few tears.

"I knew I could trust you," Kimiko said leaning back against him and making Raimundo's temperature rise a few degrees. "It was just this feeling I had."

"I trust you too Kimiko," Rai told her before he even realized what he was saying. Both seemed to catch on and Kimiko pulled back a little bit more so she could peer up into his face. Rai seemed as surprised as she did by the admission since just earlier that morning he'd told her that his trust was hard to come by. 'But,' he realized with a smile, 'it's true. I do trust her.' Rai turned this smile on her and remembered how she'd kissed him only minutes before. He'd admit that she was using it as a distraction but it was a kiss none the less and he wanted a repeat. Before he really knew he was doing it Raimundo was ducking his head to find Kimiko's lips. Kimiko was caught unaware; her head turned downwards, and was surprised to find Raimundo's lips on hers. Wide eyed Kimiko tried to instinctively pull back but one of Raimundo's hands had shifted from her back to cup the back of her head and kept her from pulling away. And, very suddenly, Kimiko found she didn't want to pull away. Instead she leaned closer, eyes fluttering shut as she found herself kissing back.

The moment Raimundo felt her kissing back his grip on her tightened and his kiss turned more aggressive. He was just beginning to tilt her back to lie on the bed when Kimiko suddenly went rigid and pulled away, breaking the kiss and pulling out of Raimundo's arms. As she stood a few feet away Rai watched Kimiko obviously try to compose herself and looked over at him with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "but"  
"I get it," Raimundo broke in feeling foolish. "You can't."

"We can't," Kimiko corrected. "Our sole focus should be on getting my father and Amelia back. We can't," she paused as she choose her words, "have distractions right now." Somehow how Kimiko had said 'distractions' stung Raimundo and it was all he could do to keep from flinching. Kimiko seemed to sense that he was upset and felt awful for acting so inappropriately. But…he had kissed her.

'But you initiated everything by kissing him before, even if it was a much different kiss,' Kimiko thought and looked at Raimundo who was staring hard at the floor.

"Rai, I," Kimiko started to say but Rai cut her off as he stood suddenly.

"Its fine Kimiko," he said looking at her but past her all at once. "Its cool, we're cool," he assured her. "I mean, you trust me and I trust you. That's all we need, right?"

"I guess," Kimiko admitted begrudgingly but not liking it.

"Then we're all set," Rai said still not looking at her and Kimiko tried hard to resist the urge to hit him. Unfortunately she didn't succeed. "Ouch! What was that for?" Rai exclaimed rubbing his shoulder where Kimiko had punched him solidly in the shoulder.

"For being an idiot!" Kimiko snapped looking ready to hit him again.

"How am I being an idiot?" Rai said jumping up from the bed.

"Don't act like some disappointed spoiled child just because I have more focus than you do," Kimiko told him, fighting to keep her voice from getting any louder.

"You are the craziest woman I've ever met in my whole life and I've only known you for a couple of hours," Rai said in a frustrated tone. "I mean honestly, can you blame me?"

"Now I have no idea what you're talking about," Kimiko told him and Rai looked at her disbelieving and realized that she really did have no idea that it was all he could do from grabbing her and kissing her again. With a tiny moan Rai fell back on the bed and rubbed his closed eyes.

'Amelia,' Rai thought, 'focus on Amelia. Kimiko's focusing on her dad and probably staying true to Jermaine as well. Be like Kimiko and stay focused.' Feeling the bed shift Raimundo opened his eyes and saw Kimiko sitting next to him on the bed.

"I think," Kimiko said slowly as she focused on her hands, "if it were any other situation…" She trailed off but Raimundo could understand what she was really saying. 'If our loved ones weren't kidnapped by a crazed crime organization and I wasn't dating and living with someone for the past four years and we'd met under normal circumstances then maybe we could like one another.'

Rai sighed and sat up, looking over at her. Before he could help himself he gave her a platonic kiss on the cheek.

"I get it, its ok," Rai told her though the second part was a complete lie.

"Really?" Kimiko asked.

"Really," Rai confirmed and stood up. "Now we've got two options. Option one- I go and find and kill Jack. Option two- we work out the clue and save the Jack beating for later." Kimiko laughed and it made Raimundo feel better.

"I think we better go to option two," Kimiko told him. "I'll help you with the Jack thing later."

"Sounds like a plan," he grabbed Kimiko's bag and pulled not only her PDA out but some of the snacks he'd packed in there previously. He handed Kimiko the PDA and opened a granola bar, breaking it in two and handing half to Kimiko. She thanked him but didn't eat it just seemed to be focus on the screen. "That bad?" Rai asked after swallowing a bite.

"See for yourself," Kimiko said handing over the device and picking up a bottle of water. Rai read the new clue and understood Kimiko's frustration.

_Looking out over the land that shares my name_

_And many times over I've shown in fame_

_A mix of work and play occupies my time_

_Though I am blind others pay to see_

_What those around me can show_

_And into the sky they would go_

"Any ideas?" Kimiko asked as she watched Raimundo read and then reread the clue.

"Not one," he replied and looked over at Kimiko. "You?"

"None," Kimiko answered.

"Then we're back were we started?"

"Yup," Kimiko sighed. "Screwed."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a hotel room positioned just on the edge of Time Square and agitated assassin waited for her phone to ring again. Since discovering that the electronic tracker had been abandon she was at a bit of a loss as to where to go. She could continue to simply stalk her prey but she had a time limit and finding the two again would take some time. And not only that, she now had to deal with the annoyances of Chase Young's own hunters who were moving around the city as well. When she'd been approached by Wuya to take the job she'd been thrilled to have such an opportunity to test her skill. Now she was just angry that so many unseen roadblocks seemed to be springing up in her way.

'But,' she reasoned, 'it's not as if I don't enjoy that challenge.'

In fact she was anxious to get going. She'd seen the two in the Meat Packing District but hadn't pursued them though she knew they'd spotted her. She was merely making her presence know, and making a visual conformation that the two were still alive. After all she wouldn't want anyone else to get to them before she did. She knew that Tubbimura and Vlad weren't much of a threat when it came to stealth. But when it came to brute force they would be something to reckon with.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity her phone rang again and Katnappe hurried to answer it.

"Change of plans," Wuya told her before Katnappe even said anything.

"What?" Katnappe hissed angrily.

"Chase is up to something and I need Tohomiko as collateral so you'll bring her directly to me," Wuya commanded.

"And Pedrosa?" Katnapped asked.

"If you are able to bring him in alive do so," there was coldness in Wuya's voice as she answered, "you know I'd like the pleasure of finishing him off slowly myself. Another warning, it just came through to me that Pedrosa's partner Clay Bailey is on his way to New York. I'm sending you the stats on him but know that he is expendable."

"Fine, but how do you propose I find them without the tracker," the younger blond asked with a tiny hiss.

"You're the hunter aren't you?" Wuya asked. "So hunt them and finish it quickly." The line went dead and Katnappe hung up on her end.

"She's taking all the fun out of it," she whined to the empty room and then a wicked thought filled her mind. "Maybe I'll keep Pedrosa to myself for a while," she smiled evilly, "that could be a whole lot of fun."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Cynthia asked as they stood at the edge of private airfield used solely for helicopters so it was small enough to fit within the city limits.

"Yeah I should be," Clay said readjusting the pack flung over his shoulder. "Did I say thank you enough yet?" he asked looking over at her to find looking down on the ground. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you and Tom," she sighed. "I just don't understand how he got involved in whatever Raimundo is involved with and why it concerns you?"

"That's one of the things I'm going to try to clear up by going to New York," Clay told her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and he felt her sigh again through his hand as her shoulders rose and fell.

"Just take care of yourself," Cynthia cautioned looking over at him.

"I promise I will," Clay said squeezing her shoulder before removing his hand. "And if you do try to confront Tom be careful as well," Clay cautioned.

"Something is going on there," Cynthia said narrowing her eyes and folding her arms in front of her, "and I want to figure it all out."

"I know you do and that you care about him but you do need to be careful." He looked a little embarrassed as spoke again. "I'd feel awful if anything happened to you since you helped me out so much."

"Thanks Clay," Cynthia smiled.

"Alright," Clay said squaring his shoulders. "This is it." He walked off and called over his shoulder, "Take good care of my truck while I'm gone." Cynthia gave a small nod, smile, and a wave as Clay walked toward the waiting helicopter. When his back was turned her smile wavered and she had an awful feeling that she may never see Clay again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't concentrate," Raimundo complained as he lay back on the bed, his knees bent over the edge. "I'm too distracted."

"Well I'm fresh out Ritalin so you'll just have to deal," Kimiko said from where she sat with her back to the headboard.

"I'm too busy thinking of ways to kill Jack," Rai lied. Well, he was thinking up ways to torture Jack but that wasn't his main distraction. He wanted to think on the clue but he kept replaying the kiss he'd given to Kimiko over and over in his head. Kimiko had apparently been right about distractions because he couldn't get her out of his head. It didn't help that she was in such close vicinity and that despite the fact that she had told him to back off he was still having various visions of her that often involved the bed they were on, with a lot less clothing and much more motion.

"I need some air," Raimundo said sitting up suddenly.

"I'll go with you," Kimiko offered standing up and stretching so that her tank top pulled up to show Raimundo a nice view of her flat but toned stomach.

"No," Rai said in a hurried voice that surprised Kimiko. "I just need a minute or two," Rai explained. "You stay in here." Kimiko looked at him curiously but nodded and let him leave without anymore protest and Raimundo was grateful for that. He took the stairs because the elevator was annoying slowly and stopped in the tiny convenience store in the hotel lobby and bought a pack of cigarettes. It was a habit he had kicked after leaving college but he never felt the need for a cigarette more than now. Moving to the side walk Raimundo bummed a light off someone passing by and took a long drag as soon as it lit. Leaning against a building Rai scanned the area for any sense of danger but found no sign of Vlad, Tubbimaru, or the still unknown hunter. But even with the noise of the city all around him and the calming effect of the cancer stick in his hand Raimundo couldn't get Kimiko or their situation out of his head.

"Fuck," he whispered and tossed the spent cigarette down and pulled out a fresh one. "Why'd she have to be a good kisser?" he asked the air around him. He didn't get an answer, nor did he expect one. Instead he looked around again, eyes scanning over various stores and tourist stands but nothing really jumped out and caught his attention. He decided that was probably best in the end since no news was good news in this instance. His mind wandered to Amelia and he felt a hollow pit form in his stomach at the thought of his youngest sister. Kimiko was right he decided, there couldn't be distractions right now, even if his distraction was incredibly pretty, a great kisser, and had a body to die for.

"I need a drink," Rai groaned and sank to sit on the balls of his feet and hung his head to study the sidewalk. He hadn't been balancing there for more than a minute when someone giving a suggestive cough caught his attention. Rai looked up and saw a boy, no more then nineteen years old looking frazzled and a bit nervous.

"Umm I'm sorry sir but is there anyway you could, um, move?" he asked in a voice that sounded like it hadn't made it through puberty very well.

"What? Why?" Rai asked angry as he rose up and towered over the other boy.

"We're ah, we're getting ready to shoot a scene here and we need to get set up and," the boy, apparently some sort of lackey for a movie being filmed, tried to explain but Rai waved him off and walked away without another word. He was about to walk back into the hotel when he paused for a moment and glanced back out on the street he'd been on. Sure enough there did seem to be some sort of set up for filming and a small crowd was forming near the end of the street.

"What's going on?" a voice asked next to him and a middle aged, obviously tourist couple appeared in his line of vision.

"I guess they're shooting some scene for a movie or something," Rai shrugged honestly not interested.

"Ohh," the woman squealed. "Anyone famous?"

"No idea," Rai shrugged and turned back into the hotel and even before the sliding doors had shut back behind him an idea struck and he was off at a sprint. Rai climbed the stairs at amazing speed, skipping steps and nearly bowled over a group of giggling teenagers going the opposite direction. When he finally made it to the fifth floor Rai fumbled with his key card and was about to just kick the door in when Kimiko wrenched it open for him.

"What's wrong?" she asked with worried creases forming around her eyes.

"Nothing," Rai said catching his breath and pushing past her into the room. "Come on," he urged collecting their things.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked not moving.

"I think I got it, I think I've figured out the clue," Rai told her grinning at her.

"What? How?" Kimiko asked with a happy smile.

"A very lucky turn of events," Rai told her and explained about the movie filming outside.  
"I'm already lost," Kimiko admitted.

"Well if I threw in that there was a souvenir shop outside would that help?" Rai asked handing over her bag that was considerably lighter due to the lack of snacks and laptop.

"Still not putting the pieces together," Kimiko told him and grabbed his arm. "Tell me," she pleaded.

"Actually we should probably double check before we go running off," Rai admitted. "Let me see your PDA," he asked and Kimiko handed it over without a second thought.

"What cha doing?" Kimiko asked looking over his shoulder at the screen after he sat on the bed. "What are you looking up?"

"Hold your horses," Rai cautioned at the search engine spit out results. "Yup, over ninety movies and even more commercials and of course it share's the name of the state's nickname."

"Please explain," Kimiko asked.

"Never learned your state trivia in school?" Rai teased.

"I went to school in Japan until college and fun facts about US states wasn't really a part of the curriculum," Kimiko said dryly.

"Well each state has an official nickname, you know for license plates and all that crap," Rai told her.

"Oh of course," Kimiko said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well New York's is the Empire State," Rai grinned and saw her eyes light up.

"Looking over the land that shares my name," Kimiko repeated the clue, "and many times I've shown my fame. It all fits! The Empire State Building! Why didn't I see it before? It was so obvious."

"Well that's why there are two of us," Rai told her standing up off the bed. "You ready?" he asked extending a hand and to his immense joy Kimiko didn't' hesitate once in taking it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I hate heights," Kimiko said with a gulp.

"You don't like being below ground and you don't like heights," Rai said enjoying the way she was clinging to his arm, with her arms literally wrapped around his as they rode the elevator up to the top observation deck.

"There's nothing wrong with liking to be on a normal level," Kimiko told him. "And heights don't really bother, its extreme, one hundred two stories high that bother me." Rai couldn't help but laugh.

"Its ok," he told her ignoring the look the tourists that shared the elevator were giving the pair. "It'll be ok and you can hold my hand if you want but I am going to need my arm back eventually."

"Oh," was all Kimiko said as she let go of his arm with an embarrassed apology. Rai just smiled again and took her hand as the elevator came to a stop with a 'ding'. The two fought their way out of the tour group they had rode up with and emerged on the windy observation deck, completely in closed so that no one would throw anything, or anybody, over the edge.

"Ok, so man with all of the answers," Kimiko said holding tight to Raimundo's hand, "what's next?"

"I think," Rai said glancing around, "well no, I actually have no real idea anymore." He looked over at her. "Any contributions?"

"I can't really think at the moment," Kimiko admitted, "too busy trying not to fall down."

"Are you going to be ok?" Rai asked concerned.

"Yeah," Kimiko laughed, "vertigo." Rai also laughed remembering her excuse for stumbling after jumping off the subway platform.

"Ok, ok," Rai said bringing them forward toward the edge and Kimiko's grip on him tightened. "Come on Kimiko," Rai tried to comfort her, "it really is pretty. Take a look." Kimiko took a breath, that Rai could feel because she had pressed her face into his should to avoid looking down, and looking out at the landscape.

"Wow," she breathed looking out as the towered over the landscape. Since the Twin Towers had fallen the Empire State Building had become the tallest building in New York and so there was an unobstructed view as far as the eye could see. "This is my first time up here."

"I would never had guessed, "Rai said sarcastically and Kimiko poked him in the side.

"Excuse me," a voice asked from behind causing Kimiko and Raimundo to turn and see a large woman with a very heavy Southern accent standing behind them. "Are you using that?" she asked indicating to the coin operated viewer that Rai and Kimiko were standing in front of.

"Oh no, sorry," Kimiko apologized as she and Raimundo stepped off to the side.

"Its no trouble at all dear," she assured with a smile, "it's just that so many of these things are busted that you gotta grab what you can." Kimiko didn't bother to respond but dragged Rai away and whispered excitedly in his ear.

"Paying to see! Being blind! Whatever we are looking for is somewhere near one of the broken viewfinders!" Rai blinked and then smiled.

"Lets divide and conquer," he suggested looking around and settling on one of the out of service machines. "We'll start here and work out way around. Look around for anything that might be what weren't looking for."

"Most likely a box," Kimiko reasoned as Rai tried to discreetly check over the machine. Rai nodded and the two went separate directions. Rai didn't encounter many out of work viewers but caught a few looks when he did inspect the ones he'd found. He saw Kimiko a few viewers down looking over one of the broken machines and there was only one more broken machine between them. Trying to remain as inconspicuous as possibly Rai move to the last untouched machine and stuck a tentative hand under the 'out of service' bag covering it. He almost gasped in surprise when he felt the outline of box tapped to the front and quickly pulled it away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone speaking to one of the security guards that patrolled the building and was pointing in Raimundo's direction. Moving quickly, Rai met Kimiko who was coming to meet him and turned her around without breaking stride.

"We need to get to the elevators," he told her.

"But what about the clue?" Kimiko asked.

"I've got it but someone talked to the guards about us," Rai told her as he shoved his way the front of the line of the elevator. "Sorry," he apologized when someone started to verbally object, "but my girlfriend really isn't feeling good." Kimiko took her cue and clung to Raimundo, making a small whimpering noise. The crowd seemed to soften at this and no one objected when they slipped onto the elevator. Both waited for the doors to close with anticipation and saw the security guard moving toward them. Kimiko ducked her head down and shoved Rai back further so as not to be seen and the doors thankfully closed without incident.

"When we get to the ground floor," Rai whispered in her ear, "stay close to a tour group." Since September eleventh people had become so much more observant of things and even Rai could admit that their behavior was strange enough to warrant some sort of concern. Kimiko nodded and then surprised him by reaching up and pulling her ponytails out. Waves of black hair fell down around her face and Rai caught the scent of Casablanca off of her for the second time that day.

"That makes me a little less noticeable," Kimiko whispered, "don't cha think?" Rai nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat, not wanting to tell her that her long, almost shinning, ebony locks would probably catch more attention from the opposite sex than her previous hair style. An image flashed in Raimundo's head of a sleepy eyed Kimiko smiling at him with her hair down and messed around her face. That might not have been so bad if the image in his head didn't involve his bedroom back in his townhouse in DC.

'No distractions,' Rai chanted in his head. 'Think of anything else. Think baseball, think soccer, think video games, think anything!'

"Here Rai," Kimiko whispered, "Give me the box." Rai handed it over to her, trying not to touch her but it was nearly impossible in the crowded elevator. If Kimiko noticed his discomfort she didn't say anything and simply slipped the thin box into her bag. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity the elevator came to stop on the ground floor and just as he told her to do Kimiko did her best to blend in with tour group, holding tight to Riamundo's hand so they wouldn't be separated. They made it out off the elaborate lobby with no incident despite the fact that there was a growing crowd of security guards discussing something. Once they were outside Kimiko continued on, walking quickly for two blocks before finally coming to a stop.

"That was close," she breathed heavily, finally letting go of Raimundo's hand and putting it to her chest, silently thinking that the pace of her walk was only half of what was making her heart race.

"Yeah," Rai agreed and dragged her into the nondescript pizza shop they'd stopped near. He left Kimiko to find a booth and went to the counter to order something. Kimiko motioned to Raimundo that she was going to use the restroom and when she came back out, hair pulled back neatly in a single ponytail on the back of her head, Rai had already started in on his slice of pizza.

"All this junk food," Kimiko muttered, "you're going to get me fat." Rai just shrugged and took another bite of the greasy pizza loaded with various different types of meat. Kimiko's was plain cheese and for that she was grateful and took a tentative bite, deciding that it wasn't the best she'd ever had but certainly not the worst. After another bite she put the pizza down and reached into her bag. Raimundo had started on a second piece when Kimiko set the box on the table. "Where do you put it all? And how can you have an appetite all the time?"  
"One of the advantages of being a guy," Rai replied and earned an eye roll from Kimiko as she popped the top of the box and both looked inside.

"It's a comb….cute," Rai said slowly and Kimiko seemed unimpressed.

"These are getting weirder and weirder," Kimiko shook her head and turned the comb over in her hands, running her fingers down the teeth of the comb and the across it curved back.

"Anything on the PDA?" Rai asked after a swallow of soda. Kimiko pulled the little handheld out and checked their website. Sure enough there was a new link that lead them to another address and then a seemingly random array of letters, numbers, and this time a decimal point.

"Hey, I know this address," Kimiko realized.

"What is it?" Rai asked.

"It's a library on the NYU campus," she said softly, her eyes narrowing with worry.

"I'm sure it's alright Kimiko," Rai said recognizing her worry. "Come on," he said jerking his head towards the door, "let's get going."

"No, its ok," Kimiko argued, "finish your pizza."

"We're working on a tight schedule," Rai told her standing up out of the booth. "Pizza can wait," he added with a smile that Kimiko returned as he followed him out of the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a mostly silently ride on the subway Kimiko and Raimundo made their way to a library on the NYU campus just off of Washington Square Park. Rai followed her, know she was in her element at the moment and enjoying every second of it.

"I spent a lot of time in this library as an undergrad," Kimiko told Rai as they moved down the street toward the library. Many coeds that would have turned Rai's head in the past went unnoticed as he listened to Kimiko talk and smiled with how confidently she weaved in and out of the campus traffic.

"What about now that you as a grad student?" Rai asked as they ascended a set of stone steps that led to the library. "I remember you saying that you graduated with degrees in American and British Lit as well as world history. So what are you focusing on now?"

"Umm," Kimiko answered uneasily as she fished her school ID from her wallet just in case they might need it and slipped it into her back pocket. "I haven't exactly decided on one yet," Kimiko admitted as Rai held the door open for her.

"Really?" Rai asked surprised. "I thought that was one of those things that you decided before you became a grad student."

"Well I'm lucky that one of my professors is taking mercy on me and including me in a research project that he's doing so I won't have to reapply once I do decide."

"What are you thinking about?"

"We don't have time to go over the list," Kimiko sighed heavily.

"I'm not an expert on this or anything but shouldn't you have decided that ages ago?" Rai asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Ughh, you sound like Jermaine," Kimiko complained as she made her way to the electronic card catalog to look up what they'd realized on the way over was a call number for a book. Because she had her back turned she missed the pang of jealousy streak across Raimundo's face momentarily. "Jermaine hung out in this library a lot too," Kimiko went on as she waited for the program to load, "even though we weren't really the same major. He took American Lit as a minor because he thought it would help when he went to grad school to work on recent American history stuff." Raimundo didn't say anything, just moved closer to her, planting a hand near where hers rested near the computer's keyboard and nearly leaned over her to see the screen. He wouldn't admit it but subconsciously he knew it was his way of saying 'well I'm here now so focus on me.' And he could tell as Kimiko's faced turned slightly pink that he was causing the desired to effect.

'Distraction,' the word rang out in Rai's head like a gong followed by the word, 'taken.'

"Here we go," Kimiko said when her information pulled up on the screen. "Its up on the third floor back in the archives."

"Lead on," Rai said as he stepped back watching Kimiko nod and lead him to a flight of stairs in the back corner.

"This should take us right back into the stacks," Kimiko said as they climbed.

"I thought you said we were going to the archives?" Rai asked confused.

"It's just another name for it," Kimiko shrugged. "It's supposedly where people meet to, ahhh, relieve academic stress."

"So it's a place where people come to make out in the library," Rai said deadpan.

"Ahh, yeah," Kimiko agreed.

"Kinda gives new meaning to the words 'study break' doesn't it?" Rai asked with a grin as they reached the third floor.

"Pervert," Kimiko muttered.

"What? Never bring your boyfriend up here?" Rai asked hating himself immediately for it, not liking the image it put in his head.

"Eww, no!" Kimiko practically squeal, much to Rai's relief. Kimiko stepped forward to study the faded paint that marked the book shelves to tell people where to go. "This way," Kimiko motioned them to the left and they walked a short ways before Kimiko paused and ducked down one stack of books, Rai following silently behind. "I think this is the place," Kimiko said stopping to stare at the shelf in front of her. There was a fine layer of dust settled on the wood and over the books which showed that they hadn't been touch in a good while and that made Kimiko shudder slightly. Rai noticed this and questioned her on it. "These books haven't been touch in a while," Kimiko told him and Rai nodded in agreement having noticed that as well. "The amount of time and planning that must have gone into all of this," Kimiko shook her head as she trailed off. Rai sent her a comforting smile and reached for their desired book, pulling it off the shelf.

"So do you think that we leave the comb in its place or whoa," Rai said when the full weight of the book hit his hand.

"What?" Kimiko asked surprised at his reaction. Rai didn't answer but instead studied the book that looked absolutely normal though he now noticed that it title was so badly faded that it was unreadable, but probably no one would noticed with it shoved back in the archives. It looked as it must be at least four hundred to five hundred pages long but weight practically nothing in his hands.

"Feel this," Rai said handing the book over to her.

"That's strange," Kimiko said as she too weighted the book and then opened the cover. "Well, that could be the reason why," Kimiko said dryly as she showed the book had been hollowed out in the middle, leaving a nice whole that would certainly fit the comb inside and no one would be the wiser.

"I guess we should just leave it like the others," Rai finally said reaching into Kimiko's bag and pulled out the box that held their newest item. Sighing he took it out of the box and placed it into the hollowed out book before shutting it and replacing it on the self. Both watched it, as if expecting something to happen but as usual nothing did. Rai sighed, wrapped his arm around Kimiko's shoulder and directed them back toward the stairs.

"Wanna stay in here for a little while as they walked down the stairs?" Kimiko asked once they were back on the ground level. "Air conditioned, lots of people, and a ton of resources at our disposal? We could try to work out the new clue here."

"Sounds good," Rai agreed after a moment of consideration as he let Kimiko lead them to a cluster of empty desks, his arm still draped across her shoulders. They hadn't taken more than a few steps when some one called out Kimiko's name in a questioning manner. Spinning around Kimiko broke from Raimundo's hold on her and Rai saw a smile blossom on her voice like he had never seen.

"Jermaine!" Kimiko greeted happily and Raimundo looked away just as the two went to embrace. A heavy rush of painful jealousy and disappointment coursed through his system as he tried not to let it show on his face. After a calming breath he looked back over at the two, now separating from their hug, and who knew what else. Rai tried not to envision it as he watched Jermaine grin back at Kimiko.

"Well that was quite a greeting," Jermaine told her as Kimiko continued to beam.

"Well I'm just happy to see you," Kimiko told him.

"And here I thought after my early wake up call you'd never speak to me again," Jermaine said sheepishly. Kimiko remembered earlier in the day how she had been annoyed at Jermaine but that seemed to be so far away. Then she remembered Raimundo and turned to see him staring off in the other direction with a dark expression on her face. Confused she stepped away from Jermaine and closer to Raimundo.

"Jermaine, this is a new friend of mine, Raimundo Pedrosa," Kimiko said touching Rai's arm to gain his attention. "Rai this is Jermaine," she went on with the introduction. Rai looked somewhat reluctantly back and tried to put on an indifferent face as he extended a hand to Jermaine.

"Nice to meet you," Rai told him in a level even voice with just a hint of pleasantry that Kimiko unfortunately noticed and elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Same here," Jermaine said looking slightly puzzled and Rai couldn't blame him. If he had a girlfriend liked Kimiko and she showed up with a random new guy he'd be a bit apprehensive as well. "So yeah, what brings you two to the library? Finally decide on an area of study?" Jermaine asked the last part cheekily.

"No," Kimiko grumbled out, "and I thought I'd just so Raimundo around." Jermaine nodded but looked skeptically at both of them.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Raimundo lied deciding to give Kimiko and Jermaine some privacy for the moment.

"Right over there," Kimiko said pointing back near the stairs. Rai nodded and resisted the urge to give Kimiko a kiss on the cheek as he left. As soon as he was out of sight Rai doubled back to listen to what Kimiko and Jermaine, who had gone to talk between two rows of shelves, where saying.

"I just met him this morning," Kimiko was saying when Raimundo reached where she and Jermaine were standing. Rai peeked through the books he was hiding behind and saw the back of Kimiko's head as she leaned against the shelf Rai was on the other side of. Jermaine looked unconvinced.

"Huh?" was all he said.

"Really, I was in the grocery store getting the orange juice you so desperately wanted, and we got to talking. He's, he's transferring next semester to the law school and is taking this time to acclimate to the city. I just thought I'd show him around."

"Nice try Kimiko," Jermaine told her, "but we've known each other long enough that I can tell you are lying."

"Am not," Kimiko argued back unconvincingly.

"I'm just worried is all," Jermaine frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really," Kimiko tried to wave it off but Jermaine just shook his head.

"Whatever," he muttered looking somewhat annoyed. "Listen," he went on changing tactics, "you never messaged me back earlier. Let's go out to dinner tonight. We can go to that Thai place you like and, why are you shaking your head?"

"Sorry Jermaine," Kimiko apologized, "but I can't tonight. In fact I'm not even sure if I'll be back to he apartment tonight, just so you don't worry." Jermaine's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Jermaine asked confused. "Is everything ok?"

"Its just a little crazy right now, and I'm showing Raimundo around and," Kimiko tried to wave off but Jermaine cut her off.

"What does this Raimundo guy have anything to do with it?" he asked. "What are you doing with him that would keep you out all night?"

"It's a complicated right now Jermaine," Kimiko snapped back, "I'm just asking you to be understanding right now."

"I just want to make sure you're ok," Jermaine said sounding concerned. "You're acting strange and I don't know who this Raimundo guy is that you're suddenly hanging out with."

"Raimundo's a really good guy," Kimiko assured him and Raimundo smiled from his hiding space. "You don't need to worry about me there," Kimiko went on and Raimundo frowned at that hearing Kimiko lie since they had already kissed and Rai knew that if Kimiko ever gave any indication that she wanted him like he wanted her that he wouldn't hesitate. Jermaine said something else that Raimundo couldn't hear so he decided to break into their conversation. Moving to the end of the book row he peeked around like he was looking for something.

"Oh there you are Kimiko," he said sounding relieved. "I thought you ran off on me for a second."

"No," Kimiko shook her head. "Are you ready to go?"

"I thought we were going to hang out here for a little while?" Rai asked confused.

"Yeah well," Kimiko trailed off glaring at Jermaine.

"Hey, don't be angry at me," Jermaine told her not acknowledging Raimundo.

"I'm not," Kimiko snapped, "more like frustrated."

"Kimiko," Jermaine started to protest but Raimundo cut in.

"Kimiko, can I talk to in private for a second?" he asked earning surprised looks from both Jermaine and Kimiko.

"Sure," Kimiko said reading a sense of urgency in Raimundo's eyes.

"Hang on a second Kimiko," Jermaine said suddenly but Kimiko moved on.

"I'll be right back Jermaine," she told him glancing over her shoulder as she and Raimundo walked out of hearing rang, and into another row of books. "What's up Rai?" Kimiko asked when Raimundo stopped.

"I think you should tell Jermaine what's going on," Rai told her and Kimiko was too shocked to speak for a moment or two after he spoke.

"Are you crazy?" Kimiko practically hissed. "That's totally against the rules!"

"Screw the rules," Raimundo told her. "We need to get some insurance here."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked confused.

"If anything happens to either of us," Rai told her, "God forbid, but if it does then someone needs to know what was really going on."

"But, getting Jermaine involved," Kimiko shook her head, "him in danger and us in more danger."

"Don't you want him to know though?" Rai asked. "You don't like lying to him do you?"

"No but," Kimiko trailed off and Raimundo could tell she was thoroughly conflicted.

"Let's try this," Raimundo suggested. "We'll make copies of everything we have so far and write up a written statement about what's going on. And we'll seal it in a new envelope and tell Jermaine to open it if anything happens to us." Kimiko chewed on her bottom lip but nodded anyway. She pulled the strap of her bag over her head and handed it over to Raimundo.

"Everything is in there," Kimiko told him and also fished out her ID from her back pocket. "Swipe this through the copy machine and you won't have to pay," Kimiko explained. "I'll keep my PDA and hook it up to a computer and print out copies of the webpage while I talk to Jermaine."

"Let me do the web pages too," Rai insisted. "We don't want to show him too much." Kimiko nodded in agreement as they separated, Rai off in the direction of the copier directed him to and Kimiko back to Jermaine. It only took Rai a few minutes to do everything but he didn't have a password to get onto one of the school's computer so he went in search of Kimiko and found her and Jermaine sitting next to one another at a table. Upon seeing Raimundo Jermaine stood suddenly looking angry.

"What have you gotten her into," he snapped angrily at Raimundo who just stood unflinchingly and emotionless as Jermaine bore down on him.

"Enough Jermaine," Kimiko said physically getting in between the two.

"Kimiko I don't like this at all," Jermaine told her sternly.

"Well then it's a good thing that its got nothing to do with you," Kimiko bit back before turning to Raimundo. "Come on Rai," she told him, "we're going."

"Hang on a second," Rai cautioned catching her arm as she tried to move away. "I thought we agreed on this."

"He's being too much of an ass to trust at the moment," Kimiko snapped pulling her arm from him. "We'll mail it to your friend Omi or something like that if you're that concerned about it."

"Kimiko I'm sorry," Jermaine tried to apologize but Kimiko looked unconvinced. "You know I'm just worried about you," he added.

"I know," Kimiko sighed. "But you need to trust me on this Jermaine. And you need to do me a favor." She reached for the envelope Rai had retrieved from the front desk to put the copied papers in and Raimundo handed it over willingly. "You need to hang on to his and," she pause and then looked at him straight in the eyes, "if anything happens to me then you need to open it and then you can decide what to do from there."

"You're really scaring me Kimiko," Jermaine said not immediately taking the envelope.

"I'm sorry, but please do this for me," Kimiko pleaded and Jermaine reluctantly took the envelope.

"I will be so pissed at you if I ever have to open this envelope," Jermaine told her and Kimiko cracked a smile.

"Me too," she agreed and looked back at Raimundo.

"We do need to get going," he said slightly reluctantly not liking being in the same place for too long. Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"I'll talk to you later Jermaine," Kimiko told him stepping forward and hugging Jermaine tightly, Jermaine returning the hug with equal fervor. Again Raimundo looked away and thanked every God he could think of for it. Moving quickly Rai shoved both Kimiko and Jermaine down as the first shots rang out. The three scrambled under the nearby table and a quick assessment told Raimundo that all three were unscathed. There was a pause in the gunfire and Raimundo's hand closed around Kimiko's upper arm.

"We have to move," he whispered to her. Kimiko gave a small whimper but nodded and moved to go with him but Jermaine stopped her with his hand on her other arm.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed.

"We're the ones she's after," Kimiko explained, "we'll lead her away."

"She? She who?" Jermaine asked.

"Trust me," Kimiko pleaded and Jermaine reluctantly let her go with a plea for her to be careful before looking hard at Raimundo.

"Take care of her," Jermaine ordered him in a harsh voice. Rai gave a curt nod and pulled Kimiko closer to him.

"Stay low," he cautioned her. He'd quickly formulated a plan while Kimiko and Jermaine argued, "and head for that row of books." Kimiko nodded. "Now," Rai whispered and they practically dove across the short expanse from under the table to the row of books. There was another volley of shots but Raimundo kept them both moving until they hit the back wall and Rai sprinted with Kimiko in tow towards the stairs he knew were tucked in the corner. He would have like to have stood his ground, faced the assassin at their heels but the library was too full of innocent bystanders for him to risk anything, especially not Kimiko.

"Please tell me there is an exit in this stairwell," Rai said once they burst through the doorway to the stairs.

"Down, downstairs," Kimiko said in a shaky voice. Rai took charge and grabbed her to help her down the stairs. Sure enough as they reached the basement Rai saw the illuminated sign directing them to the exit. They burst through what turned out to be fire exit, setting off an alarm that would trip off campus security, the police, and fire department if they weren't already aware. After a quick scan of the area Rai pulled Kimiko off down a side street and then located the nearest subway and hopped a the first train he came to. Kimiko let him lead her through all of this but as soon as the train started to move she collapsed against him on seat.

"I'm shaking," she whispered. Rai closed his hands around her shaking hands and Kimiko calmed slightly.

"It's the adrenaline," Rai explained to her.

"Then why aren't you shaking?" she asked as her trembles started to subside.

"I've just gotten used to it over the years," Rai told her looking down at their hands. "Its part of the training, you learn to control it."

"Care to give me a crash course?" Kimiko asked in a shaky laugh.

"You're already a natural that you can still be functioning," Rai told her. "You're amazing." In spite of the situation Kimiko blush at his words and looked over at him and found their faces very close together. Kimiko knew she wanted to kiss him but fought the urge and instead settled for leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think that Jermaine is ok?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah," Rai said confidently. "She wasn't aiming for anyone else except for us."

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Jermaine," Kimiko said in a worried tone. Rai swallowed hard.

"Like I said, they're only looking for us," Rai repeated. "But if you get the opportunity to, maybe you should call him later and tell him to lay low. If they delivered that stuff to your apartment than they know that you're living together and that he's your boyfriend. Maybe he shouldn't go back to your apart," Rai stopped when Kimiko shot up and looked at him strangely.

"What did you just say?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"That Jermaine should lay low because they know you two are together," Rai said slowly looking at her with curiosity.

"You said Jermaine's my boyfriend," Kimiko told him. "What ever made you think that?"

"But, you two," Rai trailed off.

"Are friends," Kimiko finished the sentence for him. "Maybe best friends, but just friends."

"But you live together!" Rai argued.

"In separate bedrooms and because Jermaine sot a great deal on the place," Kimiko answered.

"You said you two were close," Rai went one, "that you hit it off after your freshman roommate and he broke up."

"As friends! Rai!" Kimiko shook her head with a laugh. "You thought this whole time that me and Jermaine were together this whole time?"

"Can you blame me?" Rai asked as his face lit up with an embarrassed blush. "The way you were going on about him," Rai was saying as Kimiko broke in.

"Was about a good friend," Kimiko smiled and then laughed shoving as his shoulder. "I can't believe that you thought that. Jermaine and I together, oh man that's a laugh. I can't imagine ever thinking of Jermaine like that." Rai didn't respond, just stared straight at the wall opposite of him. "Ahh come on," Kimiko said poking him in the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"No good," Rai muttered in response.

"What's not?" Kimiko asked confused.

"Just trust me on this Kimiko," Raimundo insisted still not looking at her.

"Rai," Kimiko started to say but the train was pulling a stop and Raimundo was standing and walking to wait at the door. Kimiko followed him silently. A few people got off the train and they automatically moved toward the stairs but Raimundo stayed still. Kimiko stood next to him nervously wondering what was wrong with him.

"Rai?" Kimiko prodded when she realized they were alone on the platform. "We should go, find a place to check out the new clue and then," she stopped when Raimundo turned to look at her and her breath caught in her throat at the intensity of the stare. She opened her mouth to say his name again but let out a small cry of surprise when Raimundo suddenly grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back until she slammed into the pillar behind her. His mouth was on her as soon as her back was to the pillar, his lips hard and demanding on hers.

Kimiko struggled against him for a moment but Rai was determined and Kimiko couldn't help but respond to him after a second. As soon as she started to kiss him back Raimundo's kiss became softer but no less intense as his hands slipped from her shoulders to wrap around her waist and draw her to him, away from the cement pillar he'd trapped her against. When he finally broke the kiss Kimiko gasped lightly for air and Rai looked down at her with hooded eyes that did nothing to hide the desire he felt for her.

"This is no good," Rai repeated what he said on the subway. "You said we couldn't have distractions but you don't seem to get that you are distraction incarnate. The only thing holding me back was the fact that I thought you had a serious boyfriend and now that I know you don't…" he trailed off but Kimiko could guess the gist of it. Before Kimiko could process anything else Raimundo was kissing her again and making her protests very hard to formulate, let alone voice them. "Do you get it now?" Rai asked her when he broke the second kiss. Kimiko blinked lazily at his question.

"I think so," Kimiko said slowly, fully away of the fact that his arms were still around her waist pressed closed to him.

"So," Rai said fighting the urge to kiss her again, "what do you suggest we do about this?"

"I think that's for you to deal with," Kimiko said after a moment. "I'm not the one with issues with control."

"I can change that," Raimundo said mischievously as he ducked his head and kissed what he knew to be a sensitive spot on the majority of women's necks and sure enough Kimiko's breath hitched.

"Rai," Kimiko said breathily.

"Hmm?" he murmured into her skin.

"What I said before doesn't change just because I don't have a boyfriend," she told him and her words were like ice water coming down over him. "We can't do this right now," she went on as she felt him pull away, "not until our families are safe." He knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it because he was liking having her in his arms and getting to kiss her.

"You're right," he agreed and pulled completely away and looking at her with regretful eyes. "I hate the fact that you're right." Kimiko looked away, unable to not look at him without feeling embarrassed and Raimundo could tell. "Please don't let the fact that I'm an idiot change anything," Rai told her. "I'm really sorry about, what happened."

"Don't be," Kimiko immediately told him looking back at him and their eyes locked. Rai smiled at her and Kimiko returned the smile.

"I promise," he told her, "that I will restrain myself better from now on."

"Ok," Kimiko said softly with an equally soft smile.

"But," Rai went on with a coy little smirk, "that gives me something to look forward to, a time when we can afford distractions." Kimiko blushed again thinking she liked the idea of that but didn't voice it. Rai took her hand again but this time it obviously was for something more than security and Kimiko couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thats it for now!! Please read and review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Short chapter here folks, in fact Cynthia gets the most airtime. How did that happen? I'm not really sure but it did. I wanted to get something out and was feeling frustrated so yeah, enjoy it I guess. It's really short in comparison to the other chapters but the next one starts of the downward tilt of the story, and things really pick up so yeah. (lots of RaiKim in the next chapter!)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was really only one good reason why Cynthia Sommers wasn't a field agent. And that was due to the fact that she'd be diagnosed with a rare heart condition in her last and most through medical examination. She wasn't in any sort of danger from it but it wasn't a risk that the bureau was willing to take on her. So instead she was assigned to desk duty. For a time Cynthia had considered not taking on the job, trying to find work in law enforcement elsewhere, thinking that maybe other agencies wouldn't be as strict. She'd toyed with that idea for a short time but dismissed, deciding that the bureau needed people like her to function and if she filled a need than so be it. As time went on Cynthia started to thoroughly like her desk job and wouldn't let other people make her feel less important than an active field agent.

Despite the fact that she knew she could be a field agent if she wanted to-minus the heart condition, it didn't change the fact that she wasn't one and it seemed that being behind a desk for so long had taken its toll. With a sigh Cynthia rested her chin on the steering wheel and studied the office she knew Tom was in. She'd parked a distance away but could still see him moving back and forth across the window. She couldn't figure out what was going on with Tom, or why he'd be reporting to anyone about Clay's movements.

'Could he be involved with whatever is going on?' Cynthia wondered. She'd tried to connect the dots earlier after dropping Clay off and making her way back to where Tom worked but couldn't get very far. Raimundo's sister had been abducted, from her bed in the middle of the night apparently by a stranger which was rare and all the more troublesome since Amelia wasn't even a US citizen. That made Cynthia think at least that Amelia was specifically targeted and most likely she was just a pawn. 'But a pawn in what?' Cynthia wondered. Clay was convinced that something was up with Raimundo, was so convinced that he'd hopped a plane to New York City, based mostly on a feeling. As she thought this Cynthia was finally working up the nerve to get out of her car and approach Tom when another car pulled up next to the door to the building. Knowing she had no time to hide or move Cynthia just stayed still and tried to look inauspicious but the men who climbed out of the SUV didn't seem interested in her and didn't even look in her direction. Instead they moved purposefully into Tom's office.

Instinct and curiosity brought Cynthia out of her car and she even pulled her issued gun from her purse and made sure it was loaded and ready to go. Creeping quickly and slowly Cynthia made her way to the building. It was a small hanger, converted into an office with a set of concrete stairs under the door with a handicap ramp on the left side. Cynthia moved to the ramp and keeping low settled beneath the corner of a window, preparing to glance over the edge but didn't make there, voices inside distracted her. She jumped slightly when she heard the voices and then realized that the window was just barely cracked. It had been raining on and off all day and now that the afternoon was growing later the skies were growing even darker and greyer but luckily the rain had let up for the time being and Cynthia could hear the conversation going on inside.

"You might want to reconsider your tone Tommy," an unidentified male voice cautioned mockingly.

"I don't know why you're even here," Cynthia heard Tom say. His voice was wavering slightly and Cynthia's hand instinctively tightened on her gun. She'd only ever fired it on a practice range but she was confident enough with it that if she needed to use it she would without hesitation. "I did what you asked," Tom went on sounding slightly more confident, "I should never have heard from you again."

"We just like to make sure that things are cleaned up," a second unidentified male voice answered. Cynthia's throat tightened at the tone and the words.

"I did what you asked and I got Clay Bailey on a plane to New York," Tom bit back. "I don't want to know anything else except that you're going to leave Cynthia alone." Hearing her name mentioned in such a context made Cynthia stiffen and she dared a glance into the room. The two men were completely nondescript, looked so ordinary at first glance that if she'd walked in on their conversation Cynthia would have thought they were merely doing business. But a close inspection Cynthia read their body language, the aggressive stance and hard lines around their eyes and smug smiles. And they were careless; if a person knew where to look they could clearly see the shoulder holsters through their Armani suits. Tom was standing; his hands planted on his desk, trying to glare at the two men but wasn't really succeeding.

"We will," the first man said moving around the desk and Tom straightened tensely, "we just want to make sure you aren't going to get any ideas about talking to anyone you're supposed to." Working quickly, fearing for Tom's safety, Cynthia scrapped along the ground and found a sizable rock and hurled it at the back window of the two men's SUV. Before it even crashed she leaped for the edge of the curved roof and pulled herself up. She would have just run but with the mud her tracks would have been quickly followed.

"What the hell was that?" one of the men yelled as the door banged open after the window crashed and the alarm went off loudly. The two suited men, followed by Tom who looked slightly relieved, ran out of the office to see the source of the commotion. Seeing her opportunity, Cynthia moved without really thinking and jumped from the roof and landed a well placed kick between the shoulder blades of the man furthest down the ramp. The man's body slammed painfully into the railing that ran up the ramp, nearly folding over it, knocking the wind out of his body and possibly breaking a rib. Landing, Cynthia spun and trained her gun on the surprised second man.

"Don't move an inch," Cynthia commanded levelly. Without her eyes leaving the second man Cynthia stooped and pulled the gun from within the jacket of the still immobile man. Casually she tossed the gun off into the surrounding brush. "Now let's see you do the same with your gun," Cynthia suggested. Looking annoyed the man did as he was told and tossed the gun away. "Anything else?" Cynthia asked the man bit out a gruff 'no'. "You better hope to god you aren't cause I'm a damn good shot and won't hesitate from shooting you. Now," Cynthia stepped back, "why don't you grab your friend here and we can all go inside and have a nice chat." The man complied silently, sending her a deadly look the whole time and dragged his still immobile partner inside, followed by Cynthia and her gun and then a dumbstruck Tom.

"You did a number on him," the conscious man said once he'd dropped his friend into a chair.

"I don't give a damn about him as long as he isn't dead," Cynthia snapped not really meaning it but she guessed the man was in no mortal danger from her kick, most likely just thoroughly stunned. "Now, why don't we all talk about what is going on here."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Lights, Camera, Action_

_ Where so many pieces got their start_

_ Destroyed, renamed, reborn_

_ I could be a story all my own_

_ In the best of the best is where the next prize waits_

_ When the curtain falls be sure you're awake_

"I'm going to find the person who thought up and wrote these clues and I'm going to tear them apart piece by piece," Kimiko threatened. Rai glanced over at her and grinned from where he lounged in an easy chair.

"I would think you'd be more concerned about killing the person responsible for everything," Rai answered back.

"I have a whole different plan of torture for them," Kimiko said tapping her pen irritably against the pad of paper in her lap. Rai just shook his head and decided that he wouldn't want to be on the bad end of Kimiko. They'd checked into their third hotel of the day, and like the one they'd left earlier they'd paid in cash and given fake names. Rai had made sure that there at least some security, a guy checking for card keys at the entrance and elevator.

"You're cute when you're angry," Rai grinned and watched her cheeks turn red and she glared at him.

"Enough," Kimiko commanded and then sighed and leaned against the pillow and headboard behind her. It hadn't even been an hour since Raimundo had found out that Kimiko didn't have a boyfriend and despite Kimiko telling him that nothing could happen at the moment Raimundo hadn't missed any opportunity to let her know that he was very interested. "Don't speak unless you have something productive to say," Kimiko told him looking over in time to catch Raimundo give her a winning grin.

"All my thoughts are productive," he told her. "They just might not be productive toward the thing you want me to focus on." Kimiko bit her lip in frustration and glanced at her watch. If Raimundo was right and the moment that they first clicked on the original website with the clock then they only had about fourteen hours left and apparently no ending in sight.

"Rai," Kimiko told him in a serious voice. "We need to get serious about this. We're running out of time and have no idea how many clues we have left." Rai tried to grin at her again but received a hard glare for his trouble. He knew she was right but that didn't make his want for her lessen any.

"Do you have any ideas?" Rai asked Kimiko not responding to her last warning directly.

"I'm thinking Broadway," Kimiko told him. "Lights, Camera, Action, and the reference to the curtains falling seem to point in that direction."

"Could also be something to do with the TV studios they have in the city," Rai argued. "Look at Time Square. There's got to be a dozen different studios there."

"I'm still thinking Broadway though," Kimiko said looking down where the riddle was written on the notebook on her lap. "They seem to be sending up to a bunch of different landmarks."

"And Time Square isn't a landmark?" Rai asked sitting up straight.

"Its not that it isn't," Kimiko sighed, "but my gut is telling me Broadway."

"I trust guts and instincts on certain people," Rai replied, "and you're one of those people. But in this case I feel like we also need some solid evidence." Kimiko nodded but didn't look at him. She agreed with him that solid evidence was needed, it was just safe and smart, but Kimiko's mind felt shot. Rai seemed to sense that. "Why don't you close your eyes for a little while," Rai suggested and Kimiko looked at his sharply.

"We don't really have time for that," Kimiko said bringing her hands up to rub her temples. Rai frowned again.

"Just a powernap," Rai insisted.

"I shouldn't," Kimiko replied and then turned her head toward the bathroom. "I think a shower might be nice though." She missed Raimundo's face go flush.

"Sure, go for it," Rai said in a tight voice. "I'll keep working on the clue." Kimiko nodded silently, apparently not noticing the tone of Raimundo's voice, and then made her way to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed Raimundo let out a tiny groan cursing Kimiko for not understanding what she was doing to him. He was now convinced that men and women's brains didn't work the same way. If they did at all Kimiko would have realized that shower to him meant a naked Kimiko in very real reach. He was ashamed by how little discipline he seemed to have today. What had happened to his years of training? It wasn't right that Kimiko could so easily break down all of his restraints without even trying.

'Focus on the clue,' Rai chanted over and over in his head and moved to the bed where Kimiko's PDA and notebook sat. He heard the shower start up and he considered leaving to go work on the clue in the hotel lounge. "Get it together Pedrosa," he ordered out loud and started to work out each line on the clue. He was completely engrossed with it and didn't know that Kimiko had finished with the shower until he heard her open the door to the bathroom. Glancing to the digital clock on the nightstand and noticed she'd been in there for near forty-five minutes. He turned to tell her some of what he was thinking but froze at the sight of her wrapped up in a towel as she grabbed her bag.

"Sorry I took so long," Kimiko said not even looking up as she turned back to the bathroom. "I'll only be a few more minutes," she called back to him as the door shut behind her. Rai gaped after her wondering if she was doing this all on purpose. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, damp hair pulled into a messy bun Rai still hadn't completely recovered. "Figure anything out?" she asked trying to bring him out of his stupor.

"Huh?" Rai asked looking over in her direction and was relieved that she was fully clothed.

"Did you figure anything out?" Kimiko repeated and looked at him oddly.

"Nothing definitive," Rai shook his head looking away from her. "Do me a favor?" he asked.

"Guess it depends on the favor," Kimiko answered.

"If you don't want to be a distraction, don't want to distract me from what we're doing, then don't walk around in a towel." Rai glanced over at her as he finished speaking and saw her turn and impressive shade of red that easily matched the tank top she was wearing. She then looked indigent, obviously not wanting to be put at fault.

"Well maybe you should learn to control yourself better then. You're what twenty five? I would have thought guys would have better control of themselves by that age."

"Every guys in a hormonal teenager at heart, especially when it comes to certain people," Rai replied evenly.

"And what about being an FBI agent?" Kimiko went on as if she hadn't heard but the fact that she turned red again once he'd finished speaking made him think otherwise. "Aren't they supposed to teach you self discipline and stuff like that?"

"Oh they do," Rai told her looking serious. Kimiko blinked in surprise and then looked away.

"What did you work out on the clue," Kimiko asked deciding to drop the subject.

"Like I said nothing definitive," Rai sighed, "but I've got a few ideas." Kimiko next to him on the bed, arms crossed over her chest and tried to be as serious as possible and it was all Raimundo could do not to laugh. Either Kimiko didn't notice or she chose not to acknowledge it. "So show me what you've got."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack Spicer, self proclaimed evil genius, was starting to wonder about the merits of a panic room, or at least a better security system. It seemed that everyone who wanted to could very easily get into his lab. As recent as earlier that very day Raimundo Pedrosa had easily and confidently made his way into his lab.

"Bastard," Jack muttered. Stupid Raimundo, still acting like he was the greatest thing in the world, Jack was just as good as he was but did anyone notice that? No. It was always about Raimundo, the golden boy of the FBI.

And then there was Chase Young, who had somehow managed to steal his technology and somehow make it into a working model. Not a prototype but a real life working device. It wasn't that Jack wasn't happy that Chase thought so highly of him and his work, its just….that technology went on the shelf with other things Jack decided not to pursue for a variety of reasons. He may be an evil genius but that didn't mean he didn't have a conscience.

"Fuck," Jack breathed out heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to alleviate some pressure. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't at this point in time. He couldn't decide if he should run or simply hunker in and hope that this would all melt away somehow. But that was just wishful thinking. Raimundo would probably catch on soon enough and not even his father could get him out of this one. Eventually it would all be traced back to him. It would probably be better for him if Chase Young did in fact 'win' this. But his conscience, no matter how tiny it was, wouldn't let him live with that. And most likely Chase Young wouldn't let him live at all after a certain amount of time.

"Damned if I do, and damned if I don't," Jack said aloud. "Damn it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cynthia was staring in disbelief at what the two men had just told her. It seemed so unbelievable, something you would find in a movie and not in real life. Glancing at Tom she noticed the same expression on his face and realized that this was his first time hearing it as well. Somehow they'd made Tom believe that her life really was in danger and used him to keep tabs on Clay. Turning her attention back on the two men her eyes narrowed and she had to resist the urge to shoot both men, not fatally of course but enough to hurt out of pure anger. If what they said was true….shaking her head and gritted her teeth Cynthia reached into her back pocket for her cell phone, only to remember that she'd left it in the car.

"Tom hand me your phone," Cynthia commanded levelly.

"Cynthia," Tom finally spoke, "I'm sorry I had no idea."

"I know you didn't," Cynthia told him. "But we'll talk later. Right now I need to call my boss." Tom nodded and reached for the phone on his desk. His hand was just above the phone when the first shot rang out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cynthia spin toward the door where the shot had fired from. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as one of the two men they'd been questioning jumped up, brandishing a knife and moving towards Cynthia. Tom moved on instinct as another shot rang out, this time from Cynthia's gun, and he quickly shoved her away, taking the attack from the knife. He heard Cynthia scream his name as he crumpled to the ground; pain he'd never known was possible taking hold of his whole body. Another shot, this one hitting him somewhere, he was certain as another blinding pain shot through his whole system. Things became blurry for him as a few more shots went off and then he saw another body fall to the floor and he knew it was Cynthia.

Cynthia struggled to get up as soon as she hit to floor but one of the two men she'd been holding kicked her down. Spitting some blood from her mouth, thinking how bad a sign that was since she hadn't been hit in the face, Cynthia tried to get up again and was shot one more time. The pain was intense but she managed to stay conscious but decided that since her and Tom's survival probably depended on it, she should play dead. Her gamble appeared to be paying off because, although it seemed like and eternity, the men left without further ado. Waiting until she heard the cars leave Cynthia attempted to push herself up but her arm buckled beneath her and she bit back a scream of pain.

"Tom," she coughed out a she raised her head and tried to push herself up again. She got no answer so she crawled toward him and felt for a pulse. She found one, though it was barely there and rationally fled from her head for a brief moment. The rage she felt though was enough to get her to her feet and she'd come to her senses by the time she made it back outside, intent on finding the men who'd hurt Tom and taking revenge. The rain had resumed and helped bring her back to her senses as she realized that the men were long gone. Clinging to the rail, Cynthia slipped down the handicap ramp, her journey made difficult by the blood coating her hands and running down her right arm. Her left side ached horribly but she didn't dare look at it until she made her way back to Clay's truck.

Pulling the door open proved extremely difficult and collapsed on the driver's side seat once she finally managed to wrench it open. Hoping that Clay would forgive her for the blood stains, Cynthia managed to grab her phone before she wasn't able to hold herself up any longer and slid to her knees in the mud. Using the truck for support Cynthia shakily hit the speed dial for her boss and prayed for an answer.

"Sommers, where have you been?" Her boss asked after picking up at the second ring.

"Donald's Airfield," Cynthia gasped out. "Send out help. There's a civilian down and I'm fairly certain I've been shot as well."

"Cynthia! What the hell are you talking about?" her boss shouted back.

"Suspects are driving a grey SUV, Virginia license plates, starting out IE2," Cynthia went on, "another car is involved. No description. Suspects are armed."

"Stay with me Sommers, help is on the way," her boss cautioned and Cynthia managed a weak smile and hung up. She needed to call Clay while she was still coherent enough to do so. Hitting another speed dial number Cynthia waited as Clay's phone went straight to voice mail.

"Clay," Cynthia coughed and realized there was more blood with a grimace. "Clay," she started again, "you're right it was the Heylin. We've got trouble, you've got to," but Cynthia's knees suddenly couldn't seem to hold her any longer as she fell backwards into the mud, the phone tumbling out of her hand. Fighting the grips of unconsciousness that were grabbing at her Cynthia stared at the darkening sky and wonder if the sun was setting, the storm was getting worse, or if she was just about to pass out. Her eyelids were growing heavy and coherent thoughts seemed to hurt her head. As her eyes fell shut her last thought before blackness enveloped her mind was that she would have made one hell of a field agent.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Short, short little chapter here, just wanted to give you all something to chew on. The story is going to be picking up serious pace after this so hold on. I'm hoping to have a new chapter out soon, as in next week but I wouldn't hold your breath. I'm kicking myself cause I really wanted to have this story finished no later than October and to have already moved onto the "Ever the Same" sequel but my summer really got away from me. I leave for Tokyo in a week and I'm not feeling ready at all. I'm scared and nervous, but in a good way I think but the whole thing seems so surreal I'm really sure how to handle it. I've got a fourteen hour flight ahead of me and I would love nothing more than to write that whole time but my laptop only has a two hour battery. Anyone know how to remedy that?

Also if anyone can figure out the latest clue that Rai and Kimiko are working on I'll not only be thoroughly impressed but I'll do something else. Either do a one shot for you or something. I'll give you a hint. It is a Broadway theater but if anyone can tell me the specific one then you'll win the prize and my praise or whatever. Lots of love folks!


	10. Chapter 10

As promised, the next chapter full of Rai/Kim goodness and much longer than the last. I've been working on this non stop for a while whenever I got the opportunity. Saturday is D-Day for Japan and I'm not feeling prepared at all and to make matters worse my housing just fell through…..if it's not one thing its another. On the upside, apparently there is a way to plug your computer in on the airline that I'm taking so that means computer access!!! Which is great news for you guys cause I've got plans to write a lot while I'm in Japan so I might as well get started on the way over there.

As for the answer to the clue no one really got it but a couple of you guessed the Lunte Fontanne so I included that in the story. So enjoy it and let me know what you think. I'm off to scream into my pillow- again

PS- half assed editing, sorry!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's a compromise," Rai told Kimiko as he observed that she still looked slightly disgruntled. When she didn't answer Raimundo frowned and folded his arms behind his head as they worked their way down the street. "I don't get why you're moody," he added.

"I'm not moody," Kimiko countered with a pout, folding her arms over her chest.

"Uh, hun," Rai scoffed skeptically looking her up and down out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Kimiko snapped. "You're being annoying."

"You're getting cranky," Rai told her wagging a finger in her direction. Kimiko automatically opened her mouth to argue but immediately shut it and gent him a glare that she didn't really mean. Rai seemed to sense this and returned the glare with a smile.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Just a bit frustrated."

"Understandably," Rai said with a knowing nod and then without an ounce of hesitation put an arm around her waist. Kimiko blushed slightly but allowed him to tug her closer. "We're getting there," he added, pleased that she fell into step so easily beside him. "The end, if it isn't already in sight, will be soon."

"You don't seem worried," Kimiko observed. She glanced up at him and noticed his expression harden somewhat.

"I'm not letting it consume me," Rai told her looking straight ahead. "You can't let worry take any sort of hold of you. Acknowledge it, sure, it keeps you human, but you can't let it get to you." Kimiko sighed and knew he was right and without really realizing it she set her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I'm glad you're here," she told him. "I'm not sure if I could do this by myself."

"I think that was their biggest mistake," Raimundo said obviously surprising her because she jerked her head back from his shoulder, much to his disappointment.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean I bet they weren't expecting for us to click this well or to work well together at all. You have to admit we are kinda opposite ends of the spectrum."  
"You know what they say," Kimiko answered back with a smile. "Opposites attract." Rai gave her a grin that said he thoroughly believed that, on multiple levels, and Kimiko shook her head again. "You're just a twelve year old boy trapped in a twenty five year olds' body aren't you?"

"I'd say thirteen, maybe fourteen," Rai joked and Kimiko rolled her eyes, pulling away from him.

"Back to compromise," she said walking a bit faster. Rai followed her and nodded in agreement.

"I still think what we're looking for is in Time Square," Rai told her.

"And I'm convinced it is in Broadway," Kimiko finished for him.

"And I graciously agreed to go and check out the obvious choice," Rai went on, "the Lunt-Fontanne."

"And I've got a nagging feeling you're wrong," Kimiko finished and sighed.

"But you can't give a concrete reason why," Rai reminded her.

"Why do you think it's the Lunt-Fontanne again?" Kimiko asked with a tilt of her head. The going was slow on the sidewalk because they were in tourist central, moving into the main part of Broadway where the most popular shows were playing. Even though the summer was technically over, with Labor Day come and gone, and it was a Thursday the streets were still packed. Raimundo shrugged at her answered and then glared at a group of high school boys who were making crude gestures toward Kimiko who seemed completely oblivious. Before they'd left the hotel Kimiko had managed to style her hair with long loose curls, pulled back into a pony tail, but two curls were left to frame her face and once again Raimundo was reminded that Kimiko had no idea the type of attention she commanded. He'd thought about suggesting she put it back into her earlier style, the two pony tails but he'd liked hooking her curls around his finger as they rode the subway to Broadway. Kimiko hadn't seemed so fond but hadn't reprimanded him too sharply for it. Rai had a feeling that she liked it more than she let one but was trying to stand by her earlier decision that they couldn't pursue anything at the moment.

"I think that its one of the more well known theaters," Raimundo answered her question. "It seems to go along with the landmark theme that you pointed out before."

"But still," Kimiko said chewing her bottom lip.

"I think you're worrying a bit too much," Rai frowned at her, "we're here to check it out. Trial and error seems to be the only way to do it at this point in time."

"I just hate to think that we're wasting time," Kimiko subconsciously glanced at her watch. We're running low on time."

"Like I said," Rai repeated once again slipping an arm around her, "I believe we're in the home stretch."

"You say that," Kimiko whispered, trailing off. Rai wanted to reassure her somehow but knew that she wouldn't really be at ease until this whole ordeal was over. "Which way do we go?" Kimiko asked stopping on a corner. "I'm not that big into Broadway so I'm not so familiar with the theaters."

"And you think I would know?" Rai asked raising an eyebrow. Kimiko shrugged and looked around for some sign of the theater they were looking for.

"You've lived here longer than I have," Kimiko reasoned. "I'm just going to go ask somebody," she said walking off. Raimundo barely heard her, having noticed a flash of blonde in the crowd and was trying to make sure that their assassin hadn't located them somehow. He heard enough of what she was saying to turn and look after her once he'd determined that the blonde he saw wasn't their hunter. He frowned when he saw her talking with the doorman for a restaurant. The man was obviously interested, talking animatedly with her, a big smile on his face as customers made their way into the restaurant without his assistance.

"Figure out where the theater is yet honey?" Rai asked coming up behind Kimiko and putting an arm around her shoulder, smiling sweetly at the surprised Kimiko who glanced up at him as soon as touched her. He glanced at the doorman who looked shocked at first and then a bit furious. Rai was then caught off guard when Kimiko pushed his arm off of her.

"Oh knock it off Raimundo," Kimiko scolded.

"Is he bothering you Miss?" the doorman asked looking menacingly at Raimundo, but also with a bit of smug satisfaction.

"No, he's just a friend being an idiot," Kimiko waved it off. "And yes," Kimiko said looking back at Raimundo, "I did find it so lets get going." She then smiled her thanks at the doorman. "Thanks for your help," she said as she turned and walked in the direction that she'd been directed. Rai stood watching her for a moment and then jogged to catch up with her when he realized that she was disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey, don't run off like that," Rai cautioned when he caught up with her.

"I didn't run off," Kimiko said shortly. "And for future reference please keep that male ego of yours in check. Even if there was something going on with us you wouldn't get to walk around treating me like some piece of property that only you can see."

"I don't treat women like property," Rai told her looking deadly serious. That was true. Whenever he'd dated a woman he always felt that it was his responsibility to protect and take care of them somehow but he knew at the same time that each woman was their own person and didn't need him to rule their life, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be 'a man' for her. It was only natural for a person like Raimundo with a naturally protective streak to want to care for and protect a person he cared about. And in the case of Kimiko Raimundo felt that need to protect grow in him ten fold. And in the context of today Raimundo was fully aware of everything- even harmless flirts like the doorman. "And that guy was a creep," Rai went on, "I was just letting him know not to even try."

Kimiko gave a sly little smirk. "And why should you feel the need to try. It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything."  
"You've got me," Rai said immediately and totally serious. Kimiko laughed at him as soon as he finished speaking.

"And what are you?" she asked stopping and turning to face him, hands on her hips. "You seem to have this idea in your head that you've got some sort of 'claim' on me, as barbaric as that sounds," she said narrowing her eyes as she spoke. "And let me remind you Mr. Pedrosa that that is not the case. There is nothing between us except the mutual goal of finding and protecting our families." Rai blinked a few times as she finished and then surprised her by smiling as he stuck his hands in his pockets, stooping slightly and kissing her quickly on the lips, breaking it before she had the chance to react at all.

"You are very cute when you're all indignant," he told her with a smug little smile as Kimiko blushed furiously and stared at the ground. "And just so you know Kimiko, as I've told you before, that as soon as this is all over I fully plan on turning the full force of the Pedrosa charm on you. So yes, I guess you could say that I'm protecting my 'claim' on you if you want to put it in such a way. I know full well that once you're able to focus on it you won't be able to resist me, hell you're probably fighting it as we speak. So why can't I take a little bit of pleasure in scaring off the guys that obviously aren't worthy of you in any way shape or form?" As he spoke he watched her face turn many different shades and when she finally looked up from the side walk she had an eerily calm look on her face.

"You seem pretty confident," she said looking just as smug as Raimundo had a moment ago. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." With that Kimiko turned on her heel and continued on toward where the Lunt-Fontanne Theater was supposed to be located. Rai blinked in shock again and then suppressed a laugh as he followed diligently after her. Kimiko hurried along ahead of him, determined not to let him see her expression. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of letting him see that he was getting to her. The last thing she needed was to encourage him in anyway and he certainly would see it as encouragement if he saw that she was flustered.

'I refuse to fall for a playboy like Raimundo Pedrosa,' Kimiko thought determinedly. She glanced back over her shoulder where Raimundo was following with a satisfied sort of smile on his face and couldn't help but smile slightly as well. 'At least not right now.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Much to Clay's relief the helicopter ride was short lived and he landed on a tiny, private airfield in Purceville, VA where a tiny jet was waiting, fueled and ready to go. The transfer was quick, easy, and painless and Clay didn't even have time to turn on his phone and check his messages. Instead he settled on the plane and waiting impatiently to arrive in New York. They'd be flying out of the storms that had surrounded DC and fly into clear skies in New York in a short amount of time but it wasn't nearly short enough for Clay. It would be the evening hours before he made it into New York City and then he'd have to actually find Raimundo. He'd decided to head towards Omi's martial arts school that he'd visited in the past in hopes of somehow finding Rai there or maybe miraculously along the way.

His mind wandered from Raimundo and the seemingly impossible task of finding him to Cynthia. He hoped that she hadn't gone back to approach Tom, he just had a bad feeling about the whole situation. He wasn't feeling so bad about Tom, more that Tom was involved at all, it sent off warning alarms in his head. Clay prided himself on the instincts that had gotten him so far in the FBI that he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about Tom being involved.

"I hope she's ok," Clay muttered to himself as he looked out the plane window into grey skies and looked on the equally grey land below.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This place is a zoo," Rai muttered grabbing a hold of Kimiko's hand so they wouldn't be separated. "Even for a Broadway show this seems a bit ridiculous."

"How are we ever going to find what we're looking for in all of this?" Kimiko asked nervously as she looked at the lobby crammed full with people trying to get into an evening show and even more people outside where Kimiko and Raimundo stood trying to get in.

"Do you think mentioning the fact that you're a Tohomiko will help get us in?" Rai asked.

"I think nothing short of being the President or maybe the fire chief will get us in," Kimiko said shaking her head. "Even if we got in what can we do during a show? Not only would we attract attention but we don't even know where to begin looking. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Raimundo gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance at just the right moment because Kimiko was suddenly jolted very hard from behind and if Raimundo hadn't had a tighter grip on her hand she probably would have gone over. Immediately pulling Kimiko tightly to his chest Rai turned, ready to attack if need be but only found a flustered man who was already addressing Kimiko and Raimundo but Raimundo was at a loss for what he was saying. Kimiko seemed to understand because she pulled slightly away from Raimundo, as far as he would let her go, and answered the man in the same language he was speaking and Raimundo suddenly realized it was Japanese. The two talked quickly for another minute or two before the man apparently said goodbye and turned away.

"Please tell me apologized," Raimundo asked when the man was out of hearing range.

"Yes he did," Kimiko told him and suddenly realized how closely they were still pressed together. "Come on, let's get out of here and get a little space," she suggested and tugged them both out of the crowd.

"But what about getting in?" Rai asked as they both pushed out of the still growing crowd.

"We don't want to get in there," Kimiko said knowingly. "The people that are behind this want to make it hard, not impossible."

"So then where are we going?" Rai asked as he stopped them with a gentle but forceful tug on her hand. "Back to Time Square like I thought?"

"No," Kimiko shook her head, "I was right about Broadway. We're just at the wrong theater."

"And why do you believe that?" Rai asked curious.

"The man who bumped into me and apologized told me that the crowd was so crazy here because the evening show for The Phantom of the Opera had been canceled so suddenly and everyone who was suppose to be at that show is trying to get seats to another."

"And that affects us how?" Rai asked again and Kimiko pulled her hand free and dug into her bag.

"Are you going to chalk that up to a freaky coincidence?" Kimiko asked as she began to play on her PDA. "With the show shut down we'll be there totally alone."

"Ok, let's say you're right?" Rai humored her. "We still have no idea where to look and getting it will still take a little work."

"I'm convinced it's the Majestic Theater," Kimiko said and showed him what he looked up. "Look at how many shows got their start there. And it goes along with 'Lights, Camera, Action'. Half of the musical that have been put on there have been made into movies."

"That would explain that," Rai admitted.

"Destroyed, renamed, reborn," Kimiko went on. "It's been torn down, rebuilt, and renamed. I really think that the Majestic is the one we're looking for. Like I said it's currently showing the Phantom so it's a major spot in the theater world and for tourists. And," she paused and chewed her bottom lip nervously, "to add to the list of freakiness. Tohomiko Electronics was one of their biggest donors last year."

"Well, that would have to be a pretty big coincidence," Rai admitted. "Ok, let's check it out." Kimiko nodded and they walked on, Kimiko deciding to check her email for any more warnings or updates on the website. "So you think you can get us in?" Rai asked breaking into her thoughts.

"I hope so," Kimiko sighed. "They may not care, know who I am, or believe who I am. But either way, just play along."

"By the way," Rai went on, "how did you remember that Tohomiko Electronics was a big donor." Kimiko blushed again.

"Actually I had no idea," Kimiko admitted, "it was on their website."

"Oh," was all Raimundo said and a bit of an awkward silence grew as they waited to cross the street. "Well, here's hoping," Rai broke the silence as they approached the theater.

"I guess so," Kimiko agreed. The area around the theater was nearly empty, a few people were reading signs and posters hung on the walls outside but the only worker in sight was a board looking worker in the box office.

"Can I help you?" the teen asked without any real enthusiasm.

"Yes," Kimiko answered. "Is there a manager or something on duty? I'd like to have a tour of the theater."

"I'm sorry but the theater is closed tonight, we've been having some electrical problems," the worker answered.

"I'd still like to talk to someone," Kimiko said sweetly and the worker conceded turning and walking out of sight.

"It must be nice," Rai commented when they were alone.

"What's nice?" Kimiko asked.

"Being able to snap you're fingers and getting anything you want," Rai shrugged.

"It's not like that," Kimiko said looking embarrassed.

"I know you're not like that," Rai smiled at her when he realized he'd make her uncomfortable. "But it must be nice to know you can if you need to."

"Kinda," Kimiko admitted and with small grin.

"How can I help you folks?" a new voice asked and the two turned to face the manager who'd approached him.

"Hi," Kimiko said putting on her charms, "I know you're shut down tonight but I was wondering if I could get a quick tour of the theater. My friend is only in town for the night and he really wanted to see the theater and since the show is cancelled I thought that a tour might make up for it."

"I'm sorry Miss," the manager looked apologetic, "but I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Is it because of the electrical problems?" Kimiko asked. "Are they really that bad?"

"Oddly enough no," the man said, "those problems seemed to have resolved themselves. It's just that…" the man trailed off and Kimiko smiled knowingly.

"I understand," she said softly, "you cant' make exceptions even for the daughter of a donor."

"Daughter of a donor," the manager repeated suddenly looking flush. "I'm sorry I didn't catch you're name."

"It's Kimiko Tohomiko," Kimiko said off hand and then focused on Raimundo. "I'm sorry Rai, maybe another time." Rai played along and tried to feign disappointment.

"Wait a second Ms. Tohomiko," the manager practically called out when Kimiko turned her back. "I believe something can be arranged."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A little over an hour later Kimiko knew more about Broadway, the running of a theater, and the history of the Majestic than she ever wanted to know. More than she thought there was to know. But she listened diligently as Mr. Wenter, the evening manager, toured her and Raimundo through every inch of the theater. Kimiko stayed close to Mr. Wenter, making comments every so often and smiling and nodding when appropriate. Raimund trailed behind a few steps, inspecting things that he could link to the lines of the clue but hadn't come up with anything. Their last stop was the actual theater, slightly eerie in its emptiness. This was where both Raimundo and Kimiko thought the next mystery item might actually be hidden.

"Do you think we could go on stage?" Kimiko asked Mr. Wenter. "I've always wanted to see what it looked like from on the stage." Mr. Wenter nodded and led Kimiko on stage, Raimundo stayed behind, moving to the first row center. The curtains were down so Kimiko moved in front of them to where the two curtains met, where the curtains closed at the end of the performance. Mr. Wenter joined her as Raimundo sat in the middle of the first row, discretely bending forward and feeling underneath the seat and the two arms.

"So this is the last point a person from the audience would see?" Kimiko asked and Mr. Wenter nodded. "So Rai's in the best seat in the house?" Kimiko asked remembering another line of the clue. 'Best of the best', if the Majestic was supposed to be one of the best theaters, if not the best, than the best seat in the house would be the best of the best.

"Some might think that," Mr. Wenter agreed. "But most like being the second or third road back. That way they don't have to strain at all to see on stage."

"Really," Kimiko said happily. "Did you hear that Rai?" Kimiko asked loudly enough for him to hear. "Second or third row is supposed to be the best of the best."

Rai gave a little nod missed Mr. Wenter grimacing somewhat when he climbed over the seats to the row behind him. "How's that seat?" Kimiko asked watching him eagerly.

"Let me try the next row," Rai called back, "for comparison." Kimiko nodded nervously, holding her breath as Rai climbed back to the third row.

"What about that row?" Kimiko asked apprehensively.

"Oh yeah," he called back, "this is definitely the best seat in the house."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once they were out of sight of the Majestic Theater and of the smiling Mr. Wenter Kimiko practically jumped on top of Raimundo.

"Oh my God, oh my God," she said still slightly rattled with nerves. "I can't believe we found it."

"All thanks to you bonito," Rai told her with a grin.

"What did you call me?" Kimiko asked.

"Nothing, nothing important," Rai told her and turned his attention to the box he'd retrieved from the third row seat. He opened it up and revealed what appeared to be cross with a gem set in the middle.

"I think that would be pretty if it wasn't part of all of this," Kimiiko commented looking over when he opened the box. Rai pulled the cross out showing how it hung off a chain. He squinted and held it up towards Kimiko.

"I could see you wearing this," Rai agreed, "if it wasn't possibly part of some evil plot." He put it back and looked around and located a bar. "Wanna drink," Rai asked nodding in the bar's direction.

"More than you know," Kimiko sighed and shook her head. "But we can't." Rai agreed silently.

"Do we know where we're dropping this off?" Rai asked and looked to see Kimiko already pulling up the website.

"This address is down near Ground Zero," Kimiko frowned. "And what the heck does the left side of Janus mean?"

"Janus?" Rai questioned.

"A Roman god, of doors I think. So we're looking for a door?" Kimiko tried to reason, clearly confused

"Do an exact search for the address," Rai suggested and pulled up a search engine, typing in the address.

"It's St. Paul's," Kimiko said looking over at Raimundo who looked grim as well. St. Paul's was the tiny church on the edge of the World Trade Center where the first officially recorded victim of the attacks, Father Mychal, was placed after being killed when the south tower fell. "That just seems beyond rotten," Kimiko said bitterly. Like most New Yorkers, though she had only been there for about five years, Kimiko considered Ground Zero sacred ground and St. Paul was a part of that. So many people had found refuge there during the attacks and afterwards during the rescue and recovery attempts that it seemed so wrong to pull it into the sick game that Kimiko and Raimundo were a part of. Kimiko glanced at her watch. "I don't know if we'll be able to get in and I am not breaking into a church."

"Agreed," Rai said hailing a cab. "I went to catholic school through high school, here and in Brazil. That's a line I won't cross."

"Huh," Kimiko said as a taxi pulled up, "never saw you as a catholic school kid." Rai opened the door for her and gave her a warning look.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Rai asked sliding in after her.

"Nothing," Kimiko shook her head and then turned to the driver. "St. Paul's at 211 Broadway." The driver nodded and pulled into traffic. Both were lost in thought as the driver moved seamlessly through the evening traffic. Daylight was nearly gone and the city was glowing with lights from within buildings and neon signs advertising anything and everything.

"Hmm?" Kimiko asked sleepily when she realized that Raimundo had said something.

"I asked if you were falling asleep over there," Rai repeated with a smile.

"I'll wake up soon," Kimiko said rubbing the back of her neck. Rai didn't respond, just wished that she'd taken a nap earlier like he'd suggested. He almost wished that the car ride would last longer so that Kimiko would fall asleep, even just for a few minutes but already the taxi was slowing down and pulling to a stop. Rai paid and they both crawled out of the car and once they were on sidewalk Raimundo went to tug the bag off of her. "What are you doing Rai?" Kimiko asked and gripped the strap of her bag to keep him from pulling it away.

"You're tired," he explained. "Let me carry it for a while."

"You must be tired too," Kimiko argued and held on tightly to the bag's strap. Raimundo gently pried her fingers away from the strap and pulled the bag away from her.

"Yes but I'm the big strong man remember?" he teased. "Let me carry it for a while, please?"

"Fine," Kimiko sighed and relented and Raimundo took the bag and slug it across his own body.

"Thank you," he told her lengthening the bag's strap so it fit more comfortably on his shoulder. "Now why don't we look into getting into this church?"

"Any ideas?" Kimiko asked as they approached the church. Formal and makeshift memorials to the September 11th tragedies dotted the area. It was a somber place that Kimiko had only visited a handful of times but it still gave her chills every time. Raimundo seemed to share the same sentiments as he observed the area tight lipped and looking grim. "Were you here, in the city I mean, when it happened?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah," Rai nodded but didn't elaborate so Kimiko didn't press. "It was kinda the thing that pushed me into the FBI," Rai went on after a minute or so, "I'd toyed with the idea but that's what really drove it home for me." Kimiko nodded in understanding and surprised Raimundo by taking his hand and gave it a squeeze. Rai looked at her slightly surprised and then returned the smile and squeezed her hand as well. They stared at one another for a moment longer before Rai gave a sad, determined little smile and laced their fingers together before squeezing it again. "I guess we shouldn't waist any more time," Rai suggested.

"Yeah," Kimiko nodded and they moved toward the church. As expected the front doors were locked up but when they checked a side door they found it unlocked.

"Risky," Rai commented, "a lot of churches won't keep any doors unlocked cause of vandals and burglars and everything."

"It might be old fashioned but I can't imagine anyone stealing from a church," Kimiko shook her head.

"Unfortunately there are a fair amount of people that don't support your views," Rai said grimly. "Shall we go in?" he asked.

"Knock first," Kimiko suggested.

"Knock?" Rai repeated.

"I think it's polite," Kimiko said sincerely and Rai shrugged and complied thinking it was silly but did it anyway. He knocked solidly a few times and only a few minutes later a frazzled looking priest was at the doorway.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking concerned.

"We're very sorry to disturb you so late Father," Kimiko told him. "But we were wondering if we could take a quick peek inside."

"We won't be long Father," Rai added, "We realize it's after hours but we just wanted to say a quick prayer." Kimiko bit her lip, hating to lie and decided if they did make it in then she would say a prayer.

"I can't refuse that," the priest said and stepped aside, allowing them in. "But would you mind if I stayed near by. I certainly won't interfere."

"Of course Father," Raimundo nodded and followed Kimiko in, joining her as she scanned the church.

"All the chairs," Kimiko commented.

"Yes," the priest said closing the door after they'd come in. "St. Paul's has removed most of the pews to increase the flexibility for events we can hold here."

"There are a few pews left," Rai observed.

"Yes, they're what people call our famous pews. The pew George Washington sat at to pray before his inauguration, as well as the one the Governor Clinton, the first governor of New York, prayed at, remain inside for historical purposes. The third is the part of the 'Unwavering Spirit' exhibit in honor of 9/11."

"What happened to the other pews?" Kimiko asked.

"A few have gone for the September 11th museum, the rest are being stored as historical pieces since they bare the marks of some many workers on them. The belts, boots, and other tools scrapped the pews severely. They are marks of the time." Kimiko and Raimundo nodded in understanding before moving to the chairs and each bowing their heads and said their individual prayers. Kimiko raised her head first, watching Raimundo as he prayed with focus, crossing himself as he stood and looked at the altar near the back of the hall. Kimiko stood as well and brushed the back of his hand to gain his attention. They still had no idea where to put their latest find. Rai looked at her and nodded.

"Can I help you with anything else?" the priest asked.

"No, thank you," Rai said looking at Kimiko. The priest moved to show them the way out but Raimundo stopped. "I'm sorry father, one more thing." The priest gave them a patient smile. "I'd like to leave a donation…" Rai trailed off.

"Oh, thank you so much," the priest said with a smile and nodded toward the right side of the main door where a tiny wooden box. Kimiko followed Raimundo there and stood next to him to block the priest's view when Rai would drop the item in.

"Are you sure about this?" Kimiko asked in a hushed whisper.

"It's the only place I can think of," Raimundo reasoned. "And from the other side of the door it would be the left, so, that's all I've got." Kimiko bit her lip and nodded. "At least it's in the right place," Raimundo reasoned. He couldn't think of anywhere else to put the jeweled cross. Kimiko gave a nod of encouragement and Rai dropped the cross in, followed by a twenty and Kimiko added a few more bills, Rai was unsure of the amount. They then turned and walked out, thanking the Father profusely before leaving.

"I feel guilty," Kimiko said once they were standing on the sidewalk in front of the church.

"I do too, and you weren't raised with nuns breathing down your neck," Rai told her. They were quiet, both watching the church, as if expecting something to happen, the moment broken when Kimiko's cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

"It's Jermaine," Kimiko said in an off hand sort of voice as she checked the screen and then answered. "Hey," she answered and Raimundo tuned out the half of the conversation he could hear. Instead he pulled Kimiko's PDA from the bag he was still carrying and pulled up the website to look for the next clue. When he didn't find a new link he frowned and shut it down, deciding to give it a few minutes before assuming that they'd done something wrong. When he finished he looked over a Kimiko who was hanging up with a huff. "He's coming here," she said in an agitated voice. "He's being so stupid. We better get out of here. I don't want him anymore involved then he already is."

"I don't want to leave until the next clue comes in," Rai told her. "Just to make sure we did this one right."  
"But he's like a block away," Kimiko shook her head. "We'll stay close but," she didn't finish as she felt a presence move behind her and Raimundo's face tighten. The next moment seemed to happen in slow motion, as she saw Raimundo reach for her and his gun, but was inhibited by the bag across his chest. Kimiko went to move but a hand clamped on her upper arm and before she could react there was a 'sizzle' and she felt a shock go through her system before the world around her went black.

Rai watched in horror as Kimiko slumped from the effects of a taser pressed to her back. His hand closed on his gun just as Vlad jerked her limp body back to his chest, showing off a knife pressed to her throat. Kimiko's head lulled forward and Rai saw a trickle of blood drip down her neck. Looking murderous Raimundo raised his hands and Tubbimura quickly grabbed both and locked them behind his back using what Rai guessed were tuff ties- a small, plastic/rope restrain that were damn near impossible to work your way out of. He then removed the gun he saw Raimundo reaching for, and stuffed it away before doing a quick pat down and took his other concealed weapons. Thanks to the shadows of the buildings they were in Raimundo and Kimiko's capture went unnoticed as they were shoved toward a white, windowless van that Rai only now realized hadn't been outside the church when they'd arrived. Cursing his stupidity Rai watched as Kimiko was restrained as well and dumped on the floor of the van.

"Be care with her you ass holes," Raimundo bit out.

"Perhaps you should remember your manners Raimundo," Tubbimura said mockingly before slamming his fist into Raimundo's stomach hard and knocking all the wind from him. Raimundo gasped and then was punched solidly in the lower back and shoved roughly into the van as well.

"Good to have you back comrade," Vlad said sarcastically as he and Tubbi laughed and shut the doors behind him. The van went dark and it took Raimundo's eyes a minute to adjust. The van had been gutted, no seats, just empty floor space and a solid barrier between the back and the two front seats. They were taking a chance, not being able to see clearly through the back, a cop could pull them for that, but Raimundo knew well enough that they probably had a video system set up so they could see into the van as well as behind it to make up for the lack of windows. And a cop would see fake windows on the back, or at least Rai guessed. He was just standing to try and kick out the doors, or at least at the weaken metals where there had once been windows when the van lurched forward and Raimundo lost his footing and tumbled backwards, slamming painfully against the metal barrier. He slid down in time to cushion Kimiko's still lip body as she too slid forward.

He thought he heard a shout as the van roared along but he couldn't be sure, maybe someone had saw he wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or not. Instead of dwelling on it Rai glanced down at Kimiko, pillowed against his body, and saw the cut was shallow and had already stopped bleeding. Thanking God for small miracles Rai looked over her completely and aside from what would probably be a taser burn and a lot of annoyance Kimiko would be ok. Realizing this Rai tried to gently wake her.

"Kimiko," he prodded her gently with his leg. "Come on Kim wake up." Kimiko gave a little moan so Rai kept at it. "Kimiko you need to wake up, you hear me?" he continued on. The van came to a sudden stopped and Rai pushed them away from the barrier that Vlad and Tubbimura sat on the other side of. And back towards the rear of the van so they weren't overheard. It was hard but Raimundo managed before the van started forward again. "I know you're there Kimiko," Rai continued on once they were moved, "so wake up."

"Nggh," Kimiko moaned as her eyes fluttered open. "What the hell happened to me?" she asked groggily.

"You feeling ok?" Rai asked.

"No, I feel like hell," Kimiko admitted and looked around as her mind became clearer. "Where are we, what happened?"

"Vlad tasered you," Rai answered and Kimiko groaned at the memory resurfaced.

"Note to self, tasering hurts like a bitch," Kimiko commented and tried to push herself up, Rai helping as much as she could. "Am I bleeding?" she suddenly realized her neck felt odd.

"Vlad had a knife to your throat," Rai explained and Kimiko blanched slightly. "I couldn't fight them and risk you," Rai went on. "They've got my gun too."

Kimiko lowered her voice. "Both?"

"Yes," Rai said bitterly and watched Kimiko's expression go from hopefully to crestfallen.

"Are we in trouble?" Kimiko asked looking Raimundo in the eye.

"Not yet," Raimundo lied straight faced so as not to worry her. "We'll figure something out, I promise." His expression turned hard and his eyes strong. "I will not, _will not_, let them hurt you. I promise you that. I'll die first." Kimiko eyes went wide and she nodded. The van took a turn and the two, unprepared moved with the motion of the van, sending Rai back against the side of the van and Kimiko against him. Both were still for a moment before Kimiko adjusted, practically in his lap, her forehead pressed to his neck and he could feel her breath through the neck of his shirt. Rai titled his head to lay his cheek against her hair, wishing he could comfort her in some other way. He was helpless though, he hated being that way. If it had just been him he might have tried something but he couldn't risk anything happening to Kimiko.

Kimiko's mind meanwhile was in turmoil. She was scared to death and trying not to let it show. Her back ached from where she figured she'd been tasered and she was in the hands of people that Raimundo had told her were a part of the Heylin. 'The people that set this all up,' Kimiko thought. Her mind went back to what Jack Spicer and his warning that Raimundo was still a part of the Heylin. She knew now with absolute certainty that that couldn't be true. The look in Raimundo's eyes when he promised to protect her with his life was more intense than anything she'd ever seen. Even if he was with the Heylin, which Kimiko was confident that he wasn't, than he'd still protect her. Kimiko knew this without a doubt. And the feel, of being pressed to him as she was now, she knew she shouldn't want to at the current moment, but she want so much more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jermaine paced on the sidewalk swearing in every possible combination that he could think of, earning a few looks from passersby. He had no idea what to do. His first instinct was to call the police but Kimiko had warned him thoroughly against doing that when she'd clued him in to what was really going on. But what else could a person do when they witnessed their best friend, unconscious, being put into the back of a van? His fingers practically itched to dial nine-one-one but he restrained himself. He needed help. He couldn't handle this alone. But who could he turn to? And then he remember that Kimiko had wrote an address down, mentioned someone named Omi.

Swinging his backpack off his shoulder Jermaine knelt on the sidewalk and dug through his backpack, past the unopened envelope that Kimiko had given him and to a scrap of paper she'd scribbled an address on. Seizing it Jermaine took off for the nearest subway knowing he couldn't make it to the Xiaolin Martial Arts School fast enough.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Pardon," Clay said trying to catch the attention of one of the workers in the dojo he'd just arrived at.

"What can I do for you?" the instructor asked, his eyes never leaving a pair of girls stretching on the mats.

"I'm looking for Raimundo Pedrosa," Clay said, "I was hoping I could find him here."

"Huh, he's a popular guy today," the man said turning to shout over his shoulder. "Hey Omi! Come here."

"I do not enjoy being addressed in such a manner," Omi said approaching Clay and Danny.

"Sorry, someone's here for Raimundo, again," Danny lament before turning cheery and walking onto the mat. "Need any help ladies?" Both Clay and Omi watched him go, both equally shocked and disgusted. Finally they seemed to take notice of one another and greeted each other properly.

"Clay! What a surprise! I was not expecting you to come to New York," Omi said shaking the cowboy's hand. "Are you well? How is you're leg?"

"I'm doing fine," Clay assured him, "coming to New York was kinda a last minute thing. Is Raimundo around, I really need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry but I cannot help you with that," Omi said sadly as the two moved to sit at a bench pushed against the wall.

"Any idea where he is?" Clay asked disappointed.

"No, I'm sorry, I do not know. Earlier this morning a woman name Kimiko Tomney came looking for him and they left together," Omi repeated what he'd told Clay earlier over the phone.

"And he still isn't back?" Clay wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not.

"No, and he has not been in touch with any of his family, they have been trying to reach him in regards to Amelia. You have heard about Amelia have you not?" Omi asked.

"Yes I have," Clay nodded. "I'm worried he's in trouble."

"I am as well," Omi agreed. "However, I do not believe that this Kimiko is any danger to him."

"Oh? Why's that?" Clay asked trying to rearrange his plans in his head and thinking he should have done a search on the mystery girl in the office when he had a chance.

"Just a feeling," was all Omi said. The two were silent for a moment when the door opened and man clearly out of breath stumbled in and looked around.

"I'm looking for someone named Omi," he announced to anyone who could hear.

"I am Omi," Omi answered standing. "How may I help you?"

"I have no idea," the newcomer admitted. "But you were all I could think of."

"I'm afraid I do not follow," Omi admitted oddly. "Who are you?"

"My name Jermaine," Jermaine introduced himself and debated his words. "I'm a friend of Kimiko's, does that mean anything to you?"

"Maybe," Clay answered standing as well.

"Who are you?" Jermaine asked finally catching his breath.

"My name is Clay Bailey," Clay said extending a hand that Jermaine took tentatively. Then Clay took a chance. "I'm a friend of Raimundo Pedrosa." Jermaine's expression immediately hardened.

"You're friends with that bastard," Jermaine bit out.

"Hey!" Clay protested. "Watch what you're saying."

"I must also ask you to refrain from speak so of my friend," Omi added.

"I'm sorry," Jermaine apologized as his eyes narrowed, "its just he's the one that's got her all involved in this."

"In what?" Clay asked curious.

"Kimiko just said that they were being blackmailed and were trying to get back something," Jermaine admitted. "That's all I know. But just now I saw two guys load your friend and Kimiko into a van and Kimiko was unconscious. So I know whatever is going on isn't good." Clay and Omi were stunned by what Jermaine said. "I take it by your looks that you know even less than I do," Jermaine observed.

"Did you call the cops?" Clay asked the obvious question. Jermaine shook his head.

"That's the one thing Kimiko said not to do," he explained, "talk to the cops or anyone else. Technically I guess I shouldn't even be talking to you but I'm desperate. I need help."

"Well I am the law," Clay said pulling out his phone, "and so is Rai. We're both FBI agents." Jermaine's eyes widened slightly wondering if Kimiko knew this. Clay had his phone pressed to his ear as his expression changed and he quickly pulled the phone away and hung up, dialing another number.

"Clay are you ok?" Omi asked noticing his look.

"Cynthia, damn it all," was all Clay said and began pacing. Omi and Jermaine exchanged looks and Omi shrugged showing that he had no idea what was going on. Clay walked off so the two couldn't understand what he was saying.

"So you don't know what is going on?" Jermaine asked Omi.

"Not much," Omi answered watching Clay. "Just that your friend Kimiko approached Raimundo earlier, before he knew about his sister. Honestly I'm not even sure if he knows about her."

"What about his sister?" Jermaine asked curious.

"His youngest sister Amelia was kidnapped sometime last night from her grandparents' home in Orlando."

"What? Really, wow," Jermaine said wondering if that was what she and Raimundo were trying to get back but not understanding how that involved Kimiko.

"You're friend Kimiko was most impressive this morning," Omi added glancing at Jermaine. "She flipped on of my instructors without any trouble."

"That's Kimiko," Jermaine grinned in spite of the situation. "She's a martial arts queen."

"Really?" Omi asked and Jermaine nodded but didn't say anything else as Clay rejoined them. "Is everything ok Clay?" Omi asked.

"A friend of mine, who was helping me back in DC," Clay said shortly, "she left a message on my phone but it got cut off. I called another buddy and he'll cover for me but it's only a matter of time before people are here looking for me and Rai."

"Why?" Jermaine asked.

"It's complicated," Clay explained, "but basically Raimundo has connections with a crime syndicate and they're probably the one's that took his sister. There is something bigger though and I've got no idea. I have no idea how your friend is involved but if she is then that not good for anyone. It'll only before they connect what happened to Cynthia to me and then to Rai and then to the Heylin and to Amelia. And then your friend's wish not to have law enforcement involved will be right out the door. You follow any of that?"

"Surprisingly yes," Jermaine nodded though his mind was spinning, trying to figure out how Kimiko had gotten involved in this.

"The best thing we can do is try to find them both," Clay went on, "but Rai's phone has got its GPS block on and I can't get a feed on it."

"Do you want to try Kimiko's?" Jermaine asked.

"Would she have traceable GPS on her phone?" Clay asked.

"It might take a bit of work but Kimiko's a bit of an electronics' princess, she's all about the high-tech."

"I'll see what I can do," Clay nodded, "but I'll need her number." Jermaine nodded and recited her number, watching Clay plug it into a small device.

"Do you think we'll be able to find them?" Jermaine asked. Clay nodded. "Will we be able to do anything when we find them?"

"That's what I'm hoping," Clay said. "And the only option I can think of at the moment. Something big is going on here and I understand if you want out. It might actually be better if you stay behind."

"Like hell," Jermaine spat. "I'm going to do everything I can to help Kimiko."

"I will help as well," Omi offered. Clay looked at the two and shook his head before looking back at device that was narrowing the search area to be a specific as possible, thinking he could probably do a lot worse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So that's it. Review please!! Lots of love!!


	11. Chapter 11

So funny story is that this chapter is actually still being written. I just couldn't find a good breaking point so I made myself do it. What you're looking at it thirteen pages of something that is currently twenty five pages long and still growing thought that'll be done soon. So this is a stand alone chapter that will be followed very quickly, hopefully, by a second stand alone chapter even though they are technically one. Complicated? Yes I know but what can I say I'm a crazy girl!

Enjoy it and please forgive the crappy editing….my heart just wasn't in it. I've got a feeling its pretty bad and if it is I'll edit it again, more thoroughly and then repost it. So yeah, let me know what you think. Lots of love, I'm falling asleep cause its one am where I am and I wanted to go to bed hours ago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko had no idea how long they were in the van. She was lost in her thoughts and the feel of being pressed against Raimundo. She did know that is was a fairly long time, at least an hour, maybe more before the van finally came to a stop. Glancing up at Rai she saw his face set with hard and grim lines. There was more that Kimiko couldn't put into words, an expression she hadn't seen on Raimundo's face before.

"Get behind me," Raimundo said and though both weren't really sure what it could accomplish Kimiko quickly and silently complied. The van doors were pulled open suddenly and Kimiko blinked into a harsh light. Night had completely fallen making the unnatural light all the worse. Kimiko could make out some sort of motion and suddenly Raimundo made an 'umph' noise and was pulled away from her.

"Rai!" Kimiko called after and was also grabbed from the van. "Let me go!" Kimiko screamed and slammed the heel of her sneaker, thinking stilettos would have been more effective, down hard on the heel of the foot of the man who'd grabbed her. She then brought her other foot up and connected with the man's groin, completely breaking his hold and immediately swung out and landed a kick on another man coming at her in response to her escape, no matter how small it was. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raimundo fighting as well and fought a premature smile, thinking that they could still get out of this yet. Raimundo, meanwhile, was fuming at Kimiko's disregard for her own safety, and frankly, her stupidity. But he decided he couldn't risk not helping and so he fought back as well, he'd just elbowed some guy in the face when the first gun shot went off. Spinning fast Rai located Kimiko a few feet away instinctively ducking but she didn't seem to have been hit. Rai was so preoccupied with finding Kimiko that he wasn't aware of the attack from behind until the butt of a gun slammed into his temple.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed as she watched Rai fall to his knees and obviously struggle with consciousness. In what seemed to be slow motion Kimiko tried to get to where Rai was kneeling prone and watched as one of the two men from earlier, Vlad she thought, kicked a booted foot between Rai's shoulder blades and sent him sprawling on the ground. Kimiko too suddenly went flying skidding to a stop near Raimundo but unlike Raimundo who was still trying to right himself Kimiko was able to immediately sit up and found herself staring straight at the point of a sword. That was one of the last things she'd been expecting and was too shocked to react for what felt like a long time. By the time she regained a fully functioning mind everyone had recovered and Rai was sitting next to her, obviously in pain but glaring all the same.

"You should learn to keep your bitch in check Raimundo," Tubbimura, the owner of the sword still pointed at Kimiko, mocked. Before Rai had a chance to react Kimiko stood suddenly, literally shaking with anger.

"Excuse me!" Kimiko shouted not caring that a sword was still pointed at her heart. "What did you just say? Where do you get off calling me a bitch? And his bitch? How derogatory and full of chauvinist crap can you be? First of all I am not 'his' in anyway shape or form; I don't know what is it with stupid guys thinking that's an ok concept. Secondly even if I was with him there is no way in hell that anyone in their right mind would ever think it was a good idea to call me, or any woman for that matter, a bitch!" As soon as Kimiko's rant was over there was silence. She was the only woman in the group and every male eye was trained on her in a mix of awe, shock, and in many cases some sort of desire. If he'd been able to Raimundo would have punched in the face of every man there for looking at her like that and then he would have shaken Kimiko for being so stupid and unaware.

"If you're just going to stand there like the idiot I know you are can you please untie me and let me go on my way?" Kimiko went on when no one responded quickly enough for her liking. Tubbimura let out a laugh at that and soon everyone else was as well and Kimiko was glaring daggers. She opened her mouth to snap again but two men moved quickly to her side and shoved her back down to the ground. Raimundo

"Make sure those two are secure," Tubbimura finally spoke as he slid his sword back into it scabbard and Kimiko wonder how she'd never noticed it before, "we will return shortly." He nodded at Vlad who nodded back and the two climbed into a new car, both with a little difficulty due to their size and drove off leaving Kimiko and Raimundo with the pack of unfamiliar thugs. Instinctively Kimiko pressed closer to Raimundo as the group moved in on them and she suddenly became aware of their surroundings. They must have been taken out of Manhattan, if Kimiko had to guess she'd probably have to say maybe the Bronx since they weren't as in such an urban setting. The empty lot they'd been dumped in was protected on three sides by what appeared to be abandoned warehouses and the fourth faced toward docks further down the way. In other words they were isolated and well hidden.

A man stepped forward, grabbed her upper arm and hauled Kimiko to feet and for a sickening and painful moment she thought her shoulder was about to disconnect. She must have cried out because she heard Raimundo yell at the man. Kimiko go her senses back and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Let me go right now or I'm going to start screaming so loud I'll wake the dead," Kimiko warned.

"Go ahead," the man who held her smiled at her, showing off a snaggle tooth as the smell of alcohol rolled off his breath into Kimiko's face. "There are a couple beneath you right now. I'm sure they'd love to hear pretty voice like yours." Kimiko blanched from the smell, the suggestiveness of his tone, and the fact that he probably wasn't lying.

"Let us go right now," Kimiko tried again trying to remain confident and unshaken, "and I won't report any of this."

"The hell you won't," the man said giving her a little shake, "you're in our hands now. And at our mercy."

"I swear to God," Raimundo started to say, his voice was hard, harsh, and bitter, but was cut off.

"You've got no leeway here Agent Pedrosa," the man holding Kimiko who appeared to be the leader to Raimundo. "Oh yes, we know exactly who you two are. Now both of you need to shut up. Lets go," he said to the men and Kimiko and Raimundo started to struggle. "Both of you better knock it off," the head man warned, "or something might have to happen to that little sister of yours Pedrosa." The threat froze Kimiko and Raimundo. Glancing at him Kimiko saw that Raimundo looked murderous but allowed himself to be pulled inside to one of the warehouses and Kimiko followed suit. When they were inside someone hit the lights and weak bulbs illuminated the room with shadows.

"What have you done with Amelia?" Raimundo asked once they were inside.

"She's fine," the leader trailed off, "for now." Raimundo practically growled, his eyes boring through the man who still held Kimiko and Kimiko knew that no matter how strong a resolve any man had that look would send shivers through anyone. The man holding her was no exception it seemed as his grip tightened painfully on hers. "Keep that up Pedrosa and she won't be." Raimundo still glared, but didn't act as his hands were freed and he was dragged further back away from Kimiko and Kimiko tried to follow but was tugged back. "Why don't you and I have some fun?" the man holding her asked and Kimiko felt her stomach fall to her feet.

"Let go of me you son of bitch!" Kimiko screamed, rational thought leaving her as she struggled to wrench herself from his grip.

"Everything ok boss?" one of the two free men asked.

"All's good," the boss replied, "I'm just going to take our guest and have a little fun." Kimiko and Raimundo's eyes locked and she knew there was fear showing in hers. Raimundo's face hardened even more.

"Don't you dare touch her you piece of crap," Raimundo yelled looking murderous as he fought the two men holding him.

"I don't think you're in the position to do anything Pedrosa," the boss hissed and Kimiko took his slight moment of distraction to rip her arm from his hold and leaped forward. She wasn't sure what she was doing but felt the need to get to Raimundo, and then maybe they could fix this all and get away. Raimundo managed to rip his right arm from one of the goons and knocked him away and then managed to get the shocked second man off of his left side. He didn't take more than two running steps towards Kimiko when they were back on him, a third man adding to the mix, but he still managed to move forward as Kimiko nearly reached him. She lunged for him, as another man caught her, and Raimundo freed an arm and reached for her. His fingertips barely brushed her face as Kimiko suddenly went limp and the sizzle of a taser filled the air. For the second time that day Raimundo watched Kimiko collapse and a burning rage filled him as his eyes settled on the man who'd tasered grinned down at her limp form.

"That's better," the boss said scooping Kimiko up from the man who'd held her and caught her when she collapsed. Rai tried to lunge at him but was pulled back as the fourth man who'd grabbed Kimiko help to tie him to a chair.

"You sure about this boss?" one of the four asked as Raimundo was secured down, a gag tied across his mouth. The boss had been turning towards the office with Kimiko in his arms. "We were told that she wasn't to be harmed," he went on explaining. Kimiko stirred slightly giving a little pain of moan at precisely the wrong moment.

"Don't worry," the boss said moving again towards the walled office set in the back of the building. "We'll all take turns. And she won't talk," he grinned at Kimiko's still unconscious form, "Now will she?" Raimundo screamed against his gag and struggled against the bonds, he was held down to keep the chair from lifting from the floor. "Secure him," the boss ordered and then moved to the office again, "and don't disturb me for anything."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Clay asked uncomfortably from his front passenger seat.

"Sorry," Jermained said sarcastically.

"You're barely going the speed limit," Clay argued.

"I told you I technically don't have a license," Jermained growled, "if we get pulled over I'll be in a shit loud of trouble."

"And I have a license," Clay argued, "so you should let me drive."

"And you know that the only reason my Dad let me take the car was on the condition was that I'm driving."

"You always do what you're parents say?" Clay taunted and Jermaine was about to snap back but Omi interrupted.

"Will you two please desist," Omi said loudly. "We should be concentrating on finding our friends."

"How far out are we?" Jermaine asked as he slowed due to a stretch of traffic.

"Nearly," Clay nodded, "we'd be there faster if you'd drive faster."

"Note the traffic," Jermaine said pointing through the windshield. "What do you propose I do about that?" When Clay didn't respond Jermaine shook his head. "This is why I never went for my license after getting my permit. I hate driving in the city."

"Agreed," Omi nodded.

"You think DC is any better?" Clay asked looking up from the blip on the screen that showed Kimiko's position.

"Are we honestly going to argue about this?" Jermaine asked as the device in Clay's hands gave off a beep. "What's that?"  
"Kimiko, or at least her cell phone," Clay explained as his eyes locked on the screen, "is moving."

"Where?" Omi asked leaning over from the back seat.

"Towards us," Clay's eyes narrowed. "And it's moving pretty fast. They must be in a car."

"Where to?" Jermaine asked as they came to an intersection.

"Straight for now," Clay explained. "We should run into them soon." He glanced over at Jermaine. "Do you know how to take care of yourself?"

"Meaning?" Jermaine asked cutting around someone that was double parked.

"I mean can you take care of yourself if things get," Clay paused, "rough."

"I was born in raised in New York," Jermaine answered.

"That means nothing to me," Clay said seriously.

"Well then I was the youngest of three brothers and one sister who I thought I needed to defend but she was always the one who beat on me the hardest," Jermaine went on with a small smile. "In short, I can take care of myself."

"Ok that's good," Clay said looking straight ahead not wanting to admit he liked Jermaine. The way he described his sister made Clay thing of his own and how she often tried to physically remind them when they were younger that she could take care of herself.

"So we should all be keeping an eye out for this white van," Jermaine suggested.

"Yeah," Clay agreed. "Hopefully there won't be too many others where we're going."

"You know where we're going?" Jermaine asked. Earlier the map had only been able to get a general read on the area that Kimiko and Raimundo supposedly were.

"Yeah, the docks down in the Bronx," Clay answered and swore when Jermaine made a very sudden turn.

"Why didn't you say so?" Jermaine asked grinning. "I know a shortcut."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His head was killing from where he'd been struck earlier by the handle of a gun but Raimundo was barely aware of it. Nor was he aware of how the ropes dug into him and the gag stuffed in his mouth was nearly chocking him. All of his focus was on the office that Kimiko's unconscious body had been taken by that bastard. He was praying hard to God and anyone else that might be listening that Kimiko wasn't actually being harmed in the tiny room. He couldn't hear anything, being tied down to the chair that was then chained to a hook on the wall when it became clear that he wasn't going to sit still and none of the hired goons were going to hold him down. Kimiko had only disappeared about five minutes before but he knew that creeps like the one with Kimiko didn't require half of that time. Raimundo felt terror for Kimiko who was probably still passed out and unaware. Feeling sick to his stomach Raimundo continued to fight against his bonds, apparently amusing the men eating fast food together a few feet away.

The boss had promised them turns and Raimundo felt ill again. He'd promised Kimiko he wouldn't let anything happen to her, he'd die trying and here he was helpless. An undistinguishable shout came from the office and Raimundo wasn't sure if he wanted to shut it out somehow. True to their words the men didn't interfere and felt his heart pound. He had to do something- but what? How?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They're coming this way," Clay said quickly. "Opposite way." All three in the car looked at the opposite lane and noticed only one car coming that way, a grey SUV.

"You sure?" Jermaine asked slowing down.

"Positive," Clay replied.

"That's not the van from before," Jermaine observed as the SUV drove past.

"Well according to this they just drove past us," Clay said. "Can you turn around?" Jermaine found a spot to u-turn as discreetly as possible and followed at a distance.

"Now what?" Jermanie asked.

"We follow and hope they pull over somewhere and we can get to Raimundo and Kimiko," Clay told him. Silence followed as they watched the SUV pull into a rundown but still functioning gas station but not pulling up to the pumps.

"That was fast," Omi comment. Jermaine drove past the station, per Clay's instruction and pulled into an alley way a bit down the street but still in sight of the station.

"What now?" Jermaine asked.

"If we're lucky," Clay said checking his gun, "one will go in and we can surprise the other one."

"Well we got lucky," Jermaine said as a tall, thick blond haired man climbed out of the car. "Wow, he's big," Jermaine commented.

"Yes he is," Omi agreed, "but size is not all that matters." Jermaine bit back a laugh and saw Clay grin slightly as well. In the short time that Jermaine had known Omi he'd already gotten the impression that the tiny martial arts instructor wasn't exactly in touch with the modern world, preferring the values of the past instead.

"Let's go," Jermaine said moving to open his door but was stopped by Clay.

"Only one of us should go and that one is me."

"No," Omi interrupted. "I am very unsuspecting and with your leg Clay you should be careful." Before either argued Omi got out and walked to the grey SUV.

"So," Jermaine said keeping his eyes on Omi, "what happened to your leg?"

"Shot," Clay answered bluntly and gauged Jermaine's reaction. He flinched slightly and gave a sympathetic 'oh'. It was the right sort of reaction, if there was such a thing. It didn't fall on either end of the spectrum. It showed that his humanity was still intact but it didn't scare him enough to worry Clay about his ability to help in their odd situation. Meanwhile, in the blink of an eye Omi had some how subdued the other man in the car and waved them over. The two got out of Jermaine's car and snuck over to where Omi waited, a passed out Tubbimura in the passenger seat.

"They are not here," Omi said when they approached.

"But how?" Jermaine started to ask and Omi answered by pointing in the back seat where a phone and other items lay scattered out of Kimiko's bag.

"That's Kimiko's bag," Jermaine said grimly.

"Some of that's Rai's," Clay commented with an eye on the convenience store. "At least we're on the right track."

"Is that a ninja?" Jermaine asked unable to hide his surprise. "I didn't think those things still existed."

"That don't really," Clay shrugged, "but you can still find ones like Tubbimaura who use it as their 'identity' so to speak."

"You know who this guy is?" Jermaine asked surprised.

"He's a thug for the Heylin and that's a bad sign."

"What's the Heylin?" Jermaine asked.

"I'll explain later," Clay promised as he pulled Jermaine into hiding in the back seat as Vlad came back from the convenience store, loaded with bags of junk food. Clay held is breath and hoped the man would bring the food in the front seat and luckily he did. Climbing into the front seat he seemed unaware that Tubbi was passed out and didn't pause until he felt the press of Clay's gun to the back of his head. "Hey Vlad," Clay said smugly as their eyes met in the rearview mirror, "long time no see."

"Agent Bailey," Vlad said with his thick accent. "I had hoped you were dead. Rumor was your comrade tried to kill you."

"Rumor was wrong wasn't it," Clay said indifferently. "Now why don't to be a good little communist and take me to Raimundo."

"I am not a communist," Vlad argued to keep the subject off of Clay's suggestion. "Like all other citizens of the beautiful Russia we believe in democracy. Unlike in this county."

"Yeah right," Jermaine scoffed. "If Putin's government is a democracy than I'm just really tan. Putin's a KGB thug and you look like you're running along the same lines now where the hell is Kimiko."

"Ah, a friend of the bitch," Vlad said and Jermaine growled. "She is none of your concern."

"Obviously she and Raimundo are our only concern," Omi added "and I would advise you, it is in your best interest to give up their location."

"Ha," Vlad laughed, "little man made a joke."

"Little man here whooped your friend's ass without breaking a sweat," Jermaine told him. "I'd listen if I were you."

"You've got two options here Vlad," Clay said, "I go FBI on your ass and you tell me what I want or you simply tell me what I want."

"I know you will not touch me," Vlad laughed again. "Your precious FBI would not allow that."

"You'd be surprised how much they let slip by after 9/11," Clay shrugged. "And technically, I'm not on duty."

"Now Clay," Jermaine suddenly said almost somberly, "you should not compromise yourself for this. We don't want you or the FBI getting tarnished now do we? However, Omi and I are nice free citizens, no harm in us taking a few cracks at him. And I could call some guys from my old gang. Despite often toeing the lines of the law they are surprisingly die hard patriots and would love to kick the ass of some who is a terrorist." Clay looked at Jermaine, guessing he was lying about the gang thing but didn't argue against it.

"I am not a terrorist," Vlad said with a slight waver in his voice.

"Yeah right, they've all watched 24. Anyone with a Russian accent is right up there with Osama," Jermaine answered impressing Clay. He had Vlad sweating.

"So what's your choice Vlad?" Clay asked. "I go out for a drink while Omi, Jermaine, and his friends have a therapy session on you or you talk." Vlad swore in Russian and started up the car. Jermaine smiled.

"I think that's a yes."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko could run off a long list of reasons why this man, she'd nicknamed Snaggle Tooth in her mind, would feel the need to rape a girl. None of them validated the act and she wasn't about to let it happen to her. She'd woken relatively quickly after being tasered for the second time that day and quickly decided it would be to her best advantage to continue acting like she was unconscious. She hated being held, let alone touched by the repulsive man who didn't bat an eye at the idea of raping an unconscious woman. As Raimundo was roughly restrained Kimiko was brought into the gutted office where a cot to stuffed against the wall and a desk against a shorter wall near the door. Kimiko was dropped onto the cot without any consideration and she had to bite back a moan when the side of her head connected with the wall.

Cracking an eye open Kimiko watched Snaggle Tooth turn his back to her, bringing already chewed nails up to his mouth and began muttering to himself. She couldn't understand his words as he paced the tiny expanse of the office, not noticing that she'd woken up. Kimiko decided to play is nervousness to her advantage and tried to formulate some sort of a plan. Letting out an audible moan Kimiko pretended to just be waking up and immediately caught Snaggle Tooth's attention.

"What happened?" Kimiko asked groggily.

"I had to taser you," the man said trying to get back the confident voice he'd had before. Kimiko didn't know much about psychology, only taking one course of it at NYU but she'd seen enough crime drama to know that most rapists were usually nervous wrecks, half the time too impotent to go through with the actual act. This man was clearly extremely nervous around her and Kimiko tried to figure out a way to use that against him.

"Why?" Kimiko asked rubbing the back of her head.

"You were getting out of control," Snaggle Tooth said after biting at his thumb nail. "Can't not have control now can we?"

"I guess you're right about that," Kimiko agreed trying to make it obvious she was trying to placate him.

"Don't try sucking up to me now," Snaggle Tooth said now picking at a spot on his face. "It isn't going to help you or your friend out there."

"I know," Kimiko said hanging her head and her words seemed to gain his attention. "I've got to do as you say," Kimiko explained and began to wring her hands together to add to her act. "Or else you'll hurt my father and Raimundo's sister." She looked up at him, hoping she'd somehow made her eyes water somewhat. "You weren't lying before were you? You have them both. Are they here? Are they safe?"

"No they aren't here," Snaggle Tooth replied.

"Then where? Are they safe? Are they ok?" Kimiko pressed more.

"There in the Lawson Paper Factory in Long Island, safe and sound, as long as you do what you're told," the man replied, some of his authority returning to him.

"Yes of course," Kimiko nodded adamantly. "But can I ask why? Why did you plan this all?"

"Me plan this?" he asked surprised, slipping up slightly. "No, that's the higher ups doing, I'm just reaping a little extra reward early," he said looking her up and down and Kimiko guessed her was trying to be intimidating or something close to it so she gave a tiny, fake shudder. That seemed to make the man happy as he moved closer to her.

"Who else is above you?" Kimiko wanted to know as she looked at the cot beneath her.

"Why does it matter?" Snaggle Tooth asked. "I'm the one I have to deal with now."

"I just want to protect my father," Kimiko said looking up. "I'd do anything to keep him safe through all of this. Can you do that?" Suddenly Snaggle Tooth caught Kimiko's chin in his clammy hand and Kimiko had to fight hard not to wrench herself away from his touch. She guessed he was trying to be cool or seductive somehow but was failing miserably. Instead she tried to act as if she were fearful, which she was slightly, and mesmerized.

"I can," he told her, "if you're a good girl and do as you're told." Kimiko gave a tiny nod trying to decide the most efficient way to take this sorry excuse for a man out. He'd already given away the location of her father and Amelia, which was more than she'd hoped for. She thought maybe she could get more information but decided that he probably didn't know much else, and besides she already had more than she needed. Very suddenly he was leaning in to kiss her and if her arms had been free Kimiko would have hit him. As it was she was still tied up and with some difficult she discreetly freed a leg from beneath her and landed a hard kick directly to the joint of Snaggle Tooth's knee, knowing from experience it hurt like hell. With a shout, that Kimiko guessed and worried they could hear outside, he partially went down and Kimiko slammed her foot into his chest, now level with the cot. Jumping up Kimiko moved to kick the man again but he recovered faster than she anticipated and she went down when he knocked her feet from underneath her. Unable to break her fall in anyway Kimiko landed hard on her side and felt the air leave her lungs. As she rolled to her back and struggled for breath Snaggle Tooth was on top of her.

"You're lucky I don't hit women," he hissed.

"But tasers and rape are ok?" Kimiko asked in a raspy voice.

"You know you want it," Snaggle Tooth answered venomously, "all women do." Despite the situation Kimiko had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the absurdity of the statement. "I could have been nice about this," he said yanking her up and pushing her jacket off as much as her bound arms would allow. "But you had to go and act like that."

"Like I'm trying to save myself from a disgusting pig like you? Like any normal woman would?" Kimiko asked as her eyes narrowed and she suddenly brought her knee to the man's groin. He went down with a moan and Kimiko glanced down at him with a cool smirk. "You would have thought guys would have come to expect that by now." Then without any remorse Kimiko kicked the would be rapist in the groin again, followed by his stomach and it was enough to knock him out. Quickly, Kimiko moved to the desk and with some difficult opened the drawers. She didn't find any scissors but she found a letter opener that she managed to position with some difficulty to saw away at the plastic that still bound her, keeping an eye on the man who was still unconscious on the floor, all the while formulating a plan. She had to free her hands to unlock the door, otherwise she would have bolted the moment she could and taken her chances. But now that she had time she need to think logically and had to figure out someway to help Raimundo…she just hadn't thought of it yet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They went past the building that Vlad claimed Raimundo and Kimiko were in twice before finally parking a few buildings away.

"So what?" Jermaine asked. "We go in guns blazing or what?"

"I am going to go confirm Vlad here is telling us the truth and then we'll plan based off the information I've gathered," Clay answered calmly.

"That seems like it will take a lot of time," Jermaine said slowly.

"Look," Clay said back, "I don't want anyone getting hurt so we've got to take our time on with this. Got it?"

"Fine," Jermaine conceded with a sigh and Clay climbed out of the car, moving towards the warehouse slowly but deliberately. "Your friend is an interesting one," Jermaine commented as Omi moved to the front seat. Despite the fact that they'd driven in Tubbi and Vlad's SUV it was still a bit cramped for Omi's liking. They'd dragged Tubbimura out of the front seat, with some difficulty due to his bulk, and tied him up as well as gagged him. They'd done the same to Vlad, only difference being that Vlad was still awake and visibly pissed but was ignored.

"Clay is more of an acquaintance than a friend," Omi admitted. "We are friends but mostly only through Raimundo. I know I could call on him in times of need and it is the same for him but this is actually the first bit of significant time we've spent together since we'd met."

"So Raimundo is your connection?"

"Yes."   
"Tell me about Raimundo," Jermaine asked drumming his fingers lightly on the steering wheel.

"There isn't much to tell," Omi lied. The events of Raimundo's short life were enough to fill the pages of a book, a very long book.

"Hmm," was all Jermaine said knowing that Omi was lying. There was no way that there wasn't anything to this Raimundo guy. And by the way he looked at Kimiko and the way Kimiko acted around him Jermaine knew there was something growing between them. Jermaine felt he knew Kimiko very well and had never seen her act that way around a guy. There was a chemistry almost and Jermaine just wanted to make sure Kimiko didn't get hurt. After his last thought he had to grin at the irony. Here he was worried that Kimiko's heart might be broken as she faced actual physical danger. Both looked up when Clay returned.

"Rai's inside tied up tighter than a calf at a rodeo, four guys are in with him but they're not really with it," Clay told them.

"What about Kimiko?" Jermaine immediately asked.

"No sign of her," Clay shook his head and Jermaine grimaced. "But that doesn't mean she's not there."

"So what's the plan rodeo man?" Jermaine asked sliding out of the car.

"First we knock Vlad up and make sure those two are tied up tight," Clay answered.

"Done!" Omi volunteered and Vlad was unconscious in a matter of seconds. Jermaine blinked in surprise when Omi reappeared. "Pressure points," Omi answered the unasked question.

"What now?" Jermaine asked. He didn't mind Clay taking control as he felt a surge of adrenaline and slight nervousness.

"I'm going to show you guys where to go and what to do," Clay said as they walked toward the warehouse. "There are four of them but we should be able to take them pretty easily. They don't look that skilled, at anything." Jermaine nodded and listened as Clay gave instructions, pointing out positions as they looked through a broken window. "You guys ready?" Clay asked after repeating the plan for a second time. Jermaine and Omi nodded and Jermaine slipped off to do his part of distraction in the beginning so Clay and Omi could jump them and hopefully take out the four men holding Raimundo by surprise. Scooping a rock from the ground Jermaine took a breath and hurled the rock through one of the few windows left untouched. The sound of the scattering glass echoed through the night and no one could miss it, not that anyone cared outside of those inside the supposedly empty warehouse. Picking up a second rock for good measure Jermaine broke a second window and heard voices from inside coming closer. Omi and Clay waited in the shadows, watching as two men came out and approached Jermaine who simply picked up a third rock and prepared to throw it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kid?" one of the men asked and Jermaine glared at him.

"I'm not a kid," Jermaine responded and pitched the third rock.

"Hey!" the second man protested and made a move for Jermaine but Clay was there in a heartbeat.

"Now let's all be gentleman about this," Clay advised keeping his gun trained on the two men both of which looked more angry then scared. "Are you two going to behave?" Clay asked and the two men reluctantly nodded. Clay opened his mouth to give more instructions when his knee suddenly gave a random sharp pain, as it unfortunately was prone to do, and his leg buckled. That's all either of the two thugs needed as they took off back to the warehouse, shouting a warning. Jermaine lunged forward, managing to take one down but the other made it inside.

"Clay are you alright?" Omi asked moving over to Clay. Clay grunted in response and made it to his feet.

"So what now?" Jermaine asked as he practically sat on the thug he'd managed to grab in an attempt to keep him down.

"Good question," was Clay's only reply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raimundo wasn't sure what to think when the first rock shattered the glass a few feet away. By the second he started to plot ways to use to his advantage as two off the goons ran out to see what the disturbance was. They were careless enough to leave the door and Raimundo heard a familiar vice answer their question.

'What the hell is Jermaine doing here?' Rai wondered. He was almost completely positive that it was Kimiko's friend and roommate but he couldn't be completely sure since they'd only met once before. A third rock shattered glass and Raimundo began to struggle with renewed efforts against his bonds, the back of the chair creaking against the chains and the force Raimundo put against him. The remaining two men noticed his renew struggle and one yelled at the other to secure Raimundo better. There wasn't much more that could be done to Raimundo short of completely wrapping him in robes but there was one thing that Raimundo hoped they wouldn't figure out. Unfortunately they did and a rope was secured around his neck and to the same hook the chair was tied to. In theory it should've kept Raimundo from struggling or else he'd have his air supply cut off.

That wasn't the case.

It kept Raimundo from doing anything, the rope dug so tightly into him that Raimundo was finding just breathing hard to do. The gag had been difficult enough to deal with, completely cutting off his mouth and part of his nose, but this was too much. Trying not to panic due to the realization he was slowly suffocating Raimundo searched his mind for options, each one more ridiculous than the next. Slowly Raimundo tried to somehow work at one of the knots in his grasp even as he began to feel slightly woozy from the lack of oxygen and hoped that whoever was outside would hurry the hell up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I vote for going in guns blazing," Jermaine opted.

"I'm the only one who has a gun and you can sure as hell they do so the answer to that is a resounding no," Clay answered.

"You are no fun," Jermaine said.

"This isn't about fun," Clay said bitterly.

"Dude, lighten up," Jermaine said looking down at the passed out goon he'd caught and Omi had incapacitated. Clay opened his mouth to respond but Omi cut the two off.

"We should be formulating a plan," Omi said looking back over at the warehouse.

"How about a human shield?" Jermaine suggested nodding towards the unconscious man and received a glare from Clay. "Again, a joke." There was a long pause. "What would you do if you were doing this by the FBI rule book?" Jermaine asked hoping to get some wheels turning.

"Kinda depends," Clay shrugged. "Some guys would wanna go Waco on their asses, others would just use a negotiator."

"Waco? As in Waco, Texas?" Jermaine clarified.

"Yeah," Clay nodded solemnly.

"What happened in Waco, Texas?" Omi asked.

"A few years back, actually it was longer than that," Jermaine mused, "a big ATF/FBI sting on this one cult went really wrong. The cult members got tipped off and basically barricaded themselves in their compound after a shoot out that killed a bunch of agents and Davidians, the members of the cult. It went on for almost two months, there was a mix of negotiations that never went well and they had a stock pile of supplies and guns so they could hold out for a long time. Plus there were kids inside and that made it all the worse. On the final day of the stand off the cult members set fire to the compound and a lot of people were killed. Some people blamed the government for it but it was later proven that the Davidians caused the whole thing."

"Changed the way the Bureau did a lot of things," Clay added. "You always have to think and weight your actions now. No shooting first, asking questions later."

"I understand I believe," Omi said thoughtfully. "You wish you could act in such a way?"

"A part of me does," Clay admitted. "We can't know for certain everything that's going on in there and we might hit Raimundo or Kimiko if we get into a shooting match."

"What about a happy medium?" Jermaine suggested.

"I'm listening," Clay told him.

"Ok, here's what I'm thinking…."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rai was beginning to see serious spots now. He was doing his best to lean back away from the robe but that was difficult. If he leaned back too much the chair would fall over and he'd risk hanging himself. He was coherent enough to notice that only one of the two men that had ventured out had returned and he thought that might be a good sign. Who ever was out there was taking their sweet time however. Who knew what could be happening to Kimiko? His heart sank at the thought of that and despite the human want for self preservation he began to struggle again, feeling the robe burn into his neck.

'No good,' he thought. 'Killing myself won't help Kimiko any. Relax, think, what can you do. You aren't helpless. You've never been helpless, not once in your whole life, just think.' The only thing he could come up with was to keep working at the one knot he could reach. He was just beginning to work one end of the complicated knot loose when the door opened again and to his surprise Omi strolled in as if he owned the place and the shock of his entry was the only thing that kept him from being shot on the spot.

"Greetings!" he called out diplomatically and if it hadn't been a life or death situation, and if he had the oxygen to do it, Raimundo would have laughed. "I have come to negotiate a deal."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" one of the three remaining men asked. Behind him one of the other two asked if they should get their sorry excuse for a boss. "He said not to disturb him, and besides, this midget won't take long to get rid of."

"I would not advise that," Omi went on. "I would not like to hurt you." All three of the goons laughed and Rai was beginning to get pissed at how long it was taking Omi. Rai knew, guns or no guns, Omi could take these guys out in the blink of an eye.

"Last chance gnome," one of the goons warned as they advanced on Omi.

"Are you not interested in the fate of your comrade?" Omi asked not looking worried in the least. All three paused at this but the unannounced new leader shrugged.

"Charlie can take care of himself," he decided.

"Then you have no desire to bargain for your friend?" Omi asked as the three continued to advance on him. Rai watched with interest until something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. The only response he got was laughter. "I had hoped we could resolve this peacefully," Omi sighed.

"Yeah well, you can't." Omi gave a consenting sort of nod and turned to walk out, again surprising the men who jumped after him after Omi had walked a few feet away. All three men went flying after Omi repelled their attacks.

"Perhaps you would like to reconsider my offer to resolve this peacefully?" Omi asked. The three men didn't answer but tried to attack again when suddenly Clay and Jermaine were there, attacking from behind. Between the three it should have been resolved easily but when the gun went off in the mix Clay shoved both Omi and Jermaine back, all three quickly looking the others over for holes caused by a bullet. As he watched all of this Rai continued to try to work the knots loose and kept looking at the office door for some sign of Kimiko or the other man. Despite the fact that only six men were involved a sort of chaos had erupted as more gun shots went off and out of no where someone managed to deploy a smoke bomb and muiltple people swore as the stumbled around. Rai shut his burning eyes tight and managed to free one hand just as someone slammed into his chair and knock him over. If is hand hadn't been free to slightly brace himself Raimundo would have been dead, crudely hung in a matter of seconds. He was still struggling to breathe as it was as two more gun shots went off and his heart stopped as a woman screamed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Please review!! They keep me going and will encourage me to get a new chapter out in oh, lets say 48-72 hours. Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

I debated long and hard about where I should end this chapter. Like the last it is technically still being written, now up to a whopping forty pages. Think I need to bite the bullet and start on a new document? This method seems to be working so I think I'll stick with it for now. I might but out another chapter tonight or tomorrow if I get ambitious enough. Let me know what you think!

P.S- again, sorry for crappy editing but I wanted to get this out so I only proof read it maybe two times and even then I was half asleep, so yeah….sorry!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko kept hearing odd noises from outside the office and with the windows boarded up she had no idea what was going on. Whatever it was Kimiko knew she was running out of time and freeing herself with the letter opener just seemed to be getting her no where. On the floor of the office Snaggle Tooth was beginning to stir and Kimiko sawed harder at her restrains. She wasn't sure if she could take the man on again if she was still tied up. Gun shots and shouts stopped her for a moment as she looked at the door, waiting for something to happen.

'What the hell is going on out there?' Kimiko wondered, worrying about Raimundo more and more. She heard another groan from ground and Snaggle Tooth's eyes were starting to open. 'Fuck,' Kimiko silently scream and sawed harder, thanking whoever was watching out for her as the restrains finally broke. Kimiko didn't hesitate, rushing to the door as Snaggle Tooth made his way to his knees. Her hands were on the knob and on the lock as more gun shots went off the wood in front of her exploded and splintered and Kimiko let out an involuntary scream as she hit to floor and covered herself. Something burned across her upper arm but it was fleeting when she felt hands curl around her neck. Kimiko struggled for a second but managed to throw Snaggle Tooth off of her.

"I'll kill you," he muttered murderously and Kimiko didn't doubt that if given the chance he would follow through on the threat.

"You wish," Kimiko muttered back and crouched ready to defend her self as more shots went off. "Please be ok Raimundo," Kimiko whispered softly and sent out a prayer with the same wish.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jermaine's eyes and lungs burned as he slid the door open to let out the smoke of the bomb that had been set off. He could barely see but as the smoke rolled out and his vision cleared he saw Omi and Clay standing over the three men they'd been fighting with all, three successfully knocked out and Jermaine was in a bit off awe over it. Clay and Omi looked over at Jermaine and the three nodded in a silent show that they were alright. Clay's eyes then scanned the room and located Raimundo.

"Fuck! Raimundo!" he yelled seeing the state he was in. Producing a knife from his boot Clay quickly cut the rope around Raimundo's neck followed by the tightly bound gag and for a horrifyingly long moment Raimundo didn't react before giving a few hard coughs followed a few shaky breaths. "Raimundo, you ok buddy?" Clay asked as Raimundo continued to struggle to breathe normal. Jermaine and Omi were beside them now, undoing the ropes that tightly bound Raimundo.

"Where's Kimiko?" Jermaine asked at the last ropes fell away. Raimundo, who was still lying on the floor, seemingly unaware that he was free suddenly sprung to life. His eyes flew open in a panic as he shot up and gave a hoarse shout.

"Kimiko!" he yelled and took off for the office, bullet holes now dotting the side. His fingers had just touched the doorknob when it was wrenched out of his grip and Kimiko was staring back at him, looking a little roughed up but otherwise no worse for the wear. Both were frozen for a second, shocked to see one another but in the next instance both moved, Kimiko diving against Raimundo's chest, her arms going around his waist as Raimundo took her in a tight hold. He savored the feel for a second before pulling her back and looking at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as his eyes frantically swept over her for a more through examination.

"I'm fine," Kimiko almost laughed and looked back over her shoulder and Raimundo, following her line of vision, saw the man who'd taken Kimiko into the office sprawled out on the floor looking like he'd been put through the gauntlet, bleeding from a few uncomfortable looking spots and his face was almost unrecognizable thanks to a flattened nose. "Ultimate move to the rescue," Kimiko said looking back at him with a weak smile and it took Raimundo a moment to process what she'd said. When he remembered he resisted the urge to laugh and kiss her senseless and settled for pulling her back into his arms and kissing the crown of her head. Kimiko buried her face in his shoulder before her senses returned to her.

"I know where they are," she said pushing back and looked at him in the eyes.

"They?" Raimundo repeated slowly and then realization dawn on him. "How?"

"Brains were not a gift that piece of shit was born with," Kimiko said venomously. Rai agreed silently and turned, holding her hand.

"Let's go," he urged as his eyes suddenly settled on the three who'd come to their rescue, they'd been completely forgotten when he'd remembered Kimiko. Kimiko seemed equally surprised to see them.

"Jermaine? What are you doing here?" she asked taking in the state of the warehouse. Three of the four goons she remembered seeing from before were knocked out on the floor and Omi, Jermaine, and a man she didn't recognize stood looking at her.

"Kimiko, thank god you're ok," Jermaine said coming to Raimundo and Kimiko and almost forcefully pulling her away from Raimundo who didn't seem keen on letting her go. Jermaine hugged his friend who was still shocked to see him and then held her at arms length. "You are ok right?" he asked again when she was slow to respond.

"Yeah, fine," she said shaking her head to get it straight and then pushed his hands away. "What are you doing here?" she asked again and moved closer to Raimundo who was already moving closer to her.

"I saw you get thrown into that van," Jermaine explained as Clay and Omi joined them. "You told me not to go to the cops, who probably wouldn't believe me anyway, and I remembered that Omi guy you mentioned so I went to look for him and met Clay when I got there." Kimiko looked over the man who was supposed to be one of Raimundo's best friends, who'd gotten caught up in the crossfire between Raimundo and his mentor, who was also an FBI agent and who was supposed to be in DC. Raimundo must have been thinking along the same lines.

"What are you doing here Clay?" Raimundo asked.

"That's the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass?" he asked and his tone was somewhere between joking and serious.

"Yeah, thanks," Rai thanked him in an off hand sort of manner before growing serious, "but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out what's going on with you," Clay answered folding his arms over his chest. "I know something's up."

"Yeah well, obviously you were right," Rai said sounding annoyed not liking that fact that Clay and most likely the FBI was now involved. Kimiko was thinking the same thing.

"You can't be involved," Kimiko said firmly surprising Clay.

"You must be Kimiko," he said looking the girl over and noticing Raimundo's protective stance next to her.

"And you're Clay," Kimiko replied thinking there'd be time for formal pleasantries later.

"This has something to do with Amelia doesn't it?" Clay asked turning his attention back to Raimundo. The mention of Rai's little sister had both Kimiko and Raimundo back in motion.

"We need a car," Kimiko said looking at Jermaine. "Did you drive?" she asked.

"Yeah but my car's back a ways," he answered her. "We took the ninja's car."

"Ninja?" Kimiko asked confused and then remembered Tubbimura and Vlad.

"Where is it?" Raimundo asked.

"Parked around the corner," Jermaine answered and moved aside when Kimiko and Raimundo immediately moved forward. "Wait a second," Jermaine called after them but the two were moving with determined strides, talking to one another, seemingly unaware.

"Hang on," Clay said forcefully but the two didn't look back. "Raimundo I need some answers." Swearing under his breath Clay followed Raimundo and Kimiko as they exited the warehouse, Jermaine and Omi following behind him.

"I too would like to understand some things as well Raimundo," Omi called after his friend who only paused to locate the car.

"We'll have to stop somewhere to figure out where to go," Kimiko was saying as they moved to the SUV parked a few feet away.

"Would you two just knock it off for a minute," Jermaine yelled.

"Cynthia's dead!" Clay called and Raimundo stopped dead in his tracks, Kimiko stopped half a second later.

"What?" Raimundo asked spinning around. "How the hell did she get involved in this?"

"She's not dead," Clay paused, "not yet at least. She might be now. It was touch and go the last time I called. I've cut off communication though because I know that you don't want other people involved." Raimundo's eyes narrowed.

"Exactly," he said looking grim. "Now where are the keys?"

"Raimundo!" Clay barked out in shock and anger.

"I'm sorry Clay," Rai said looking his best friend in the eye. "I know how you feel about her but this is exactly why no one should be involved and all three of you should be walking away right now." Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"We can handle it," Kimiko assured them.

"What is it?" Clay asked looking annoyed.

"We can't say," Kimiko answered, "but you all are already too involved."

"Maybe they're right," Jermaine said sticking his hands in his pockets and everyone turned their attention to him. "I've known you for a long time Kimiko," he shrugged, "I've got to trust you on this."

"Thank you Jermaine," Kimiko smiled at him gratefully. Raimundo gave a nod of thanks as well and was surprised when Jermaine handed over the keys.

"We'll need to remove the baggage first though," Jermaine said before Clay or Omi could interrupt.

"Baggage?" Kimiko asked.

"A KGB guy, a ninja, and a man that I hope natural selection takes care of," Jermaine explained.

"Vlad, Tubbimura, and an idiot lackey?" Raimundo guessed.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you go on alone Raimundo," Clay argued, not to be forgotten.

"I agree," Omi added.

"Hey!" Kimiko protested. "I'm standing right here."

"No offense Ms," Clay started but Kimiko huffed.

"What is it with FBI agents and calling me Ms?" Kimiko asked and then shook her head. "We're wasting time Rai."

"Let's go," Raimundo agreed but paused when they reached the car and saw the back doors open.

"Shit," Jermaine muttered and ran ahead and confirmed his fears. "They're gone."

"Either way," Rai said shutting the back door on the driver's side as Jermaine stepped back, "we need to go."

"Raimundo," Clay gripped the driver's door as Raimundo climbed in and tried to close the door after starting the car up. "You aren't leaving here without some explanations." Rai glanced at Kimiko who was in the car and gave him a tiny nod.

"I'm sorry Clay," Rai apologized and hit the gas, the car jumping backwards thanks to Kimiko slipping it discreetly into reverse. Rai slammed his door shut and put the car into drive, swinging wide to avoid Omi and Clay as they tried to stop them.

"Why did you let them go?" Clay asked Jermaine.

"Kimiko's cell is still in the car," Jermaine told him evenly as Clay shook his head and decided not to underestimate Jermaine anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"All of our stuff is here," Kimiko said as she looked over the back seat and leaned back to scoop up her PDA. Rai glanced over and noticed her pale complexion.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, it was the first quiet moment they'd had since they'd been thrown in the back of the van and Raimundo's concern was growing.

"Nothing happened Raimundo," Kimiko assured him, not meeting his eyes as the PDA started up, "I was awake before I was even taken in the office. Though if I get tasered again I might start forgetting the alphabet." The last sentence was a joke that she weakly laughed at but only made Raimundo more concerned so he pulled off to the side of the road as soon as he was able. "What are you doing Raimundo?" Kimiko asked as he put the car in park and turned off the engine. Seeming to ignore her question Rai climbed out of the car and moved to Kimiko's side, opened her door, and pulled her out. Kimiko didn't fight him as he pushed her against the car and studied her as he held her upper arms firmly and he noticed Kimiko wince. She seemed to be surprised by the reaction as he was and glanced at her right arm. Raimundo pulled his hand back and looked down at her jacket, only now noticing the stain, barely visible on the dark material.

"Take you're jacket off," he ordered in a tight voice and Kimiko had no reason not to listen to him, being curious herself. When she pushed the jacket off she finally noticed the tear in the sleeve and winced when she pulled her arm free. Before she could examine the wound herself Raimundo's firm but gentle hands were there prodding and inspecting. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Raimundo asked tightly, trying to contain his anger now that his panic had subsided I seeing that the wound wasn't life threatening.

"I didn't know," Kimiko answered truthfully.

"How can you not know?" Raimundo almost snapped at her but managed not to lash out.

"I don't know, there was a lot going on," she shrugged and felt the wound pull slightly. "I do remember feeling something when the door got shot at," her eyes widened as she spoke. "Oh my god! Did I get shot?"  
"Grazed," Raimundo explained.

"Grazed?"

"The bullet grazed by," Rai answered, "it cut your skin but the bullet isn't in you."

"I guess that's a relief," Kimiko sighed but Raimundo didn't look relieved at all. "Raimundo," Kimiko said softly to gain his attention and placed her free hand on his upper arm, "I'm ok Raimundo. Honestly."

"No you aren't," Raimundo argued. "I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and look what happened."

"I'm ok," Kimiko repeated and made him look her in the eye by gently touching his face. "Please, don't beat your self up about this," she pleaded and then frowned when her eyes settled on the mark stretching around his neck. "But what happened to you?" Raimundo just shook his head in an answer but relented when she pressed.

"They tied me to a wall by the neck cause I was getting a bit too rowdy," he shrugged and then his eyes were serious. "I was trying to get to you." Kimiko's eyes narrowed in concern and before she had a chance to really consider her action Kimiko rose up on her toes slightly and placed her lips to a section of the mark in a tender sort of kiss but it still made Raimundo's whole body do rigid. Her gentle fingers replaced her lips, massaging the skin, when Kimiko pulled back but Raimundo moved with her and now had her pressed between him and the car. Their eyes locked and for a moment Kimiko thought he would kiss her but he sighed instead and touched their foreheads together.

"We need to go," he said almost reluctantly and Kimiko managed a weak nod of agreement before Raimundo sighed again and pulled away. "We'll stop and get a first aid kit," he said once they were back in the car. Kimiko opened her mouth to argue that she was alright but immediately closed it under a look from Raimundo.

"Fine," she consented, "but I'm patching you up too."

"Fine," Raimundo answered as he pulled back onto the road.

"Fine," Kimiko repeated and couldn't help but smile as she watched Raimundo's own lips twitch into a smile as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Move Tohomiko immediately," Chase told Pandabubba over the phone only moments after he'd been called by Vlad and Tubbimura to tell him that Kimiko and Pedrosa had gotten away.

"What about the girl?" Pandabubba asked.

"I don't care," Chase replied and then hung up. He wanted to kill Vlad and Tubbimura for messing up. He didn't mind that it was out in the open that he and Wuya were at odds; the secrecy around it was more of an annoyance than anything. But now there was a chance that this could all be linked to him before the timing was right. He wanted Kimiko and her father in the dark until the very last moment. And if the opportunity to kill Pedrosa personally presented itself then so be it. He should have just ordered the two buffoons to simply kill Raimundo first and bring to Kimiko to him. It would have ended everything quickly, but then where was the fun and that? And there was a certain amount of security in stretching the whole ordeal out longer, it made it more complicated and when Spicer's invention went off his tracks would be completely covered.

"Heard you had a little trouble," Wuya said as she sashayed into Chase's office unannounced.

"What do you want Wuya?" Chase asked in an annoyed voice.

"Rumor has it you've been interfering in my little game," Wuya said loftily as she inspected a nail.

"Since you hired that incompetent assassin I decided to take matters into my own hands," Chase answered not letting his voice betray anything.

"Seems your choice in hired help wasn't much better," Wuya replied as she sat on the corner of his desk.

"Didn't it?" Chase asked and Wuya looked at him oddly but quickly recovered, not wanting to show that Chase had gotten to her at all.

"Hmm," she mused. "What do you say we put aside our difference, whatever they may be, and finish this?"

"How many times have I told you that I didn't even want this to begin?"

"And yet you're involved," Wuya quipped back. "I know your game Chase."

"Do you?" Chase asked sounding amused.

"Yes," Wuya said confidently, "so let's make this pleasant for both of us and finish this quickly and painlessly."

"The way you talk Wuya I'd think you aren't as confident in your revenge as you once were."

"Thanks to your interference the set up won't be completed," Wuya said annoyed looking over her shoulder at Chase and narrowed her eyes slightly, "which I don't get. That was one of the only reasons you agreed to this in the first place."

"Maybe I had a change of heart," Chase shrugged and Wuya thought that it was very unlikely.

"Whatever," Wuya shrugged as she tried to feint indifference. "In the end as long as Pedrosa is dead I don't care."

"Hmm," Chase mused as his phone rang and he answered silently, listened for a moment before hanging up looking a little smug.

"Do I even want to know why you're smiling like that?" Wuya asked not sure if she was really intrigued or dreading the answer.

"An old friend is in town and it seems like he's trying to get involved in our little game," Chase answered vaguely.

"Oh?" Wuya tried to press for more but Chase waved it off.

"It's none of your concern," Chase told her, "it's just an added bonus for me to see him dead." Chase gave Wuya a predatory grin. "It seems like today is going more in my favor than yours."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He'd known Kimiko for years and hadn't really been surprised when her father asked him to follow her, discretely, to New York. He wasn't supposed to interfere with her life at all. Toshiro had just wanted to know that help was there for Kimiko if she ever needed. In short, he'd had what seemed like a four year vacation. He'd been allowed to take odd jobs, mostly to keep himself busy since Toshiro was still paying him for his bodyguard duties to Kimiko, and had joined up at Omi's gym. Though he was significantly older than the owner of the gym, he'd like training there. He and Omi often spared and it kept him sharp as the two learned from one another.

And then Omi had mention Kimiko and the foreboding feeling he'd been getting due to the lack of communication with Toshiro was justified.

In just a few short hours Kimiko had shown up twice on his very sensitive radar thanks to a blanket of sources he had all over the world. And both times it involved her being shot at. And each time, from what he could tell, this man, this Raimundo Pedrosa, an FBI agent on sabbatical, had taken care of her through it. He'd set out feelers on Raimundo and had come back with mostly that he was a great FBI agent but had spent significant time under with the Heylin and some people thought that he was a double agent. He didn't know exactly what Kimiko was involved with but for some reason he trusted the Raimundo Pedrosa could and would take of her. He'd be waiting in the wings, knowing his interest in the two had alerted him to whoever was pulling the strings. And he had a pretty good idea of just who that was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you tired Amelia?" Toshiro asked as the girl tried to cover another yawn.

"I shouldn't be," she replied.

"Why not?" Toshiro asked curious. Over the course of the day he and the young girl had talked a lot and Toshiro had gotten the impression that the girl was unnaturally mature, and always tried to be.

"I slept a good part of the day, or at least I was drugged," she reasoned. "I shouldn't be tired." Toshiro shook his head and suppressed a laugh.

"It wasn't a very fulfilling sleep then," he told her. "Please sleep."

"But," Amelia struggled with the next words.

"Yes?" Toshiro prodded.

"I'm, I'm afraid to go to sleep," she admitted, her cheeks growing read at having to admit she was scared of something. She tried to justify her admission by adding that it wouldn't be safe for both to go to sleep at the same time. Toshiro seemed to understand that and realized that the girl would not accept that he would remain awake and watched her, not wanting to be coddled or seen as weak.

"How about I stay awake for the first half of the night," Toshiro offered, "and I will wake you later." He watched Amelia chew her lip and nodded.

"That's fair," she decided and settled on the cot she'd been sitting up on. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Toshiro assured her and a smile that Amelia returned as she curled up against pillow under her head, completely asleep in just minutes. Toshiro didn't move until she was sure he was asleep and then moved to the door and pressed his ear to it in hopes being able to understand the conversation and noise coming from the other side. He knew that something was up, the increase in activity and the obvious rush of it had him worried. Glancing over at Amelia Toshiro grew even more worried wondering how he could protect the girl from something he had no clear grasp off. He was determined to do all he could though but still worried that it wouldn't be enough.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were out of the city limits and in Long Island before Raimundo finally found a place he liked enough to stop and pull over. Kimiko had urged him to get out of the city before they stopped, claiming again she was fine. Raimundo didn't care if she thought that, he wouldn't feel fine until he could get her patched up. He debated finding an emergency room to see if she needed stitches but knew that they didn't have the time and predicted that Kimiko would adamantly refuse.

He pulled at a truckers' rest stop just off an exit on the interstate and made her wait while he ran inside. Kimiko didn't object because in truth her arm was beginning to throb slightly and she didn't mind sitting in the car and letting the air conditioning roll over her. In the silence and the solitude of the roomy SUV Kimiko began to feel the effects of what had transpired since she was first tasered. The only thing she could remember was that it hurt like hell. She'd been lucky the second time, the taser had just nicked her compared to the first and she'd woken in time to stop anything that might have happened. Kimiko couldn't help but shudder and she knew it didn't have anything to do with the temperature of the car. Keeping her eyes trained on the door of the store, waiting for Raimundo reappear Kimiko's mind wandered again.

It had been drilled into her head endlessly throughout college, and most of her life for that matter, that the chances of being attacked or sexual assaulted were great. She'd heard it so many times that each lecture was predictable and most people, herself included, had just zoned out. She knew that she was a part of extenuating circumstances but the fact that it had nearly happened still sent chills up her spine. What if she hadn't woken up in time? What if Snaggle Tooth had some how overpowered her or had a weapon? Her hand subconsciously wandered to touch the slash on the side of her arm and thought that things could have been much worse. She and Raimundo had come out of the whole thing relatively unscathed and in the events of the day she was certain it was a good thing.

But they'd barely talked once they were both back in the car except for Kimiko to read out the directions she'd found to the Lawson Paper Factory. She wondered what was going through Raimundo's mind and if he was as ok as he claimed to be. What if something had happened to him in the short amount of time they'd been separated? Rai had of course been worried about her, having heard what the boss of the pathetic group announced he was going to do to her. Kimiko was now wondering if that mark around Raimundo's neck, already disappearing and invisible in the current nighttime light unless you knew what to look for, was really from what he'd said.

She saw the doors open and Raimundo walked out with his confident stride, clutching two bags and Kimiko wonder just how much first aid he'd bought. They'd recovered everything, including the money that Vlad and Tubbi had taken when they'd been searched during the captivity.

"What did you buy?" Kimiko asked when Raimundo slid into the driver's seat after dropping the bags in the back seat.

"You'll see," he said as he drove them from where they were in front of the store to the side of the parking lot. "Come on, climb in back," he urged opening his own door. "Come on, there's more room in back." Kimiko sighed and complied, leaving the front seat climbing back. "Let me see you're right arm," he asked as he dumped the contents of one bag out and pulled out a few things.

"Is all this really necessary?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes and when was the last time you had a tetanus shot?" he answered as he poured some liquid onto a folded square of cotton.

"Before college I think," Kimiko answered and then hissed as the liquid stung against her cut. "Why?"

"You should probably get another one once this is all over," Rai simply said as he continued to clean the cut in a variety of ways, making sure there wasn't anything unpleasant stuck out of sight inside.

"You're not very good at this," Kimiko commented through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Rai asked.

"You're making it really hurt, I feel like you're pulling it apart farther," Kimiko said studying the pattern of the fabric on the back of the headrest in front of her in an attempt to distract herself from the pain.

"I'm just making sure there isn't anything in there I need to be worried about," Rai shrugged and smeared some gel over the cut and Kimiko almost sighed at the cooling sensation.

"I just need a band aid," Kimiko comment dryly and Raimundo paused as he placed a square of gauze over the gash.

"Honestly I'd rather have you at a hospital right now," Rai admitted as he took some bandaging tape and wrapped it around Kimiko's arm snuggly, "you could probably due with some stitches."

"I am not going to hospital," Kimiko answered quickly and tried to spin to face him but Raimundo's firm grip on her arm didn't allow that so she settled on turning her head to glare at him. "Get that idea out of your head."

"I said that's where I'd like you be," Rai went on as Kimiko watched him finish up, "but I'm not going to make you. Not that I could make you anyway." He looked up and met her eyes once he was done. "I wish you'd go somewhere safe while I go get your father and my sister. But I know that wont' happen." Kimiko didn't respond for a moment as her intent eyes studied him.

"Raimundo? Are you ok?" she asked concern laced in her voice. Something about the way he was acting had her deeply concerned. Rai didn't answer but busied himself with cleaning up all he'd pulled out, thinking they might need it later. "Rai," Kimiko pressed again and placed a hand over his, "what's going on in your head." Again Raimundo didn't immediately answer but when he finally did look up and meet her eyes they were intense and Kimiko could tell he was on the brink of something, something she decided she had to pull him back from. "Rai," she said almost breathlessly as her free hand went to his face and as soon as it rested on his cheek Raimundo's hand went to cover it.

"I would never have forgiven myself if something happened to you," he said through gritted teeth. "Hell, something did happen to you and I couldn't keep you safe."

"You can't blame yourself for that," Kimiko told him adamantly. "I'm fine, nothing happened."

"But," Rai started to protest but Kimiko cut him off.

"Stop it Raimundo," Kimiko said forcefully and would have carried on but Raimundo moved, gently but quickly shoved her back against the door and hovered over her.

"Understand this Kimiko," he told her in a soft but serious voice, "I'm a man who keeps his promises and I promised that I would die before I let anything happened to you." He stressed the next words when he saw he had her attention completely. "I want to protect you," he said sounding out each word firmly. "That doesn't make you any less of an amazing independent woman who is totally capable of taking care of herself. This is about me, me wanting to keep you safe from idiots like those sorry excuses from humans we were just with. And I failed Kimiko; I don't take failure well at all so you'll have to excuse my bad mood."

Kimiko was wide eyed and speechless by the time that Raimundo was finished with his passionate, impromptu speech. No one had ever spoken that way about her before. She'd had body guards her whole life but Raimundo, a man that she'd known less than twenty four hours, made her feel safer than she'd ever felt in her whole life. And here she'd been hurting him by insisting she was fine when she really wasn't. He could help her; she realized, with the fear welled up in her chest but at the moment it was ignored and all her focus was on him. She leaned up slightly, having slid slightly beneath where he'd originally pinned her, and rested her hands on his shoulder. She let her kiss tell him what she was thinking, how he made her feel safe and protected in a way she didn't know was possible and moments later Raimundo was kissing her back with equal passion. There were promises in both kisses, that Kimiko would let him protect her from the things she'd always just avoided or stowed away because she somehow couldn't handle before but knew now with him she could. Raimundo's kiss promised that unconditional protection, promised that he'd be there to protect her in mind, body, and spirit no matter what. And Kimiko whole heartedly believed him. When the kiss broke Kimiko buried her face against his shoulder and he held her.

"I was scared," she admitted, "but I knew I could handle it because you were only a few feet away." It had felt a million miles away to Raimundo but he let her continue. "I knew I had to get through it and get back to you. I won't lie and say that I'm all ok but we've got a job to do right now." She pushed back and met his eyes with her own determined look. "We need to get my father and Amelia back safe and sound. We need to focus on them more than anything. I'm ok enough to go on." Rai studied her for a moment before kissing her tenderly on the forehead and Kimiko couldn't help but blush.

"I'll be waiting and ready," Raimundo promised and Kimiko nodded in acceptance. "This will all be over soon," Rai said tracing her face with his index finger, "and then…" he let the promise trail off and Kimiko nodded though she didn't know for sure he knew what he was going to say.

"Then lets go finish this," Kimiko said as Raimundo sat back straight.

"Damn right."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Chuck you're phone out the window," Raimundo said out of the blue about fifteen minutes after they were back on the road. They were nearly to their destination and Kimiko felt a nervous tingle start at her toes and reach up her whole body.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"That's how Clay found us I think," Rai explained, "and I don't want doing it again." With a sigh Kimiko reluctantly agreed and pulled her SIM car out before chucking the phone out the window off into the woods the grew thick on the side of the road.

"What about yours?" Kimiko asked skeptically when she noticed he made no move to get rid of his.

"Mine's blocked up nice and tight," he assured her. "The only people that can track it are two people in the FBI that knew about me going under and I'm not worried about them." Kimiko made a 'huff' noise and Rai looked apologetic. "Its better this way you know," Rai added.

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed as she searched in her bag for some safe place to put the tiny chip.

"Put it in my wallet," Rai offered and Kimiko did so thinking it was probably safer there than any other place she could think off.

"We should be there soon," Kimiko said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah."

"Any plans?" she asked.

"You haven't realized by now that I wing everything?" Rai asked with a cheeky sort of grin that Kimiko shook her head at. "But in all seriousness I have a few thoughts but we won't know anything until we get there and can scope things out."

"It would be better in the daylight," Kimiko said.

"Yeah, in some ways but they're also at a disadvantage too," Raimundo reasoned.

"Do you think they know we're coming?" Kimiko asked. "Maybe Vlad and Tubbimura tipped them off?"

"I wouldn't put it past them but we can't take chances by not checking it out," Rai said squinting to read a road sign in the dark.

"Agreed, but daylight would still be better."

"Yeah," Rai agreed, "daylight would be better." There was silence again as Raimundo thought of something. "I know you can take care of yourself but take my mace, please," he added when he saw her open her mouth in what he thought would be protest.

"I was going to say ok," Kimiko told him as she reached back into the back seat and scooped the mace up. "I've never used this stuff before," she said inspecting the handheld device. "A girl in my dorm had pepper spray on her key chain and accidentally sprayed herself in the face once. I've kinda been turned off to it since then." Rai fought down a laugh.

"Well I bet you can handle it," Rai assured her. "I saw the number you did on that pig in the office, and I remember how well you fought with your arms bound. You said earlier today that you knew how to take care of yourself, took a few lessons and self defense classes." He looked over at her for a long moment. "What you were doing was a lot more than just a couple of self defense classes. Where did you learn that?" Kimiko looked at the dashboard sheepishly.

"Yeah well," she trailed off before sighing. "Like I told you I had body guards when I was younger?" Rai nodded in affirmation and Kimiko continued. "Well there was one, a man name Guan who had been like a part of the family for as long as I could remember. He was kinda like my personal bodyguard but he was more of a friend than anything. He thought the best way to take care of me was by teaching me to take care of myself. So he trained me in martial arts, how to use my environment to my advantage, stuff like that. So I wasn't technically lying when I said I'd had a few lessons."

"No, I guess you weren't," Rai agreed with a smile. "How did you get your ties off?"

"Letter opener," Kimiko answered, "I wouldn't have wasted time on it but I couldn't get the door open otherwise." Rai nodded.

"Its kinda a relief," Rai told her.

"What is?"

"To know you can defend yourself that way," Rai explained.

"I told you I could," Kimiko said softly looking out the window.

"And I believed you," Rai assured her, "but hearing you say that and seeing it are two completely different things." Kimiko grinned.

"So I'm good huh?"

"Yeah, you're good," Rai admitted with his own grin.

"Better than you?" Kimiko asked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Rai laughed.

"Well one of these days we'll have to spar and figure it out," Kimiko said with a shrug as Raimundo's stomach and mind flipped again, wondering how such simple words could turn him that hot. He looked over at her with careful eyes that made Kimiko turn when she felt them on her. Their eyes locked and Kimiko swallowed hard, relieved when Raimundo put is attention back on the road.

"Yeah, one of these days we will."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amelia knew she hadn't been sleeping for very long when Toshiro talking woke her up. Cracking an eye discretely open she saw the goons in black and white towering over the tiny Japanese man who was talking in a hushed voice, standing between the goons and Amelia.

"Come quietly and we won't hurt the girl," the one in white said and a cool panic swept over Amelia.

"I demand to know what is going on," Toshiro insisted.

"You don't get to make commands," the one in black responded and in the blink of an eye Toshiro was unconscious on the floor due to a hit from the man in black.

"Mr. Tohomiko!" Amelia yelled as the man went down. Leaping off the bunk she went to the kind man's aid but was knocked back roughly.

"You're staying," the man in white told her as the black on dragged Toshiro out.

"No!" Amelia screamed at the thought of being separated from the fatherly man. Somehow Amelia managed to duck past the man in white and ran after Mr. Tohomiko but she was very quickly snapped up but someone else. "No! Mr. Tohomiko help! Wake up!" she pleaded as she screamed, kicked, and punched for her freedom to no avail. But her words reached Toshiro who woke up and quickly took in the situation.

"Release me!" Toshiro ordered and thanks to the element of surprise was able to jerk free for a moment before being grabbed again.

"Is there a problem here?" a new voice asked. Amelia recognized him from earlier but apparently Mr. Tohomiko knew who he was.

"Pandabubba," he hissed out the name like venom. "What is going on here, I demand explanations."

"My fine men didn't tell you what was happening?" Pandabubba asked and then gave an annoying, broken up laugh. "If you want to know so badly Mr. Tohomiko I will tell you. You are being relocated, simple as that."

"And the girl?" Toshiro dared to ask.

"She will remain here," Pandabubba shrugged and Amelia let out a scream.

"No! Don't leave me alone!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Toshiro watched with some horror as he watched Pandabubba give some sort of signal.

"Stop it!" Toshiro shouted loudly and amazingly the goon did. "I will go without trouble. Amelia," he turned his attention to the girl. "Be good and stay strong. I promise things will be ok and this will be over soon." Amelia gave a hiccup but nodded as she fought down tears.

"Good choice," Pandabubba said as Amelia was unceremoniously locked back in the room.

"If one hair on that girl's head is harmed Pandabubba I assure you that I will make you pay tenfold," Toshiro promised as he was dragged out to a waiting car.

"Well you'll never know now will you?" Pandabubba replied though Toshiro couldn't hear him and then gave another annoying laugh.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two wrong turns later that cost them a half an hour, Raimundo swearing impressively about the lack of road signs in the hicks, Kimiko and Raimundo turned down the road that Lawson Paper Factory was supposed to be on.

"You ready?" Rai asked as he studied the tree lined dirt road. It seemed only wide enough for one car but was supposedly a back, rarely used rear entrance and Rai was counting on that. It looked like it hadn't been driven on in ages.

"As I'll ever be," Kimiko nodded looking straight ahead. Raimundo glanced at her and then grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Kimiko grinned over at him and squeezed back. "Let's do this," Kimiko said more confident now. Raimundo nodded in response and pressed lightly on the gas, navigating over the rough road and hoping that their approach wouldn't be heard. Five minutes of silence later the trees broke and gave way to a cleared out area as they pulled up to the back of factory, faded letters declaring in the Lawson Paper Factory. Killing the lights and staying parked in the tree line Raimundo checked his retrieved guns and made sure Kimiko had taken the mace.

"I know you can take care of yourself but still, I'll feel better if you promise me you'll use it if need be," Rai said almost urgently.

"Sure," Kimiko promised slipping it into the pocket of her jeans. "Do you have any ideas?" she asked looking over the back of the building.

"I'm going to go and do a quick sweep of the place, see what we're dealing with," Rai answered getting out of the car, and added when Kimiko reached for her own door handle, "and you're staying here."

"Why?" she asked indignantly.

"Just please sit tight for a minute," Rai pleaded. "I'll be back in ten, fifteen minutes tops. And if I'm not come looking for me. Sound good?" Kimiko nodded reluctantly and Rai grinned thankfully before slipping off into the darkness, and Kimiko had to admit as he disappeared from sight that he was good at the stealth thing because she lost sight of him until he reappeared pressed against the white washed wall of factory. He slipped away out of sight again and Kimiko waited nervously, literally, on the edge of her seat until Raimundo reappeared again suddenly, scaring her to death.

"You do that too well," she told him putting a hand to her heart.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rai told her and then told her what he'd found. "The place is pretty much cleaned out. There are between half a dozen and a dozen people still in there but no sign of Amelia or your father. But that doesn't mean they aren't there. There were a few doors along the back of the building, this wall," he said pointing at the wall they were facing, "that were all closed. I don't know what's inside them."

"No windows," Kimiko murmured as her eyes scanned the wall. "But what's that?"

"Probably an air duct," Rai said and saw the glimmer in her eyes. "No," he said firmly.

"Then you go," Kimiko urged, "it seems to be the best way to get inside, at least to check things out initially." Rai signed and consented. To keep things as quiet as possibly they threw the car into neutral and rolled the SUV forward to use it as a sort of makeshift latter. Standing on the hood Raimundo was able to pry the grate off the opening and then pulled himself up only to find he couldn't fit in. He landed silently on the hood and glared at her watching him innocently from the ground.

"You planned this somehow," he accused.

"How could I?" Kimiko asked innocently and with a tilt of her head but there was a glimmer in her eye that told Raimundo she guessed all along he wouldn't be able to fit in the air duct but she would be able to. Rai just scowled again as he watched her climbed onto the hood of the car and looked at her oddly when she held her hand out.

"What?"

"I want to see Amelia's pendant," Kimiko told him.

"Why?" Rai asked as he pulled the sterling necklace out of his pocket.

"I've just got a feeling," Kimiko said taking the necklace and tucked it securely in her own pocket, "that I might need it." Rai just shook his head and offered her a boost up to the air duct.

"If you aren't back here in fifteen minutes I swear I'm coming in after you," he promised and Kimiko shook her head.

"I promise I'll be careful," Kimiko promised Raimundo.

"You better be," he warned her as Kimiko put her foot in his cupped hands and grabbed at the opening, pulling herself up. "Be careful," Rai called after her as she began to crawl away. Kimiko took the warning to heart, hoping that this wouldn't end badly, or she wouldn't meet anything creepy and crawling as she moved along. Aware of where she was going and the amount of time she'd been moving Kimiko still moved slowly, trying to be as silent as possible. Coming to a 'T' Kimiko turned left because she was sure that she'd heard something coming from that direction. The noise grew louder and Kimiko peeked cautious through the metal gate that looked down into a room. All of the others had been, empty, silent, and dark. This room was bathed in weak light, dotted with a few pieces of ratty furniture and a muffled sob. Kimiko looked closer and noticed a small form huddled next to the door on the floor across the room from where she observed.

"Amelia," she whispered to herself but suddenly realized that she had idea what the little girl actually looked like. Either way a little girl wasn't supposed to be in a place like this and Kimiko knew she couldn't leave her. Taking a chance Kimiko pushed the metal gate open and stuck her head out and motioned to the girl who gasped in surprised but luckily, for both, she remained silent. With a little difficulty Kimiko pulled back into the vent and then worked her way out, feet first, hanging precariously for a moment before dropping to the cement floor.

"Who, who are you?" Amelia asked.

"You're Amelia aren't you?" Kimiko asked with a smile, trying not to frighten her any.

"Who are you?" Amelia repeated.

"A friend of your brother," Kimiko answered and pulled out the necklace she'd stowed away.

"That's my necklace," Amelia said her eyes locking on the metal pendant.

"Yes," Kimiko said offering it to her, "the men who took you sent it to me and your brother as proof that they had you." Amelia hesitated and then took the necklace hooking it around her neck. "Your brother is waiting outside," Kimiko went on, "so we need to get you out of here."

"Why didn't he come?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

"He couldn't fit in," Kimiko said pointing back at the air duct she'd crawled through. Amelia blinked, apparently considering something, and then her eyes widened.

"You're Mr. Tohomiko's daughter!" she realized with a gasp.

"My father is here?" Kimiko asked her breath catching in her throat.

"Was," Amelia said earnestly. "They took him away a little while ago. I'm worried about him."

"Me too," Kimiko agreed looking at the only door out and then back at the metal air system she'd crawled through. "But right now we need to get you out of here."

"How?" Amelia asked.

"Same way I came in," Kimiko answered. "Come on, I'll give you a boost. Once you get in go to the right, and then the first chance you get, take another right. Go as far as you can and that will lead you out. Raimundo will be waiting." Amelia nodded silently and Kimiko could tell she was nervous and desperately trying to hide it. "It'll be ok," Kimiko tried to reassure her and laid a gentle hand on the girl who still hadn't moved from the spot Kimiko had found her in. To her surprise Amelia wrapped her arms around Kimiko's waist. Kimiko gave the girl a hug back with one last reassuring squeeze before pulling back. "Come on," Kimiko smiled at the young girl. "Let's get you to your brother and get you home."

Amelia nodded adamantly and followed Kimiko back underneath the air duct. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to get Amelia up by herself Kimiko picked up the flimsy card table and used it as a boost and managed to get Amelia up and in and knew that she wouldn't be able to follow.

"Go Amelia," Kimiko urged, "don't wait for me."

"But," Amelia protested but Kimiko cut her off.

"Get to your brother," Kimiko order and Amelia seemed to understand, nodding and then disappearing off into the darkness. Kimiko waited until she could no longer hear Amelia crawling before she got off the table that was threatening to buckle underneath her. There was only was out and that was through the door that held God only knew what on the other side. Raimundo had painted only a vague picture. Trying to collect her thoughts Kimiko almost missed the noise of someone approaching from the other side of the door. Quickly she ducked to the side of the door cast in shadows, deep in the corner. She saw the shadows of at least two men stream in and decided not to give them any sort of advantage. Kicking out Kimiko's foot connected with the door and slammed it back in the faces the two men standing in the doorway. She then spun around into the doorway, intent on knocking them down, if they weren't already. The two, in matching black and white suites were already in a heap on the floor so Kimiko simply leaped over them, sprinting across the factory floor toward the open entrance and had nearly made it there when the remaining people became aware of what was happening.

Kimiko supposed that it should bother her that gun fire didn't' seem to faze her anymore as she dove for cover behind a pile of wooden crates stacked near the entrance of where she guessed trucks would drive in. She'd been heading for the open door but was now stuck, at least until the gun shots stopped. Her attention was diverted from the gunshots when a short of mechanical groan filled the air and the door, her only exit, began to grind close. Taking her chances Kimiko dove for the rapidly closing door and roll underneath it before it slammed shut. Breathing heavily Kimiko pushed herself up, knowing she didn't have time to waste but didn't make it a single step before she was knocked roughly down again.

"Going somewhere Ms. Tohomiko?" an annoying voice asked and Kimiko looked up at a somewhat familiar face holding a gun at her. She figured she wouldn't be able to forget the bear like face the man in front of her possessed. Glaring Kimiko started to discretely reach for the mace in her pocket when she was suddenly pulled up and restrained. The two men she'd kicked the door in on were holding her, both sporting bloody noses and didn't seem pleased at all to see her. Realization suddenly dawn on Kimiko.

"You're Pandabubba?" she said mostly to herself. He was a well known Hong Kong crime boss that had to be one of the most sought after criminals in Asia.

"I see my reputation precedes me," Pandabubba said with a flourish.

"The only thing I know about you is that you look like a circus, man-bear, freak show reject that's supposed to be passing himself off as a crime boss. I'm just guessing that since you look like a mutant panda that you must be him, otherwise you wouldn't be so ugly voluntarily," Kimiko snapped back earning a chuckle from the goons holding her but they silence quickly under glares from the boss.

"I would not be laughing so if I were you Ms. Tohomiko," he said icily, "your fate is in my hands."

"Is it?" Kimiko asked sweetly. "Maybe this is all a part of some elaborate plan I have to lull you into a false sense of security."

"Highly unlikely," Pandabubba responded waving the gun carelessly at her. "Take her inside. I must call Mr. Young, he'll be quiet pleased to know we have Ms. Tohomiko back in, safe, hands." Kimiko glared as she was dragged back into the factory and Pandabubba's words really sunk in.

"Young?" she whispered in disbelief. "Chase Young?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There will be another new chapter out very soon if all goes according to plan so please read and review. I love hearing from you guys. I'll also be putting out the sequel to "Ever the Same" very soon, hopefully the first chapter will be up this weekend.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen ladies and gentleman!! And I was looking over some notes I had for this story and just realized that it's a little more than half over, seems a bit crazy doesn't it?

Anyway, I'm currently working on two major one-shots at the moment. I say one-shot for lack of a better term. Both will be at least two chapters long. One of them is going to be decided by you lovely people but more info on that later. Alright. Its 2am in Japan and I'm wide awake. No that's no good. Alright, enjoy, read, review. Thanks a bunch!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When it was Amelia that crawled out of the air duct that Kimiko had disappeared into Raimundo wasn't sure how to react. A mixture of joy, surprise, relief, and worry filled him as the nine year old literally fell in to his arms. He was beyond ecstatic that she was safe, at least for the moment, and back with him but he couldn't help wonder about Kimiko. Taking them both off of the hood of the car Rai gently pulled her away from the death grip hug she had on him but she held tight, starting to cry uncontrollably.

"Amelia, Amelia," he said trying to get her to calm down. "Did they hurt you? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," Amelia managed out in a shaky voice as she finally pulled back.

"Where's Kimiko? Where's the woman that helped you?" Rai asked.

"She couldn't get back in," Amelia told him. "She stayed behind. I heard a noise before I left; I think someone came in the room." Rai swore and tried to think straight but Amelia grabbed his arms tightly in her small hands. "You have to help her, they have her dad too."

"Did you see her dad? Is he still there?" Raimundo asked. Amelia nodded and shook her head to each question respectfully.

"He was there, he took care of me but they took him away a little while ago. We've gotta help them!"

"You're staying here," Rai ordered and Amelia looked indignant.

"I can help!" she insisted when Rai stood and towered over her.

"I need to know you're safe Amelia so you are going to stay locked in this car, is that understood?" The girl looked like she wanted to argue but relented when her logical mind reminded her that every second they waited here the more trouble that Toshiro's daughter could be getting in. Nodding reluctantly Amelia climbed into the front seat while Raimundo started the car up and reserved back under the trees for more coverage. "Stay," he ordered again as he was getting ready to leave.

"I knew you'd come," Amelia said suddenly catching Raimundo's attention. "So be careful and come back again," she added and Raimundo nodded and smiled before leaning over and giving her another hug.

"I will," he promised and then was gone and Amelia obediently locked the doors after him and tried not to cry or give into the fear that he may not come back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko was doing her best to keep her face blank, even disinterested as she sat tied to a chair, flanked on either side by the men in the black and white suites, both of which were supporting marks from her kicking the door into their faces. She tried not to let it show that her mind and heart were racing at the mention of Chase Young, a name she hadn't heard or thought about in years, wondering what he had to do with any of this.

"Comfortable Ms. Tohomiko?" Pandabubba's voice broke into her thoughts. Kimiko gave him a bored sort of lazy look.

"Been better, certainly been worse," Kimiko struggled, or at least as much as she could shrug while bound with her arms behind the chair.

"That is good to know," he said while standing in front of her. "I would not want you to get too comfortable. We will be moving quiet shortly."

"Be sure to leave a change of address form so I can avoid you at all cost," Kimiko said, her voice still sweet.

"I can't say I will miss dealing with you or your father," Pandabubba went on noting that the mention of her father cracked her shell slightly. When Kimiko didn't respond Pandabubba bore down on her. "Where is the girl?"  
"That's a very generic question," Kimiko said indifferently. "Might wanna be a bit more specific."

"Where is the Pedrosa girl?" Pandabubba said through gritted teeth.

"Never met her, wouldn't know," Kimiko shrugged again and then involuntarily flinched when he raised a hand to strike her but he stopped and walked away.

"You're very lucky Mr. Young wants you unharmed," Kimiko heard him mutter and again her heart rate spiked at the mention of Chase. Just what did he have to do with all of this and why was Pandabubba answering to him? But it was good to know that for whatever reason they weren't going to be harming her, or so it seemed.

"If you do not tell me where the Pedrosa girl and her brother are I may have to try different tactics," Pandabubba told her and Kimiko looked to the ceiling as if she found it very interesting. Suddenly a male voice cried out and Kimiko's head shot around to where a man she'd never seen before a day in his life was being beaten viciously, Pandabuba watching on blank faced. He turned and looked smugly at her and Kimiko narrowed her eyes as she guessed his game. Another screamed filled her ears and Kimiko closed her eyes against the scene, turn her head away reflexively. So this man's life was in her hands and he would surely be killed, slowly, if she didn't intervene. She'd had no idea who he was or if he was even a good person but did that make any difference? There was the awful sound of breaking bones and another terrible cry that made Kimiko cry out as well. Everything stopped and Kimiko slumped over limp in the chair.

"I think she passed out," one of the men standing guard over her said.

"Well wake her up!" Pandabubba said urgently and she felt herself get poked.

"Hey," one of the two said, "wake up." Kimiko remained limp and unresponsive. "Hey, wake up," the command was repeated and she was shaken.

"I think we may have problem boss," the second man said.

"Untie her!" Pandabubba ordered urgently. "If anything happens to her," Kimiko heard Pandabubba go on, "Young will kill all of us for sure." Even when she felt herself freed from her bonds Kimiko still made no move and almost fell unsupported from the chair before she was caught and laid on the ground. "What's wrong with her?" Pandabubba asked almost frantically and no one responded. The only sound heard was the whimpers of the man who'd been beaten in Kimiko's place. "One of you buffoons do something! And shut him up!" Pandabubba ordered gruffly as he regained some of his composer. There was another thump and the whimpering stopped, Kimiko hoping the man was just unconscious and not dead.

"What should we do?" someone asked and no one answered.

"Is she breathing?" someone asked and someone came close to check. Kimiko made sure they felt and heard her breath; the thought of any of them performing CPR on her seemed unbearable.

"Yeah," whoever checked answered and Kimiko fought a sigh of relief.

"Then what?" someone else asked and Kimiko wondered how much longer she could keep this up. There were murmurs from all around her as the motley group tried to figure out what to do.

"Take her to the car," Pandabubba finally decided. "We'll driver her where Chase Young is and try to wake her along the way. It's probably just shock, typical weak female reaction." The feminist in Kimiko roared but she remained limp as one of the men picked her up. She wasn't sure if her plan had any sort of hope for working but it was the only thing she could come up with on such sort noticed. Her mind shifted to Raimundo and she hoped he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. The metallic groan of the door opening filled her ears, replaced with the noises of the night after the door finished opening. Taking a chance Kimiko cracked open an eye in search of Raimundo. She didn't see him but that didn't mean he wasn't there. Taking a mental breath for courage Kimiko prepared herself and discreetly moved her hand towards her pocket and felt the can of mace there. Making sure she was pointing it in the right direction Kimiko pulled the can out quickly and pointed, hitting the man who held her directly in the face and then proceeded to spray in every direction she could manage.

Howling in pain the man immediately dropped her but Kimiko recovered quickly and kept spraying as she ran until the can was empty and didn't take a breath or even open her eyes until she was further away. The confusion and chaos she created gave her a chance to bolt. But to where? She didn't want to risk leading them back to where the car had been because she was unsure about where or what Raimundo was doing. So instead she bolted for the trees directly in front of her only to hear a familiar shout to her left and she turned to Raimundo was running at her along the tree line. Relief flooded her and she ran for him. When they were within arms length Rai stopped suddenly though and coughed.

"No offence but you reek of mace," he told her and Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"So glad to see you too," she said and frown when he coughed again. "That's thanks to you," she snapped. Both looked to where the six men, plus Pandabubba were still writhing on the ground. "I guess I got them good," Kimiko shrugged and Rai bit back a laugh.

"And here I came in riding on my white horse and you didn't even need me," he said sounding disappointed. Kimiko sent him a small glare for smiling and joking so easily.

"What do we do now?" she asked but Rai was already in motion. He walked to the group and systematically knocked each man out with and effective hit to the neck.

"Pressure points," he explained, "Omi taught me."

"I think there is rope inside," Kimiko said and she jogged into the building, returning with a coil of rope that Raimundo tied used to tie the men together by their hands. He then found and used duct tape around their legs and removed all of their weapons he could find.

"That was surprisingly easy," he said once the work was over.

"I need a shower or something," Kimiko said starting to feel a bit sick from the fumes of the mace and Rai gave her a sympathetic look.

"We'll be out of here soon," he told her and then suggested she try to wash up some in the bathroom inside. Kimiko nodded but asked about Amelia before she left. "She's safe and sound," he paused, "thanks to you. Thank you so much."

Kimiko gave a tired sort of nod and then went to try and wash up. Rai watched her go, hoping that when he swept the building minutes earlier he hadn't missed any more goons hiding in the shadows. After one last quick look around he made his way back to Amelia, relief shinning from the girl's face when he saw her.

"Everything is ok," he told as he drove the car around to the front.

"Kimiko's ok?" she asked excited.

"She's bit mace sick right now but otherwise she's perfectly fine. She's a lot like you," Rai told her with a wink, "she can really take care of herself." When they pulled up to the still bound but now stirring goons Raimundo warned Amelia to stay back but that didn't stop the girl from glaring and swearing colorfully in Portuguese at her former captors. "Where did you learn to talk like that?" Rai asked her with a disapproving glare.

"From you the last time you were home," she said with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Do I even want to know what you are two are saying?" Kimiko asked as she rejoined them. She'd obviously stuck her whole head beneath the sink, her hair still dripping wet and pulled into a tight braid.

"Kimiko!" Amelia exclaimed excitedly and bounded towards Kimiko who kept her at arms length.

"Give me two seconds Amelia," Kimiko asked, "I still smell like mace." Amelia nodded and Rai looked away as he pulled out his phone and punched Clay's number. The cowboy answered on the second ring.

"Where the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you're somewhere on County Route 5 right around where Kimiko tossed out her phone," Rai said almost gleefully.

"If that's between Middle of Nowhere and I'd Shoot Myself If I Lived Here, then yeah, you're right," Clay answered and Rai laughed.

"That sounds about right," Rai told him and then gave him directions to where they were.

"You sound like you're in a considerably better mood," Clay told him.

"Amelia here safe and sound and seems to be fine despite everything that happened," Rai told him glancing back at the car. He'd stepped away from the car because Amelia had been talking energetically and loudly to Kimiko. When he glanced back his heart nearly stopped so he turned away quickly and tried to concentrate on talking with Clay. "So I need you to come and get her and keep her safe till this is all over."

"Don't you think you should call your parents?" Clay asked.

"Maybe, but I can't have the authorities knowing or being involved yet," Rai said grimly, "they've still got Kimiko's dad." Clay made a 'hmmm' sort of noise and promised to be there as soon as possible before hanging up. Rai hung up and turned almost reluctantly back to the car, hoping what he'd seen had just been a trick of limited light but because someone above was testing and taunting him, it wasn't and sure enough there was Kimiko looking totally fine and comfortable in just her bra and jacket. That wasn't completely fair, her jeans were still on and she'd buttoned two or three buttons across her bust so the actual bra was hidden but the smooth, toned lines of her stomach were clearly visible and Rai found it very hard not to stare at her exposed midsection.

"What are you wearing?" Rai almost croaked when he finally managed to speak.

"My tank top is ruined cause of the mace, and it was one of my favorites too," Kimiko answered casually. "We're going to have to stop somewhere so I can get a new top, maybe pants too. I bet I can get this jacket dry cleaned though." Rai suppressed a groan.

"Remember what I said about distractions?" Rai asked in a low voice hoping Amelia wouldn't hear or understand but the little girl was picking up on everything.

"My brother likes you," she told Kimiko with a shy grin and Rai glared at her.

"Your English has gotten better," he observed and Kimiko giggled slightly.

"Who were you talking to?" Kimiko asked leaning against the car, still not caring that Rai was having hot flashes.

"Clay," Rai said gruffly, "he'll be here soon." He looked over at Amelia and started speaking in his native tongue. "You remember Clay right?" When she nodded Rai went on. "He's going to take you and take care of you for a while. But we can't tell Mom and Dad yet."  
"They know I'm gone?" Amelia asked surprised.

"You're national news," Rai told her remembering passing a newsstand earlier that had his sister's story plastered across one of the smaller headlines.

"Then why can't we tell them?" Amelia asked. "They'll be worried and I want to go back home, or at least to Grandma and Grandpa's. Or your place. I like your place." She turned to Kimiko and switched from Portuguese to English. "Have you been to his house in Washington? Its nice, you'd like it." Kimiko was caught a bit of guard to be asked that question or to be included in the conversation at all since the two had been speaking in Portuguese up to that point.

"No, I just met your brother today," Kimiko answered.

"Really?" Amelia seemed surprised. Kimiko nodded.

"Amelia?" she asked. "About my father, did he seem to be ok? Was he hurt or anything?"

"No, he'd been there longer than I had," Amelia answered quietly. "He took care of me, even though he didn't know me. He tried to protect me. I think that's why he left so willingly. They were going to hurt me." Kimiko looked at the girl in concern and out of the corner of her eye saw Raimundo's jaw clench and his expression go dark as he looked over Amelia's captors.

"Were any of these men the ones who took you from Orlando?" Rai asked in Portuguese so Kimiko didn't understand. Amelia nodded and replied in Portuguese as well, pointing towards the group that Rai suddenly stormed over to and Kimiko caught on just in time.

"No Rai," she yelled and grabbed him.

"These bastards took my sister from her bed, had your dad and would have done what else knows to you," Rai said grimly.

"They aren't the ones responsible," Kimiko pleaded with him holding his arm. "They're just stupid henchmen."

"And that excuses them?" Rai snapped.

"No, but let the law take care of them," Kimiko pleaded. "We still need to get to my father and there's something else."

"What?" Rai asked but when Kimiko went to reply there was the sound of crunching gravel as a car approached and both spun to face it defensively but Kimiko relaxed and placed a calming hand on Rai's shoulder.

"That's Jermaine's dad's car," she told him but Rai didn't relax until he saw the three step out. Clay whistled at the sight of the men tied up neatly on the ground.

"What did that guy do?" Clay asked pointing to the one that had been tortured in Kimiko's place. Kimiko immediately grimaced and lied, saying he'd messed up and got punished for it. Rai could tell she was lying but didn't press her on it. He noticed the three new arrivals look Kimiko's new look over, Clay's gaze lingering over her for longer than Rai liked. Kimiko felt their eyes on her and she wondered at how simple men could be. Jermaine and Omi had both looked away quickly but Clay seemed slightly struck dumb so Kimiko looked over to Jermaine.

"Hey Jermaine, give me your jersey," she half commanded, half asked.

"Why?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Stop being a baby and give it to me," she demanded walking over to him, "I need something to wear till I can get a new shirt."

"What happened to yours?" he asked as he slipped off the jersey, leaving him only in his white t-shirt, and handed it over to her when she joined him.

"It smells like mace," Kimiko answered with out much detail. She had her back turned to the group, except for Jermaine who was standing even with her shoulder, but even when she slipped her jacket off she heard every man move or make some sort of noise. Glancing over her shoulder she saw all of them, even Omi who Kimiko guessed was boarder line monk anyway, look away quickly when she turned her eyes on them, catching them staring. Only Jermaine was exempt, looking in the opposite direction of her but there was a faint blush on his cheeks. "Oh please!" she yelled at them as she pulled the jersey over her head. "You all act like you're thirteen! Its like you've never seen a woman in a bathing suit before, they're basically the same thing."

"Just trying to be polite," Clay said and Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Please," she said with a gush of air. "It's a bra, not like you all probably haven't seen them before."

"Kid sister five feet away," Rai said through gritted teeth. He wasn't worried so much about Amelia but was more bothered by the fact that three other men had seen that much of Kimiko's skin, even if it had just been her back. It caused a coil of jealous to tighten within him and he suddenly wanted to beat the crap out of two of his best friends and a third man he barely knew.

"And what about you?" Kimiko asked Jermaine. "We live together. You've seen me in a towel." Jermaine seemed to be toying with an answer but silenced under a glare from Rai that Kimiko missed when she turned her attention on him. "So FBI man? What now?"

"Clay?" Rai turned to his friend. "I could use your input in this." The two began to talk and Kimiko tuned them out and wandered over to Amelia.

"You doing ok?" she asked when she reached the girl perched crossed legged on the hood of the SUV.

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "I wanna go home but Raimundo knows about stuff like this so I've got to trust him."

"So he's your favorite brother?" Kimiko asked looking over at Rai.

"Yeah," Amelia nodded adamantly. "I don't get to see him a lot but he writes me and talks to me when he calls home. I wanna be just like him when I grow up." Kimiko smiled at the girl's dream and didn't doubt that she could achieve it.

"He was so worried about you today," Kimiko told her. "His whole goal was to find you."

"And to help you," Amelia added for her.

"I think you were his main focus though," Kimiko assured her as Amelia gave yawn. "It's cold out," Kimiko commented. "Wanna sit in the car with me? Warm up a bit?" Amelia nodded almost immediately and Kimiko started up the car before climbing in the back seat with Amelia. The young girl was asleep in a matter of seconds, her head set on Kimiko's lap as a pillow. Kimiko absent mindedly ran her fingers through Amelia's hair, mimicking the soothing motion her mother had used on her when she was younger. Kimiko felt her own eyes get heavy as she thought about Raimundo and Amelia and all the two had been through today. It wasn't fair of her to ask Raimundo to continue on with her, not when he had Amelia back safe and sound. He shouldn't risk it. He should be on the next plane to Florida with her, reuniting with his worried family.

Unconsciously she closed her own tired eyes as she went over her thoughts and missed Raimundo approaching and stopping of the sight of Kimiko and his sister. Amelia did not warm up to strangers easily but was immediately comfortable and happy with Kimiko and for Raimundo that said a lot. Seeing Kimiko, as she was, looking so serene and undeniably motherly twisted Raimundo's stomach in a new and unfamiliar way, but he was certain it was a good way. His mind replaced Amelia with another small child, maybe one with his hair but Kimiko's eyes and Kimiko holding the child as tenderly as she did now with Amelia. The thoughts were so new to Raimundo as he realized he wanted to make them reality and it scared him senseless. Where was all of this coming from? Sure he found Kimiko attractive and couldn't help but flirt with her but this was something on a completely different level. Rai was brought out of his panicked musings when Kimiko finally seemed to sense him and opened sleep heavy eyes to look at him. She sat up slightly and motioned to him to be quiet.

"She passed out really quickly," Kimiko said after Rai had silently opened the door. "Can't really blame her though." Rai nodded, his eyes falling to his sleeping sister, curled tight next to Kimiko. "Rai, I was thinking," she said gaining his attention again but when he looked at her he found her eyes on Amelia, "you should stay with her." The suggestion startled Raimundo and he looked at her with calculating eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a whisper.

"There is no reason for you to keep going with me," Kimiko told him, "Amelia's safe. I'll find my father on my own. I think I know where to look now." What she said surprised him on multiple levels.

"What do you mean you know where to look?" Rai asked her looking at her oddly.

"Just something someone said," Kimiko answered vaguely. "But I meant what I said. My father is my business. You've got Amelia back safe and sound. You should take her back to your family."

"Are you crazy?" Rai asked annoyed now. "You think that I'd just abandon you now?"

"No, it's not that Rai," Kimiko shook her head. "I just think you should. And its not abandonment."

"Kimiko," Rai said in a tight, serious voice that commanded her attention. "I am not, will not, leave you now. We're in this together. Till the end. I said I would protect you didn't I?"

"But Rai," Kimiko protested but Raimundo cut her off.

"Just shut up Kimiko," Rai said bluntly and Kimiko bristled slightly. "I'm not leaving and that's final." Kimiko looked at him quizzically and then shook her head.

"I wish you would reconsider."

"I have and I'm even more determined to finish this, find the assholes behind it, and keep my promises to you," Rai told her with serious eyes and level voice. 'All of my promises,' he added silently to himself.

"I don't think you should go," Kimiko said softly and Rai was surprised she was so adamant about it.

"I'm going with you, end of discussion," Rai said firmly. Kimiko opened her mouth to argue more but Rai turned his attention to Amelia and gently woke the girl. "Hey Amelia," he said softly as his hand touched her shoulder. Amelia blinked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked in a sleep heavy voice.

"I'm moving you to another car," he told her as he reached over Kimiko and scooped the girl up. "Kimiko and I have to go," he told her as he brought her over to Jermaine's station wagon. "You remember Clay and Omi right?" Amelia gave a sleepy nod as she clung to her brother. "And this is Jermaine, he's Kimiko's best friend and I trust him, ok?" Again Amelia only nodded in response. "They're going to take good care of you." Amelia didn't nod this time but instead hugged Raimundo tighter and made a small whimpering noise. Kimiko, listening a few feet behind and felt her heart break for the little girl as she turned away. She couldn't bear to listen to the conversation a minute more. Kimiko looked at the SUV, on and waiting, and regarded it for a moment before making a decision. Moving quickly she got into the drivers seat and put the car into drive and hit the gas petal, driving away without looking back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko drove without thinking until she spotted the strip mall they'd passed earlier. Banking on the idea that Raimundo wouldn't be able to take off after her in Jermaine's car and hoping he would come to his senses and just stay with Amelia Kimiko stopped there. There was nothing high end about the mall but Kimiko didn't care. Unfortunately there weren't a lot of stores to choose from; most of the stores closed down, and the lone clothing store was clearly for teenagers. Still Kimiko was able to put together a new outfit and find a few toiletries. She stopped at a run down but adequate motel just down the road from the mall, rented a room, and parked the SUV around in back so if Rai did happen to drive by he wouldn't see it. Locking the door up tight Kimiko immediately stripped and dove into the shower, not caring that it probably hadn't been properly cleaned in ages. She instead focused on intensely scrubbing every inch of her body to get every last remnant of the mace off of her. When she was finished sometime later, finally feeling refreshed, she dried herself off quickly and dressed in her new clothes without much fanfare, putting her hair back into the braid. She did this all mechanically, trying hard not to think about all that had happened since she'd woken up that morning or what lay ahead of her.

With a heavy sigh Kimiko moved to leave the tiny bathroom, intent on getting back onto the road as quickly as possible and didn't notice the shadow waiting on the other side of the bathroom door until she stepped out and a hand was clamped over her mouth, another grabbing both arms and locking them behind her. Kimiko screamed against the hand and struggled but was overpowered as she was dragged away from the tiny bathroom area and pulled into the room, thrown on the bed, legs and arms pinned down as she stared up a visibly pissed off Raimundo.

"You stupid, stupid girl," he practically spat at her as he glared down at her. Kimiko glared back with equal fervor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked harshly and struggled to sit up but Raimundo wouldn't give her an inch. "You scared me half to death."

"I scared you?" Raimundo repeated sarcastically. "What the hell were you thinking driving off like that? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I was hoping you'd come to your senses and stay behind," Kimiko snapped at him.

"No, you hoped I would be stranded with Clay and the others. What you failed to notice were the other cars parked on the opposite side of the factory," Rai told her and Kimiko hated to admit he was right.

"Get off of me," she said instead of arguing with him more.

"No," Rai said firmly.

"Get off of me or I'll scream rape," Kimiko promised.

"And who would hear you? The guy working the desk who told me exactly what room you were in?" Rai asked her.

"He give you a key too?" Kimiko asked sarcastically and then remembered something. "I put the chain up on the door, how the hell did you get in?"

"There are ways around that kind of stuff Kimiko, I would have thought you'd have guessed that by now," Rai told her softly as he leaned down closer to her. "Now are you going to admit what you did and apologize for it?"  
"I should have tried to run you over when I left," Kimiko answered back try to ignore the fluttering her caused in her stomach as he drew closer.

"You are the most infuriating woman I've ever met in my whole life. And I haven't even known you a full twenty four hours!" Rai said looking moodily down at her.

"Well thank you," Kimiko bit back sarcastically before struggling again. "Now get off of me."

"No," Rai said firmly.

"Get the hell off of me Raimundo," Kimiko snapped.

"I should tie you up and throw you in the back of the car," Raimundo told her. "What the hell were you thinking? Why wouldn't you take me seriously? I promised you that I'd take care of you through this and I'm not giving up until we have your father back. Why is that so hard for you to accept?"

"I accept it," Kimiko told him solemnly, "but I don't want your help. I want you stay with Amelia. She needs you more than I do."

"She is a tough little girl. She's ok and I know Clay and the others will take care of her. Why won't you let me take care of you? I have the impression that you don't let anyone do that, don't let anyone get close enough to do that. I want to do that and if you run Kimiko I'm going to follow you." Kimiko turned her head away pointedly at his last statement and Raimundo got off of her, surprising her enough that she looked back at him. "It wasn't that long ago that I told you I kept my promises Kimiko," he reminded her as she stared down at her. "I thought you had accepted that." Kimiko sat up, looking down at her hands, unable to look him in the eye.

"I," she started to say but Raimundo suddenly grabbed her up and pulled her to him, silencing whatever she might have said as his lips moved demandingly over hers. Kimiko pulled her mouth away from his harshly.

"No," she told him firmly. "You can't do that." Rai studied her with careful eyes.

"Ok," he relented, "I won't. But that doesn't change a damn thing Kimiko."

"I want you to stay with Amelia," she answered.

"But I want to stay with you," he answered back immediately.

"You should stay with Amelia," Kimiko argued, "it's the right thing to do."

"I'm not leaving you Kimiko, end of discussion."

"Oh so that's how it is? Big tough FBI man gets to come in and boss me around. What about what I want? What I'm feeling?" Kimiko asked harshly as she pushed back from him.

"Fuck it Kimiko," Rai growled. "Why do you have to be so damn argumentative?"

"I am not!" Kimiko insisted not realizing she'd fallen for his trap and hated the tiny grin he sported from it. "What if I said I don't want your help," Kimiko said glaring back at him.

"I'd say I knew you were lying," Rai answered promptly.

"You assume a lot for a person I barely know."

"I never assume Kimiko. Remember? I'm big tough FBI man, I know things, I don't assume," as he spoke he closed the small distance between them and Kimiko instinctively stepped back falling back on the bed. She immediately sat up but Raimundo was level with her in a second, their faces scant inches apart. "Are you done now? Are you ready to go?"

"I'll drive you back to Amelia," Kimiko told him, "but that's the only way I'm getting in a car with you."

"Really?" Rai asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Really," Kimiko said stubbornly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chase Young watched on screen as Toshiro Tohomiko was dumped roughly into a new hold facility in the basement of the very building he was in. It was tempting to go and talk to the man but he fought the urge and continued to sit and wait in his office. It was all a waiting game now but Chase couldn't help but feel somewhat impatient. He'd waited for how long? Five years? Six? Yes, six going on seven if he remembered correctly. The time all seemed blended together around that, unpleasant, period of time. All Chase knew was that he'd awoken one day and realized that revenge was the only way he could continue on with his life. It wasn't so much revenge he wanted but retribution, for the life that was stolen from him. The only life he'd known, the one he was bred and groomed for.

His hand tightened into a fist at the thoughts of the life he'd once lived. The life that was so unjustly taken from him. But he was getting it back and would get it back ten fold. Slowly but surely everything was falling into place and soon Chase would no longer be living the disgusting life of a crime boss. Sure the job commanded power and respect but it was still below Chase. He was meant to be in the spotlight, specifically the global spotlight that would be given to him by Tohomiko Electronics.

"Soon," he spoke to the screen that held the image of the still unconscious Toshiro Tohomiko.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I hope you get pulled over by a cop so I can charge you with kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment," Kimiko growled out. Rai shrugged and kept his eyes on the road but he couldn't resist glancing in the rearview mirror to see a very annoyed and pissed Kimiko tied up tightly, but not painfully, in the backseat. Ever time he would look back Kimiko would notice and glare at him even harder, if at all possible.

"You were being stubborn," Rai said half heartedly. "After spending five minutes with you any cop would sympathize with me and probably ask me to take you back."

"You're an ass," was all Kimiko could muster to throw back at him.

"I work for the government, it comes with the territory. Now, onto more pressing matters. I am driving back into the city on instinct. You said you had some idea of where your father might be but you aren't giving me any details. So if we're heading in the totally wrong direction than it is all your fault."

"I don't know where he is," Kimiko said moodily staring out the window. "I said I had an idea, no way to know if it'll pan out."

"Care to share?" Raimundo asked.

"Care to untie me?"

"Are you going to try to knock me out again?" he asked remember the solid hit Kimiko had landed on him as he struggled to tie her up with the limited material at hand.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly," Rai repeated.

"I'd probably try to make it so you could never have children, and then I'd knock you out," Kimiko answered deadpan and Raimundo winced.

"Girl you are cruel! How many men have met that unfortunate fate at your hands? Or more specifically foot?" Rai asked glancing back in the mirror again. Kimiko didn't answer or meet his eyes, just continued to stare aimlessly out the window. "Come on Kimiko, work with me here," Raimundo pleaded and finally Kimiko turned her head back to glare at him once more.

"Let's review shall we? I woke up this morning and found myself in the middle of some crazy psychopath's game that's revenge on me and my father for reasons I still don't understand. I meet you, a seemingly nice guy who's sister is also being held captive, and things are going well enough considering the circumstances. You find out I don't have a boyfriend and suddenly believe that it's ok to just try and kiss me all the time so I get to deal with sexual harassment on top of everything else. Meanwhile we're running around New York City doing odd errands for god knows what reason all the while being chased by a 'hunter' and two mob thugs. I've been shot at more times than I care to remember, have been tasered twice, nearly raped, held captive by Hong Kong's biggest crime boss and manage to mace myself. And that's the short list. Now throughout all of this I've been listening to you and on the upside I'm not dead yet so you'll have to forgive me if I don't want to 'work with you here'. I try to do you a favor and get you out of this mess and I wind up being tied up in the back of a car. How the hell would you react Raimundo!"

There was silence for a moment before Raimundo cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Well when you put it that way," he trailed off and Kimiko groaned in frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped. "Why are you still here? I gave you an easy out, now go!"

"I want to stay," Rai said softly. "Its not that I feel obligated or anything. I'm grateful for you saving my sister. But I want to be here for you Kimiko, I want to help you." The admission surprised Kimiko who wasn't sure how to respond immediately.

"I have no idea how to read you Raimundo Pedrosa," she told him. "You've got me going in so many directions at once I have no idea what way is up and what way is down." Rai was silent and waited for her to continue. Finally she sighed and went on. "Does the name Chase Young mean anything to you?" she asked.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Raimundo answered after thinking for a moment.

"Do you remember that I told you about how there was a scandal in the company a few years back? The Vice President, also a family friend, was stealing money from the company and more importantly the workers. There was big out cry after it was discovered and even though our family was close to the family of the vice president my father had to do the right thing and pressed charges, and of course fired him. His whole family was tarnished by it. I'd grown up knowing the family well, their son was only six years older than I was so when we were the only two kids stuck together at boring corporate functions we kinda banned together. We were friends who went through things that others couldn't understand. When the scandal hit Chase was ruined too, he'd been trained his whole life to take over his father's position one day and suddenly that was gone from him. I tried to seek him out afterwards but he vanished without a trace."

"So wait a second," Raimundo interrupted. "The VP, his name was Young?" Kimiko nodded.

"And Chase Young is his son," Kimiko said softly. "I haven't heard or thought about him in ages. I mean of course all talks about the engagement was broken off as soon as the scandal hit," Kimiko couldn't get any more words out because she was suddenly pitched forward, crashing into the seat in front of her after Raimundo slammed on the brakes. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Kimiko snapped once she got her bearings back. Rai's only response was to move off to the side of the road, throw the car in park and joined her in the back seat. He picked her up from the odd position she'd landed in and sat her back on the seat, his hands resting heavily on her shoulders.

"You were engaged?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. Kimiko was shocked by his reaction and so was slow to answer.

"Never officially," Kimiko said looking back at Raimundo wide eyed. "There were talks that Chase and I could get married someday, not could but more along the lines of should, you know for the benefit of the company. But nothing ever came from it, nothing happened outside of speculation. No ring or anything. I mean I was still in high school and Chase was still learning the business. Technically we could have gotten married but my father would never have let me get married that young. And I didn't want to anyway. Chase was a friend, never anything more than that." A look that could only be called relief flooded over Rai as he sat back, releasing her and Kimiko sat up. "What the hell was that all about?" Kimiko asked him.

"Never mind it," Rai said shaking his head. "What else about this Young guy. Why do you think he has anything to do with this?"

"Oh no," Kimiko told him. "Before I say anything else you have untie me, I promise I won't hit you or permanently damage you in anyway, and then explain to me what your freak out was about." Rai shook his head and then motioned for her to turn around. Kimiko did so and almost immediately strips of cloth he'd used to tie her up slipped away. Rolling her shoulders to loosen them and cracking her wrists Kimiko looked back to Raimundo who was looking at her with heavy eyes. "So?" she pressed curious and Raimundo looked away but Kimiko was determined to stay tight lipped until he broke down and eventually he mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"I said," Rai said through gritted teeth, "that I hated the idea of you being engaged, to anyone." The answer surprised Kimiko and she looked at him oddly before laughing.

"So you were jealous?" she laughed and then gave a squeal when Raimundo suddenly grabbed her and pulled her too him, practically falling into his lap. His hands shifted to cup her face and to kiss her in a mix of gentle, firm, demanding, coaxing, and most of all passion. Kimiko was just too shocked to respond. Relatively speaking Raimundo had kissed her a fair amount in the short time that they'd known each other and each time Kimiko would stop it, thinking that it was far from appropriate and hardly the time. But now, she just didn't know what to do and when Raimundo pulled away she felt disappointment flood her body. He looked down at her and noted her confused, almost desperate look.

"Yes I was jealous," he admitted, answering her previous question. "Insanely jealous. I've been jealous every moment today that any man so much as looks at you with more than a passing glance. I was ready to beat up my two best friends because they saw you earlier when you took off your jacket off. I don't know what it is about you but the thought of any man kissing you, touching, anything just drives me crazy. And when you said engagement I just couldn't stop myself. And before you start yelling that is barbaric of me to think like that, believe me I know. But something about you just brings it out in me and I just can't help myself. Its all a natural reaction around you."

"Raimundo," Kimiko said after a moment. "This is all a little too much. I mean we don't even know each other that much,"

"I know enough," Raimundo cut her off. "And I go by my feelings more than anything else Kimiko. I see it in your eyes. You're feeling as much for me as I am for you." As he spoke a finger traced the outline of her face and Kimiko pulled back from it suddenly and Raimundo knew that he must have frightened her. "Look at me," he commanded when she averted her eyes from him.

"Rai," Kimiko whispered almost desperately still not meeting his eyes so Raimundo reached out and gently turned her face back towards him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he apologized. "But I won't take it back and I'm not asking you to respond right now. I just want you to know what I'm feeling so you can understand some of what I'm doing." Kimiko nodded and didn't say anything else even when he let go of her face. There was a long, somewhat awkward silence that Kimiko finally broke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rai asked.

"For driving away, for leaving you there," she explained. "I thought it was for," she paused, "the best." Rai smiled gently at her.

"Thank you for thinking that. For putting my family first like that." Kimiko nodded and the silence returned.

"Back to Chase Young," Rai urged her and Kimiko nodded somewhat numbly.

"When the scandal broke Chase was investigated too but it was never clear if he had anything to do with it. He basically dropped off the face of the earth. I thought for sure I'd see or hear from him after his father committed suicide."

"His father killed himself?" Rai asked and Kimiko nodded sadly.

"His wife found him and it destroyed her mentally so I guess I can understand why Chase disappeared, I mean, what did he have to be around for? After the suicide Papa had them drop the investigation against Chase." Rai was silent, processing what Kimiko had told him. He hadn't heard of Chase Young but that didn't mean that he wasn't out there, wasn't a real threat. And who knew if he was even going by the name Chase Young? Hell, the name Chase Young sounded generic enough to him. There was very distinct possibly that it wasn't the Chase Young that Kimiko had grown up with. But the way the evens of the day were going Rai had a strong inkling that their luck was just that bad that it was some shadow from Kimiko's past. The only real question Raimundo could think of was, why now?

"I think its time to go back and pay Jack a visit," Rai concluded. Kimiko nodded mutely and then her head shot up.

"After we were at the church we never read the next clue," she said as her eyes went wide with fear. She snatched her bag and pulled the PDA out of her bag with urgency but Raimundo's hand closed around the hand holding the device to stop her.

"I don't think that's something we need to stress ourselves with right now Kimiko," Rai told her.

"But," Kimiko protested only to be silenced by a forceful shake of Raimundo's head.

"If it makes you feel better read it but we aren't putting it as a priority right now," he said firmly. "We're going to go Jack and get some real answers from him."

"You think he was lying before?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, I also think Jack's an idiot that's probably in over his head," Rai answered and climbed out of the car. Kimiko followed suit and moved to the front seat.

"What do you mean by that?" Kimiko asked. "You don't think he's involved some how do you?"

"I'd put money on it," Rai said as he pulled back onto the road. "Jack has a nasty habit of getting involved with the wrong people. Remember I said earlier that he considers himself an evil genius?" Kimiko nodded and Raimundo continued. "Well, he's tried to prove that many times over the years."

"Like with the power grid?" Kimiko asked remember that Raimundo had said that Jack was responsible for the major blackout in the Northeast a few summers ago.

"That was child's play for Jack," Rai said grimly. "He was probably trying to do something else and that was all a mistake. He's made a career out of causing chaos while trying to achieve something completely different."

"Meaning?"

"Knowing Jack, he was probably trying to do something stupid and spectacular and ended up breaking the power grid. My best guess was he was probably trying to rig certain lights to go out and spell out 'Jack Rules' across the midwest or something along those lines in the remaining lights."

"You aren't serious," Kimiko asked with a scoffing laugh. Raimundo blew at some hair that had fallen to his forehead.

"I wish I was. I told you before that if he ever got his shit together he could do some serious damage. I'm worried that has finally happened."

"Jack didn't seem all that together earlier," Kimiko said speculatively. "Why do you think he has anything to do with this?"

"Because before I had to fake my death with the Heylin I found out that Jack had become a fangirl of the organization. Jack only sees the glory in things like that, not all awful things that go on with it. I'm no physiologist but Jack probably only clings to the 'evil' thing because he thinks its cool or it's a form of protection or something."

"Did you tell anyone about Jack trying to get involved with the Heylin?" Kimiko asked.

"I wish I had," Rai answered. "It was a mistake not to. But even though he can be the most annoying person in the world, deep down he's a decent guy. I approached him about it after I got out from being under with the Heylin. Tried to scare him straight. Now I'm worried I just glorified it."

"If you did it wasn't intentional," Kimiko observed. There as a heavy pause and then Kimiko asked a daring question. "There's more to how you two met, became friends, isn't there?" Rai blew out a heavy sigh and nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Like I said, we met because Clay and I got assigned to baby sit him after the power grid incident. And it's also true that we took him out to a bar and taught him how to pick up some girls. Only Jack wasn't the best learner. We'd been at for a while and needless to say I was freaking hammered, Clay too and it takes a lot to put him under. And somehow," he let another sigh and looked embarrassed, "we got the brilliant idea to get Jack a hooker." Kimiko quirked and eyebrow but said nothing else as Rai went on. "Needless to say getting the son of a senator a hooker, not our most brilliant plan in the world. And to make matters worse we almost got caught by some asshole journalist. Clay and I would have lost are jobs in the blink of an eye and it would have been impossible to continue a career in law enforcement, even in the private sector. I don't know what he did but Jack made the whole incident disappear."

"And so you and Clay are in his debt?" Kimiko asked.

"Well we were," Rai shrugged, "but then Jack got into a heap of shit and we saved his ass. Now Jack owes me and Clay for like, eternity and a day, but an odd sort of friendship has formed from it."

"What did Jack do?" Kimiko asked and Rai gave a cheeky sort of grin.

"Under the Patriot Act I'm not allowed to say."

"Rai!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"But seriously, I can't say," Rai went on. "Maybe someday when we have more time but I can't now."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Kimiko sighed and sank deeper in her seat and missed Raimundo's quick smile. That had been the first time that she had eluded that there would be anything at all between them after all of this. "You really think Jack is somehow involved with this?" Kimiko asked breaking the silence.

"If is I'm sure he had no idea what it actually was," Rai said confidently.

"Let's hope," Kimiko sighed and before she realized she was even battling to stay awake her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep, tortured thoughts of her father and Chase Young haunting her sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alright boys and girls! Tell me what you think!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all, sorry it's been so long. And this chapter is a bit short so sorry about that. Next chapter out faster than this one was. I've been distracted and busy lately so yeah, life happens, sorry.

"The Promise" (sequel to "Ever the Same") has been started so please check that out as well. With that said, please enjoy and review!

PS- I've got a poll going on my profile page. They're fun and I'm interested in what people think.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey," a gentle voice invaded Kimiko's dreams, "wake up." Kimiko dismissed it and was starting to slip back asleep when a hand touched her shoulder and she rocketed awake. "Easy," the invading voice told her and Kimiko blinked, trying to get a hold of her surrounds. She was in a car? When did that happen? And then it started coming back to her and she realized that she wasn't waking up in her bed; she was waking up in a technically stolen SUV trying desperately to find her father. She glanced to her left to confirm it and Raimundo was sitting there leaning against the steering wheel, watching her with that smug little smile that Kimiko hated and loved. It wasn't fair that he always seemed to be so steady and on top of things.

"Where are we?" she asked looking away and out the window and only then did she realize they were back in Manhattan. She turned and glared at him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Right after I told you about Jack you were pretty much out cold," Rai told her tilting his head in confusion at her anger. Kimiko glance at the clock on the radio, it was just past midnight and Kimiko couldn't believe the length of time that had passed since the day began.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep that long," Kimiko scolded.

"You obviously needed it," Raimundo told her.

"I could have taken over some of the driving," Kimiko argued, "You need to sleep too."

"I'm fine," Raimundo told her and then his smile grew smugger. "You're cute when you sleep. You're all curled up and mumble every so often." Kimiko blushed; embarrassed that he'd been watching her.

"Where are we?" Kimiko asked again looking around the upscale neighborhood.

"Like I said earlier before you passed out," Rai grinned again, "we need to talk to Jack again." Kimiko nodded and tried to straighten herself out some. She hated feeling rumpled and unkempt and since the clothes weren't exactly her size it only added to her problem. Rai noticed her fidgeting with the clothes as they climbed out of the car. As Kimiko joined him on the sidewalk and she was surprised when he pulled her hands from where they were tugging at her new clothes.

"You look fine," he told her dropping one hand but holding tight to the other and Kimiko scowled.

"I don't care how I look," she partially lied. "I just don't like these clothes all that much." Raimundo supposed he could understand why but he was certainly enjoying the sight of her. She'd traded her jeans for a pair of kaki shorts that Rai could admitted, were on the short side. On top she wore two layers that positively clung to her body, a small white t-shirt cut off the shoulder and a purple tank top with deliciously thin straps covered the, what Rai guessed was a, low cut t-shirt underneath. Kimiko fidgeted under his gaze. "All they had was a junior's store," Kimiko said indignantly trying to fight a blush that was heating her cheeks as he continued to study her.

"Well I think you look good," Rai told her squeezing her hand. "Maybe a little too good," he amended noticing that a few people, mainly guys, walking the streets were pausing, a little too long for Raimundo's liking, to give Kimiko looks. Letting go of her hand Rai instead put his arm across her shoulder, pulling her into him. "We'll get you some new clothes as soon as we can if you still want them," Rai promised her in the form of a whisper against her ear.

"So what makes you think that Jack will tell you anything?" Kimiko asked trying to divert attention from her clothes and her heavily beating heart.

"I have my ways," Rai told her and Kimiko glanced up at him, expecting to see a grin on his but instead found him looking completely serious, maybe even grim.

"Well hopefully you won't need to use any of those ways," Kimiko said trying to easy some of the tension on his face. Raimundo seemed realize this and smiled down at her.

"Yeah, hopefully," he agreed and his hand squeezed the shoulder it was resting on.

"Where will Clay take Amelia?" Kimiko wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, there are a couple of safe houses in the city that he could probably take her to," Rai answered.

"Safe houses? Like witness protection stuff?" Kimiko asked.

"Hmm," Rai mused, "yes but not so much."

"If you take her to anything having to do with the FBI aren't the obligated to report finding Amelia?"

"These safe houses kinda run on the parallels of what normal FBI does," Rai told her, not elaborating and Kimiko guessed there was nothing more he'd say on it. They walked the remaining two blocks to Jack's house in silence and when they reached the door Raimundo walked in confidently, Kimiko following half a step behind. Kimiko had expected him to walk into the basement like before but instead he bypassed the door and stated to climb the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kimiko asked in a whisper and followed him up.

"Knowing Jack," Rai answered making no attempt to lower his voice from its normal level, "he's probably curled up in his footie pajamas." Kimiko was about to scoff but the image of Jack in a one piece pajama suit was actually not all that improbable in her mind and she had to mentally prepare herself not to laugh. Raimundo moved down the hallway on the second floor and stopped at a door before opening it and peering in. There was an eerie light cast over the room and Kimiko realized it was nightlight and had to stifle a laugh and heard Raimundo give a disgusted little sigh before walking into the room and was promptly snared up in some sort of trap. Even though she knew shouldn't, Kimiko couldn't help but laugh as Raimundo hung upside down thanks to a contraception that looked to have been taken straight out of "Home Alone".

"Yeah, yeah," Rai said glaring at her and trying to reach up to undo the bindings around his ankles, "very funny now get me down." Still trying to control her laughter Kimiko moved forward to help him but a noise from downstairs made her pause and she was off like a shot, missing Raimundo's protests for being left in such a way. Kimiko barreled down the stairs and collided with Jack as he sprinted towards the door. They went down in a heap, Kimiko landing on Jack who went face first into the carpet. Kimiko quickly scrambled up and grabbed him when he tried to move towards the door again.

"Like hell," Kimiko spat and pulled him up by the back of his trench coat. "You've got some explaining to do," she told him and began dragging him back up the stairs.

"Don't make me fight a girl," Jack tried to intimidate her and grabbed hold of the railing. Rolling her eyes Kimiko released Jack's jacket and instead grabbed him by the ear which immediately stopped his struggles.

"Figures," Kimiko muttered and lead him back upstairs where Raimundo was still hanging. Kimiko pushed past him and shoved Jack towards his bed. "Sit," she commanded and with a whimper Jack complied. Kimiko then turned her attention to Raimundo and sighed, shaking her head and Raimundo sent her an annoyed look.

"Could you find time in your busy schedule to let me down?" he asked looking perturbed. Kimiko sighed again and suddenly realized that life in Japan had been so simple compared to this. After shooting Jack a warning look Kimiko moved over to Raimundo and confidently stuck a hand into his zippered pocket, missing Raimundo's small look of panic, and retrieved his pocket knife. Confidently Kimiko flipped the knife open and cut through the rope above Raimundo's ankles letting him drop to the floor in a heap. He gave her a disgruntled look as he sat up and undid the rope around his feet.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"I didn't think I had to clarify 'gently' when I asked to be let down," Raimundo told her and stood before directing his glare at Jack who folded his arms and tried to look somewhat in control. "So Jack," Raimundo said standing up and looking annoyed, "I feel as if there's something you left out of our earlier chat."

"Err, no idea what you're talking about," Jack said looking at the ceiling in a distracted manner.

"That's fine," Raimundo told him electing surprised looks from Kimiko and Jack. "But if I find out that you had even an inkling about what was going to happen to my sister I swear to God Jack, they'll never find your body and you know I can do it." Just from the sound of his voice Kimiko believed Raimundo and the look in Jack's eyes hinted that he believed it. "So I guess that's it then, aye Kimiko? We better get going," Raimundo said in a much more pleasant tone as he looked over at Kimiko. Her mouth turned into a tiny frown and looked at Jack deciding that Raimundo's tactic might not be working.

"Jack," Kimiko said in a soft but commanding voice that directed both men's attention to her. "My father is still missing and I have a pretty good idea who is behind it and even if you did have something to do with it I don't believe that you knew it was going to turn out…this badly. He's my father Jack. The only family I have and if you know something I wish that you would tell us. I just want this nightmare over." It was such a simple, impromptu statement but it was powerful none the less and Raimundo felt his admiration for Kimiko grow even more. She saw and was working on the humanity in Jack that Rai was confident existed, just didn't always seem to show.

"And also," Kimiko added a moment later. "I promise that I'll make whatever Raimundo has planned for you look like child's play." The threat could have been taken as a joke but the fire in Kimiko's eyes and the firmness in her expression had Rai thinking she might be capable of what she threatened. Well, not her specifically, but she'd certainly find a way for it to happen. Still, it was comical to hear such a threat come out of Kimiko and Raimundo's lips twitched as he tried to contain a smile. After a look of fear washed over his face Jack sighed and plucked the goggles he wore from his head, fiddling with them in his hands.

"I guess you should tell me what you already know," he finally said not looking up. Raimundo and Kimiko exchanged glances before Raimundo started in.

"Kimiko woke up this morning with a letter addressed to her, not the name she's been living under for close to five years, but her birth name. Inside was an ultimatum that if she didn't follow the enclosed instructions that her father, and eventually her as well, would be killed. The first instruction was to find me and involve me by delivering a letter marked for me in the package. That means someone knows me well enough to know that I'd be in the city. They kidnapped my youngest sister when she was visiting our grandparents in Orlando. Meanwhile Kimiko and I start on a wild goose chase picking and dropping off random items in random spots all the while ducking an assigned assassin and two thugs from the Heylin who should think I'm dead. Evidently that didn't go as planned. So we know the Heylin is involved and that's my fault, but we don't know who involved Kimiko or why. A ransom would have made sense but these people are out to torture the two of us.

We got picked up a couple of hours ago by Tubbimura and Vlad and handed over to some people who range about the level of school yard bully in the grand scheme of things but they had us anyway. Clay shows up with my buddy Omi and Kimiko's roommate Jermaine and luckily save the day. Clay knows something is up and came to New York cause he was worried about me and in the process another agent has been shot and last I heard she's in critical condition. Things are going to hell Jack but we were able to get some information about Amelia and Kimiko's father's location and had to go up to Long Island. They knew we were coming though and Mr. Tohomiko was already gone. Amelia's safe and apparently unharmed and Clay's watching her." Rai looked to Kimiko who sighed and continued on.

"The man who was watching Amelia and my father is a crime boss by the name of PandaBubba. His territory is Hong Kong so God only knows what he's doing here. He mentioned a name to me, a name I haven't heard of in years. Chase Young." Both gauged Jack's response to the name and Raimundo stepped forward.

"Alright Jack, you know him and know what's up so spill."

"Umm well you see," Jack started nonsensically and Kimiko stepped in.

"I wouldn't be surprised with you knowing who he is. Since you're practically stalking me and my father you'd know who Chase is. What I want to know is _how_ and _why_ you know Chase and how Chase is involved with this."

"Chase isn't, involved with this so to speak," Jack explained not looking up.

"But," Kimiko started to protest and Jack cut her off.

"He's the one who planned the whole thing," Jack told her in a mumble and Kimiko looked shocked.

"Chase? No, no way. Why would he want to?"

"Think that's pretty clear," Raimundo told her and then clarified with her confused look. "Revenge Kimiko, payback."

"But I still don't get it," Kimiko answered in disbelief.

"It might not have been intentional," Raimundo reasoned, "but when that scandal hit your father's company Chase got hit just as hard as his father, harder even. His father killed himself and you said that his mother was destroyed mentally. He didn't have a whole lot going on. In that situation it isn't a far stretch that he looked for someone to blame and zeroed in on your family. It might not have been intentional Kimiko, but you, or more accurately, your father and the company ruined his life."

Kimiko remained silent after Raimundo's explanation and she felt a throbbing in her temple. With a tiny groan she lifted her hands to massage the spots on either side of her head, hoping to ease some of the tension building there.

"No, you don't know Chase like I did," she finally reasoned. "I just can't believe that he could, would do something like this. He would never go after me and my poppa."

"Unfortunately it's an angle we have to look at Kimiko," Rai frowned, "until we can prove otherwise for all I know aliens could be behind the whole thing. Until we find out the truth, anything is possible."

"So it's possible that Chase could be an innocent pawn in all of this? Or an unwilling player?" Kimiko reasoned and Raimundo frowned again.

"I guess, innocent until proven guilty, but you've got to try to at least wrap your head around the notion that he may be responsible for this." Kimiko nodded again, still rubbing her temples and Raimundo's frowned changed to one of doubt to one of concern. "You ok?" he asked her stepping closer putting a hand on her arm and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, just a headache," Kimiko explained.

"There's aspirin in the bathroom," Jack said standing up and Raimundo shot him a look that clearly said 'sit back down'.

"If you don't mind me going in there its ok if I get it," Kimiko said diplomatically and Jack gave a tiny nod before telling her what door the bathroom was behind. Rai gave her hand a squeeze as she left and turned back to find Jack looking at him with a questioning, almost accusing look.

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"Thought she had a boyfriend," Jack said mockingly recalling their conversation earlier in the day. Rai grinned stupidly.

"Turns out she doesn't," he said in a tone that clearly told Jack that something was going on between the two.

"No fair!" Jack protested. "I've been a fan of her and her company for years! Why the hell is she interested in you?" Jack had stood and was pointing an accusing finger near Raimundo's face.

"I can't help it if women can resist my charms," Rai said with a pointing a finger towards his face as if something was spelled across it and Jack was an idiot for not seeing it.

"Why you," Jack growled getting even closer and Kimiko came in that moment and saw the two scant inches from one another, apparently pointing at Raimundo's lips.

"I don't even want to know," she said startling the two boys badly. "Ha!" Kimiko said giving a some what victorious laugh. "Finally caught you off guard," she said with a grin that fit better on the Cheshire cat and then glanced between the two, looking thoughtful. "Huh, Raimundo gave me the distinct impression today that he was straight. Guess I judge that one wrong." Jack let out a hoot of laugher.

"She thinks you're gay," he teased and Raimundo fumed.

"We are way off topic here," he said with a warning look at Jack.

"Ok, ok, but one thing first," Jack said and turned his attention to Kimiko. "You're single right?"

"I don't like where this is going," Kimiko said dryly and folded her arms across her chest.

"That's a yes?" Jack wanted to know and Kimiko sighed.

"That's a yes," she replied hoping to speed things up so they could get back on track.

"Great! So you wanna go out sometime?" Jack asked eagerly. Kimiko shot Raimundo a look.

"I thought you said he didn't know how to pick up girls."

"Hey!" Jack's indigent cry went unnoticed.

"Yeah, he's pretty damn hopeless. Years under my tutelage and the direct approach is the only thing he can manage," Raimundo shrugged.

"What have you been telling her?" Jack wanted to know with a whine.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I'm just not interested in dating right now," Kimiko said shaking her head and missed Raimundo's brief, somewhat crestfallen look. "Especially not with a person who may be responsible for my father's kidnapping," she added as an afterthought.

"Point taken," Jack said glumly.

"Now if we could focus," Raimundo interrupted. "We need to figure out what the next step is, we need to confront Chase."

"I should also tell you Rai," Jack broke in and Raimundo gave him his full attention and Jack suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "Umm, well, you see, Wuya is involved to." There was a heavy pause before Raimundo let out a sigh that slightly lifted the bangs off of his forehead.

"Well that explains a lot," he said grimly tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

"Who or what is Wuya?" Kimiko wanted to know looking between the two.

"Wuya is the person who I suspected to be the head of the Heylin," Raimundo explained looking over at Kimiko. "When I was under she became my main focus," Rai told her looking away, almost uncomfortably, missing Kimiko's frown, "and when it was over, I had enough evidence to put her away for a long while but she got out on a technicality." Raimundo suddenly looked hard at Jack. "How convenient that she knew that I was alive and where I was," he said accusingly.

"Hey I'm not that stupid!" Jack protested. Raimundo rolled his eyes and looked to Kimiko who was studying him, then looked away hurriedly when he noticed her staring.

"What?" he asked and Kimiko just shook her head.

"Nothing, just thinking," she said in a distracted manner and looked back at Jack. "So Wuya and Chase are in league together?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Wuya was out of the loop for a while thanks to Rai and when she came back not only was her reputation shaky from getting locked up, even if it wasn't for that long, but Chase had also swept in as soon as she was gone. Filled her spot nicely."

"Really?" Raimundo asked surprised, none of the reports he'd been reading recently on the Heylin has mentioned that. Jack nodded again and seemed to read Rai's mind.

"Yeah, you might want to look into that new contact the FBI has in with the Heylin," he advised and Raimundo swore softly.

"Ok so Wuya is the former head of the Heylin, but Chase apparently took over. And?" Kimiko prodded.

"And both have sever grudges against us with the resources to pursue revenge," Raimundo said shortly and Kimiko frowned at him.

"But that makes no sense," she insisted. "There is no logic behind it. Why would a person take so many risks putting us on this, on this treasure hunt? Why put us through all of this when they could simply pull a trigger and end it all?"

"Because people like this don't think logically Kimiko," Raimundo said his voice tight, his mind processing. "They've got a goal in mind and its torturing us." Kimiko opened her mouth to object but Raimundo beat her to it. "Again, Kimiko, these people are sick in the head. Logic does not apply to them."

"So you've got this all really planned out. But why now? Its been years since what happened with Chase and my father's company."

"Maybe he needed time to plot," Rai shrugged. "Maybe he didn't have the resources before. Maybe he's been living in a cult since he disappeared from your life and he escaped before he had to drink the koolaid. I have no idea Kimiko but there is something that you have to get through your head. This is real, you and your father are in real danger and you need to start accepting that this is happening and your life is on the line." He watched her stiffen with his last words and he hated to be so harsh but he had to get her thinking on the danger.

"Alright, fine," she said begrudgingly after a moment folding her arms across her chest. "But there is one more thing I want to know," she said and turned her attention to Jack. "What, if this is some elaborate plan of revenge, does our scavenger hunt have to do with any of this?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You honestly think that Amelia is going to be safe at your house?" Clay asked as they drove through the streets of Queens.

"You're worried that your safe houses might be compromised right?" Jermaine asked. "And you're worried about Amelia's safety being reported too early right?"

"Yeah," Clay agreed and glanced back to where the girl was curled up on the back seat; sound asleep next to Omi who was keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Well, then my parents' place is perfect," Jermaine said with a firm nod. "My mom and dad would die before they put a kid in danger. If we explain that it's for Amelia's safety then they'll agree to keep her safe, happy, and secret."

"I've got no reason not to trust you," Clay trailed off.

"I sense a but," Jermaine finished breaking at a red light.

"What about butts?" Omi asked and Jermaine sent Clay a sideways look that Clay brushed off.

"Its nothing Omi," Clay said with a shake of his head. "Just talking about what the best thing to do next is."

"I was wondering that as well," Omi agreed. "After we have gotten Amelia to safety will we be rejoining Raimundo and Kimiko?" It was a perfectly good question, one that Clay had considered as well. They'd been in the process of discussing such matters when Kimiko had suddenly driven away. Clay had never before seen Raimundo look the way he did when he watched Kimiko drive off. It was a mixture of controlled rage, anger, annoyance, and most overwhelmingly- concern. Surprisingly Raimundo had remained somewhat calm, walking over to the tied goons in search of keys. Follow his orders Clay had placed and anonymous call to the police saying that something was going on in the woods where the factory was located. They'd left the Hong Kong crime boss's lackeys tied up in the factory and both Raimundo and Clay were confident that they wouldn't talk. After all, anything that they would say would be self incriminating. Unfortunately PandaBubba was going to be recognizable and even if only the local cops were involved it would be a matter of time before someone recognized the man's distinctive features. Therefore Pandabubba had taken a trip to the same motel that Kimiko had stayed in. If he didn't hear otherwise from Raimundo by noon of the next day another anonymous call would take place and he'd be found. Clay wanted to find Raimundo again, help end all of whatever this was but he'd made a promise to keep Amelia safe. Also, he had no way of finding Raimundo.

"Listen," Jermaine interrupted Clay's thoughts. "This is something we can discuss when we get to my parents." He looked straight ahead out of the windshield. "There's some stuff I should show you guys before we decide on anything else." Clay looked at him oddly.

"You know something we don't?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Jermaine nodded. "I don't know what you know so I can't assume anything but Kimiko and Raimundo gave me some papers earlier today and it should effect your decision." Clay nodded and didn't press as Jermaine turned down a final street and into a short driveway. "One more thing," he warned as he cut the engine, "my mom's going to insist on feeding you so you better have a huge appetite." Clay grinned.

"Think I can manage that."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko was numb with disbelief as she stared at the screen before that projected images of a project that Jack had been explaining to them. Raimundo, on the other hand, was furious and moved quickly Grabbing Jack quickly up by the openings of his jacket Raimundo pulled him from the computer chair he was sitting in and slammed him harshly against the cement wall of the basement they were in.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" he practically roared and gave Jack a shake. "What in the hell were you thinking? What the fuck could have been going through your mind?" Raimundo asked and Jack tried to knock Raimundo's hands but was unsuccessful. "Answer me!" Raimundo demanded.

"Raimundo stop it," Kimiko said from behind him. Raimundo glanced over at her but didn't slacken his grip on Jack. "There isn't anything you can do now. What's done is done. Jack can't take back that he did this."

"But I didn't do this!" Jack protested and brought the two's attention back to him.

"I think it's pretty damn obvious that you did," Rai growled.

"No," Jack insisted. "I might have thought it up. I even went far enough to build a prototype but it was never working. I don't know how but someone got their hands on it and made a working model." Raimundo's eyes bore into Jack before finally letting go of him and stepping away as if he were disgusted to be that close to him.

"Well congratulations Jack," Raimundo said mockingly stepping back further. "You finally get to fulfill your wish of being an evil genius."

"I didn't want _this_," Jack insisted almost desperately.

"Then what did you want Jack?" Kimiko asked angrily. "What the hell did you think was going to happen?"

"It was never meant for use in America," Jack said sounding slightly helpless.

"And that makes it ok?" Kimiko shouted at him. Jack shook his head.

"That's why I abandon it," he explained.

"I'm so glad your conscious finally caught up with you," Kimiko spat sarcastically. "So what now?" she pressed on.

"Listen," Jack tried to explain. "When I thought this up I thought it would be used in, you know, some third world country. A form of non-violent, physiological warfare. It could have saved lives on both ends."

"Doesn't really fit in to your evil genius scheme now does it?" Kimiko bit out bitterly.

"Hey, I might be an evil genius but I'm not heartless. I thought it out and realized that it would only make things worse and that's why I abandon it."

"Apparently not Jack," Raimundo snapped coming to life again. "If what you say is true and there is a working model out there then," he broke off.

"Then we've been helping set it up this whole time," Kimiko finished and looked back at the image on the oversized computer screen mounted on the wall in front of her. The item being shown looked so innocent, so nondescript. Kimiko knew that if she saw it on the street she'd pass it by without a second glance. Out of sight, out of mind.

She peered closer at the image, only when she really narrowed her eyes, and focused hard did the tapestry of computer and wireworks begin to show. So innocent, so everyday, so average…just like everything else they had place in the city today. And even if someone found them, displaced them, Jack had said it wouldn't matter and she believed him.

Sudden she felt sick.

'Oh dear God,' she wondered, 'what had they done?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Indeed, what have Raimundo and Kimiok done? Evil little cliff hanger there for you.

God, I can't believe I haven't updated this story in so long, sorry about that. I've just been caught up with other things.

As some of you have notice "The Promise" (sequel to "Ever the Same") is out. However, I've got to admit I was a bit disappointed by the turn out on that one. First chapter is kinda slow, yeah, I'll admit that but things will pick up soon. I'm going to avoid writing fight scenes/showdowns cause I suck at them but hopefully I can still keep you all on the edge of your seat.

As for this story we are quickly approaching a climax. Ideally I will finish this before New Years. Realistically….errr not as sure. I'm packing up and leaving Tokyo for good in, holy crap, only 20 days left!!! Things didn't work out as well here as I would have hoped so I'm heading back to Tampa for a while, get through the holidays with my family and then eventually, hopefully head for NYC. Here's hoping.

So please, review and tell me what to think. (On "The Promise" too please?) 


	15. Chapter 15

Shorter chapter but I wanted to get it out. Just about ten pages long. Hope you all enjoy it and hope you had an awesome holiday!!! Mine was, well mine was freaking crazy. I got back to the states on the 20th (a Thursday) after a twelve hour flight. Landed in Atlanta where my bro and sister live, stayed there till Saturday when the three of us plus my brother's girlfriend piled into the car for what was suppose to be a seven hour drive but turned into nine. Got to Tampa and spent Christmas with my loving but suffocating mother and insane grandmother. My father took me fishing and I love him for it. Then late on Thursday we (all seven of us) took a flight up to DC for a wedding. I hate flying in groups and my mother and sister are both deathly afraid of flying so that's super fun (note sarcasm).

The wedding was nice but further proof of my immediate and extended family's insanity.

I also got blindsided when an offer came in to buy my horse. I have no desire to sell him but wondered if maybe it was the right thing to do.

So, I'm currently still dealing with those that joyful issue while spending more time in Atlanta. My sister and I went to a fun party on New Years but I'm so ready to just get somewhere and settle. My parents drive up from Tampa this weekend to spend time with me and the other sibs and then I drive back with them on Monday. I'm exhausted and so ready to get settled in somewhere, anywhere.

I'm counting down the days till New York…..sigh.

Alright, sorry, enough bitching, onto the story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack Spicer knew that genius had a heavy price. Not all genius thoughts were good but often they were necessary. Didn't the scientist working on the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki regret what they did? But hadn't it been necessary to end the war quickly and effectively? Or at least that's what some people thought. Would history look on him in the same way? His technology could revolutionize non-violent warfare. How many lives could be saved on the battlefield?

But at the same time his technology targeted the whole general population, not just the military. Did that make it ok? Was that fair?

The technology was simple to look at but actually extremely complex. It had taken nearly a full two years from the day of its conception to make a working prototype. Made to look like everyday items, things you would see and never give a second thought to, the computer chips were powerful despite their size.

The wave sent out from the activated chips bounced off of everything and anything electronic or computerized and delivered a crippling blow, disabling the devices. In a world where even the most undeveloped of countries were reliant on electricity and computers the chips were amazingly frightening. Unlike viruses that needed to be planted these chips stood alone and attacked from the outside. The power surge disabled and blew the devices it came in contact with. Granted, the further you were from the epicenter the less the damage was but if a toaster was with five hundred feet of the actual chip…lets just say you wouldn't have a balanced breakfast. That's why in even in a small city the chips would be debilitating, maybe even deadly. That's why Jack initially abandoned the project.

Again, he was an evil genius and future ruler of the world, but he wasn't heartless. And who wanted to rule a destroyed world?

But the thrill of development had caught up with him and he continued on with his invention and improved it and made it even more powerful. That was around the time he managed to weasel his way into Chase Young's life and tried to impress the criminal master mind with the ideas he had for the super powered chip. Chase hadn't seemed interested in Jack or his ideas at the time but now Jack knew that Chase had been playing him, using him.

The chip prototype was gone and made into a working model.

The working chip had been duplicated and put into items, placed strategically around the city. If the chips went off in a city like New York…you didn't need to be a genius to know that meant trouble.

A shit load of trouble.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Jermaine warned, despite the hour, his mother was waiting with a freshly prepare, full blown, home cooked meal. Even the exhausted Amelia managed to wake up and help herself to the buffet laid out and waiting for them. Jermaine's mother tended to each of them but much to Clay and Omi's surprise didn't ask once what was going on, just made sure they were all happy and eating their fill and when she noticed that Amelia was all but falling asleep in her food she ushered that the girl upstairs for a bath and bed. It was only then that Jermaine's father, who'd been mostly silent since they arrived, finally started to press for some answers.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked when Amelia was gone. Jermaine looked to Clay who was trying to force down a particularly large bite of lasagna. Everyone paused and waited.

"Well sir," Clay finally said after many long moments, "that's something that I'm not sure if I can share." Jermaine's father regarded Clay with piercing eyes and Jermaine broke in as he reached for another roll.

"Dad's an ex-cop," Jermaine stated simply and Clay inwardly grimaced. There was always some sort of tension between cops and the FBI whenever a case was being worked on and even though this wasn't a case parse but there was still some underlying tension that increased when Jermaine added. "And Clay's with the FBI. Just thought we should get that over with."

"What should that matter?" Omi asked after a pregnant pause. Clay looked uncomfortable.

"Omi was it?" Jermaine's father asked and continued on after Omi nodded his head in answer. "Well Omi, FBI agents and cops don't always get along."

"Why?" Omi asked looking critical.

"Its kinda complicated Omi," Clay answered diplomatically.

"Well that's just ridiculous," Omi said loftily. "Aren't both the police and FBI in the business of law enforcement? Public safety? It shouldn't matter where they come from or who they work for as long as their job is done in the end."

"Here, here," Jermaine chorused and shrunk under a glare from his father. "What?"

"I agree with you, but unfortunately it's not always that simple," Jermaine's father went on and before he could protest Jermaine's mother came back into the room.

"Well he's absolutely right," she said agreeing with Omi as she reentered. "And I'll hear nothing more about it. Is that understood?" The four men in the room nodded quickly under her fierce look. "Good, now Jermaine," she said turning towards her son, "we do need to know some of what's going on."

"I can give you the basics Mom," Jermaine consented, "but like Kimiko told me, the less you know the better."

"Kimiko's involved with this? Well where is she? Is she alright?" Jermaine's mother asked urgently.

"She's with a friend of mine mame," Clay told her. Jermaine's mother and father exchanged looks.

"Is your friend also with the FBI?" Jermaine's father asked.

"Yes sir," Clay answered with a nod.

"Alright, just what is going on?" Jermaine's father asked again impatiently.

"It's very complicated sir," Clay repeated, "and probably in your best interest and the interest of your family that you know as little as possible."

"That's not a satisfactory answer," the older man told Clay.

"We know that Amelia is the little girl missing from her grandparents' home in Florida," Jermaine's mother added in as she began to clear dirty dishes. "I do not mind keeping her here if it is to keep her safe but I need information to know that it is the right thing to do."

"The people who took Amelia are trying to hurt Raimundo, Amelia's older brother," Clay explained. Seeing their confused looks Clay went on. "Kimiko's father has also been involved and he is still missing."

"Kimiko's father?" Jermaine's mother questioned surprised. "I haven't heard anything about that."

"I'm not sure anyone outside of a few closest to him knows," Jermaine told her. "Kimiko and Raimundo are out still looking for him."

"Why are they looking for him? Seems to be a job for the law," Jermaine's father observed.

"Raimundo is the law," Clay said simply.

"And Kimiko certainly is not," Jermaine's father answered back. "Isn't Kimiko's father supposed to be in Japan? And how are Kimiko and Raimundo connected in all this?"

"We don't know much outside of the fact that both have been targeted together," Clay replied. "They haven't told us much, just the bare minimum but I know that Raimundo wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't entirely necessary."

"So Amelia is still in danger? Why not turn her back over to her family and the authorities?" Jermaine's mother asked.

"Raimundo has some sort of plan and doesn't want people to know that Amelia is safe yet," Clay said. "If we brought her to her family or the FBI then the whole world would know and Raimundo doesn't want that yet." Clay's phone, placed on the table top, began to buzz and vibrate and Clay quickly snatched it up. Glancing at the screen he looked back at the group.

"Excuse me," he said and stood to leave the room.

"Most likely Raimundo," Omi observed when Clay was gone. The room waited in silence, trying to make out the conversation Clay was having with little success. A few minutes later Clay came back in looking grim.

"We've got a problem."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko didn't know what to do to placate Raimundo, nor was she convinced that she wanted to. The man was still pacing, muttering quickly in Portuguese and Kimiko knew it was all he could do not to attack Jack. Kimiko was simply concentrating on not being sick to her stomach as her head pounded with a renewed headache, her early dose of Advil not touching it.

"Just stop pacing," Kimiko snapped irritably thinking that maybe that would be at least a small way to stop the increasing pounding. Raimundo did stop pacing momentarily then turned, walk towards a plaster wall and put his fist through it.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shouted jumping up from where she sat and rushing towards him.

"Hey!" Jack shouted in protest which was the completely wrong thing to do. Raimundo turned a dark glare at the red head who immediately shut up.

"That was stupid," Kimiko scolded as she pulled Raimundo over to a sink stuck in a corner, turned on the tap and ran his hand underneath it. "Jack make yourself useful and get me a first aid kit," Kimiko ordered and Jack, thankful for an excuse to leave the room scrambled up the stairs. He briefly toyed with the idea of just running away completely but knew that would only make things worse. Kimiko was busying herself with picking stubborn bits of plaster from Raimundo's hand. "Just what the hell were you thinking punching a wall?" she asked and stuck Raimundo's hand under the water again.

"It was either Jack or the wall," Raimundo said grimly. He paused and swore loudly again.

"Enough of that," Kimiko snapped again. "It sucks, this whole thing really, really sucks but we need to figure out what to do next."

"Murdering Jack is the top of my list," Raimundo spat.

"He made a stupid mistake."

"Why are you defending him?" Raimundo asked irritably.

"Because the way you talked about him earlier I know he wouldn't have done this intentionally," Kimiko said and shook her head. "But I just can't believe that Chase would be behind this either."

"Start believing," Raimundo said shortly.

"And you don't think that woman, that Wuya or whatever the hell her name is, had anything to do with this?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Raimundo agreed, "but you need to get Chase Young off of the pedestal you have him on." Kimiko sighed.

"I don't know what to do Raimundo," Kimiko said in a weary voice. Raimundo paused in his anger at the tone of her voice. He sighed, suddenly as tired as she sounded and put his good arm around her waist and pulled him against his chest.

"We'll figure something out," he promised as he rested his chin on her head. Kimiko sighed, wanting to believe his words but nagging doubt and worry chewed at her insides. Just how the hell could they work this out? And what the hell did it have to do with her and her father?

"Umm," Jack interrupted nervously as he held the first aid kit Kimiko had requested. The two pulled apart, neither in much of a rush as Kimiko dropped Raimundo's hand and took the box.

"Alright Spicer," Raimundo said hopping on a nearby near by stool and let Kimiko clean and wrap his hand. "Speak, how the hell do we fix this?"

"Well, technically there should be a failsafe device installed but since I didn't do the installing then there is no way to know if it's actually there," Jack explained nervously.

"If there was a failsafe where would it be and how do we get to it?" Rai asked irritably.

"If a person was smart enough," Kimiko interjected, "there would be two. One within the internal workings and one that was standalone." She stood back from Raimundo after she finished her patch up job. Raimundo flexed his hand to test the bandage and thanked Kimiko. She muttered a soft 'don't mention it' but her eyes were on the still glowing screen Jack had pulled up for them. On it was the model of the first device they'd found in the Central Park dig. Jack claimed it was his original prototype made functioning, stolen from his lab and apparently now buried in Central Park. Jack couldn't say by who or when the technology had been stolen but it had been and now it was in use in New York City.

The plan was brilliant really, if you looked at it from a certain angle, demonic if you looked at it from another. The technology was advanced and Kimiko was impressed that Jack had been able to make a functioning model here in his Podunk lab. Even if he hadn't Chase certainly had the brains to work it out. Kimiko sighed and realized Raimundo was right, she really needed to start looking at the possibility that Chase really was the one behind all of this.

Looking harder at the screen Kimiko was amazed again by technology in general, that such a tiny, harmless looking thing could cause such potential damage. And she and Raimundo had helped make it happen by playing the role of delivery boys and keeping the hands of those behind it clean. She still didn't understand the scavenger hunt that they'd been sent on but knew Raimundo was right; someone was out to torture them. The image on the screen continued to flicker ominously at her and she knew that if she passed such a thing just lying on the street that she would never give it a passing glance, out of sight and out of mind right? And they'd spent the day hiding wonderfully camouflaged items all over the city, strategically really, and made the two run the risk of being caught. But what if they had been caught doing something in all of this? What if they had been killed by the hunter?  
"Jack?" Kimiko asked catching the two boys' attentions and Raimundo could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Yeah?"

"What would happen if one of these things didn't make it to where Raimundo and I were supposed to leave it?" Kimiko asked. "What happens then?"

"Well, ok," Jack said slowly. "Let me think for a second." The two allowed him that but Raimundo's leg bounced impatiently on the floor as they waited. "Ok." Jack finally said after what seemed to be an eternity for Raimundo. "Remember what I said before?" he asked and even though the two nodded in agreement Jack went on as if they were clueless. "These devices," he said pointing at the screen, "were designed to be inconspicuous so they could be placed easily and get their job done. When placed strategically and after the trigger is set off these items will cause chaos. In one great pulse they'll start a chain reaction. The burst of energy that these little suckers will put off will not only cripple the electric grinds closes to them they will continue setting other grids off in a dominos effect if they original devices are set up correctly and in the right spots at the right time. My prototype was only strong enough to take out the grids within one mile but with so many others out there, even at a mile they could still cause some damage.

Now, the electricity would be bad enough but with reserve generators, power cells, nuclear power, and so and so forth, people can function without the power lines we see every day. But my invention was designed to go beyond normal electricity. Theses babies are made to take out computers, the internet, anything and everything digital or with a computer chip."

"Yes, we know this Jack," Raimundo said irritably. "You've made these tiny computer bombs, for lack of a better term, to catch a whole populous unaware. With the way that even third world countries run now a days you take out a cell phone and a computer, people are helpless. And you found a way to do that without blowing places up. Kudos to you."

"Like I said before," Jack tried to defend himself. "This wasn't supposed to happen in America."  
"But America is the worst possible place for this to happen," Kimiko growled out. "Think of the chaos this will cause _globally_ not just nationally."

"I know, I know," Jack sighed.

"But what happens if they aren't where they are supposed to be when they're set off?" Kimiko asked again. "Could they cancel each other out maybe?"

"In theory maybe," Jack said looking proud, "but I designed it so that wouldn't happen. If two signals cross each other then they'll simply bounce over the other. That took me months to work out."

"I'm so proud," Raimundo snapped and Jack looked guilty. "So they Heylin have their hands on this," Raimundo said sliding off of his stool to join Kimiko in looking at the screen, "the question is why? They aren't the type to go around cause problems unless there is something in it for them."

"You're kidding me?" Kimiko asked. "I would have thought that was obvious."

"Enlighten me," Raimundo asked her.

"Well, blackmail of course," Kimiko said sounding confident. "They'll take this to the government."

"And why would the government believe this threat? They get hundreds if not thousands of threats everyday and this does not sound creditable. It sounds like a movie script."

"Well they'd probably drop Jack's name right?" Kimiko said looking over her shoulder at the pale man.

"Jack would you fess up to this?" Rai asked without looking around.

"Not in a million years," Jack said adamantly.

"But," Kimiko started to protest but Raimundo cut her off.

"And they wanted us to plant the devices, that would erase their fingerprints off it," Rai told her. "If they wanted credit, they'd leave their mark."

"Then what do you think?" Kimiko asked sounding annoyed.

"They're controlling the chaos," Raimundo said simply. "They're controlling it, there is someway they are benefiting from it." He shook his head. "We're over our head here Kimiko."

"What about my father?" Kimiko asked quickly.

"We'll figure something out, I'm not saying we call in the troops just yet, but we need to figure something out." He looked from her to the screen before adding, "And fast."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After calling Clay and giving him an update on what Jack had revealed Raimundo rejoined Kimiko and Jack in the basement. Kimiko was flipping somewhat lazily through some of Jack's notes as Jack looked on nervously and Raimundo soon realized why.

"The next page has from interesting stuff on some virtual reality goggles I'm working on," he told her.

"Are you honestly plugging your inventions now?" Kimiko asked sounding annoyed unaware the Raimundo was looking on. "I thought you said you were showing me your notes on the computer chips" Kimiko said sounding a looking angry.

"I just thought you'd appreciate it," Jack told her leaning closer over her. Kimiko stood up and glared hard at the red head.

"You've got two seconds to back off Jack," she warned, "you're on thin ice as it is at the moment. It's all I can do to keep Raimundo from punching you. You're lucky it was the wall and not you earlier. Now, the only thing I'm interested in the moment is figuring out how to undo the mess that _your_ creation has gotten me and Raimundo into." Jack looked slightly crest fallen but Kimiko wasn't one to be fooled by puppy-dog pouts. "Knock it off Jack and get me those notes," Kimiko practically barked out. Raimundo didn't try to fight his smile as he descended the last few steps into the basement and joined Kimiko, putting an arm around her waist.

"Keeping him in line?" Raimundo asked as Jack disappeared into another room.

"I'm missing something," Kimiko said mostly to herself as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You're smart with stuff like this," Rai said tightening his arm around her waist, "we'll figure this out." Kimiko brought a hand up and rubbed her eyes.

"We're running after out of time Raimundo," she said sounding a bit panicked. She looked at a clocked posted on the wall. "It's almost two am. I got the package around seven and the clock started before nine. We're really running out of time and we have no clue where my father is. What will happen if we don't figure something out?" Raimundo answered by pulling her closer and wrapping both arms around her so she was pressed to his chest.

"We'll figure it out," Raimundo promised as he squeezed her close. "We started this together and we'll finish it together." He felt Kimiko stiffen in his arms.

"Start?" she asked and pulled back.

"What?" Raimundo asked confused and let her pull back.

"Jack!" Kimiko shouted and Jack hastily reappeared in the doorway.

"What?"

"How does this start?" Kimiko asked urgently.

"What?" Jack asked again.

"My sentiments exactly," Raimundo said and earned a glare from Kimiko.

"In your plans how did you set this all off? Where did you need to be? How close? How Jack? What is the trigger?" Kimiko demanded.

"Umm well," Jack started to say and Kimiko broke in.

"Is it the last device?" Kimiko snapped and then looked over her shoulder at Raimundo. "We haven't gotten that one yet, it could be a bargaining chip," Kimiko told him.

"Well, the last one is important but it wouldn't be the trigger, that wouldn't make sense," Jack said in a small voice.

"Then what is it Jack?" Raimundo asked.

"There is no way to know," Jack said honestly.

"There has to be someway," Kimiko said shortly and then shook her head. "I agree, I don't think it would be one of the actual items, but the way this is all set up it has to be something."

"What about that website?" Raimundo asked. "Do you think you guys could trace that?"

"If I had the right equipment," Kimiko told him and then looked at Jack. "What about you? What do you have?"

"Tracing a website," Jack cracked his knuckles, "child's play."

"Then why didn't you mention that before?" Raimundo asked irritably.

"You guys haven't mentioned anything about a website," Jack said defensively and watched as Kimiko pulled out her PDA, pulled up the website and found it unchanged except for the continuously changing clock, and handed it over to him. "This is what you guys have been working off of all day?" Jack asked turning the PDA over in his hand. "Nice technology," he observed.

"Focus," Kimiko snapped her fingers at him.

"Well, you know this could be it," Jack observed.

"Could be what?" Raimundo asked sounding annoyed.

"This could be your trigger," Jack said and navigated the website Kimiko had pulled up. Still focused on the tiny screen Jack moved over to one of his many desks, opened a drawer, and pulled out, what was to Raimundo at least, a nondescript black box. Jack never took his eyes off the screen as fingers flew across buttons on the device, pausing briefly to plug the box into the PDA.

"He's right," Kimiko whispered to Raimundo excitedly. "It would make sense, there could even be a tracer on that and," Jack suddenly interrupted her.

"Sorry, this isn't it," he said plainly.

"What?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"It's the right theory, its solid," Jack agreed, "and I'd put money on that its right. But it isn't this device. There is nothing on here that indicates it's what we're looking for."

"But, then what?" Kimiko said looking frustrated before that looking changed to one of shock and understanding followed by frustration. She swore loudly and looked at Raimundo. "We have to go back."

"Go back where?" Raimundo asked immediately nervous as to what she was talking about.

"Back to my apartment, back to my laptop," she said urgently. "I'm sure they thought we would have it with us," Kimiko reasoned. "It could be important," Kimiko told him grabbing the material of his shirt. Raimundo hated to backtrack but knew she was right.

"You stay here," he told her, "I'll go back for it."

"No, I'm going with you," she said firmly looking determined.

"You'll be safer here," he told her.

"We're staying together," Kimiko argued. "After everything you said earlier about staying together and finishing this you're going to try to go off on your own? No way, we're going together." Raimundo looked like he wanted to argue but didn't.

"Ok alright," he consented with a smile at her and then looked at Jack. "I'm sending Clay over. You and him are going to go and get the last computer chip. Alright?" Even though he posed it as a question there was no room in Rai's voice for disagreement. Jack nodded though he looked annoyed.

"You know where it is?" Kimiko asked.

"I think so," Raimundo nodded and then told her his thoughts on the clue and Kimiko nodded that it made sense but double checked the clue while Raimundo called Clay again. When he rejoined her she smiled and grabbed her bag.

"Let's do this."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They didn't wait for Clay to come; put faith in that Jack would stay put. After a few whispered words to Jack Rai assured Kimiko that Jack would stay put and the look on Jack's face had Kimiko convinced as well. After Raimundo did a quick scan in and outside of the car before allowing them to get in and drive off back towards Kimiko's apartment. Kimiko shifted impatiently in her seat as Raimundo easily navigated the streets, following Kimiko's somewhat unsure directions. They made it there with only two wrong turns and Kimiko eagerly keyed them into her building. The lobby was empty and they opted for the stairs, Raimundo leading their way, gun securely placed in his pocket and easily accessible.

As they approached her door Raimundo's phone buzzed with a text message and as he paused to check it Kimiko got ahead of him.

"Hey, wait a second," he called after her as he hurried to catch up to her but she was already though the door.

"You should call Clay right now so we can meet them," Kimiko answered. The end of her entryway was perpendicular with the short hallway that led to the shared bathroom and two bedrooms. A short wall was on her left as she entered that looked into the kitchen and the living room mirrored the kitchen. She was turning to walk inbetween the two rooms and back to her bedroom when she saw the shadow in the hallway. Raimundo, standing right behind her saw it too and grabbed Kimiko, shoving them both to the left and down to the floor as the first bullets sailed silently overhead thanks to the silencer Raimundo knew their hunter was using. Raimundo hauled Kimiko back further into the kitchen and kicked the refrigerator door open for extra coverage. Everything was silent and still for many long heart pounding moments.

Raimundo was pissed off.

He should have seen this coming.

He was still holding Kimiko close, an arm around her ribcage, her back to his chest, and could feel her heart pounding through her body. He adjusted his hold on her and his gun. The cold air of the fridge flowed out over their bodies and Raimundo felt something spilling down his back. He ignored it and quickly formulated a plan. He tightened his arm around Kimiko and whispered as softly as he could to her.

"You stay here," he ordered and began to move but Kimiko's hands tightened on his arm.

"No, its suicide," Kimiko hissed back. She glanced at him. "I'll distract him, you do what you need to," she told him.

"Don't you dare," Raimundo warned but Kimiko was already moving and Raimundo couldn't tighten his hold on her on time. Kimiko dove away and across the doorway of the hallway. Raimundo, angry and scared senseless by what she'd done, reacted instantly, jumping up, his own silencer doing its job as his bullet hit the shoulder of the shooter. In a rush with worry over Kimiko who was slow to get up after her suicidal dive in the path of the assassin Raimundo was nearly shot as jumped away from the cover of the refrigerator door. Moving quickly Raimundo dodged a wild kick from the blonde hunter and managed a solid cuff with the butt of his gun to the temple that knocked the killer cold. After confirming that the woman was indeed unconscious and not just faking Raimundo turned to where Kimiko had finally gotten shakily to her feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked. His quick scan of her didn't show any physical damage but that didn't mean anything to Raimundo.

"Yeah fine," Kimiko answered. Raimundo saw the effects of adrenalin and fear in her eyes and in the slight tremble of her body.

"Good," Raimundo said with a firm nod and then dragged her to him and held her tight. "If you ever, ever do something that stupid again I will personally lock you up and throw away the key," he told her all of this as he squeezed her even tighter before suddenly letting got and Kimiko nearly stumbled to the floor from the lack of support. A moment later that wasn't an issue because Raimundo readjusted his hold on her and firmly kissed her. He pulled back leaving her dazed. "Understood?" he asked.

"What?" Kimiko asked confused. Raimundo gave an arrogant smile.

"Nice to know I have such an effect," he grinned and Kimiko swatted him upside the head.

"Don't flatter yourself," she ordered and looked around him at their attacker. "Our hunter was a woman?" she asked surprised and then muttered "Great, now I sound sexist." Raimundo bit back a laugh at the off hand remark as Kimiko looked behind her. "She shot up my apartment," Kimiko said sounding annoyed, upset, and tired.

"We're lucky these walls are so thick," Raimundo said nodding at the bullet holes. "None of them will have gone through the cement. And the silencers did their job."

"So lucky," Kimiko said sarcastically and looked back at the still unconscious woman. "What now? What do we do with her?"

"We tie her up, wake her up, and get some answers," Rai answered.

"Sounds good," Kimiko nodded and realized her mistake almost immediately as Raimundo turned his attention back to the unconscious woman.

"Do you have anything to tie her up with?" Raimundo asked.

"Maybe," Kimiko said as she shut her eyes tight. "Rai?"

"Kimiko?" there was worry in Raimundo's voice and even though her eyes were shut she knew he'd turned back and not a moment too soon because Kimiko's knees gave and she fell into his waiting arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Love those cliffies, sorry for the cruelty with the teasing. Cookie to Noritsu for the 'doomsday' guess. You were pretty much right!

Sorry for the half assed editing (though by this point in time I'm guessing you're all used to it). As usual, please point out glaring mistakes and I will change them.


	16. Chapter 16

Must give lots of love to prncssgrl1881 who, if you all don't know already, has started a wonderful series of drawings based on this story. I can't believe she did it but I love how beautiful they are!!!! I must encourage all to go and check out all of her artwork!!!**  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I did not faint," Kimiko insisted after another swing of water from her bottle.

"No you passed out," Rai insisted.

"No I didn't," Kimiko argued again, "I was awake the whole time."

"You probably have a concussion," Raimundo sighed and shook his head. "You are so," he started to add but Kimiko interrupted.

"So what?" she asked her tone warning.

Raimundo decided not to soft-pedal. "So unbelievably frustrating and stubborn," he told her.

"I'm overly tired and I knocked my head on a coffee table," Kimiko answered and tenderly touched the bump on the side of her head and tried to hide the wince from the overly observant Raimundo.

"You should go to a hospital," he insisted studying her out of the corner of his eye, the rest of his attention on the handcuffed and bound assassin he'd shoved into Kimiko's coat closet. The woman was glaring daggers at him but wasn't struggling. Raimundo guessed she was trying to work her way out of his cuffs but Raimundo was ready and waiting. He wanted to question the woman, but not in Kimiko's presence and he wasn't about to let her out of his sight. She'd collapsed into his arms no more than a half an hour ago after colliding with her coffee table in an attempt to distract the assassin.

She was damn lucky she hadn't been shot or broken her neck for that matter.

Raimundo had been able to get a clean shot on the hunter and then knock her out but that didn't justify Kimiko's actions any.

The shot was clean, straight through the shoulder and hardly life threatening, Raimundo was certain the woman, a professional killer her now recognized as a "ghost" named Katnappe, could endure worse. The bullet had been imbedded into the apartment floor and using the blade on his knife Raimundo had been able to dig it out much to Kimiko's relief. Apparently the apartment below had children and Kimiko had been concerned. After stemming the bleeding at Kimiko's urging Raimundo bound the woman, carelessly dropped her in the closet and then tended to Kimiko who had been correct. She'd never actually passed out but the hit to her head had been enough to cause her to fall into his arms.

Raimundo knew a concussion when he saw one and even though Kimiko's was minor it was still enough to cause him concern. But she was unfortunately right; there wasn't anything that could be done besides rest and ibuprofen. Knowing she wouldn't stay back he'd forced her onto the couch for the time being with a bottle of water and a bottle of Advil and made her promise to tell him if she felt any worse or sick.

"What next?" Kimiko asked changing subjects on Raimundo.

"I don't know," Raimundo said honestly. He was trying to keep a clear head but fatigue, hunger, and Kimiko were clouding his mind. "Any word from Clay or Jack?" he asked and Kimiko glanced at his inactive cell phone.

"No," she replied simply. They hadn't heard from anyone since Clay's text that he'd gotten Jack and taken Jermaine with him to navigate the city better and were currently on their way to Rockefeller Center in hopes of finding the final item. "You want a sandwich?" she asked suddenly, randomly and Raimundo glanced at her questioningly. "You have that hungry man look in your eye," she shrugged as she answered. "All men get it. I'll make you something though I have to warn you I'm not the greatest cook." Raimundo did know how you could mess up a sandwich but didn't press.

"You don't have to," he told her.

"I need to do something," she said standing from the couch and moved into the kitchen. "And food will help you think I bet," she ventured and set to work. Raimundo mumbled a thanks and went back to studying Katnappe. With Kimiko a safe distance away he decided to try speaking to her for a bit. After removing the gag Raimundo looked down at her.

"So you're the famous Katnappe," he said sinking down and balancing on the balls of his feet so he was more level with her. "I know a lot of people that would be real interested in talking to you."

The blonde didn't respond.

"So I know it's a stupid question but I'm pretty damn sure Wuya and the Heylin hired you but what I want to know is if a guy named Chase Young is also involved."

Again Katnappe was silent.

"That's fine," Raimundo told her, "but if you want to cut a deal you'll have to talk to me eventually."

"You and the rest of those bureau pigs have nothing on me," Katnappe finally said in a lofty voice.

"We have your M.O. connected to at least a dozen murders all over the world, probably more," Raimundo informed her. "It's more than enough to convince a jury of your peers." When she was silent Raimundo moved closer and whispered. "You and I both know that I've got ways of making you talk."

"And we both know that you won't do a damn thing with girly girl around," Katnappe hissed back.

"You'd be surprised," Raimundo said and then pulled the rolled bandana acting as a gag back up over her mouth and made sure it was tied securely. "When you feel like talking," Raimundo stood, "let me know."

"What are you doing?" Kimiko asked when Raimundo turned back around. She was holding a plate with a lopsided sandwich on it and a bag of chips in her other hand. At the sight of the food Raimundo's stomach gave an angry growl.

"Thanks," Raimundo said suddenly more than ravenous and eagerly took the plate and sank down on her couch and began to eat quickly. Kimiko dropped the chips beside him and then went back for a drink. When she came back with the sodas the sandwich was nearly gone and the chips already open.

"Caffeine," Kimiko explained handing over the soda. Raimundo nodded, his mouth full, and accepted the can. "Should we feed her?" Kimiko asked glancing over at Katnappe.

"No," Raimundo's answer was immediate and muffled due to the food in his mouth. Kimiko couldn't help but smile.

"I'm guessing you're hungry," she observed.

"More than I thought," he agreed. The sandwich was gone and he was working his way through the chips.

"You want another one?" Kimiko asked and when she saw his hesitation at imposing she added, "I was thinking of making one for myself."

"Thanks then," Raimundo nodded and looked over at his phone.

"Should we call them?" Kimiko asked from the kitchen.

"No, not yet," Raimundo reasoned.

"What about Amelia?" Kimiko asked.

"Omi's with her," Rai reasoned, "she'll be ok." He glanced up when she dropped off his and her sandwiches and then moved on. "Where are you going?" he asked standing nervously.

"To my room," she paused in the doorway and looked back at him. "Why?" Raimundo didn't immediately answer and Kimiko smiled. "I wanna change, check on my laptop, get some cleaning supplies," she motioned at the blood on the floor, "and find my back up phone."

"Back up?" Raimundo asked surprised.

"Tohomiko heiress remember?" she asked with a coy smile. Raimundo returned the smile and nodded and returned to his sandwich and glanced at Katnappe who was watching the two. Rai didn't like the way she was looking at them and glared at her. He had to figure out what to do with her, and soon. He knew he couldn't leave her alone and carting her along wherever he and Kimiko ended up wasn't an option.

Clay, he decided, would be the best option here. He'd have to have the cowboy meet them at Kimiko's apartment rather than Jack's and since Jermaine was with them he wouldn't need to worry about sending Kimiko downstairs alone to let them in. As Raimundo text the message to Clay he found he was still surprised with how protective of the girl he was and he hated how much she'd been through today. And it frightened him how hard he'd already fallen. The physical pull was amazing but for perhaps the first time in his life his attraction went beyond that. He thought of her changing just a few feet away and he almost groaned, feeling more like a hormonal teenager than a highly trained FBI agent. Kimiko had come back and was dipping a sponge into soapy water and trying to get the blood up before the floor was stained.

"I can do that," Rai said standing up.

"I got it, it isn't so bad," she assured him and Rai saw that she was right, it was almost gone already. Raimundo didn't move away though. He took in her change of clothes. The forest green t-shirt was simple but well fitting, one of the most basic things she owned, with a teasing v-neck and rose high to giving teasing views of her navel when she moved certain ways. She stood, showing off low rise jeans folded short over black boots, not exactly practical but still making Raimundo's chest tighten none the less. He was lucky that some of his practicality remained with him because he was able to remember to turn away as she looked at him so he wouldn't see the look on his face. Kimiko just gathered her supplies and moved back to her bathroom to put them away and didn't see Raimundo close and lock the door that held the assassin before wedging a kitchen chair under the handle. Kimiko wasn't aware he'd followed her into the bathroom until she saw him in the mirror and she only jumped slightly.

"You aren't scaring me as much anymore," she said and finished washing her hands as she added, "Not sure if that's good thing." She turned back to him as he continued to watch her from the doorway. "Do you want to clean up?" she asked remembering something had spilled on him earlier.

"Yeah," Raimundo nodded as she stepped forward.

"I bet Jermaine's got something that'll fit you," she told him and went to move past him but he hooked an arm around her and pushed her back to the open bathroom door.

"Those boots aren't exactly practical," he observed. One hand pushed under the loose bottom material of her shirt, settling on the bare flesh of the curve of her waist.

"No?" Kimiko asked softly and Raimundo raised an eyebrow wondering if she'd dressed so on purpose.

"No," he agreed as his face went serious again.

"I'll change then," she told him and put her hands on his shoulders to push him away but he remained firmly where he stood and Kimiko's hands didn't move away.

"You should," Raimundo agreed and the hand he'd been resting in a fist near her head moved and hooked gently around her neck and drew her to him. Their lips connected and both automatically moved to intensify it. Kimiko's hands locked behind his neck, tangling in his hair and the hand Raimundo had on her waist remained under her shirt but shifted to dip below the waist of her jeans and God help him he nearly lost all control when he felt the top band of her underwear, barest wisp of lace. To save himself his hand shifted upwards, splaying across her lower and jerked her body closer to his. He heard and felt Kimiko gasp at the action and he took that as in invitation to explore her mouth. Kimiko allowed this for a moment before slowly but firmly pulling back.

"We can't do this right now," she told him but her arms were tight around his neck and body still pressed closely to his. "I have an assassin in my hall closet and a death clock ticking off for me and my father."

"You shouldn't have worn that shirt then," Raimundo told her and kissed her again, "or those jeans," another kiss, "or those boots."

"What's wrong with this shirt? I like this shirt," Kimiko told him and tugged at the ends of his hair.

"I like it too," he agreed adamantly before kissing her again. "A lot," he mumbled against her lips before Kimiko drew back.

"I'll change the boots," she said finally unraveling her hands from around his neck and Raimundo reluctantly withdrew his arms and shook his head, slightly frustrated not with her, but the situation, once she was out of sight.

Had she dressed like that on purpose?

The combination of innocence and sexiness was killing him.

Running his fingers through his hair Raimundo tried to regain control of himself and had nearly achieved it when Kimiko reappeared with a pile of clothes in hand and tossed them towards him.

"You're a bit bigger than Jermaine but you'll probably be able to squeeze into at least one of those," Kimiko told him. "If you need new pants that might be an issue."

"Think I'm ok," Rai managed out. "Can I change in here?"

"Sure, I'm going to go eat my sandwich and then set up my phone," Kimiko told him and turned away without another word. Raimundo watched her go and realized it hadn't been her clothes it was simply her.

"Damn," Raimundo whispered and closed the door to quickly shower and change. When he came back out no more than ten minutes later he swept his eyes over Kimiko, focused on her sandwich and completely avoiding him. Raimundo strode past her, pulled out his gun and cracked the door. When Katnappe didn't immediately jump out and try to kill him he opened it wider and dragged the woman out. After double checking her bonds Raimundo shoved her back into the closet. He then turned his attention back to Kimiko who was still focused on her sandwich. Raimundo refused to allow her to be awkward with him after the stunt he was convinced she'd just pulled, though he wasn't very sure if it was a stunt or Kimiko's continued naivety of her power over him. With that in mind he collapsed onto the couch with her, their hips barely touching, arm slung across her shoulders.

"You're phone had a message on it," Kimiko told him and handed it to him. "Clay should be here soon," she said, "I hope you don't mind that I checked."

"Nope," Rai said simply and read the message as well.

"You look good in that," Kimiko said changing topics. "I bought it for Jermaine a while back but he never wore it, says it wasn't his style." Raimundo looked down at the predominately black shirt he wore. The cuff and collar were red and a yellow-gold dragon lined in red ran the length of his right sleeve. It wasn't something Raimundo would ever have bought for himself but like the way it looked now.

"I like it," Raimundo grinned at her. "Good taste." Kimiko blinked, a bit surprised at the comment for a moment before shaking her head at him.

"Laptop seems fine, I don't think it's been tampered with since when I left it earlier" she added nodding towards the computer on the table. "I haven't turned it on yet though so there really is no way to know just yet. I thought I should wait for Jack to try and figure everything out though."

"I bet you could handle it," Raimundo said grabbing a few chips.

"Better to have two people," Kimiko reasoned and then picked up a phone nearly identical to her first one and popped the back open. "Do you still have my SIM card?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him and it sent a curtain of black hair flying.

"I really like your hair," Rai answered apparently transfixed by the motion.

"Random," Kimiko said wrinkling her nose at him.

"It's nice and shinny," Rai went on leaning closer to her. "It looks almost blue in certain lights."

"Still random," Kimiko replied but her smile was soft and a blush was coloring her cheeks.

"Really pretty," Raimundo said simply and raised a hand to run his fingers through the hair. Kimiko remained still until Raimundo pressed even closer and finally Kimiko drew back.

"Not here," she whispered.

"I can surely find somewhere else with privacy."

"I'm sure you could," Kimiko said dryly turning her head away. Raimundo gave a sigh and then sat back as well, watching with disappointment as Kimiko tied her hair back in a simple ponytail on the back of her neck.

"Do you still have my SIM card?" she asked again but didn't look back this time.

"Yeah," Rai said shifting and pulling the wallet out of his back pocket. His phone buzzed so he picked it up to read the message and handed over his wallet without thinking. Kimiko took it and opened it up in search of what she was looking and paused when her fingers brushed along a foil package. With a disgusted sigh she moved on and found the card.

"Clay and the others are only about five minutes away," Rai said and noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong with you?" he asked bluntly so Kimiko replied in the same manner.

"You're kind of a playboy aren't you?" she asked without looking at him.

"Where'd that come from?" Raimundo asked surprised since she seemed perfectly fine with how he was acting just a few minutes earlier.

"Just a question," Kimiko shrugged but Raimundo heard a bit of bite in her voice. He looked at her oddly for a moment then at the wallet she'd tossed back onto the table and suppressed a groan.

"Kimiko listen," he started to say but was startled by her near scream of surprise when her phone suddenly rang. Kimiko jumped and nearly dropped it in surprise but quickly recovered, she hadn't been expecting it to ring as soon as she put in the SIM card and freshly charged battery. She looked at the screen and didn't recognize the number but instinctively answered before Raimundo could stop her.

"Hello?" Kimiko asked.

"Kimiko?" a familiar voice responded.

Kimiko shot up off the couch clutching the phone to her ear as she cried out.

"Dad!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

God curse this city.

No, that just wasn't true, if he could navigate Tokyo then New York City should be a breeze.

But he was beyond frustrated at the moment. It had been a long time since he'd been able to locate Kimiko on his GPS, too long.

The whole time she'd been living in the city he had at least some idea where she was.

She never went anywhere without her cell phone and the fact that it had blipped off of his screen in the middle of nowhere Long Island had him worried. Not knowing what else to do and fearing she was lying in a ditch somewhere helpless he irrationally lost his cool and drove out to the last known coordinates. That was why he was more than a little frustrated that upon arriving in suburbia, USA and Kimiko's tracker, implanted secretly by her father in her SIM card, had 'blipped' back to life in the heart of the city. He'd felt ok in letting out a long string of curse words in the three languages he knew and hoping back into his jeep and taking off for Manhattan again.

He was able to calm himself as her drove, not let emotions get the better of him. Emotions were all fine and good but a person had to be in control of them when in situations such of this.

His mind went to Raimundo Pedrosa, Agent Raimundo Pedrosa.

He knew that the agent was more than capable of taking care of himself and Kimiko but that didn't mean that Kimiko still couldn't be hurt, targeted.

In fact he was convinced that was the case now, maybe had been all along. Why was Chase Young targeting Kimiko? He had ideas, none of which he liked and all of which were unfortunately possible.

Increasing his speed Kimiko's unseen protector made a decision. He could no longer stay in the shadows. Kimiko needed to be taken out of this game- now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raimundo pulled the phone away from Kimiko, silenced her with a hand over her mouth as she struggled against him and put the phone on speaker so both could hear. There was silence on the other end of the line as well and for a terrifying moment Kimiko was sure it had gone dead. Raimundo all but shoved Kimiko back to the couch, signaled for her to be silent and then talk as if he weren't there.

Glaring at Raimundo and silently promising that she'd hurt him later Kimiko turned her attention to the phone and moved closer to it.

"Dad?" she questioned again trying to keep the tremor from her voice. Raimundo put his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. Kimiko didn't respond just kept her eyes trained on the phone. "Dad?" she asked again.

"Hello Kimiko," a new voice greeted.

"Chase," Kimiko rasped out and her free hand went to her mouth.

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten me," Chase said and Raimundo could practically see the cruel smile on his face. "And greetings of course to Agent Pedrosa," Chase added and Raimundo stiffened. No need to waste any time then.

"So you're the infamous Chase Young?" Raimundo asked and saw Kimiko stiffen and look at him.

"Take us off of speaker Kimiko," Chase Young said ignoring Raimundo.

"I don't think so," Raimundo said automatically.

"This is a private conversation," Chase Young said calmly.

"Between the three of us," Raimundo agreed and there was no give in his voice.

There was a heavy pause on the other end of the line.

"No," and then the line disconnected as Kimiko lunged at it.

"Chase! Chase!" she shouted into the cell but it was no use. Hanging it up in a reflexive move she turned her fiery glare on Raimundo. "You idiot!" she yelled angrily. Raimundo stood as well and tried to calm her.

"Kimiko I," he wasn't expecting the hit and stood stunned with his head turned away from the force of it.

"Your family is safe!" Kimiko shouted at him. "My father is still out there! How dare you do this!"

"Kimiko calm down," Raimundo said slowly trying to get her to calm down.

"I get to be as angry as I want," Kimiko snapped back, "he's my father and he's in danger. I can have a temper tantrum if I want."

"You're right," Raimundo agreed surprising her and she let it show on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Well you should be," Kimiko snapped recovering slightly from the shock of him agreeing. "What were you thinking?"

"He'll call back Kimiko," Raimundo said confidently.

"I don't care," she all but spat. "He's got my father." She suddenly looked teary. "I've never heard my dad sound like that before," Kimiko said with a shake in her voice. "He sounded so weak." She broke off and let Raimundo pull her to him and get lost in his comforting hold. Pressing her face into his shoulder she suppressed a sob and then pushed herself back from him.

"I just need a second," she said sounding distracted. "Wash my face," she explained in a distracted voice and Raimundo let her push her way past him. His eyes were sympathetic as they followed her out of the room and then turned hard as they fell on the assassin. Raimundo strode toward her, crossing the room quickly and grabbing the woman up off the floor of the closet.

"Time to talk."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko refused to let herself have a good cry just yet but that didn't keep a few tears from falling down her cheeks as soon as she shut the bathroom door behind her. Walking to the sink she turned the warm water on and waited for it to heat, an unfortunate tick of the building. Her mind was a blank, an odd sensation really and she was so preoccupied by it that when her phone rang again she had to stifle a cry of surprise.

Glancing at the screen she saw it was the same number as before and knew Chase Young was calling back, just to for her. For a moment Kimiko considered going to get Raimundo but quickly changed her mind.

"Chase," she answered as coolly as possible.

"You're alone?"

"Yes, now let me speak to my father," Kimik demanded keeping her voice low.

"In time you can see him face to face," Chase replied simply.

"What are you doing Chase? Why are you doing this?" Kimiko asked.

"The only thing you need to know right now is that your father's life is in your hands," Chase told her coolly. "The clock is ticking Kimiko. You have only a few hours before your father is dead. And then someone comes for you."

"Killing us both will get you nothing," Kimiko observed.

"I don't want either of you dead Kimiko," Chase told her plainly.

Kimiko let out a snort. "You have a funny way of showing it," Kimiko answered. "What do you want? I've played your game all day- what is that about?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you've talked with Spicer."

"And I know that's not you," Kimiko shot back. "Something else is going on. It's the Heylin isn't it? What do they have to do with it?"

"You ask a lot of questions Kimiko," Chase avoided answering her questions directly. "Why don't we meet in person, then I could explain and the three of us, you, me, and your father, could have a nice little reunion. Then you could go home with your father and I could borrow your laptop."

"So you do want it," Kimiko mused. "When the hunter showed up here I guessed that, otherwise she would have been following us all day, along with your thugs."

"This whole day was a bother," Chase said sounding lofty and annoyed. "It can all end quickly if you bring your laptop to me."

"What about the game?" Kimiko asked.

"Forget about that annoyance," Chase snapped before his voice softened. "Send Pedrosa to finish that task and come meet me."

"I don't do anything without Raimundo," Kimiko answered immediately.

"I understand that you two have bonded somehow," he said 'bonded' like the word sickened him, "but now this only concerns you." Kimiko didn't respond for many long moments.

"How can I believe that me handing over my computer will end this?" Kimiko asked.

"If you can't trust me who can you trust?" Chase asked. "We grew up together Kimiko, what happened with my father and what happened today doesn't change the fact that we were friends on a different level than others. I loved you father more than my own; I couldn't stand the shame associated with him after it all. I had to go, put some distance between myself and the company. I couldn't stand the look of shame in your father's eyes, or yours. Even now I can't stand it. I hope that by you bringing me the laptop I can end this all peacefully."

"End this peacefully? You want that? You started this whole sick thing," Kimiko accused.

"Things are very complicated," Chase informed her. "I can do nothing to assure your and your father's safety without your laptop as leverage. Send Pedrosa on the last errand, keep the others watching you distracted and come and find me." He had to repeat the address twice while she used an eyebrow pencil to write on the back of a tissue box.

"So I'll see you then?" Chase asked casually after she confirmed the address.

"I want to talk to my father," Kimiko insisted.

"All in good time Kimiko, all in good time," Chase said and disconnected. Kimko listened to the line go dead and tried not to feel dishearten. Noise from the living room filtered into the bathroom and she realized that Jermaine must have brought Jack and Clay back to the apartment and sure enough a moment later Raimundo knocked gently on the door to let her know that.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called back and Raimundo seemed to accept that. Glancing up at the now steamed clouded mirror Kimiko cleared a spot in it so she could see herself before shutting off the hot water and changing to cold. After splashing her face a few times Kimiko dried off and grimaced at her clearer reflection. Pulling her makeup from the cabinet Kimiko did a five minute job, and then brushed her hair back into her earlier two ponytails. All in all, considering what she'd been through that day she didn't think she looked that bad and now felt she had some semblance of control back.

The mirror was still slightly steamy when she gave herself a final look.

"Ok," she said trying to sound confident but the image looking back at her didn't comply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko wasn't in the mood for a boys' party and that was the sight that greeted her when she walked back toward the living. She stopped at the doorway and leaned against it as she studied the four gathered around the coffee table and bit back a laugh at the picture the motley group made made. Under different circumstances it would have been extremely funny but now, Kimiko was too exhausted to give it much more than a smile. Raimundo was the first to notice her and looked up at her with a soft smile. The other noticed and turned to greet her and again Raimundo felt jealousy stir at the long looks Kimiko got from the three other men in the room. He knew Jack was crazy over her but the fact that her roommate still looked at her in such a way was a bother. And the normally bashful Clay looked like he'd never seen a woman before whenever he saw her.

If Kimiko noticed she didn't let it show as she walked in, glancing at the closet door.

"What did she do now?" Kimiko asked.

"Nothing," Rai replied gruffly. His interrogation had barely started when the other three showed up so the hunter had had a stay of execution. Clay stood when Kimiko reached the end of the couch and offered her his seat but Kimiko waved it off and instead collected her laptop.

"Did you guys find what you were looking for?" Kimiko asked directing her question to Jermaine who nodded and placed a small box on the table.

"We decided not to open it until we got back here," he explained and Kimiko looked disinterested.

"Go for it," she muttered and then turned her back on the men.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I just need fifteen minutes to myself," Kimiko explained. Raimundo opened his mouth to protest but then Kimiko said the four words that made all men cringe no matter what variation they were in. "It's a female issue."

None of the four men responded, just as she guessed they wouldn't and Kimiko picked up her bag as she headed towards her bedroom. Raimundo watched her walk away and hid his frown from the others as they began to discuss where they needed to take the item they'd found. After five minutes Raimundo became too jittery to wait any longer. He quietly excused himself, discreetly slipped Kimiko's PDA off the table and went to her bedroom. When he found it empty, window to the fire escape open he bit back a litany of curses and rushed to it, sticking his head out to see if he could still spot her.

Kimiko was sitting on the edge of the railing to the right of the widow watching her window expectantly. When she saw his head sticking out a smug smile graced her lips.

"It's about time."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A half an hour later they were in one of their earlier hotel rooms, and after Kimiko had disabled the tracker in laptop they were confident they weren't being followed. Kimiko told Raimundo about the talk she'd had with Chase and Raimundo had already come up with a plan to keep everyone safe along with keeping the laptop out of Chase Young's hands. They'd just finished going over the plan again, heads bent close as they sat together on the hotel bed when Kimiko's phone rang again. It was Chase's number so Kimiko answered it on speaker.

"I'm not amused Kimiko," Chase told her before she'd even said 'hello'.

"And why's that?" Kimiko asked.

"Because I know that Pedrosa is with you, that's why," Chase all but growled.

"Deal with it," Kimiko snapped letter her temper show and Raimundo sent her a smile. "He's in this Chase, that's your fault, not mine."

"Actually I'm trying to do you a favor," Chase said coolly. "Wuya wants Pedrosa dead. You bring him with you and there is nothing I can do to keep him safe."

"Nothing you can do or rather you will do nothing?" Kimiko snapped back.

Chase avoided answering. "I'm trying to make this as simple as possible for you," Chase said levelly. "Just give me the laptop and this will be all over."

"I don't believe you for a second," Kimiko answered before Raimundo had a chance to.

"You know my terms Kimiko," Chase answered, "show up with Pedrosa and your father is dead."

"That doesn't sound very appealing," Raimundo added in sarcastically. "Now before you go getting cranky," Raimundo said in an authoritative tone, "answer me one question and I'll consider your request. Why do you want Kimiko's laptop?"

"That's none of your concern. I'm going to be generous but if Kimiko isn't here in front of me in an hour I won't be able to save her father," Chase warned and the line went dead. Raimundo glanced over at Kimiko when the call ended and although she was putting on a strong front he noticed how pale she seemed and was immediately concerned.

"Hey," he said in a gentle but commanding voice that caught her attention. Raimundo motioned to her, "come here."

Kimiko didn't hesitate and moved towards him, resisting the urge to simply throw herself at him. Instead she waited, toe to toe with him and looked up into his eyes. Raimundo reached out and gently traced the side of her face, Kimiko automatically leaned into his touch and forgot all of her promises from earlier in the day that if anything were to happen between it would be later, much later. Now, she didn't care, she knew his touch was, if nothing else, wonderfully comforting and she needed that now.

"It's going to be ok," Raimundo told her sounding confident and more. There was a fierce protectiveness to everything that was Raimundo Pedrosa and despite being overprotected her whole life Kimiko had never felt a need for it today. Before she could stop herself or reason that she was doing this for all the wrong reasons Kimiko rose on the tips of her toes and planted her mouth against Raimundo's. He must have been surprised by the action because it took him a moment to react but when did finally move it was as forcefully as Kimiko's kiss demanded. Crushing her body to his, Raimundo locked his arms around the petite girl's waist and hauled her as close as possible. Kimiko showed her compliance by arching her body into his and locked her arms around his neck in a tight hold.

The kiss depended rapidly and Raimundo wanted to take his time tasting every inch of her but Kimiko seem to go wild in his arms and wouldn't allow it. Instead she tore her mouth from his and began to kiss the strong line of his jaw and down his neck, kissing the spot of his rapidly increasing pulse point.

"Kim," Raimundo groaned and tightened his hold on her. Kimiko responded by kissing back up his neck and finding his lips again. Her hands fisted in his shirt and tugged at him and willing them to the single king sized bed at their left. Instead Raimundo turned them to the right and pinned Kimiko against the wall with his body. The close contact was borderline painful for Raimundo and he pulled back only to have Kimiko follow him. Gently Raimundo pinned her back to the wall and tried to keep her at arms length.

"Kimiko we can't," he told her, trying to sound serious but it came out as more of a croak. She blinked at him in surprise and Raimundo shut his eyes momentarily, trying to erase the image of her- hair and clothes mused, eyes glassy, lips beginning to swell from his attention.

"I want to Rai, please," Kimiko said easily knocking his hands away and moved back to him. Her argument was sound in Raimundo's clouded mind and he wanted to oblige her but something stronger than his sex drive was speaking to him and he knew no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't pull her down to the bed and do as they both obviously wished- no matter how painful it was to deny her.

Suppressing his sigh Raimundo gently pushed her back again and held her a bit more firmly away from him.

"We can't Kimiko," he repeated. "God I want to but we can't."

"But," Kimiko started to protest but Raimundo silenced her with his mouth. The kiss was soft, sensual, and made her give an uncharacteristic soft, lofty sigh as her eyes flutter shut as she returned the gentle motion of the kiss. Raimundo pulled away slowly but remained close to her, not even realizing he had, and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're going through a lot Kimiko," he told her. "You've made choices that person shouldn't have to and we still have a hell of a lot ahead of us left to deal with."

"All the more reason to have now," Kimiko whispered. "Who knows what's going to happen?"

"I can promise you this," Raimundo said automatically, "you will get through this. I'm going to make sure of that no matter what. Got me?" Kimiko nodded and they were close enough still that their lips touched. Raimundo grinned. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

"Then I shouldn't do this either," Kimiko whispered and kissed him again. Raimundo would have agreed with her if he wasn't so preoccupied with kissing her back. It took a moment but his senses finally came back to him and he broke the kiss.

"Kimiko," his tone was warning but his hold was still gentle and caressing.

"Why not Rai?" Kimiko asked looking up at him.

"Because you know we shouldn't," he exasperated.

"But," she protested again and this time Raimundo was smart enough to silence her with his hand rather than his mouth.

"Believe me Kimiko," he whispered his eyes serious, steady, and hooded with passion. His voice was husky and low when he spoke again. "And I want to, and we will but not here, not now." He saw the conflict in her eyes and was slightly disappoint that she still wasn't pleading with him but knew that she was being sensible now and was realizing that an hour of distraction and comfort from him so intimately wasn't the right way to go about it. But he also wanted to make sure that didn't lessen his wants any.

"Besides," he whispered ducking his head so his lips rested against the shell of her ear and the words ghosted against her skin making her shudder. "What I've got planned for you is going to take longer than an hour." He felt her stiffen and was arrogantly satisfied for a reason he couldn't define but he knew he loved her reaction. When he pulled back and looked into her eyes he found her looking at him skeptically.

"Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know if I should be intrigued or horrified," she replied, "or maybe a bit of both."

"How about expectant?" Raimundo grinned teasingly and kissed her again. "This isn't over Kimiko," he whispered against her lips, "not over by a long shot."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sorry you guys, its been way too long since I updated. I need someone to kick my ass and make me keep my promise to myself to have this finished by Easter, don't see that happening

Between resumes, my original fiction, and life in general I've been so bad about my fanfiction!!! I'm sorry all, I swear I'll be better!!!

On a different note I need some feedback on "The Promise" otherwise I'm considering ending it, sorry to sound harsh but I have to know that people are interested in what I'm writing- its gives me inspiration to keep it going. So tell me what you think please

As always please review and hugs to all!!!!


End file.
